Flipped: A Different Inuyasha Story, Part One
by katanna tagurasha
Summary: You know the show, Inuyasha? Well here's your favorite story... but it's not the same... A Modern Day Schoolboy. A Hanyou Girl of The Past. A quest for the Celestial Jewel. His name... Inuyasha. Her name... Kagome... Welcome to THEIR story.
1. Misunderstandings

_A/N: Hi guys! Yes I know! It's another story and I bet this idea is pretty common but I can't be too sure and I really wanted to try this kind of story out! I hope you enjoy this! I really wanted to try this out and like The Pieces of my Heart, and A New Journey, this is only a side project! InuGang: Story after Naraku, is my main project right now! _

Disclaimer: Don't own the Inuyasha show or anybody related to it, but I do own the following(Who you don't know yet but will find out who they are in this chapter):

The elderly man  
The Celestial Jewell  
Tia  
Inushiro  
the sword  
the plot(Not counting the similarities! This is going to have a lot of differences in the journey, who plays what part, stuff like that!)

Now, Enjoy!

* * *

Edited: Febuary 21, 2007

A/N: I am editing the chapters of this story because I looked back and saw I made a lot of mistakes and I wanted to fix that. So, here you go! Japanese Volcabulary, Episode titles, deletions of unneeded things, and little back line thingys! I'll be editting the chapters and posting them but here's the first one!

* * *

Japanese Volcabulary:

inuhanyou: dog half demon

Obaa-chan: Grandmother

Onii-chan: Older Brother

Kitsune: Fox

Tanuki: Raccoon-dog, tricksters much like foxes in Japanese myth

Name:

Inushiro: White Dog

* * *

**Episode 1: Misunderstandings**

* * *

Sengoku Jidai(Feudal Era): Japan

The sun lay high in the sky above the village. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and all seemed well on this fine day as the everyday occurrences of the village drifted through the air. All was peaceful. . . . Suddenly, a villager's shout shattered the serenity of the village as they burst from the forest.

"Look out!" he cried. "It's Kagome!"

Not even a second later, a girl of about 15 burst from the dense greenery of the forest. Her long black hair blew behind her as she leapt high in the air and her light brown eyes were filled with betrayal and anger. Her fangs were bared and her claws were hidden by the billowing sleeves of her kimono that trailed behind her. The kimono, reaching mid thigh, was as green as the foliage she had just burst from while a darker green bordered the sleeves and bottom. She had a white under kimono underneath that seemed to be tinged with the lightest of brown if you looked at it right, with an obi of the same color. Her feet, unlike the villagers, were not covered by footwear. Most unusual of all, though, were the two pointy black dog ears, flattened against her head, so that they were barely visible among the raven locks.

The girl, seeming to be Kagome, hearing the man, said with an irritated shout," Shut up! I'm not in the mood for your screaming!"

She leapt on to the roofs of the huts, pushing off them as she traveled to the largest hut in the village. Reaching her destination, she burst in, startling the elderly man, inside.

"Where is he?!" she cried out.

"Wh-What?" said the man.

"Where's that bastard traitor?" she said.

"M-My son isn't here", said the man, obviously frightened by the angry female inuhanyou, that stood before him. "He we-went out into the fo-forest."

Kagome's face hardened in fury. "That coward!" she roared.

She spun around to leave when a glinting light caught her eye. Laying on a pedestal, on the far right wall, was a round night blue gem attached to a light blue diamond chain, and giving off an unearthly aura.

She gazed at it, entranced before she smirked as a thought entered her mind._ 'Of course. I'll take the jewel. Now that he's betrayed me, there's no point in staying here.' _Her eyes grew wet as she thought of him but she quickly blinked it away, hiding the emotion.

She snatched the jewel and the elderly man cried out, fearfully," No! What are you doing? You can't take the Celestial Jewel!"

"Just shut up, Headman!" she shouted, as she rushed out of the hut, feeling the jewel radiating with its power.

She leapt away from the Headman's hut and towards the forest, using the huts around her as pushing off points. As she leapt through the forest, she thought_,' How dare he! How dare he betray me! How could he?!'_ Then, she saddened, as she thought_,' But most of all... why?'_ She was not able to complete her thoughts, when a cry filled the air.

"KAGOME!"

Suddenly, she heard a zooming noise and she felt a pain in her chest as her back collided with the large tree behind her.

"Ah!" she cried out, eyes shut tight, as she felt the jewel slip from her fingers.

Her head bent, she opened her eyes to be met with a familiar sword, sticking from her chest. Then she looked up, and her past sorrow was turned into wide eyed disbelief.

A few feet away, a boy of no more than 19 stood. His very unusual, waist length, white-blond hair, blew gently in the soft breeze giving a certain air about him. His golden-brown eyes usually calm and emotionless, now flashed with fiery anger and betrayal, much like Kagome. His mouth was drawn into a firm line and his eyes were narrowed more than usual. Clothing his body, was a simple white kimono with a red stripe on his left shoulder, and a red obi around his waist, holding a now empty sheath at his side. On his feet, were simple black sandals.

"Se-Sesshoumaru", she said, face almost seeming hurt as she reached out a hand. "But. . . How could. . . I mean, I thought. . ." Then her eyes closed, as she fell into unconsciousness.

Sesshoumaru limped towards the jewel, collapsing when he reached it. The right side of his kimono was ripped, revealing 5 deep gashes, pouring blood. He grabbed the jewel, wincing slightly as it stretched his wound. His breathing also seemed a bit struggled as if he had been running for a long while.

The bushes surrounding the clearing rustled, as a young girl of about 7, came bursting out. Her shoulder length black hair had a side ponytail on the right side of her head while the rest of it lay down in layers. Her large brown eyes were filled with concern and worry as she looked around for the source of her search. She wore a checked yellow and orange kimono reaching mid-shin.

Finally, she spied who she was looking for and her eyes widened. She ran to Sesshoumaru's side, falling to her knees as she cried," Sesshoumaru Onii-chan! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Her eyes widened once more, when she saw the blood pouring from his side, staining the ground beneath them. "Sesshoumaru Onii-chan! You're hurt! You need to go to the heal-"

"No Rin", he interrupted," I don't have much time left."

"But... Sesshoumaru Onii-chan. . . .", she said.

"No", he replied," Now I need you to listen to me, Rin. I need you to go to the village and tell Father to have my body burned with this."

A gasp escaped Rin's lips as she saw the object in his hand. "That's the Celestial Jewel."

"Yes, I know", he said," Now Rin, you have to give Father my message."

"But. . . why?" she said, sadly.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and sighed. "This jewel... The Celestial Jewel... It is very powerful and it attracts all kinds of demon. I will no longer be here to protect it and it is my duty to keep it out of the wrong hands... Do you understand?"

Rin nodded, tears filling her eyes, though she desperately wished that for once he was lying to her.

Sesshoumaru's breath was now ragged and could easily be heard. Suddenly, he held the jewel tightly, as he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes in pain. Then, his face relaxed and as he collapsed, Rin cried out, tears streaming down her face," Sesshoumaru Onii-chan!"

* * *

Modern Era: Tokyo, Japan; more than 500 years later; Taisho shrine

"Inuyasha!"

The young teen's head shot up as he looked around. "What? Huh? What happened?" He turned to look at the person who had caused him to awaken.

The elderly woman was sitting cross-legged wearing ancient priestess robes from a time that had long since passed. Her long gray hair was pulled into a low ponytail, the style of a priestess, with a white ribbon pulling it back. Her face was wrinkled and old, her one visible eye brown, the other one having been concealed by an eye patch. She was holding a blue jewel key chain in one hand, as she looked agitatedly at her grandson.

The boy's strange, white-blond hair, tickled the tops of his shoulders, two forelocks in front of his ears. His golden-brown eyes, were half lidded as he looked at his grandmother, sleepily, from being interrupted from his doze. A red t-shirt, with 'Bite me' inscribed in black on the front, clothed his torso, while slightly baggy black jeans finished up the outfit.

"Inuyasha", she scolded him," This is ancient family history. Must you fall asleep every single time?"

"Yeah", the disgruntled teen replied," It's boring, in case you haven't noticed, Obaa-chan."

The woman sighed and said," Well this story isn't boring. The Celestial Jewel was a powerful jewel back in the Feudal Era. It's known that..."

"Mm-hm", said Inuyasha, not really listening. "Mm-hm."

He felt something nuzzle his hand and looked down to see his dog. He had thick white fur coating his body with unusual golden eyes peering up at him, a lot like himself. Two pointy white dog ears twitched on his head, his pink tongue hanging out, as he stared up at him.

Inuyasha scratched his head in between his ears and said," Hey Inushiro."

Inushiro laid down and let his eyes close. His tongue lolled out as he panted, giving him the appearance of grinning. Inuyasha smiled and chuckled to himself at the dog's expression.

"Inuyasha", his grandmother said, irritated once again," Are you even listening?"

"Nope", said Inuyasha. "Come on Obaa-chan. Everyone knows it's just some old made-up fairytale."

The old woman's eyes narrowed, looking apalled. "Our family history is not just some 'old made-up fairytale!'"

"Come on, Obaa-chan", he said," No body believes in demons and magical jewels anymore."

His grandmother, finally sighed, exasperating. " Alright, I give up!"

Inuyasha grinned in achievement and got up from his spot on the floor to go into the house.

"My name's Inuyasha Taisho. I've lived on this old shrine for about 10 years with my Obaa-chan, Mom, and a little brat of a sister, Tia. My Mom and I moved in with my Obaa-chan when my Dad died just before my sister was born. My Obaa-chan's real name is Kaede Taisho. She's lived here and worked as the priestess on these grounds her whole life, since it's been passed down for generations. My Mom's Izaiyoi Taisho. She's great. Cool, laid-back, listens to your problems, and almost always knows the right things to say. Then, there's the brat, my little sister, Tia Taisho. Ten years old and the incarnate of evil. Sometimes I swear she must have been switched at birth and must really be the spawn of Satan with the way she loves to torture me. But anyway, back to the point. Living on this shrine, my Obaa-chan tells tons of stories. Demons, Priestesses, Goddesses, magical jewels, you name it. I'd never really ever believed any of those old stories she would tell, I mean, who in their right mind would? But the point is, I never believed any of it... until my 17th birthday... "

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Inuyasha groaned with his head under the pillow and reached around until he finally turned off the alarm clock by his bed. His hand dropped down by the side of the bed, having turned off the offending noise. He lay there trying to go back to sleep, but finally after a while of being unsuccessful, he admitted defeat and got out of bed. He stretched, letting out a yawn and took a quick shower before putting on his school uniform which was a white, short sleeved, button up, collared shirt, with a tie hanging loosely around his neck. Tan pants clothed his bottom half along with sneakers. Not exactly his kind of thing but it was his school uniform. So what can you do? At least he could wear his sneakers. Then, he grabbed his bag and went downstairs.

Izaiyoi, or Mom as she was more often called, was at the stove with her back to him. She had long black hair, pulled into a low ponytail and dark blue eyes. She had red lips which always seemed to be curved into a smile. Her outfit consisted of her usual baggy purple t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Morning Mom", he said.

His little sister sat at the table and said," Oh look who slept in again. Mr. I'm too lazy to get up on time for once."

His little sister, Tia, the incarnate of evil. The only thing that just kept him from believing his switched at birth theory was that she looked too much like their Mom. She had the same black hair, laying just past her shoulders. The same dark blue eyes and her lips were the same red, if not a bit lighter. She had long lashes and she almost always had a smart or sarcastic remark to dish out.

"Shut up, brat", Inuyasha growled.

"Ooh", said Tia, sarcastically," Great comeback."

Inuyasha growled to which Tia replied," Grrrrrr to you too."

"Knock it off, you two", Izaiyoi said," Can't you both just get along for once?"

"No", they said at the same time, causing Izaiyoi to sigh. "What am I gonna do with you guys?" She placed down their breakfast. "Here you go."

Inuyasha immediately dug in while Tia muttered," What a pig."

"Shut up", Inuyasha mumbled, through his mouth full of food.

"Inuyasha, don't talk with your mouth full", said Izaiyoi.

Inuyasha swallowed and said," Sorry, mom."

Tia finished breakfast before him because her school started a good 15 minutes before his. She grabbed her bag, slipping on her shoes at the door. "See ya!"

"Bye!" said Izaiyoi.

Inuyasha finished his breakfast and got up, putting them in the sink. He kissed Izaiyoi on the cheek and left for the door, pack on his shoulder. "Bye mom! See ya after school!"

"Bye, Sweetheart!" she called after.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the name but smiled. He opened the door and went outside. He went to go down the stairs but Inushiro ran past him, almost making him topple over. He regained his balance and turned just in time to see the white dog, take off into the woods.

"Inushiro!" he shouted, but Inushiro had already disappeared. After a quick moment or two of indecision, he took off into the forest.

He walked through the dense foilage until he caught a glimpse of white and ran towards it. "Inushiro!" He pushed through the trees and branches until he reached a clearing. He saw Inushiro sitting in the middle of the clearing. "Inushiro! What were you thi-" but then he spied what Inushiro was sitting by.

It was a wooden well that looked extremely old. Ivy crawled up its sides and the wood seemed sort of splintered in some places. He walked up to it, Inushiro moving out of the way, as the teenage boy went to look down into it's depths. It was dark and Inuyasha squinted his eyes trying to see down. After seeing nothing, he started to turn away but a flicker of light caught his eye and he turned to look again. He thought he saw it again and he leaned farther. . . .

. . . when suddenly he felt something push him. His arms swung around as he tried to keep his balance but he fell down face first into the depths.

"Ah!" Inuyasha cried out.

A flash of purple came from the well and Inuyasha was gone. Behind where Inuyasha once stood, Inushiro sat contentedly, satisfied, at a job well done.

* * *

Inuyasha was floating in, some kind of, purple void, and was shocked out of his mind. Suddenly, the purple void dissipated into the well walls and he was dropped none to gently onto the floor.

"Ouch!" he said, as his head made contact with the floor with a clunk. He sat up and rubbed it, one eye closed in pain. "Ow. That hurt." Inuyasha looked up and saw the sky above him. "What just happened? I could have sworn I was surrounded by a purple light..." He shook his head and looked around. "Whatever. I guess I should find out how to get out of here."

He spied some leafy, green, vines, intertwined on the side of the well. "That'll do." He grabbed on, tugging to make sure it would hold his weight, then started to make his way up. He reached the top and pulled himself up, lifting his legs over the side, turned towards the well. Then he turned around but noticed that the forest seemed to be a bit denser and Inushiro was no where in sight. "Now where'd he run off to?" Inuyasha shrugged. "Oh well. Guess I should be heading back. I'm probably going to be late for school now."

He walked off into the dense greenery and pushed aside the bushes and branches. "I don't remember it being so thick before. I guess I wasn't paying attention." He pushed his way through until he came to a clearing in the forest, with a large tree. He was going to walk right past it but a flash of black and green on the brown bark, caught his eye. He turned his head and was shocked at what he saw. _'There's a. . .It's a. . .'_

". . . girl", he said, softly, eyes widened, slightly.

There was indeed a girl, on the tree, wrapped in vines, with waves of long black hair spread out beneath her. An ancient green kimono clothed her, only reaching to her mid thigh. Her eye color was unknown, hidden by closed lids and long lashes, while her face looked calm and peaceful, and her skin gave a soft glow.

'Whoa', he thought, his heart pounding slightly_,' she's. . .'_ He felt a light blush consume his cheeks. _'Argh! What the hell am I thinking?! What is this weird girl doing to me?!'_

he thought, his heart pounding slightly He felt a light blush consume his cheeks. 

Angrily, he walked up to the girl, stepped up on to the roots and glared at her face. "Stupid girl", he muttered. He looked up and his eyes widened. On top of her head, nestled behind her bangs. . . were two ebony dog ears, that due to being the same color as her hair, he had overlooked them. He stared at them curiously. _'This girl can't get any weirder.'_ He looked down and thought,'_ I take that back. She **can** get weirder.'_

Sticking from the girl's chest, the _left _side of her chest, was a rusted sword, its black hilt looking quite worn, with three red diamond figures embedded in its side, yet. . . . by the rise and fall of her chest, and the air coming from her nose, she was quite clearly breathing. "I wonder if that hurts." He reached out to grab the sword when suddenly, arrows whistled through the air, causing Inuyasha to freeze as they barely missed him by inches.

Realizing that the onslaught of arrows had stopped, he turned to see many people in peasant clothing. "What the. . . . ."

Next thing Inuyasha knew, he had been bound by his wrists and feet, had been carried away, and was now, in the middle of this freaky village, on his knees with all these people dressed in peasent clothing, whispering about him. He caught some of the comments.

"Look how strange he looks. . . Could he be a demon?"

"No. Look at his ears. He's human."

"He could be a demon in disguise."

"How strange."

"His hair color's much like that of the Headman's son all those years ago."

"Perhaps it's a Kitsune or Tanuki who disguised themselves only to appear like that."

"Nah. Kitsune and Tanuki are smarter than that."

"Maybe he's a really stupid one?"

Inuyasha found himself glaring at the villager who made the last comment, who as a result shrunk away in fear. Inuyasha snorted, darting his eyes around the crowd. _'Where am I and why are all the people dressed so weird? They dress kind of like that girl...'_

Suddenly, the crowd hushed down, parting as a young woman in her early 20's came out of the crowd. She had long black hair just past her shoulders in layers but with a small ponytail in the middle of her head, giving her an innocent, childlike appearance. She had large, dark brown eyes, only adding to her childish look and wore a kimono like the peasants but a bit more formal. It was dark blue with a simple red flower design on it with simple sandals, covering her feet. As she looked at him, her eyebrows lifted in slight surprise.

"White hair", she murmured," Such an unusual color." She kneeled down and grabbed his chin looking at his eyes. "Golden eyes. Also unusual." She turned his face to the left, and then to the right before letting go of his face. "You could be Sesshoumaru Onii-chan's double." Inuyasha glared at her. "Except you have a more straightfoward, fiery appearance about you, when Sesshoumaru Onii-chan had more of a cool, calm aura about him."

Finally, Inuyasha said," I don't know who you are lady but I don't really enjoy being tied up like this and who's this _Sesshoumaru _person you keep blabbing about?"

She looked at him, squinting, as if looking for something nobody else could see, before her eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up. "I don't believe it."

* * *

_A/N: What do you think? Good? Bad? Okay? Excellent? Horrible? What? Was it too much like the original series or did I change it enough? Please tell me what you think! REVIEW!_

_Also, if you have written any stories or have any you'd like to reccomend, please tell me! _


	2. Inuyasha, meet Kagome

**Sweeten19: Thank you! I'm glad you think that!**

**Kaname Kururugi: I was hoping that it would be like that! Thank you! I'm so glad you loved it! I can't wait for the next chap!**

**star2bcaught: Yeah. I guess it is kinda freaky. . . . . but it's still funny! So funny! I'm so happy you "Wuv it!"**

**Pharoph: I know! Don't you just hate when that happens! You're just finishing the chapter and you go to click for the next chap and. . . Oh no! No chap! But that won't last for too long so don't worry! Anyways! I'm glad you like it and i'll try to read your stories when I have time! Okay?**

**animeauthority: Thank you and i'll be sure to! I'm sorry! You're right! I shouldn't have done so much Japanese! I'm sorry!**

**Atelaar: Thank you! I'm glad you think that! Yeah I know. I've decided that it was a bit much and i'm not going to be using so much japanese as I go on. Oh! Don't worry! This is going to be plenty different! It's going to be at least a little similar but a lot's going to be different! I'm glad!**

_**

* * *

**_

_A/N: OMG! I cannot believe this! First, I found out from this person fire-tiger-c, that we're a lot alike, then recently I found out from a person named oMarauder Moonyo that we could be almost twins and now, Kaname Kururugi tells me that we're a lot alike too! This weird, yet strangely awesome at the same time! Cool!__

* * *

_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Wah! I only own some characters i'm going to use to replace some characters in the original anime, so. . . . That's pretty much it! sigh. Pathetic, isn't it?

_**

* * *

**_

**Edited: April 15, 2007**

**A/N: Enjoy this hopefully better version...**

* * *

Japanese Volcabulary: 

inuhanyou: half dog demon

baka: idiot or stupid or fool

nani: what

Kami: God

hanyou: half demon

Onii-chan: Older Brother

Name:

Kiken-na-inu mori: Dangerous Dog Forest

* * *

Episode 2: Inuyasha, meet Kagome

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the largest hut in the village with the young woman, which happened to be her hut seeing as she was the headmistress of the village, in one of the sitting rooms.

"I'm so sorry about how you were treated. But really it's hard for the villagers not to be cautious," said the woman. "You were hanging around in Kiken-na-inu mori and near Kagome no less!"

"Dangerous dog forest?" Inuyasha questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," said the woman. "It's due to the fact that the inuhanyou Kagome spent a lot of her time there and may have maybe even lived there. That's why people are so cautious around it. The villagers never quite. . . . .settled around Kagome."

'Kagome,' thought Inuyasha. _'Could she have been that girl I saw on that tree in the forest?'_

thought Inuyasha. 

"So", said the woman," What is your name? I'm Lady Rin but please don't call me Lady. I get that from the village every day and trust me. It gets tiring after awhile."

"Alright. . . .Rin," said Inuyasha, hesitantly. "Name's Inuyasha."

"Hm," said Rin," Demon Dog. An unusual name."

"Yeah well," said Inuyasha," My mom was pretty fond of dogs."

"Hm," said Rin," but it really isn't that much stranger than Sesshoumaru Onii-chan's name. Ender of the Circle of Life."

Inuyasha was about to ask who Sesshoumaru was when yells were heard from outside. Rin got up and left the room with Inuyasha following behind her. Rin slid open the door, causing the shouts to become more audible, and stepped outside, stopping after a few steps. Inuyasha stepped out of the door and looked up but instantly regretted it afterwards.

There was a kind of. . . of. . . grotesque creature that looked like a mixture between a spider, centipede, and snake gone completely wrong. He was difficult to describe. It had a long, thin, black body with patches of blood red scales covering it. 8 hairy sets of leg, protruded from each side of its body, and behind it were many smaller stubbier legs, like that of a centipede. Its upper half was a bit like that of a human but there were 3 arms with patches of coarse hair covering it like the kind on its legs. It had dark hair that looked black at first but closer it could be seen to be a very dark violet. It had 3 eyes that were an icy, even menacing shade of blue, that looked as if it may have just been tinged with the lightest of reds. There were no pupils or irises or anything, just the eyes. Occupying its mouth were 2 large fangs and its lips were black, as if they had been burnt to a dark crisp. On its chest was a sort of blue mark that looked like a large spot of ink that had been smudged a lot but wouldn't wash out. Inuyasha wanted to gag right there.

The creature was destroying huts and throwing animals around with shouts and cries of "Where's the Jewel?! Where is it?!" Then. . . .

. . . the creature turned its eyes on Inuyasha. "You have it," it said, then loudly. "I must have it! Give me the Jewel!"

The creature pounced at him but Inuyasha somehow jumped out of the way to escape. "I must have the Celestial Jewel", the spider/centipede/snake said, getting up.

Rin turned to look at him and said," What is the creature talking about?"

"I don't know!" said Inuyasha. "I don't have a jewel!"

The creature pounced again and Inuyasha ran towards the forest. "Wait!" cried Rin. "You can't go in there!"

"I don't really seem to have a choice here!" Inuyasha yelled, the creature hot on his heels as he got farther from the village.

"That boy's going to get himself killed," said Rin, running back inside to grab what she'd need.

* * *

Inuyasha got closer to the forest, as he pushed himself to run faster, to escape the creature. He reached the forest edge and just barely got out of the way of the creatures next attack. He hurriedly picked himself up and ran deeper into the forest. 

"Give me the jewel!" cried the creature.

"What jewel?!" said Inuyasha," I don't have your stupid jewel!"

The creature attacked again and Inuyasha crashed to the ground, in the clearing. He looked behind him and scrambled foreward, until he was met with cloth. He looked up and saw the girl still sleeping.

'Damn', he thought. _'How can she still be asleep?!'_

he thought. 

He spun around when the creature crashed into the clearing. He glared at him menacingly, it's fangs dripping with some strange purple liquid. "Give it to me," it rasped. "I must have it."

It looked to move toward him but it stopped as arrows bit into its scaley hide. It turned and Rin stood, holding a bow, arrows strapped to her back with many villagers behind her. The creature roared and lunged at them, but it was slowed down by a rain of spears and arrows.

"Leave you foul demon!" Rin cried.

"Don't interfere!" said the creature, suddenly, grabbing Inuyasha in its arms.

Inuyasha struggled when suddenly, the creature took a bite of his left shoulder, just inches above his heart. Inuyasha cried out as he was thrown into the air, a night blue gem emerging from the hole where the creature bit him. Inuyasha looked at it wide eyed as he and the gem descended towards the ground.

'Is that. . . the Celestial Jewel? Where did it come from?' he thought. _'Did that come from. . . me? But how?'_

he thought. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he hit the ground, jarring his injured shoulder. He cried out in pain, clutching it as the blood stained his shirt. The creature now held the jewel in its hands.

"It's mine!" it cried, plunging its hands into its gut, burying the jewel inside. The jewel glowed brightly as a foreboding aura filled the air.

Inuyasha sat up, his hand unconciously resting on the sword emerging from the tree behind him where the sleeping girl lay and looked up at the creature, fighting for what to do. _'What can I do? What's it going to do with that jewel? We could really use help right about now!'_

Suddenly, from behind him, a pulse filled the air. The sound of fighting faded into the background as he turned around slowly, looking at the girl behind him, as another pulse filled the air, slowly speeding up until it turned into a heart beat. The pulsing died down, when the girl started to stir, her brows furrowed. Then, slowly, she opened her eyes revealing glittering light brown orbs.

Inuyasha's breath hitched as he looked at the girl in shock, as she blinked a few times. Then, she turned her eyes down to him. Her eyes widened in suprise before she seemed to remember something and her expression darkened. "You. . ." she growled. "Sesshoumaru! You filthy traitor!"

Inuyasha scowled. "Now you listen here! I am not this stupid Sesshoumaru guy everyone keeps talking about! I don't care HOW much I look like him! I'm not! My name's Inuyasha and you better remem-" before Inuyasha could continue his rant, he heard the villagers cry out. He turned and soon wished he hadn't.

If the creature hadn't looked disgustingly horribly before, it did now. The upperhalf of its body was still humanoid in a ways but now almost every patch of skin that was visible before, was covered in greasy, coarse hair, and the rest was covered in slick black spines. Its fangs had somehow gotten larger and it had 2 extra eyes on its cheeks. Its tail was barbed and dripping with the same purple liquid as its fangs but darker. The stubby centipede legs were now covered with patches of red hair. All in all, Inuyasha didn't want to gag. . . . he almost felt like he had to.

Inuyasha suddenly saw a blue glow that must've been the jewel, in the creature's gut where it was buried._ 'There's the jewel! How can I get it out though?'_

Then, Inuyasha spied the sword, sticking out of the tree. He quickly turned to the girl, both hands on the sword and said," Do you mind if I borrow this for a second?"

Before the girl could reply, Inuyasha gave one hard tug, the blade glowing yellow as the handle changed from black to red and the three diamond shapes turning from red to yellow, as the blade slid from the tree and the girl's chest.

He turned around brandishing the blade and yelled," Thanks!" over his shoulder as he rushed towards the creature, not noticing that the vines had dissapeared, dropping the girl to the ground, or how the villagers and Rin looked dumbfounded.

Inuyasha ran towards the creature and yelled," Hey ugly! Over here!"

The creature turned, as Inuyasha leapt up onto its back. Then, the creature swung around throwing Inuyasha in the air. But as Inuyasha came down, he blindly swung the sword, hoping for the best, before hitting the creature right in the middle, slicing through it and suddenly connecting with something solid. The blue glow of the jewel became brighter and the creature cried out as it disintegrated, leaving only the jewel which the sword had connected with.

Suddenly, there was a loud, high pitched, tinkling crack, and everyone stared at the jewel, as more cracks ran through it, the blue glow emerging from them. Then, there was one final resounding crack and the jewel suddenly shattered, the pieces floating. Then, the blue glow whooshed outwards, shooting the shards high in the air and then into different directions, with tinkling, zooming sounds. Finally, the noise stopped and the glow died down to one small speck of light, that floated down and landed on the ground as one night blue shard with a final, resounding, tinkling noise before the glow finally faded in all.

Inuyasha finally landed on the ground, collapsing to his knees, eyes wide, gaping. His mouth closed, as he gulped and crawled to the tiny shard on the ground. He picked it up and stared at it, gulping louder than before.

Rin stepped foreward, and crouched down to look at the shard, as the blood drained from her face as she said simply," Oh dear."

"You idiot!"

Inuyasha and Rin turned at the voice to see Kagome standing fists clenched, looking furious. "Look what you did to the Celestial Jewel! You broke it! How stupid can you be?!" she growled, ferociously.

Inuyasha stood up and said, angrily," It's not like I did it on purpose! It was an accident!"

Kagome snarled and leaped at him, attemping a swipe at him, causing him to fall backwards, and she leaped up onto one of the fallen tree trunks, that the creature tore down.

"Oi!" said Inuyasha. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Inuyasha scrambled up as she leaped again, and crashed to the ground, just missing her claws again, as she landed on the ground not far away. She got up again and cried out, furiously," You broke the jewel, you idiotic, moronic, baka!!" as she continued her assaults.

"Oh dear," said Rin. "I had a bad feeling something like this was going to happen. Good thing I thought to bring this." She pulled a strange piece of thin paper from her kimono and held it between her fingers.

She closed her eyes and the paper started to glow green. Then, her eyes shot open and she threw the sheet of paper at Kagome. It smacked against her forehead, glowing before it melted away leaving a green kanji tatoo that spelled "subdue." Kagome stopped, landing on the ground as her eyes went cross eyed trying to glance at her forehead.

"What did you do?!" Kagome shouted, struggling to see the mark.

"Inuyasha!" Rin yelled. "Say the word to subdue!"

"Nani?" the boy replied, as he tore his eyes from Kagome, still trying to see the mark, to Rin," What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, Kagome gave up on the mark and started charging towards Inuyasha.

"Say the subduing word!" said Rin.

Inuyasha turned his eyes to the charging Kagome, getting closer by the second, frantically wracking his brain. He looked her over and as he saw her ears flattened against her head, Inushiro popped into mind.

"Stay!" he cried out.

It all happened so quickly. Kagome was running towards him when suddenly, her legs collapsed beneath her, causing her to stop in her tracks. She sat there, looking confusedly at her legs, when suddenly, she shuddered and started to rub them. "Kami!" she shouted," What'd you do?!"

"I'm sorry, Kagome," Rin said," But you had it coming to you."

Kagome looked up and growled. Inuyasha looked at Rin blinking bewiderly and said," What _did _you do anyways?"

"Oh," said Rin," I just put a simple subduing spell on her in the form of that kanji mark on her forehead. It doesn't really hurt her or anything. It just paralyzes her legs, so she's unable to move them and makes them kind of uncomfortable for a few moments. Oh look, she's got the movement in her legs back now."

"You're going to regret doing that!" said Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha and running towards Rin.

"Inuyasha," said Rin," If you don't mind. . . "

Inuyasha grinned and said," Sure. Stay!"

Kagome's legs collapsed under her and she glared at Inuyasha and Rin, snarling. "When I get the feeling in my legs again. . ."

"You might not want to finish that threat. . . Kagome, was it?" said Inuyasha, smirking.

Kagome just glared, growling before she let out her frustration, clawing the ground beside her as she shouted," Damn you!"

* * *

"NANI?!" said Kagome, staring at Rin in disbelief," We have to WHAT?" 

Rin sighed and said," You two have to work together to find the shards of the jewel. You had to have heard me say that with your hanyou hearing, Kagome."

"Hanyou?" Inuyasha questioned.

Rin turned and said," Yes. Kagome is only half demon, unlike the demon you saw before."

"That was a lesser demon," said Kagome. "I may be hanyou but I still could have destroyed it if I wanted to and why do you keep talking like you know me?"

"You do not remember me?" asked Rin.

Kagome turned and looked at her confusedly. "Should I?"

Rin sighed. "I guess I really shouldn't expect you to remember. I was only a young child then." She looked at Kagome. "It is me, Rin. I was the little girl that followed Sesshoumaru Onii-chan."

"Oh yeah," said Kagome," His little sister. He told me he adopted you after he found you, and that your family had been killed by wolves."

Rin's face seemed to sadden slightly. "Sesshoumaru Onii-chan was always so kind even if he didn't like to show it. He didn't smile much either. It was like he was always wearing some kind of mask."

Kagome's eyes seemed to flicker with sadness, before it was replaced with betrayal and she snorted. "That was before he betrayed me."

"Nani?" said Rin," What are you talking about? You're the one who betrayed Sesshoumaru Onii-chan."

"Are you calling me a liar?" said Kagome, defensively.

"I saw the claw marks you left on his side," said Rin, eyes flashing, angrily. "I was there when he was gasping for breath and the blood was pouring from those wounds. He died, Kagome. He's dead. You killed him..." Then, Rin said, thickly," Why?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "Wh-what? He. . ." She swallowed. "Sesshoumaru is dead?"

Rin nodded. "But", said Kagome," I didn't touch him. I-I'd never. . . "

Rin looked at her confused. "Weren't you the one who gave him that wound?"

Kagome shook her head. "Then", said Rin," Who did?"

"I don't know." Kagome shook her head and looked up. "How. . . .How long was I on the tree?"

Rin looked at her sadly. "15 years."

"15. . . years?" said Kagome, in shock.

"Yes," said Rin.

Kagome looked away, as she became deep in thought.

Inuyasha then spoke up. "I hate to ruin the moment and stuff but I'm still here and I've got a question. Why do we have to work together to find these shards?"

Rin looked at him. "The Celestial Jewel is very powerful and all kinds of demons want that power. The jewel as a whole can grant the wisher's deepest most secret desire. But in pieces, it can only work to give the user more power, especially if it's a demon or human who wish for that kind of power."

"Okay," said Inuyasha," I've got that but why do I have to work with. . ." His eyes drifted to Kagome. ". . . _her_?"

"Hey!" said Kagome," You got a problem with that? Besides, I don't need you. I could find them myself."

"Actually," said Rin," You might need Inuyasha's assisstance. He's probably the only one who could really find them."

"Why's that?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because you can weild Sesshoumaru Onii-chan's sword," said Rin, motioning to the sword, now at his side.

"What's that got to do with it?" asked Inuyasha, unconciously, placing a hand on the hilt.

"That's a special sword," said Rin. "It was specially designed only for the one who would keep the jewel out of harm and it can also gives the weilder the ability to sense the jewel's presence and safety so. . . that means you can also sense the presence of the shards."

"Then," said Inuyasha," how am I able to use the sword?"

Rin looked at him and said," Inuyasha. I've been around Sesshoumaru Onii-chan long enough, that I'm able to sense the presense of his soul if I try hard enough and today, when you were brought to the village, I sensed his soul." Inuyasha looked, confused and Rin sighed. "You have his soul, Inuyasha, which I'm pretty sure means you're his reincarnation."

"Say what?!" "Nani?!"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at eachother and blinked before turning back to Rin.

"How would you know?" Kagome demanded. "Only a priestess or priest could do that!"

"Well," said Rin," I believe I may have slight priestess powers. You know, enough to sense someone's presence that I've hung around enough here. A small subduing spell there. You know, simple stuff."

"You mean", said Inuyasha," I'm the reincarnation of some guy who died 15 years ago?"

"Not counting what you've told me about the well and the fact that it's a time traveling well," said Rin. "You know, I always knew there was something strange about that well. And. . . . the fact that you're Sesshoumaru Onii-chan's reincarnation also explains a few things."

"Like what?" Inuyasha said.

"Like", said Rin," the fact you could almost be his twin. I mean, you have the same white hair. . ."

"It's a really light blonde", Inuyasha replied.

". . .the same gold eyes. . ." Rin continued, seeming to not have heard him.

"Just a really light brown."

" You have the same build", said Rin," Tall and lean, yet a bit muscular. I mean, you even look the same age. What are you? 18? 19?"

"I'm 17", Inuyasha grumbled.

Rin shrugged. "Two years off, but close enough."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked at her. "You do know I'm not Sesshoumaru, right?"

Rin's eyes widened slightly before softening. "I know. I'm sorry but... it's just it has been so long..."

Inuyasha sighed and uncrossed his arms. "It's okay."

Suddenly, Kagome got up, pushed aside the bamboo mat that was the door, and walked outside.

"What's up with her?" asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," said Rin," How would you feel if you suddenly found out a person you cared about was dead? I think Kagome may have had feelings for Sesshoumaru Onii-chan. They spent a lot of time together back then. I think they may have even loved eachother."

Strangely, that thought made Inuyasha's heart clench in an unusual way.

'Hm,' thought Inuyasha putting a hand to his chest_,' I wonder what that was about.'_ He mentally snorted. _'It's not like I care.'_ Yet. . . he felt strangely doubtful about that.

thought Inuyasha putting a hand to his chest He mentally snorted. Yet. . . he felt strangely doubtful about that.

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys! Whatcha think? I hope it's not to bad or anything! I tried! Oh and guys! I apologize about the overly japanese in the last chapter! Please forgive me! I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking! . . . . Actually. . . I don't believe I was thinking at all. . . Oh well! _

_If you have any fanfics you've written or would like to reccomend, please tell me! I love fanfics! Please!_

_Oh! And review! Plus, don't forget to check out my other works! I've got like 10 things in all! I hope you like them!_

_Now, REVIEW! Please! puppy dog eyes. Review! I need to know what you think!_


	3. Home again

**Sweeteen19: I'm so glad you liked it! chuckle. I kind of noticed but that's okay! **

**Ichiru-GoLuckyHanyou: I'm glad you think that! That makes me feel good! I have no clue how I came of with that kind of monster. Really, I was just trying to think of a monster because first I wanted to try a centipede but that's too much like the show. Then, I thought, spider but I didn't really like that, and then, I tried snake but that just didn't seem right because no arms. So, I got the idea to put them all togeather and that's what I got! So. . . Anyways! I'm glad you liked it! **

**Pharoph: Hi! That happens to me sometimes! I feel too lazy to log in and I put "too lazy to log in." giggle. I always mention my reviewers in my chapters so that I can reply to them! I'm glad you're liking it so far! That makes me happy! I'll try to update soon! **

**Angel Bat: I'm glad you think it's wonderful and i'm glad you liked it! lol. Yeah! Inuyasha made me laugh too. I mean, I could really just imagine his face. giggle. Anyways! I'll try to update soon! **

**amy-the-rat: Glad to know you think it's good! You have to wait and see! Don't worry! I don't plan on dropping the story anytime soon!**

**Inuxkag: I'm sorry to hear that you don't like it but it isn't _exactly_ alike. Have you even seen the first few episodes? And besides, my story isn't nearly as similar to the original show as another story I found where they actually have the Shikkon Jewell instead of something else, Kagome was a priestess, Inuyasha's still a hanyou, Sesshoumaru's still his half brother and stuff like that. So I guess, I shouldn't expect anymore reviews from you? Ah well. You know, your review is the closest i've ever gotten to a flame. Well, maybe not the exact closest but it was the most blunt. But, if you don't like the story, you don't like the story. Nothing I can do about it but I wished you'd reconsider your opinion about it until after i've completed it or i've added at least a few more chapters. Arigato.**

**Kaname Kururugi: I'm so glad that you're happy! I told you it would be different! I'm glad you can't wait! It means you like it! I'm sorry! I'll do that from now on! I've just gotten so used to those words that I just unconciously assume that everyone knows what they mean. eh heh heh heh. Gomen. I mean, Sorry. heh heh.**

**animeauthority: I'm glad you like it! I'm sorry but I just can't take away the wording. You see, when I write it that's just how it comes out so I just can't. It just feels right to me. I've already promised another reviewer that i'd put what they mean but i'm not taking them away. I'm truly sorry but please understand and I just wish you'd stop mentioning it. I'm sorry but I just can't. Please just accept it. I really am sorry but please. . . could you accept it? I'm sorry. I won't blame you if you don't review again but i'll accept it if you don't but I hope that doesn't happen and I'm really sorry. But. . . Please?

* * *

**

_A/N: From now on I will be putting thought's in italics! Okay! I've found that works a lot better than just putting commas so. . . I just wanted to let you guys know!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own them and never will! (I'm too lazy to think of something better right now.)_

* * *

Chapter 3

Inuyasha walked around the outskirts of the village with the sword, which he'd found was named Doryoku-Mamoru, or power-protect, at his hip and clutching the Celestial shard in his hand. He'd decided against walking in the village because Rin warned him about how they may react to him, now that they know who he was the reincarnation of. Plus, he wanted to be alone. I mean, it was a lot to take in. Breaking the Celestial Jewell, finding he was a reincarntion, finding he had to work with a stupid girl. Inuyasha sighed and looked at the shard in the palm of his hand.

_'How am I going to do this? How can I search for the shards? I can't do this.'_

_'You have to, you blockhead! You broke the Celestial Jewell!'_

_'Don't you think I know that! I can't do it! Did you see that demon? I can't fight something like that! And that was only a lesser demon! Think of what the stronger ones would be like!'_

_'So what? Are you going chicken on me? Heh. I knew it. You're just a wimp.'_

_'I'm not a wimp and i'm no chicken either!'_

_'Then you should search for those shards! You broke it! You have to find them! Come on!'_

_'I guess so. . . '_

_'That's the spirit!'_

_'But what about home? Do you really think Mom is going to let me go?'_

_'Riiiii-iiight. Forgot about that.'_

_'Mm-hm. I guess i'll have to figure out how to convince her. Mom won't like if I miss school.'_

_'Ooh. . . . . We'll figure something!'_

Inuyasha sighed when he realized his feet had led him to the well. He looked at it as he thought back to what happened and snorted. "This is all Inushiro's fault", he announced," If he hadn't gone romping around in the forest, making me chase him, then I was pushed in and brought here, I wouldn't have broken the stupid jewell." Inuyasha sighed. "I wonder if this will take me back. . . "

Inuyasha stuffed the shard in his pocket and sat down on the side of the well, his feet dangling down off the side and towards the darkness below. He stared at it for a while before pushing off the side with his hands, and falling down. There was a flash of purple light and the well was empty once again.

* * *

Kagome sat in the upper branches of a large tree far from the reaches of the village, to think over the things she'd learned about today.

_'I can't believe it. 15 years? . . . And Sesshoumaru. . . . How did he get those wounds? How could I have betrayed him? I've never even nicked him with my claws. I don't understand. I can still clearly remember that day, he betrayed me all those years ago. . . _

* * *

_Kagome lay on the branch of one of her favorite trees in the forest, just relaxing a bit but keeping an ear out of trouble, not that there was anything to be aware of. She'd driven out most of the youkai when she first moved in. Her midnight dog ears, twitched and flicked on her head, instinctively turning towards every noise. Her eyes were closed and hearing nothing that would prove to be a danger, she relaxed a little. _

_Suddenly, there was a blur of movement and a slicing noise and the branch she was sitting on started falling towards the ground. Kagome quickly leapt from the branch and onto another and watched as the branch crashed to the forest floor. She sniffed the air and her eyes widened as she leapt out of the way as the blur of movement came again. She landed on a branch, eyes still wide, and looked to see her attacker._

_Sesshoumaru stood a distance away, Doryoku-Mamoru in hand, and his golden-brown eyes(I'm going to start saying golden from now on.) narrowed, frowning. His kimono sleeves fluttering in the small breeze that blew through as well as his long white-blond hair(I'm just going to start saying white after this, okay?). _

_"Sesshou-", Kagome started to say, unbelieving._

_"Die Kagome!" he shouted, turning into a blur of movement again._

_Kagome leapt out of the way, but caught the sleeve of her kimono, making her loose her balance. She landed on the ground and looked up to see Sesshoumaru, glaring down at her. "You're just a weak half-breed and always will be." _

_Then in one last blur of movement, he was gone. Kagome looked after him, in hurt and betrayal. She wouldn't admit it right out to anyone but his words had really stung. Her eyes burned and she blinked quickly. Then, they dissapeared as anger filled her. _

_"Sesshoumaru", she growled," How could you? How could I have trusted him? I'll get him for this. I hate you, Sesshoumru!" _

_She leapt up, quickly wiping her eyes, and leapt up into the branches, taking off towards the village.

* * *

_

Kagome shook her head, her eyes growing a bit wet. "How could I have been so stupid? There's no way that could have been Sesshoumaru. He's only human. He could have never moved that fast. Plus, if I really think about it, his scent was slightly different too. I'm so stupid! If I only realized that. . ."

She suddenly stopped, as she realized something seemed out of place. She sat there trying to figure out what it was when it hit her. Inuyasha's scent wasn't in the village anymore.

_'That idiot!'_ she thought, jumping up and leaping towards the village,_' How could he be so stupid? He shouldn't leave the safety of the village! A demon could be drawn towards the power of the shard!'_ But then something else hit her causing her to almost miss the branch she was trying to land on. His scent was faint and she couldn't smell him anywhere. _'What? Where could he have. . .'_ Then her eyes widened. _'Didn't he mention something about a well? He wouldn't. . . .' _She shifted her direction towards the old well and leapt quickly through the trees.

* * *

Inuyasha was floating through the purple void again but his time when he landed, he managed to land on his feet, rather than his head. He looked up to see the tops of trees and a blue sky with puffy white clouds and the sound of bird song. "I think it worked", he said. He looked around and realized there were no vines this time. "Oh great. Now how am I going to get out?" Suddenly, a ladder dropped down the side. He smiled and started to climb up. He reached the top. "Hey thanks for the. . . ladder?" He blinked and looked around. There was nobody there. "Hello?" He climbed over the side and still seeing nobody shrugged. "Oh well. At least I got out."

Then he heard a bark and turned to see Inushiro sitting on the ground, wagging his tail, looking at him. He looked at the dog and then remembered something and glared at him. "Do you know how much trouble I went through because of you?"

Inushiro just stared at him and cocked his head to the side. Inuyasha glared a little longer before sighing and scratching Inushiro behind the ears. "It's not fair. I can never stay mad at you." Inushiro just gave a strange growling noise. Inuyasha stopped and stared at the dog. "Did you. . . Did you just purr?"

_'It was a contented growl!'_

"Sure it was", Inuyasha said, then suddenly his eyes widened and he stared at Inushiro. "Wa-Wait a second! Was that you!"

Inushiro just blinked at him. Then, Inuyasha groaned. "Great! Just what I need! I imagined my dog talked to me and now i'm replying! Just great!"

Inuyasha stood up and started to walk out of the clearing when he stopped. "Great! Now which way is home?" He sighed. "This just isn't my day, is it?"

Suddenly, Inushiro walked past and to the edge of the clearing before looking over his shoulder and barking, before walking off again. Inuyasha smiled and followed. Inushiro walked through the greenery with Inuyasha behind him until they made it to the forest edge with the house in sight. Inushiro stopped and Inuyasha bent down and scrathcing him behind the ears. "So maybe you're good for something after all." Inushiro seemed to ignore the comment. Inuyasha got up and walked out onto the shrine grounds. _'It's nice to be back',_ he thought.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned and saw Izaiyoi in the doorway. "Hey Mom", he said, smiling.

She ran to him and pulled him into a tight hug. He blinked and said," Mom?"

"Oh Inuyasha! I didn't know where you were and I was so worried!" she said.

_'Great going Baka. You were gone all day yesterday, remember? You worried her!_' Great. Now he felt guilty.

"I'm okay, Mom. You didn't need to be worried", he said.

She pulled away and looked at him as she demanded," Where were you, Inuyasha? Kouga dropped by yesterday and said you weren't in school."

Kouga Ookami had at first been his rival in middle school when they had both had a crush on this girl but when they had both lost the crush not much later after finding out she wasn't as great as she seemed, and they had ended up as best friends.

Inuyasha looked at her and said," Mom. . . You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Heck! I wouldn't have believed it if it hadn't happened to me."

Izaiyoi narrowed her eyes and said," Try me."

Inuyasha opened his mouth when a voice said," Is that Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked and saw his Grandmother. "Hi Obaa-chan!" he said.

Izaiyoi sighed and said," Come on. You can tell me inside."

Izaiyoi went with him towards the house and they went inside with his grandmother following.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting on the couch with his Grandmother and Izaiyoi looking at him as he finished his story.

"I knew it!" said his Grandmother, Kaedae," I always knew there was something about that well!"

"Inuyasha", said his Mother," I can understand your Grandmother telling me something like this but you?"

"Mom", said Inuyasha," Do you think I could ever make something like this up?"

"No but. . .", she said, when the door opened.

"I'm home!"

Just then, Tia came into the living room. She stopped and looked at him. "Oh. It's you."

"Thanks for the nice welcome", said Inuyasha, sarcastically," I've been gone for 1 1/2 days and all you can say is 'Oh. It's you.'"

"Well, excuse me for not being completely enthusiastic", she said," Just where have you been? Mom's being worried sick!"

Inuyasha retold what had happend and Tia raised an eyebrow. "Heh. So were a baka even in your past life."

"Oi!" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha", said Izaiyoi," I'm still not sure what to think of this."

"Mom", said Inuyasha," I swear i'm not lying."

She opened her mouth when the door flew open. Everybody turned as an angry Kagome burst in the room. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kagome?"

"How stupid can you get!" she shouted.

"What?" said Inuyasha, standing up.

"You shouldn't have wandered from the village alone!" she said," Demons are drawn to that shard! One could have attacked you to get that shard!"

"I was just seeing if I could get home!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"Well you found out and now you can leave!" she said, angrily, grabbing his arm and going towards the door.

"Let go!" Inuyasha shouted, trying to get out of her inhumanly strong grip," You can't boss me around!"

"Watch me!"

"Let go!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No! We're going back!"

"What if I don't want to!"

"You broke the jewell! It's your fault so you're going to fix it!"

"Why do you care about the jewell!" Inuyasha said," You should hate it! Isn't it part of the reason, that Sesshoumaru guy, pinned you with that sword!"

Kagome stopped, not looking at him. "I need it", she said, simply.

"Why?" he demanded.

She growled.

"Why?"

She didn't answer.

"Tell me why!"

"Because!" she shouted, spinning aound," It's my fault he's dead! I didn't trust him enough to see that it wasn't him betraying me! It's my fault! I need the jewell to right what i've done! He's dead and it's my fault!" Then quietly. "I need to bring him back."

Inuyasha felt that strange clenching feeling again. 'I've known her only since yesterday! I don't care!'

There was a long silence. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned and looked at Izaiyoi. "Do you really have to find these shards?"

He nodded and said," Yeah, Mom. If I don't. . . Rin told me that demons would be drawn to the shards and. . . " He sighed. " . . . that the shards could have landed in villages and that the demons would do whatever it takes to get the shards. . . . Even kill people, just to do it." He shook his head. "I wouldn't be able to stand feeling guilty, knowing that I would be here while people would be dying because of me." He looked up. "I'm the only one who can find them. I have to do this."

There was a pause and Izaiyoi said," You'll . . . You'll have to fight them, won't you? Like that other demon?"

"Yeah", he said," Most likely, i'll have too."

"I'll be fighting too", said Kagome, biting her lip," It's my fault, too."

"But you don't need to worry", said Inuyasha," I've got Doryoku-Mamoru. . . " He patted the sword's hilt." . . . and Kagome'll be there, as irratating as she may be."

"Oi!" said Kagome, glaring.

Izaiyoi sighed and got up, walking up to him. "I know you have to do this. . . but what about the stuff here like school, your friend, Kouga, and us?"

"You could just. . . ", said Inuyasha," Think of it as me going on a really long vacation and school . . . I could finish it up when it's over and Kouga and you guys. . . ." Inuyasha sighed. "I'll miss him and you."

Izaiyoi looked at him and sighed. "I guess you could do that. . . " she said," We could tell the school you went away for a while, just until it's over." Izaiyoi swallowed, her eyes wet. "I'll miss you."

"Mom", said Inuyasha," You make it sound like i'm never coming back."

"I know that it was very dangerous back then so how do I know you won't?", she said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Oh Mom", he said," Don't cry."

She gave a sad smile and said," I'm sorry. I can't help it."

"I could try to visit to prove i'm okay", said Inuyasha," if that'll make you feel better."

She smiled. "That would make me feel better but i'd still worry. Are you going to leave tommorow?"

Inuyasha was about to answer when Kagome said," Nah. He can stay awhile."

"What?" said Inuyasha, turning to look at her, with her head bent.

"Cherish your family while you still have them, Inuyasha", she said, letting go of his arm and leaving the house.

Inuyasha just stared. _'Di-Did she just call me Inuyasha? She's only ever called me idiot of baka. Not that I care or anything.'_ Yet. . . it made him feel a little better.

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys! I have no clue how it ended like that so don't ask! I just typed and that's how it ended! I'm sooooo sorry if it's too sappy! I didn't mean for it too! I just. . . I don't know. Maybe I just didn't want to have to deal with school and stuff. Who knows? I don't. Please don't be mad at me! I'm sorry! I really am! But. . . I really shouldn't be asking that. If you flame me, you flame me so I take all of it back. Just ignore what I just put. If you flame me, I deserve it alright but please don't bug me about Japanese words and stuff! That's just how I write! You don't have to read it if you don't like it! I'm not forcing you to read this! Okay well, Review! _


	4. Family Trouble

**Kaname Kururugi: That's good! It means you like it! Yay!**

**Ichiru-GoLuckyHanyou: Thank you for the review! I'll try!**

**Sweeten19: Yes! I know! Poor Kagome! Slowly we will learn little things about Kagome's family just like the real series but I might make a chapter for it! We'll see! You know what? You just gave me a brilliant idea for Kouga! Ooooh! This is gonna be good!**

**Angel Bat: Thank you! I'm glad you're not going to flame me! That makes me feel happy! I'm sorry but each chapter is at least 3000 words! At least 2000 more words than the chapters for my other stories! So this story is actually getting special treatment! I also update sooner for this story than my other ones! It's just i'm more into this story than my other ones! I can't explain it. But i'm glad you like it! **

**amy-the-rat: I'm glad you liked it! I'm sorry! I'll try to fix that but. . . have you ever heard of love at first sight? Well, i'm sort of going to say that happens to Inuyasha but he doesn't believe in that kind of stuff so he's going to deny it but that's all i'm going to say! I've also got a little secret i've thought of about youkai and hanyou! Hee hee hee! You'll never know what it is! Mwahahahahahahaha! Anyways! I can't wait to write it! And about Kikyou? You'll just have to wait and see! **

Japanese Volcabulary: 

Te o furu-tsume: wave claws

Doryoku-Mamoru: power-protect

Yuryoku na zako: powerful treasure

Kaji tsume: Fire claw

Doku osou: Venom strike

Korogi: Cricket

_A/N: Hi guys! Here's the next chap! Oh! Guess what! I've gotten a terrible writer's block on InuGang: Story after Naraku, my main project so i've made this my main project because I can't stop writing on this! This will only be my main story until I can get out of my writer's block for my other story so enjoy it while it lasts! Alright! Anyways! This is also my longest chapbecause it's like more thatn 4000 words and the others are around 3000! Yay! Now enjoy! _

Chapter 4

Far away. . . . .

A woman stood on a cliff edge looking towards the mountains that lay far beyond. Her long square cut black hair blew around her in the wind that ran through as well as the two forelocks in front of her ears and her skin was almost as pale as the snow on the tops of the mountains before her despite the fact that she spent much of her time outdoors. Her half closed dark brown eyes were hard and alot of the time filled with negative emotions and uncaring. Her mouth was turned downwards slightly and her hands held claws on the tips. Her ears were pointed signifying her demon blood and on her face were 2 deep blue stripes on each cheek that contrasted sharply against her skin. Her bangs were parted to reveal a light reddish star on her forehead. She wore a pinkish-red kimono top with a dark gray chest plate with a lighter gray stripe along the top and 2 pieces of long flat darker gray shoulder plates reaching past the edges of her shoulder with light gray edging around it, connecting to the chest plate. She had a deep purple obi with swirls of blue around her waist and 2 long strips of red cloth covering front and back of her legs. Underneath was a pair of deep violet almost black skin tight pants tucked into black mid shin boots. Tucked into her obi was was a sword with a white handle with a teardrop shaped, cream white colored gem embedded at the top. (If you've seen the 4th movie, you know what armor i'm talking about. You know, the kind that the Kikyou clone look alike thingy was wearing?)

She stood there in the silence with only the noise of the wind when a deep gravely voice cried out.

"My lady! My lady!"

The woman did not move as the short demon ran towards her. The demon looked like a lizard with yellowish-brown scales covering it's body but it walked on 2 legs and had hands and feet. It had beady black eyes and 2 slits for nostirls. It wore a blue kimono top with black hakama pants with 5 fingered hands and 4 toed feet. It had a strange wooden staff with a snake curving around it from the bottom until it ended in a snake's head with closed eyes.

"My lady!" it cried again, rushing to the woman's side, panting.

"What is it, Tolkin?" she said in a soft uncaring voice.

"My lady", Tolkin panted," I have news to tell you!"

"What news?" she said.

"That filthy half-breed, Kagome. . ." he said.

The woman's eyes flashed dangerously as she hissed," Don't you dare speak that name around me."

Tolkin cried out in alarm and put his hands over his head and got down to his knees, and bent down his head, bowing. "I'm sorry, My lady! Forgive this unworthy leage of yours!"

Her eyes narrowed but she said," Get up, Tolkin. What about the half-breed?"

He got up and looked up at her form. "My lady, the half-breed has been set free from the spell binding her to the tree."

"Hm", the woman said, eyes narrowed," Is that so?" She turned around, and walked away from the cliff edge as she said," Tolkin, come. I think it's time we paid a little visit."

"Yes, My lady", he nodded, as he rushed up behind her.

-------------------------

It had been 3 days since Kagome had come back through the well and she now sat on a branch in a tree trying not to mull over the past.

'I did the right thing giving him the time to spend with his family, right?' she thought.

'Of course! He ought to spend time with them while he has the chance.'

'Why should you have let him spend time with them? You never even got your chance! If you had to suffer why couldn't he have too!'

'That wouldn't be right! It's not his fault! He deserves to have the chance you never got!'

'So what? He should suffer too!'

'No', Kagome thought,' That wouldn't be right. I did the right thing.' She bent her right leg and rested her arms on it, laying her chin on it. 'Why father? Mother? Why did you have to leave me?'

'Stop it', she scolded herself,' There's no point in dwelling on it. It's in the past.'

'But. . .', she placed a hand on her chest,' It's so hard.' She laid her head back. 'I can't remember father much anymore and I didn't even know mother. It's just not fair! _She _met mother. _She _even talked with her. But I just don't understand. Why? Why do you hate me, K-'

"Kagome? Are you okay?"

Kagome stiffened. 'I didn't sense anyone coming. Who is it?' She sniffed the air and relaxed, looking down. Inuyasha stood at the base of the tree looking up at her shouldering a black backpack with one hand, and his other hand in his pocket. He was now wearing a blue t-shirt with white lettering that said: "It's isn't that i'm not paying attention, I'm just ignoring you." He also had black jeans that were loose enough to move in easily but not too loose, and blue sneakers.

"You back already?" she said, confusedly," You've only been gone for 3 days."

" I think that was a pretty good amount of time", Inuyasha said,"Could you come down? There's something else too."

Kagome glanced down at him and complied, dropping from the branches and onto the forest floor. "What is it?" she asked.

"Well", said Inuyasha," You know when you came and I told my mom I would visit every once in a while if it made her feel better?"

"Yeah", Kagome nodded," So are you saying that you're going to go back every once in a while?"

"Well, yeah", he said," Pretty much."

"That's okay, I guess", Kagome replied," As long as it's not _too_ often."

"Alright", said Inuyasha.

Suddenly, Kagome flicked her ear, then she shook her head and she let out a growl of frustration. Then, she reached a hand up and grabbed something with her thumb claw and forefinger claw and held it in front of her face. She scowled. "Did you have to chirp in my ear?" she said, irratatedly.

Inuyasha stared at her. "Who are-"

"My apologies, Mistress Kagome."

"Hm?" said Inuyasha, blinking and looking around," Who said that?"

"Oh!" said Kagome," I forgot! Inuyasha. . . this is Korogi." She pointed to her thumb and forefinger. Inuyasha looked closer and saw a small cricket wtih white hair pulled up into a bun and wearing a 4 sleeved, yellow kimono top, and blue pants.(Sorta like a priestess outfit but different colors)

"A cricket?" said Inuyasha," Well. . . can't say doesn't suit her. I mean, since she's a cricket, she might as well be named that." He chuckled.

"Is that any way to respect your elders?" she said, her eyes narrowed.

"Well", said Inuyasha," I treat my Obaa-chan the same way."

"I'm apalled", she said.

"Okay why are you here, Korogi?" Kagome said.

"I have news, Mistress Kagome", Korogi said.

"What kind of news?" she asked," And for the last time, stop calling me Mistress. It's just Kagome."

"Mistress Kagome!" said Korogi," That would be disrespectful. Your mother was the great Lady of the Northern Lands."

"Lady of the Northern Lands?" said Inuyasha.

"Yes", said Korogi," Mistress Kagome's mother was a great and powerful demon of the north."

"Was?" said Inuyasha.

"Yes", she said," unfortunately she died a long time ago and her father. . . "

"Shut up!" said Kagome," That's enough! Now why are you here?"

Inuyasha looked at her and seemed to see a flicker of sadness in her eyes and they seemed to be a bit wetter but it was gone quickly so he couldn't be too sure.

"I have news, Mistress Kagome", Korogi replied," It's about your sister."

Kagome growled. "What about her?"

"Mistress Kagome", she said," She is coming."

Kagome growled low in her throat. "Why? What does _she _want?"

"Mistress Kagome, she. . . ", Korogi tried to say, when suddenly Kagome stiffened and turned around slowly.

"Kikyou", Kagome growled.

"Who's Ki-", Inuyasha started.

"You senses have improved." The woman stepped out from the treeline with the small lizard demon by her side.

"A compliment. . . from you?" said Kagome with fake incredibility," Hell must of finally froze over."

"Enough of this", Kikyou said," I've only come to take what is mine."

"And what would that be?" Kagome asked," In case you haven't noticed, I don't exactly have anything worthwhile."

"You possibly have more than you think. . . . . _baby sister_", Kikyou taunted.

"She's your sister?" said Inuyasha.

"Half sister", Kagome growled," If she were my real sister, she'd either be a half demon or i'd be a full demon."

"Both of which are completely ridiculous", Kikyou said. She turned to the little lizard demon. "Tolkin, are you sure this is where to find it?"

"Just a moment, My lady", he replied. He took his staff and thumped it once on the ground. The snake head's eyelid's lifted, revealing slitted, glowing, blood red eyes, and it's mouth dropped open revealing a hissing noise. "The snake hissed, My lady. It is here."

Kikyou nodded and turned to Kagome. "I'll only ask once, baby sister. Where is the red diamond hidden?"

"What?" said Kagome.

"The red diamond", Kikyou replied, slowly," Where is it located?"

"I dont' know what you're talking about", said Kagome.

Quickly, Kikyou ran towards her and held her by her throat. Kagome grasped her wrist and glared at her. "I'll ask again", said Kikyou," Where is it?"

Kagome opened her mouth. . . . "She said she doesn't know where she is! Put her down!" Inuyasha cried charging towards her with Doryoku-Mamoru in hand. Kikyou didn't even turn her head as she shot him back with a small wave of red energy from her fingers, causing him to skid backwards along the ground. The corners of her mouth twitched into an amused smile as he slowly stuggled to stand up.

"A human, baby sister?" she said," How belittling. . . but then again, it's only fitting that you are in the company of the same race as that miserable father of yours. How did he like my Te o furu- tsune. Prehaps he'd like to test my Doku osou, next?"

"Leave him out of this", Kagome growled," He's not a part of this."

"Why baby sister", she said, eyes slightly amused," He became a part of this when he attacked me." She turned to Inuyasha, with her claws extended and glowing red. "It's only right for me to return the favor."

"I'm the one you want!" Kagome snarled," Fight me!"

"As you wish", Kikyou said, dropping Kagome and waiting for her to scramble up before swimping her claws and sending a small wave of red energy rushing towards her. Kagome quickly dodged it but not before it caught her shoulder, causing her to grit her teeth to hold back a cry of pain.

"Aw", said Kikyou, smirking," Did my baby sister, hurt her shoulder?"

"Shut up", Kagome hissed.

"Make me", she replied.

"I'm happy to comply!" Kagome said, leaping towards her and swinging her arm, claws extended. "Kaji tsume!" Fire emerged from Kagome's claws as Kikyou leapt out of the way sending another wave of red energy at her causing her to fly backwards but not before Kikyou saw a red glow emitting from her side.

Her eyes widened slightly. 'There it is. How could I have not seen it before?'

She shot foreward sending another wave of energy, as Kagome crashed to the ground. She reached her and looked down at her. Kagome was struggling to stay concious even as the sharp pain of the red energy made her want to pass out right then and there.

"Falling unconcious already?" Kikyou smirked. "You truly are a pathetic half-breed." As Kikyou reached down and dug her claws into Kagome's side, she cried out and finally became unconcious.

------------------------------

There was darkness everywhere, overpowering her, consuming her, choking her. She clawed the darkness but was met with nothing. The darkness continued to smother her provieding not a speck of light.

'Where am I? It's so dark. I feel like i'm drowning in it.'

She struggled but it ended up serving no purpose, yet she continued her struggle. Then she saw it. Flashes of scenes and fragments of voice heard long ago.

A young black haired girl with dog ears. A black haired kind faced man with saddened and knowing eyes. Darkened hatred filled looks. Taunting laughs. Calls of that hated word. Half breed. Disgusting. Freak of nature. Never should have been born. The young girl with tearful eyes. Sorrowful heartbreaking sobs consuming the night. A young child's dreams and hopes broken and trampled upon. Countless beatings. Creul punishements. Only for the crime of being born. Fire. Tall burning flames. Uncountable times. Uncountable moves. Never one place. Always moving. Each new place, each new pain. Crys of anguish. Screams of pain. Howls of sorrow. Agoninzing torture. Burning. Sharp burning pain. Broken bones. No competition for a broken heart. Running. Always running. Never looking back. Unrelenting. The pain. The terrible, body consuming pain. Broken sobs, filling the night. Heart broken and shattered. Never ending. Never stopping. Continuing on and on.

She struggled to remove herselves from the painful memories reopening old wounds. Reliving each painful experience in her mind. The memories more agonizing than the wounds.

'Please. Please. Make it stop. Make it all go away. Stop the pain. Stop. Please just make it stop. It's so painful. It's hurt so bad. Just make the pain go away. I don't want to see this. I can't handle seeing this. I'm begging. Just make it go away.'

Suddenly, the memories and experiences, faded as a warm feeling of safety surrounded her, consuming her, protecting her from the darkness.

'Wha. . . What's this? Why do I feel so safe? Where is this warmth. . . this happiness coming from?'

A memory came to mind. Of kinder times. A young girl of 5 with ebony hair and dog ears sat in the lap of a man with hair of the same color and eyes of night blue. His face was kind and his eyes were soft.

"Daddy", the young girl said, face the image of innocence.

The man smiled down at her. "Yes, Kagome."

She fiddled with the sleeve of her kimono as she had her head bent before looking up and saying," What was Mommy like?"

For a moment, he seemed to be reminenscing of times long ago, and his eyes held a hint of sadness but of happiness as well. "Well", he said," She was kind and had a good heart. She was graceful, charming, enchanting, playful, and had a light and happy laugh. I loved her laugh."

"Was she pretty?" the young Kagome asked.

He smiled down at her. "Yes. Very pretty."

"What did she look like?" she asked, eyes sparkling with wonder and curiousity.

"She had long hair, most of the time bound into a braid down her back, black as midnight and soft as silk. . .", he said.

"Like mine?" she said.

"Yes. Like yours. She also had eyes, of the lightest brown. One look into her eyes and it was like she could she into your very soul. Her skin was of a lovely creamy color and was smooth as a river stone with no flaws. Her lips were pink and soft as a flower petal and almost always held a gentle smile. Her ears held the slightest of points and gracing her forehead was a single white star that almost seemed to glow at night, and when she was happy. The silk blue kimono she wore seemed to flow with each movement she made and each step she took."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever think I could be that pretty?"

"Yes because you know what?"

"What?" Young Kagome asked, curiously.

He smiled. "She looked a lot like you."

She smiled back at him, before snuggling in his lap and laying her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat," I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, my precious little Kagome. I love you, too."

'Daddy. . . ' She reached for the image but it started to fade away from her. 'No! Daddy!' She tried to run towards the image of happiness but it only seemed to get farther away. Finally, it faded. 'No. . . . Daddy. . . . '

She stopped and stared out into the darkness. 'I haven't remembered this in ages. Why now? Why?'

Other memories started to flood her brain. Fragments and pieces of voices came to mind.

"Filthy Half-breed. . . "

"You should have been killed at birth. . . "

"Nobody wants you. . . "

". . . you're are tainted and hated. . ."

". . . what are those things!. . ."

". . . . are those it's ears?. . . "

". . . Eeeewww! Get away you freak. . ."

". . . . . . stupid half-breed. . . "

". . . . .you'll never be loved. . . . ."

'Why am I thinking of all this now? Why?'

The voices all blended togeather and their taunting and laughter filled her ears. They flattened against her head, and she covered them with her hands.

'no. . . . no. . . . .no. . . . '

A teenage Kikyou stood above her with disgust on her face. "You should have never been born. You're weak and useless. You disgrace our Mother's blood. Our mother could've never be proud of a pathetic weakling like you!"

'no. . . . .No. . . No!. . . . NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

The image shattered and the voices were drowned out. Her cry was endless as the darkness around her shattered and she was thrown back into the real world.

----------------------

Kikyou had her hand in Kagome's wound, digging around for the item in which she sought.

"I know it is in here", she said," I saw it." She smirked as she saw her younger half sister writh and squirm beneath her. Finally, her fingers touched what she was looking for.

She grasped it and just as she pulled it out, Kagome shot up crying out,"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kikyou leapt backwards as Kagome clawed the space around her blindly. Kagome stood there, panting and looking around as she calmed down. Then, she turned to look at Kikyou as Kikyou let out a low chuckle.

Kikyou now held a small sharp red diamond in her thumb and forefinger, her hand still drenched in Kagome's blood from the wound. As she looked at the blood, her face became one of disgust. "I shall have to rid myself of your tainted blood later but first. . ." She smirked. "What you see here is the red diamond, supposedly the holder of our Mother's greatest weapon. The Yuryoku na zako. It's power is great and shall be mine. All I need is a drop of my blood and a drop of yours." Looking at her hand in disgust again, she said," I think i've got yours covered though. Now. . . "

She took her other hand and using the claw on her thumb, puntured the pad of her forefinger, as blood bubbled to the surface. She held her finger above the diamond as a drop fell from the wound landing on it. The wound on her finger healed and she got some Kagome's blood on her finger and let a drop fall on it too. Then, she punctured her finger again and got some on her thumb before getting some of Kagome's blood on her thumb as well, mixing it togeather and letting it drop on the diamond. Nothing happened at first but then, the diamond sucked the blood into it and started to glow red. She let go of the diamond and stepped back a few steps but the diamond did not fall, it floated. Suddenly, it pulsed, sending out ripples of power like ripples in a pond and everything was still for a moment before a burst of red light shot out of the top and high into the sky. The diamond was consumed by the light and it floated down to the ground. The light grew wider, spreading out and becoming a large round colum of red light. Then, the light spread out, surrouning them and becoming a sort of red barrier surrounding them. Then, the column of light, faded down and became a sort of red haze revealing large red hole in the ground, swirling with energy. Suddenly, something started to emerge from the hole. Slowly, more and more of it came out of the hole until there was something floating above the ground, in the red haze.

It was a bow and arrow set. The bow was made of a smooth hard sturdy substance and was pure white, almost like bone. The string was of some kind of black hair that was taut and strong. The arrows were made of smooth, strong wood and did not seem liable to break easily. The tips were made of another strong sturdy material much like the bow. All in all, it was remarkable.

"Amazing", Kikyou breathed," The bow is made of out mother's own fang giving it remarkable powers and the string is of her hair making it strong and almost impossible to break. The arrows are made of only the finest and strongest wood grown only on a rare kind of tree while the heads are of the same substance as her claws, most possibly also giving them them remarkable powers."

Kagome stared at the bow and arrow set in shock.

"Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha kneeling beside her a bit battered from Kikyou's wave claws. "That wound at your side looks pretty bad", he said. Kagome looked and winced at the blood mess.

"Don't worry", said Kagome," I'm a half demon so it'll heal faster than it would for a human so it's nothing to worry about."

"You sure?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah", said Kagome," I'm sure. What about you?"

Inuyasha waved it off and said," It's only a few scratches. You're the one with a hole in your side."

Kagome nodded and they turned back to Kikyou who was circling the bow and arrow set. "Finally, it'll be mine", she said. Then, she stopped and reached towards it but as her hand reached the haze, her hand started to glow red and the skin started to sizzle. She slowly pulled back and looked at her now reddened hand. Her eyes narrowed. "Hm", she said," Well, isn't that intreasting."

Tolkin gaped and said," But. . . But. . . That's impossible! Lady Kikyou is the great Lady of the Northern Lands! If she cant' pull it than nobody can!"

"Mistress Kagome."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked on her shoulder at Korogi who was glaring at Kikyou. "Kikyou wasn't able to touch it. That bow and arrows was meant for you! That means you should be able to grasp it!"

Kagome looked at Korogi a little unsure but Inuyasha said," Kagome, you should try. If it really was meant for you, won't it be worth it if you can grab it?"

Kagome looked at him still a little unsure but he smiled and said," It's worth a shot."

She nodded and got to her feet, determined and stepped towards it. Kikyou chuckled. "Baby sister", said Kikyou," You shouldn't mess with dangerous weapons."

Kagome shot her a glare but stood before it. She stared at it for a while before she took a deep breath and let it out. "Well", she said," Here goes nothing."

She reached out her hand to be consumed by the red haze surrounding the bow and arrow.

_A/N: There you go! It's a evil cliffy! I'm soooooo bad! giggle. Anyways! I hope you like this and i'll be waiting for your reviews! I hope this isn't too much like the real series! I really did try! I also hope you liked this! I'll try to update soon and please review!_

_Plus, tell me about any fanfics you've written or would like to reccomend! I love fanfics! Please!_

_REVIEW! Press the little purple button down there! Yeah! That one! at the bottom in the left hand corner! Got it? Good!_


	5. Little Voices

**Kyoumi: I'm glad you think so! Really? I'd always thought it had two L's. Hm. . . . Oh well! Thanks for telling me! It's going to be a pretty hard habit to break though so i'm going to apologize beforehand! lol!**

**Ichiru-GoLuckyHanyou: I'm sorry but the chapter was already getting too long! I had to end it somewhere! Anyways! I have the right to be evil once in a while, don't I? I mean, I can't always be a little saint about cliffies! Lol! Anyways! I'm glad you liked it the chap and I don't want your brain to explode so i'll be sure to update soon! giggle.**

**Kyasarin-Maarukeehiil: I'm glad you liked it! I kind of thought about it and now here I am writing the story! giggle. Thank you! But it's not completely original because one day I was curious. I was wondering if maybe anybody else had thought of this so I typed in flipped for story title and guess what! I found a story but there's is a lot different than mine and they haven't updated in ages so. . . . Anyways! You're welcome! I'm glad I wrote this story too! I like it! Watashi no namae was tagurasha katanna desu! giggle. I don't mind being your japanese testing ground but I am a little glad you warned me! Now I can be prepared! giggle.**

**Kyasarin-Maarukeehiil: I'm glad you loved it! That's not bad, is it? Arigato! I'm glad! You know what? That really makes a lot of sense! I really agree with you! I'm glad you think it's cool! Thank you! Yes, that's right. Nani means what. Sorry I didn't put up any Japanese volcabulary things for earlier chapters but I really didn't think about it! chuckle.**

**snowman80: blush. It's not really that original. I thought of it on my own but I looked up Flipped one day out of curiousity and found another story like it but it wasn't a lot like my story though but still. . . Thank you anyways, though! **

**Kyasarin-Maarukeehiil: LOL! I hope not! I'm trying to make it at least pretty long because it's a series for crying out loud! It has to be long! At least I want it to be! It's going to be pretty long if that's what your wondering and stuff. I'm going to try to make it slow down a bit, okay? Anyways! I'm glad you like it and i'll try to update soon! **

**x.FAR.cry.x: Yeah I guess it's pretty funny! Anyways! I'm glad you like it, though I really don't mind those fluff fics! As long as the pairings are Kag/Inu, Mir/San, Sess/Kagu, or Sess/Older Rin, or Sess/Oc! giggle. Anyways! You're welcome! Well. . . the chapter for these stories sorta come easily to me, strangely enough, so. . . . . it's just the matter of writing the ideas I come up with down and . . . voila! There you have it! giggle. Anyways! Thank you! I'm glad you like it! **

**Angel Bat: I'm sorry but I just had to end it there! It was getting to long already! Anyways! I'm glad you liked the little talk! I loved it too! I didn't really plan to put that in there, it just. . . . happened, I guess. But I still like it! giggle. I'll try to update soon!**

**Sweeten19: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**amy-the-rat: Yeah I know! I mean, who else could she have been anyways? I can't think of anybody else that would have been possible! Thank you and i'm glad you like Tolkin and Korogi! I can't either and i'm the author! Thank you!**

_A/N: Konnichiwa, minna! long akward silence. Okay! I'm sorry! I couldn't resist! I just had to say that but for those of you that don't know, that basically means, Hello, everybody! _

Disclaimer:

**Japanese Volcabulary:**

**Yuryoku na zako: Powerful treasure**

**youki: a demon's aura, meaning that only a demon or half demon would have this kind of aura**

**nani: what**

**Doku osou: Venom strike**

**Doryoku- Mamoru: Power- Protect**

**Netsuretsu na tsuchi ya: Glowing earth arrow**

Chapter 5

Kagome reached out, placing her hand in the red haze. She paused but no sizzling noise or glowing of hand came as she reached out and grasped the bow handle. The red haze dissapated and Kagome now held the bow in one hand with the arrows in the other. She stared down at them in awed suprised and she felt the smooth texture beneath it and a sense of rightness, of it being in her hand. She tightened her grip, smiling slighty, and swung the handle of the arrow case over her left shoulder while holding the bow in her right. She looked up at Kikyou who's eyes had narrowed ever so slightly and her mouth was pulled into a thin line.

Kagome smirked. "Looks like your _baby sister _was able to grasp something when my _big sister _was unable to."

Kikyou's mouth was pulled into a thinner line and her eyes, narrowed more. "Aw", said Kagome," Is that jealously I see in your face?"

"But that's impossible!" Tolkin cried," A weak half-breed could never weild such a powerful weapon!" A loud cracking noise was heard and Tolkin was now laying on the ground with a large lump on his head and swirly eyes with Inuyasha behind him with a fist held up. "Shut up, you stupid beady eyed little lizard!"

Kagome was about to make another taunt but stopped as Kikyou's youki thickened with anger, but not dangerously enough so and her eyes were tinged wtih red.

"It seems that the Yuryoku na zako has picked a weak master", she hissed," I'll just solve that little problem." Kikyou shot foreward and Kagome tried to move out of the way swinging her fire claws at her but she quickly dodged. Kagome leapt back a ways and notched an arrow to shoot and let it go. The arrow sped through the air but missed Kikyou by feet.

"Nani!" said Kagome," I thought this thing was supposed to have magic powers or something!"

Kikyou chuckled. "So you still cannot use it to it's true potential. How sad. I'll just have to take it for safe keeping for you!" She leapt foreward and Kagome just fairly found time to dodge her when she sent a blast of dark green liquid at her. "Doku osou!" Kagome just barely dodged but not before it caught her in the side. She slid back a ways on her feet and clutched her hand to her side, gritting her teeth. Kikyou rushed towards her. "Give me the Yuryoku na zako!" She swung her claws, leaving 3 glowing dark green marks on her cheek. Kagome skidded backwards again and tried to hit her with her fire claw but she easily dodged the attack. "Give it to me!" she cried.

"No!" Kagome cried back," Mother left it for me so it's mine!"

"You do not even deserve to speak of her!" Kikyou hissed.

Suddenly, Kikyou whirled around, swinging her arm sending her wave claws at Inuyasha who had been set to attack her with Doryoku-Mamoru, causing him to skid backwards along the ground. She stalked forewards towards Inuyasha and grasping him around the throat, causing him to gasp for air. "I've had enough of your interference", she growled out. Her hand started to glow red and Inuyasha clawed at her hand.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. She quickly held up the bow, unconciously grabbing 2 arrows, and notching them, aiming, as if she had done it a million times before. 'I've got to do this', she thought,' I have to protect Inuyasha.' She felt power rush out from deep inside of her and down her arms into the bow and arrows. She subconciously noticed, them glowing with a light green glow but her attention was focused on Kikyou. The tip of the arrow glowed brightly, as Kagome cried out," Netsuretsu na tsuchi ya!" as she released the arrows, zooming towards her target.

They zoomed straight and true reaching their marks. One shot through her left shoulder, the one holding Inuyasha's throat, causing her to drop him, giving him much needed air and the other, scratched her right side, she having barely moved out of the way in time. Kikyou now stood there with a scratch on her right side and a hole through her shoulder, just a few inches down and she could have died. Then, she finally turning around slowly to look at her attacker, her face neutral but slight suprise shown in her features, her left arm limp at her side, unusuable for the next few days. She stepped back a step and nodded towards Tolkin, beckoning him. " I shall come back another time to claim what is mine", she said, as Tolkin rushed to her side. She closed her eyes and dissapeared in a flash of red while a red orb was seen flying over the trees leaving an empty space in her wake.

Kagome stared at the spot, standing, holding the bow in her hand, her arm limp at her side, panting.

"Kagome. . . "

She looked up and saw Inuyasha looking at her worriedly but safe. "Are you okay? You look kind of pale."

She smiled. 'He's okay. That's good.' Then she realized she was feeling a pain come from the side, Kikyou had hit with her venom strike. She clutched the side wincing, as if that would make the pain dissapear. If she didn't get the venom out soon, she was going to die. Oh goody.(insert sarcasm here.)

"Kagome? What's wrong?"

She looked at Inuyasha standing beside her, brow furrowed. She pulled a fake smile and said," Don't worry. I only got scratched by Kikyou's venom strike is all."

He narrowed his eyes at her as if he was seeing through her deception. Kagome started to sweat a little under the scrutiny. He pulled her hand away from the wound and his eyes widened. "You call that a scratch", he said," That _scratch _is deep enough to fit about a quarter of my pinky finger and it's dripping _green _liquid and blood from it. Oh yeah. Nothing to worry about at all. Hear my sarcasm."

Kagome chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head. "Okay maybe it's a big scratch."

He looked at her with large half closed eyes with dot pupils. Then, he sighed and said," Come on. Let's get back to Rin's. Maybe she will know how to fix this up." He held out his arm for her to lean on.

"I mean it, i'm fine", said Kagome, waving the arm away, and walking," Don't worry." Suddenly, she got light headed and dizzy and started to sway. "Whoa",she said, putting a hand to her head," when did the world get so tilted." She started to fall but felt someone catch her.

She looked up and saw Inuyasha looking down at her with one eyebrow raised. "You're fine, huh?"

She smiled sheepishly, as she fell into unconciousness. Inuyasha looked at her laying in his arms and sighed. "Now how am I going to take her back? Hm. . . I wonder how heavy she is." He picked her up and found she wasn't really that heavy. Then, he tried to decide how to hold her. After a while of different positions, he settled for bridal style seeing as hanging her arm over his, her feet dragged, and carrying her on his back, well. . . . . he just didnt' like it okay!

'Oh I say you liked it just fine. . . ' (Think of Inuyasha's voice but it sort of sounds like Miroku's from the normal show.)

'Wait! Who are you? And what do you mean by that?'

'Oh nothing. I just noticed how you liked feeling the the smooth curve of her bare thigh. . . .'

'Stop right there, you pervert! How long have you been in my head? You were never there before.'

'Tsk tsk tsk. Dear innocent little Inuyasha. Everybody has a little pervert in their head. You just needed Miss Kagome here to get it to reveal itself. After all, you've never even had a girl friend. . . . '

'I have too. . . '

'Samantha in Kindergarden does not count. And Ami in Middle school was only a crush.'

'Shut up! I just don't like the girls there. They're all so. . . so. . . straightfoward and push themselves on you. It's just so ahnnoying!'

'So. . . . you'd prefer Miss Kagome here to any of those girls. . . '

'Yes. . . . I mean, no! I mean. . . . . . maybe. . . '

'Ah ha! I see a possible future romance possibility here!'

'Shut up! I mean it!' He could feel the heat consuming his cheeks. 'I-I don't like her like that! Even if she's kinda pretty. . . . '

'So you think she's pretty, do you?'

'I. . .I-I . . . Shut up!'

'Alright. . . Fine. I've had my fun for now. Now i'll leave you and the lovely Miss Kagome. . . but think about it. . . a romance with her would have special priveledges. . . . . Oh. By the way. . . . . your nose is bleeding.' (I got the nose bleeding thing from Naruto! I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! I just had to use it!)

Inuyasha wiped away the trickle of blood from his nose, blushing madly, as the laughter died away in his head.

-------------------------

"Inuyasha, are you alright? You look kind of red."

Inuyasha turned to Rin sitting beside him, having just tending to Kagome's wound, but having to untuck the kimono top and pushing it up, just enough to show the wound, but enough to hold her modesty, but since she had done it right in _FRONT _of him _WITHOUT _warning, he had seen the creamy skin of her stomach and the nice curve of her hip. . . . . Gah! He'd only known her for like 3 or 4 days! Geez! That stupid pervert had dirtied his mind!

'I'll get you for this!'

He only chuckled. 'I just thought you needed a little push in the right direction. . . '

Inuyasha mentally growled or as much as a growl as a human could do. He'd always done that ever since he was little. He'd always been around dogs since his mom loved them so much and after their last dog died, his mom had gotten Inushiro for him.

'You can growl all you want. I'll still be here.'

'I hate you! You evil pervert!'

'I know you do. Yes, you don't know how much I really do know. . .'

'Just shut up already! I wonder if Sesshoumaru ever had perverted thoughts. . . '

'Actually. . . .'

'Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Too much information! I did not need to know that!'

'But I didn't say anything.' His voice was innocent. Too innocent.

'I already knew what you were gonna say by actually. . . . Wait! How would you know?'

'Duh! Your soul was his soul! You don't think I was there?'

'Oh great! Just great!'

"Inuyasha? Did you even hear me?"

Inuyasha blinked his eyes a few times and looked at the older woman looking at him, curiously. "Just what were you thinking about that had you so deep in thought and your face so red?"

"Nothing!" Inuyasha said, quickly, face red.

She looked at him with a sort of a knowing twinkle in her eye but didn't push it instead she asked," So what happened?"

"Well. . . " said Inuyasha, before he told her the whole story.

"Her older sister, huh?" said Rin," I never knew she had a sister."

"Half sister", Inuyasha corrected.

"The way you explained it", said Rin," It's seems they're not very fond of eachother."

"Me and my little sister aren't very fond of eachother", said Inuyasha," Those two on the other hand. . . .they seem to go way past unfond, maybe even hate."

"I wonder why", said Rin. She shook her head.

"So hey", said Inuyasha," Why do you think the bow suddenly started to work?"

"I don't know", said Rin," Say, what happened just before the bow started to work?"

"Well", he said," I tried to attack Kikyou and she got mad so she grabbed me by my throat and said she was tired of me interfering and then I felt a burning pain in my neck as her hand glowed red. Then, I heard Kagome yell Inuyasha and next thing, an arrow's going through her left shoulder and she drops me while she moves out of the way of one that scratches her side. Then, she just stands there sort of suprised and turns around slowly. Then, that creepy beady eyed little lizard thing comes and she says something about coming back another time and then, there's a flash of red and she's gone and Kagome fell unconcious so I carried her back."

"Hm. . . ", said Rin," It seems to me that when you were in danger, she must of felt some urgency to protect you or something like that and so the bow worked."

Inuyasha was silent as he thought over that.

'She didn't have to protect me. I don't need a stupid girl to protect me.'

'What's it like in the land of denial? Come on! Admit it! You liked that it was the fact that Kagome protecting you was the reason it worked.'

'Keh!'

'I knew it!'

'Shut up! I don't need to be protected!'

'Oh really? Then, what happened back there? Hm?'

'I thought so.'

'Shut up.'

'Alright. . . . but I will be back!'

'Great. . . . .'

"Inuyasha.'

"Hm?" he said, turning to Rin.

"You look a bit beat up too", she said," Maybe you should change clothing and I could tend to your scratches. The bruises don't look too bad. They should dissapear in a few days, but we should at least make sure the scratches don't get infected."

Inuyasha looked down and had to agree. He had rips and tears all over his clothing and scratches and bruises on his body from Kikyou's wave claw. Plus, his neck was sore from where she had held him by his throat. And there was also the blood stain on his shirt from where he had carried Kagome back and blood from her wound had gotten on him.

"Yeah", said Inuyasha," You're probably right."

"There is a stream nearby where you could bathe and wash out your scratches and clothing", she said, as Inuyasha got up and grabbed his backpack.

"Thanks", said Inuyasha, over his shoulder, as he left the hut.

-----------------------

Inuyasha's bag was laying on the shore of the stream and his clothing was laying on top of it. Inuyasha himself was in the stream, having gotten used to the cold temperature quickly. The celestial shard was in a small jar around his neck, his mom had gotten for him for safe keeping attached to a silver chain.

"Man, am I glad I took all those camping trips when I was younger with Dad.", said Inuyasha. Inuyasha's face seemed to sadden slightly and he sighed. 'I know he's been dead for ten years and all but still. . . . '

Inuyasha suddenly, felt a strange feeling like someone was watching him and turned around. He looked around but didn't see or hear anything. After a while of standing there, the feeling seemed to go away and after a while longer, Inuyasha shivered and shook his head. "Well that was creepy", he said.

After he washed his clothes as best he could in the stream, he got out and pulled out a green t-shirt that said in white lettering,"National Sarcasm Society- Like we need your support" and a pair of black jeans. Then, he picked up his wet clothing and backpack and headed back. But what he didn't see were two ruby red eyes with black slits looking after him, curiously.

-------------------------

Kagome woke up to the sound of talking. Then, she realized that her side hurt but it was just a dull ache now. She sniffed the air and realized that it was Rin and Inuyasha who were talking but she could just barely tell because the scent of venom and blood were thick in the air. Then, she cracked open her eyes and blinked at the light.

"Hey, you're awake."

Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha looking down at her. She noticed that he had changed clothing and that he had cleaned up.

"What happened?" she asked, getting up, but she put a hand to her head, because she still felt a bit light headed from the venom that had gotten into her system but it dissapeared quickly.

"Your half sister came and you fought her, and got that bow and arrow set, Yuryoku na zako, I think it was called, remember?" he said.

"Oh yeah", said Kagome," now I remember. Kikyou got me with her venom strike and I passed out but wait. How'd I get here then?"

"Well, I. . ." said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha carried you here", said Rin.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and smiled," Thank you. That was nice of you."

"I-It was nothing", said Inuyasha, turning around so she couldn't see his pink dusted cheeks. 'What's wrong with me! All she said was "Thank you."'

"Hm", said Kagome, looking at him. 'What's with him?' She shrugged it off and said," We should probably be leaving soon. The sooner we leave, the faster we can find the shards, less chance demons would have gotten them, and the quicker we can put the jewell back togeather."

'Then', Kagome thought,' I can right what i've done. I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. I should have trusted you better. I'll make it up to you. I'llbring you back. I promise.'

"Kagome's right", said Inuyasha," We should leave soon but Kagome are you alright now? That wound looked pretty bad."

"Don't worry", said Kagome," I've suffered much worse than that. It's no big deal."

"How much worse are we talking about?" asked Inuyasha.

"Mm", said Kagome, thinking a finger on her chin," Well, once I broke my arm, had a black eye, sprained my ankle, and had my ear nearly torn off."

"When was that?" asked Inuyasha, a bit disbelieving.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. Around. . . . . Hm. Not counting the years attached to the tree. . . . . . . 141 years ago when I was 9."

"Nani!" said Inuyasha," Just how old are you anyways? I thought you were only 15!"

"Well hanyous do age slower than humans", said Kagome," I'm 150 if you don't count the years on the tree because really I wouldn't, I mean, in a ways, I don't really think I was aging. Demons, depending on what kind of demon they are, age even slower."

"Whoa", said Inuyasha, then he remembered how this all started in the first place. "Wait! You had a broken arm, a black eye, a sprained ankle, and your ear nearly torn off when you were 9. . . . and you survived!"

"I'm half demon remember?" she said, the wound on my side, has probably already started healing and should be gone probably in the next day or so, but the wound where she was digging around for that red diamond thing, yeah. That might take 2 maybe 3 days if she didn't hit anything major, if she did, it depends on what she hit, though I don't think she hit anything. It only feels a little achy and that's it."

"How can you be so nonchalant about all that?" said Inuyasha, staring at her. (Ooh! Inu knows a big word! n-n)

Kagome shrugged one shoulder. "I'm just used to it. It's normal for me."

Inuyasha looked and saw how she seemed to be remembering something and her eyes flickered with sadness for a second but dissapeared quickly. 'This is normal for her? I keep forgetting that this is the Feudal Era. The Era of fighting and surviving.'

"So", said Kagome, standing up," We should get going."

"Right", said Inuyasha, nodding. He grabbed his bag, got up, and turned to Rin. "We'll see ya later, Rin."

"I'll be waiting for your return", said Rin, nodding.

"Bye", said Inuyasha, going out the door behind Kagome. They went down the dirt road leading out of the village and left the outskirts of the village. Just as they stepped out of the village, Inuyasha stopped. 'There's that strange feeling again', Inuyasha thought,' like someone's watching me.' Inuyasha turned around and looked but didn't see anyone.

"Inuyasha, you coming or not!" Kagome called from up ahead.

"Yeah!", Inuyasha called back," Wait up!"

He turned around, but turned his head to look again. Seeing nobody he turned and ran to catch up, still not seeing the ruby red eyes with black slits, peering after him once again.

_A/N: Hi Guys! I hope you liked the chap and before you say anything about Inuyasha's thoughts, remember! He's a 17 year old boy! Of course he's going to have some thoughts like those! Okay? No offense to all the boys out there but. . . . . Anyways! I won't be able to update or write on this story or any of my stories for 2 weeks because me and my sister will be visiting my dad is Iowa and I won't get to spend a lot of time on the computer! I'll only be able to check reviews and stuff so. . . . sorry! I'll be sure to update when I get back though so don't worry! I don't want you to think i'm just leaving the story or anything because i'd never do that! I love this story too much to do that so anyways! Please review!_


	6. Revealed Stalker

**Atelaar: I'm glad you sent me those names too! Thank you! It's most likely i'll use some of them! I hope when you go on your vacation you'll have fun!**

**Kyoumi: I'm glad you liked it and i'm sorry about that! I work on it! **

**Angel Bat: Thank you! I'm glad you loved it! I know! Tolkin's supposed to! giggle. I'll try to update soon!**

**Sweeten19: I'm glad you liked it and i'm sorry! I can't tell you! You'll have to wait and see! **

**Ichiru-GoLuckyHanyou: So. . . . that means you like it, right? I got the idea from Atelaar! She found a magazine with t-shirts like that and gave them to me! So now I can use them! Yay! Anyways! You'll just have to wait and see! **

**snowman80: Thank you!**

**animeauthority: I'm sorry if you didn't the name or Kikyou's entrance or you think the character's say eachothers name to much but I liked them so i'm not changing them. For the last time, i'm not getting rid of the japanese wording. I know I went a little overboard on the first chapter but I believe i've been doing better and i've been putting what the words mean. What more do you want? This is Japanese anime after all so i'm going to be putting japanese words because that's how I write. Now I would like for you to stop complaining about it. If you don't like the Japanese, you could stop reading the story, i'm not forcing you to read it. I'm not trying to sound mean or anything, i'm just tired of you telling me that, it's my story and that's how I write so please stop bothering me about it. Okay? Thank you! Oh! and you'll have to wait and see if that's Miroku's part or not! evil chuckle. Yes, i'm so evil.**

**fire-tiger-c: I'm really glad you like this story and I like to think these changes are original too because that's what i've been aiming for! I can't either and i'm the author! lol.**

_A/N: Hiya guys! I'm back! I started writing this last night but we came home really late and I was tired, then I woke up like 3 hours ago and finished writing it then my internet wouldn't work so i'm just now posting it! I hope you like it!_

Japanese Volcabulary

Doryoku-Mamoru: Power-Protect

Inabakari tate: Lightning shield

Kaji tsume: Fire claw

Kogasu usu: Scorch strike

Kami: God

Arigato: Thank you

Chapter 6

Inuyasha and Kagome were still walking down the dirt road. Kagome walked ahead, not looking a bit tired. Inuyasha was lagging behind a bit, hardly concealing his fatigue, being too stubborn to admit it.

'I will not let a girl outwalk me.' He looked at her ahead of him, exasperatingly. 'She doesn't even look a little tired.' He straightened and his face became determined. 'I will not give in before her.' He nodded, brows furrowed, smirking.

Kagome up ahead, had noticed that her companion's breathing had been coming harder and that he had been drifting behind. She waited for him to finally ask for a stop. 'When's he just going to admit he's tired?' She looked back at him. 'He looks kinda bad.' As he looked up, she turned her head around quickly. 'But why should I care if he looks bad or not? He's the one who broke the jewell and so it's his own fault.' Thinking back reminded her of something else. 'I can't believe he just told me to 'stay' like that! He even did it twice! Sure, I probably looked pretty bad but hey! I was mad!' Thinking about it gave her an evil thought. 'Time for payback for the stays.'

"Inuyasha!" she called back in a sing song voice," You look kind of tired, don't you want to _rest_?"

He gave a small almost inaudible growl. 'I can't believe it! I can barely even growl! How am I still walking?'

"Hm", she said," Your face coloring sort of looks like a tomato. Do all humans look like that?"

Inuyasha silently fumed.

"Is that sweat or do you always smell that bad?"

Inuyasha's anger was being held by a thread.

"Is big strong Inuyasha tired? I guess he's just weak after all."

It snapped.

"Stay! Stay! Stay! Stay!" Inuyasha said, red with anger.

Kagome's legs collapsed beneath her, driving her deeper in the ground, as she tried to hold back a cry, as she started to rub her crazily tingling legs.

"Why Kagome", said Inuyasha,"I guess you must of been more tired than you thought. Why don't we stop? We don't want you collapsing again, do we?"

"Why did you say it 4 times?" she grounded out.

He smirked. "One for each remark." He walked off the side of the road to take a break.

Kagome growled. 'Great plan, Kagome. You gained 4 more stays to add to your slowly growing collection.' She let her head drop down. 'Idiot.'

--------------------------------

"What is this?" Kagome asked, suspiciously.

"Try it", said Inuyasha," My mom packed it. You'll like it."

Kagome turned her nose from the so called "Sand-Witch." "I'm not going to eat a witch!" she announced, stubbornly.

"It's not a real witch!" he said, frustrated," It's just two pieces of bread with peanut butter spread between it!"

She eyed the strange food in her hand, suspiciously, and took a hesitant sniff. "Just eat it already!" Inuyasha said, exasperatingly. Finally, satisfied it wasn't a witch or didn't have any strange poision in it, she took a small bite. She tested it in her mouth before brightening and speedily consuming the rest. When it was gone, she licked the ends of her fingers but stopped and seemed to be struggling with something in her mouth.

"Stuck to the roof of your mouth?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome's cheeks pinked and nodded. "Here." He handed her a bottle of water and she gulped it greedily. "You want another sandwich?" he asked holding out one. She nodded and snatched it from his hand, consuming it as well, followed by another gulp of water. Inuyasha watched her antics, smiling to himself, eating his own, peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

3 more Peanut butter and a PB+J later, they were off again. Inuyasha walked with his black bag on his back and Kagome walked beside him her hands buried in the voluminous forest green sleeves. Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped, eyes wide. "Inuyasha?" said Kagome, noticing his sudden halt," What's wrong?"

"I don't know", he said," It was like. . . an image of a night blue shard popped up in my mind." He turned to her. "I think I sensed a shard of the celestial jewell."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly. "What direction?"

Inuyasha seemed to concentrate for a moment and pointed a little to the right, ahead of them. "Well what are we waiting for?" she said," Let's go!" Kagome took off running while Inuyasha tried to catch up. "Hey! Wait for me!" He shouted. She looked back and stopped running back towards him. "This isn't gonna work." She bent down and put her hands behind her back. "Wh-What are you doing?" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Get on my back."

"Wh-What'd you say?" said Inuyasha, staring at her.

She looked over her shoulder and said, slowly," Get on my back."

"No, no! I know what you said! I just. . . . I mean. . . what!" he stammered.

She looked at him one eyebrow raised and said," You can't catch up to me and it's the fastest way to get there so get on!"

She quickly pulled him on to her back and took off, Inuyasha's cheeks tinged pink, as he gripped her shoulders. After awhile, Inuyasha thought,' This isn't so bad.' Then he said," I can sense the shard! It's really close now!"

"I sense a demonic aura!" Kagome shouted over her shoulder. She sped up and soon they came to a clearing.

"Stop! It's here!" said Inuyasha. Kagome came to a halt and dropped Inuyasha off her back. They looked around. "I don't see anything", said Inuyasha.

"Shhhh!" Kagome said, her dog ears twitching every which way. Inuyasha watched in wonder. 'It's weird to see that happen on anybody but Inushiro and she's a girl not a dog at that.' He shook his head. 'Snap out of it. You don't have time to watch her ears! There's a demon around here.'

"Where do you sense the shard?" said Kagome, ears still twitching. Inuyasha concentrated and soon his eyes widened. "Right behind us!" he shouted, trying to unsheathe Doryoku-Mamoru as he spun around. Kagome turned as a long sticky pink tongue wrapped around Doryoku-Mamoru. "What the-!" said Inuyasha, as the tongue started to pull. "Let go!" he shouted," Inabakari tate!" Doryoku-Mamoru glowed yellow and there was a fizzling sound as the tongue quickly let go.

Out of the shadows came a large brown toad walking on 2 feet, holding it's tongue. It had bulging yellow eyes and tiny black pupils. It had bumps and warts covering it's body and it looked at Inuyasha angrily. "What the hell just happened?" said Inuyasha, wide eyed.

"I believe you just did a lightning shield like you just said", said Kagome.

"Shut up! That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"Give me the shard of the jewell!" said the toad demon, it's tongue shooting out. Inuyasha tried to block with his sword but it went around and wrapped around his arm as a green haze started to surround it and Inuyasha's skin started to sizzle. "Aah!" Inuyasha cried out.

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome, leaping towards the tongue, claws out. "Kaji Tsume!" The tongue snapped and the rest of the tongue went back in the toad's mouth as he cried out in pain. The tongue holding Inuyasha, fell off revealing, a large red burn mark with green haze around it. Kagome turned back to the toad and growled. "You'll pay for doing that! Kogasu utsu!" A wave of heat came from Kagome's claws. The toad cried out as it was burned to a crisp before becoming ash with the jewell shard on top of the pile. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and kneeled beside him. "You idiot", she said," Toads have poision fumes on their tongue. Your not supposed to touch it."

Inuyasha glared up at her. "Oh thanks for the information", said Inuyasha sarcastically," Why didn't you tell me that earlier!"

"You didn't ask", she said, shrugging one shoulder. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he looked at her exasperatingly before he shook his head, as he sighed," Nevermind." Kagome grabbed his arm and examined it. "Uh. . . What are you doing?" said Inuyasha.

"Seeing how bad it is", she said, looking at it, pressing around the edges," Does that hurt?"

"Not really. Just a bit of stinging", he said.

"How about that?" she said, pressing a little father.

"Still not bad but it stings a little more", he said.

"How's that?" she said, pressing in the very middle.

"Ow!" he said, jerking his arm away.

"Well that answers my question", she said, as he eyed her warily, holding the injured limb to his chest," You should put some water on that to soothe it and wash away the fumes before it gets worse." She got up and Inuyasha nodded reaching for his bag, pulling out a bottle of water. "Don't use all of it. Just as much as you need." Inuyasha nodded again as Kagome walked over to the pile of ashes, watching as the ashes blew away leaving the shard. "You're going to have the get the shard though. It's tainted and only you can cleanse it."

Inuyasha nodded again as he screwed the cap back on the bottle of water and set it back in his bag, getting up and walking over towards the shard. He reached down and picked it up as it seemed to clear and glow before dimming down as he set it in the jar with the other shard around his neck. "There we go", he said.

"We should start heading off soon", said Kagome, waiting as he grabbed his bag. He walked up beside her as they started to walk off. 'Kagome was acting. . . . nice. Really nice. It's strange but I think I like it.' Inuyasha smiled as he looked at her. She caught his gaze and looked at him, curiously, but his cheeks just got pink and he walked ahead.

As Kagome looked up at him walking ahead, she thought,' That was weird.'

--------------------------

It was night and Kagome and Inuyasha had set up camp. They sat around the fire, having just finished dinner which was sandwiches because Kagome wouldn't stop bugging him about it. Inuyasha looked at her ahnnoyed. 'So much for the nice Kagome.' He sighed. Suddenly, he stiffened. The feeling of being watched was back. He had felt it all day but had ignored it but now it was really started to creep him out.

"Inuyasha, you okay?" asked Kagome, brows furrowed.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Yeah, i'm okay." Inuyasha felt a shadow in front of him and saw Kagome, eyes narrowed in front of him, looking at him. "You've been acting weird all day. So don't tell me everything's fine."

Inuyasha looked at her for a while before he sighed. "Alright. It's just. . . . i've had this weird feeling all day. Like someone's watching me. It's really weird and it's giving me the creeps." He shuddered, adding to his words. "Hm", said Kagome. Suddnely, a roar came from the bushes. Both their heads snapped to the side. Behind a rock, orange flames were rising and a large dark shadow appeared. "Give me your jewell shards or face my wrath!" Inuyasha started to reach for Doryoku-Mamoru but Kagome stopped him and said," Wait." She got up and walked towards the rock. "Uh. . . Don't come any closer", said the shadow," or i'll eat you. Rar!"

Kagome stopped beside the rock and reached out her arm as she grabbed something before pulling it out. She was now holding a girl of about 8 or 9. She had blondish, creamy clolored hair pulled into two pigtails tipped with black. She had pointed ears, also tipped with black and her bangs were parted revealing a thin black diamond. She had large ruby eyes with two black slits for pupils and claws at the ends of each finger. 2 jagged black marks wrapped around her wrists and ankles. She had 2 tails of the same color as her hair tipped with black and with 2 jagged black stripes wrapping around beneath the black tips which was what Kagome was holding her by. She wore a sleeveless purple kimono reaching to mid thigh and with a lavendar tie around her waist. (If you've seen Kohaku's outfit, that's pretty much what it looks like but different coloring.)

"Hm", said Kagome," It's just a little cat demon."

"She's just a kid", said Inuyasha.

"Put me down you dirty mutt!" the kid shouted, waving her arms, her hands fisted.

"Did you just call me a mutt?" said Kagome.

"I knew that dogs were dumb but I didn't know they were deaf too!" she said, glaring.

"Why you little-!" Kagome said, fist raised.

"Kagome, stay!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome's legs collapsed beneath her and in her shock, she had release the girl. The girl stared down at Kagome in amusement. "What was that for!" she shouted, rubbing her legs.

"Kagome! She's just a kid!" said Inuyasha," You're bigger than she is!"

Kagome growled but Inuyasha ignored her. Meanwhile, the cat demon was looking up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha kneeled down and looked her in the face smiling as he said," Oi. You okay?"

The girl's eyes widened and she smiled, cheeks pink as she nodded, saying," Mm-hm."

"Don't worry about Kagome", he said," I'll keep her in line." The girl nodded again. "So what's your name? I'm Inuyasha and that's Kagome" he said. She looked down, cheeks still pink, and said," Ki-Kirara." (It's pronounced Kilala for those of you who are wondering.)

Kagome didn't notice she was growling as she thought,' Kami! I can't believe it! That little girl has a crush on him!'

"Kirara", he said," That means Mica, doesn't it? That's a pretty name."

Kirara blushed again as she said," Arigato."

"So Kirara", he said," Why were do want our jewell shards and why have you been watching me?"

Kirara's eyes darkened and she bent her head, so her bangs covered her eyes. "I need the shards because my parents. . . ." She took a ragged breath." . . .were killed... b-by a demon. . . and I need the shards. . . so I can get stronger. . . . and I can avenge my parents." She sniffled. "What kind of demon?" said Inuyasha," I-It was some kind of shapeshifting demon and they came and k-killed them for the jewell shard, Dad found. Hey! You know what? He also mentioned something about a half demon named Kagome and some guy named Sesshoumaru too."

"What did you just say!" Kagome demanded, shocked.

"He said something about Kagome and Sesshoumaru?" said Inuyasha," What exactly did he say?"

"H-He said", said Kirara," that '...at least you were more of a challenge then it took to kill Sesshoumaru and the filthy half-breed Kagome...' He said his name was Naraku but i'm not sure what his real form was though."

Kagome looked away, head bent, her bangs covering her eyes, growling. 'Naraku, huh? I'll avenge you first Sesshoumaru. I'll kill this, Naraku, then, i'll bring you back. I promise.'

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, sadly. 'Poor Kagome. I feel kind of bad for her. First, the guy she loves dies...' Chest clench'... and then she finds out that some guy named Naraku killed him? Oh Kagome. . .'

"Please", said Kirara," Just give me the jewell shards and i'll go." Inuyasha looked at her. "Please. . ."

Inuyasha sighed and said," Kirara. . . I can't give you the shards. We're collecting them so we can put the jewell back togeather so we need them."

Kirara turned around. "Hey!", said Inuyasha," I know! Why don't you travel with us? I mean, you don't have parents or anywhere to go. Plus, after what you've told us about this Naraku guy. . . it seems we're going to be going after him. You need to avenge your parents and Kagome needs to avenge Sesshoumaru. . ." Inuyasha felt sad but quickly thought,' Why am I sad? I don't care if she wants to avenge that stupid Sesshoumaru guy.' ". . . so what do you say?"

Kirara was still for a moment before she turned around and looked up. "Really? You wouldn't mind? I could come and avenge my parents."

"Of course", said Inuyasha," so. . . what do you say?"

Kirara smiled and said," Of course! I'd love too!" 'Plus', she thought,' I could get to know Inuyasha better. . .' she turned her head to glare at Kagome,'. . . and make sure she stays away from my Inuyasha.'

Kagome caught her glare and glared right back. Inuyasha seemed oblivious to the glares coming from both of them. "Alright so it's settled then. Kirara's coming with us."

"Wait!" said Kagome, breaking away from Kirara's glare," What did you just say!"

"Kirara's coming with us", he repeated, slower.

She glared at him and said," And when did I agree with this?"

He looked at her with a glint in his eye and said," Right now."

"I did not!" said Kagome, angrily.

"Kagome. . .", said Inuyasha, warningly.

"What!" she said, not getting the warning.

". . .stay", he said, simply.

Kagome found her legs collapsed beneath her and started to rub them franticly as she glared at him. "Kirara's coming", said Inuyasha," End of story. Now goodnight, i'm going to bed." With that, Inuyasha walked off to sleep leaving Kagome and Kirara. "Idiot", she said. "What do you want?" Kagome said, glaring. Kirara returned the glare, full force, as she narrowed her eyes and walked up to her and looked her in the face. "I want you to stay away from my Inuyasha. He's mine."

Kagome snorted. "You're just a kid."

Kirara's eyes narrowed and she said," I don't care. Back off. He's mine and when I grow up, he's going to be my mate."

"The day that happens, hell will freeze over", said Kagome, eyes narrowed.

"Then get out your heavy clothing", said Kirara," and tell me how it feels to be in a freezing cold hell."

"Watch your mouth, pipsqueak", said Kagome," We don't want you getting hurt, do we?"

"Was that supposed to be a threat?" Kirara scoffed.

"No", said Kagome," That was a threat."

Kirara's eyes narrowed as she said," Just back off. He's mine." With that, Kirara strode off. Kagome then realized she had been growling. She stopped and said," Stupid cat."

'Now what was that all about?' thought Kagome,' Why should I care if that stupid little girl likes Inuyasha.' She snorted. ' I don't care and that's final.' She nodded and leapt up in a tree to keep watch for the night.

_A/N: I hope you liked it! I tried hard! So we finally find who the little stalker is! And what's this? Kagome has some competition! giggle. Threats are flying back and forth! Will they ever get along? Who knows! Kagome knows who done it know! Until next time! See ya! Oh! And don't forget to review!_

_If you have any fanfics that you've written or would like to reccomend just leave a review telling me! I love stories! They're what I do when i'm not writing! So. . . tell me! _

_And review! I love reviews! They're what keep me going!_


	7. Kagome's Secret

**Kyoumi: Omg! I'm sorry! I forgot about the 'jewell' thing! That's just how i've always spelled it and it's kind of a hard habit to break! I don't think you're a grammar freak! That's very helpful! I wasnt' really thinking about that! I just wrote it! I'll try harder! I'm glad you liked the chapter and yeah! I am mixing them up a lot aren't I? giggle.**

**Pharoph: I'm glad you like Kirara! I think she's cute too! I know! Frog demons are really gross! But I don't mind reagular frogs. They're okay. I even think the little ones are kinda cute! I don't think a lot of other girls would agree with me though! lol.**

**Ichiru-GoLuckyHanyou: I wouldn't like to think she's mean maybe just really possessive. You know like Kouga in the reagular anime. Kouga treats Inuyasha like that but he's not really a mean guy, you know? Anyways! I'll try to update soon!**

**Atelaar: I'm really sorry! I already told Kyoumi i'll work on it and I really do plan to! I'm sorry! But. . . I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks! I think I read somewhere that dogs like peanut butter so I thought, Why not? I liked the little cat and dog conflict too! They are quite funny, are they not? lol.**

**snowman80: I'm glad you liked that! I liked that too! I'd thought of it while I was gone those two weeks in Iowa! I've got a lot of pictures of Kagome and Kirara glaring, little chibi forms fighting, and funny stuff like that and when I get my scanner i'm going to put them up on deviantart! Yay!**

**fire-tiger-c: Thanks! I love Kirara too! You'll have to see! Oh. It's not exactly what you think. . . . . . . I'll try to update soon!**

**amy-the-rat: I like Kirara too! Thank you! I can't wait either but. . . it's not exactly what you think. . . Well... about that. . . not exactly. . .but you are kind of close!**

_A/N: Hiya! Here's the next chap! I hope you like it and please review!_

Japanese wording

Oi: hey

Doryoku-mamoru: Power-protect

Aoi kaminari: Blue thunder

Inabakari tate: Lightning shield

Kaji tsume: Fire claw

Chapter 7

Kirara had been with them for a few days and they were probably the most irratating few days of Kagome's life.

The whole time, Kirara would keep fawning over Inuyasha, the oblivious idiot, not even noticing, and sending Kagome glares and smirks. It ahnnoyed the hell out of her!

Kagome looked at where Kirara sat close to Inuyasha as they ate lunch, silently fuming. But yesterday, was when Kagome snapped.

------Flashback------

It had been normal at first, Inuyasha was walking in front with Kirara while Kagome was glaring in the back. When suddenly, Kirara had shot a smirk over her shoulder. She started to act as if she was really tired, making a breathing a little heavier.

Inuyasha noticed and looked at her. "You okay, Kirara?"

She looked up and said," Of couse. I'm fine."

"You sure?" he asked.

Kirara gave a tired smile, adding to the act and said," Don't worry. I'll be okay."

Inuyasha watched her falter in her step and said," I could carry you, if you're tired."

"Oh no", said Kirara," I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"You wouldn't be", said Inuyasha.

"Well", said Kirara, looking over her shoulder with a sly smile," If you insist."

Inuyasha picked her up putting her on his back, and Kirara wrapped her arms around his neck, smirking triumphantly at Kagome, who had been unconciously growling which now got louder.

Inuyasha hearing the growls, looked over his shoulder. "Oi, Kagome!"

"What?" she snarled.

"What's up with the growls?" said Inuyasha," You sense a demon or something?"

"No!" Kagome snapped.

"Geez", said Inuyasha, glaring," You don't have to bite my head off!"

Kagome was silent and she turned her head, glaring.

Inuyasha looked at her a while more before turning his head back to the front and frowning.

'That's weird', Inuyasha thought,' Ever since Kirara joined us, she's been almost acting. . . .jealous...' He shook his head. 'That's not possible. Why would she be jealous? I mean, if you were jealous that would mean you'd have to care about the person and that can't be true because she's still hung up over that Sesshoumaru guy.' Inuyasha saddened. 'Why the hell am I sad! I don't care! I really mean it! I don't care!'

But the sad feeling wouldn't leave him.

--------End Flashback-------

Kagome continued to glare at Kirara, as she angrily tore into her sandwitch. Kirara just smirked as she got closer to Inuyasha who sat oblivious.

Inuyasha heard the low unconcious growl coming from Kagome. 'She's been doing that a lot', Inuyasha thought,' Hmph. Why should I care if she growls or not?' He frowned. 'I don't, that's what. End of story.'

When everyone was done, they headed off again.

---------------------

Soon enough, the sun got lower in the sky.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome who seemed a bit nervous, unsteady, and. . . maybe a little frightened?

Inuyasha was puzzled.

'Why would she be frightened?' Inuyasha thought,' Can she sense something I can't?'

Inuyasha pondered over it as they walked.

Suddenly, Kirara sniffed the air and said," I smell a demon."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome looked suprised, before sniffing and looking angry.

'What's up with Kagome?' Inuyasha thought,' She should have been able to smell the demon first. What's wrong?'

Suddenly, Inuyasha stiffened. "I sense a jewel shard."

Kagome's face seemed to become more unsteady and he thought he saw fear flashing in her eyes but he wasn't sure because a he suddenly heard something like a large creature slithering on the floor.

"You have jewel shardsss", it hissed.

Inuyasha looked around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"I want them", it said," Give them to me!"

He heard something slither across the ground and saw a large black snake with blood red eyes. The low sun, making them glow like fire.

"You can't have them!" shouted Inuyasha, unsheathing Doryoku-mamoru.

"I ssshall get them", said the snake," Whether you wisssh it or not!"

It headed for Inuyasha. He swung Doryoku-mamoru but the snake dodged. Then, the snake suddnely hissed in pain as it turned towards Kagome, who had her claws in front of her.

"Back off!" she said, growling.

"I think i'll kill you firssst", said the snake, narrowing it's eyes," Then, i'll get the shardsss!"

The snake slithered towards her and Kagome got ready to attack when suddenly, she stiffened and started to pulse.

"No", Kagome murmered, her face strickened," Not now. Why does it have to be now?"

"Kago-", said Inuyasha, when the pulses started to get faster.

Inuyasha watched in the light of the half moon as Kagome's eyes darkened becoming a night blue. Her claws receded becoming human nails and her fangs dissapeared too. Then most of all, the ears on top of her head, started to move downwards, changing and rounding until they were human ears on the sides of her head. Then, there was one last resounding pulse before it was silent.

Inuyasha and Kirara looked at her in shock.

The snake gave a sinister smile and said," Well, what do we have here? A hanyou turned human? Now, it'll be ssso much easier to kill you. Now you can't esscape!"

The snake lunged at Kagome, who tried to dodge but the snake caught her arm, it's fangs piercing it. Kagome's eyes widened as she cried out in pain, and collapsed to the ground, clutching her arm.

"Now, that you have my venom in your veins", said the snake," you will die!"

"Aoi kaminari!"

The snake suddenly cried out in pain as there was a loud booming noise and the snakes scales rippled, as it was torn and shattered from the inside. It gave one last cry before it crashed to the ground, leaving Inuyasha standing with Doryoku-mamoru, breathing heavily.

"Well, that's new", he said, before he remembered something. "Kagome!"

He sheathed Doryoku-mamoru and ran to her side.

He remembered what happened before the snake and said,"Kagome, what happened? You're. . . You're. . "

Kagome smiled. "Uh, yeah. About that. . ."

Before she could continue she clutched her arm again as she gritted her teeth.

"Kagome!" he said. Then he noticed the fang marks. "It bit you and didn't it say something about venom?"

Kagome chuckled nervously before she gave another grunt of pain.

"Mistress Kagome!"

Kagome turned to her shoulder and saw Korogi on her shoulder.

"Hey Korogi", she said, giving another wince.

"Why did you not tell us it was your human night?" said Korogi.

"Human night?" said Inuyasha.

"Yes", said Korogi," Every half demon has a night where their human blood becomes dominant, overpowering the demon blood, making them human. It seems Mistress Kagome's is on the half moon."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Kagome! Why didn't you tell me? Now you're hurt."

"Sorry", said Kagome, softly, before she collapsed to the ground.

"Kagome!" said Inuyasha, lifting her into his arms as he kneeled beside her.

"Please don't tell me she got bit by that snake", said Korogi.

"She got bit by the snake", said Inuyasha, looking at Kagome, worriedly.

"Oh dear", said Korogi", This isn't good. That snake demon has venom in it's fangs and Mistress Kagome can't heal as easily on her human night. She could die."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "What can we do? We have to do something!"

"I smell a village nearby", said Kirara," I could take us there."

"How?" said Inuyasha.

"I gained my true form early", she said, before becoming engulfed in flames.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw her replaced with a large, saber toothed cat demon. Kirara motioned for them to get on her back.

Inuyasha nodded and gently picked Kagome up and put her on before getting on behind her.

"We must hurry", said Korogi," The venom spreads fast."

Kirara took off into the sky, flying over the trees, flames licking at her feet.

-------------------

They soon made it to the otter rim of the village. Inuyasha got off Kirara, with Kagome in his arms and went to one of the huts, and knocked.

There was noise inside of the hut and the bamboo mat was swept aside reavealing an elderly woman.

She opened her mouth to speak but Inuyasha interrupted, saying," Where's the healer of your village? She got bit by a snake demon."

The woman looked at Kagome and the fang marks on her arms and nodded. "I am the village healer. Come in and I will help your friend."

Inuyasha walked in with Kirara following behind him who had changed back. The woman frowned slightly but said nothing. She led Inuyasha to a futon in the back of the room and he set her down.

The woman pushed back Kagome's sleeve to look at the wound and said," This is a bad wound but I can give her some herbs to help with the venom and I can bound her arm above the wound to keep it from spreading to her heart."

"So she's gonna be okay", said Inuyasha," right?"

The woman got the herbs and bandages before returning to Kagome's side to heal her.

"I cannot be certain", said the woman," It all depends on how much the venom has spread and if it's not to late."

Inuyasha bit his lip and looked at Kagome. The woman put the herbs on the wound and wrapped a bandage tightly above the wounds before getting up.

"Where're you going?" said Inuyasha.

"I've done all I can", said the woman," All we can do is wait now."

She went through a flap and into another room in the hut. Inuyasha just laid against the wall, watching Kagome.

-------------------

A while later, Kirara was asleep in the corner but Inuyasha was still awake watching Kagome. Kagome's forehead had beads of sweat on it and she was running a fever. The woman had left a bucket of water and damp cloth to help cool the fever.

Inuyasha took the cloth and dipped it in the water before putting it on her head, just as the woman had instructed him to. Kagome, gave a low moan and her eyes opened halfway, slightly dazed.

"Kagome, you're awake", said Inuyasha.

She turned to him, cheeks flushed with the fever.

"Inu. . .yasha?" she said.

"Yeah", he said," It's me."

She smiled, slightly, before it dissapeared and she looked up at him. "Inuyasha. . ."

"What?", he asked.

"Why do you... look so relieved?" she said.

Inuyasha looked at her, suprised by the question. He thought a bit.

"Well...", he said," because. . . I was. . . I thought you were gonna die. I. . . I was. . ."

"You were what?", she said, softly.

"I. . .", said Inuyasha.

He paused. "I was. . . scared. . ."

"You were. . . scared?", said Kagome.

Inuyasha realized what he had said and blushed lightly, looking away. "Well. . . yeah."

Kagome smiled slightly and said," Hey Inuyasha."

He looked at her. "What?"

"Could you. . .", she said," Would you hold me?"

"What?" said Inuyasha.

"Could you hold me until I fall asleep. . ." she said.

He looked at her, as if trying to decide if he heard right.

". . .please?. . ."

With that, he nodded and pulled her gently into his arms, cheeks tinged with pink the whole time.

Kagome smiled softly, closing her eyes, and moving a bit closer. Inuyasha's blush got darker as he thanked that she couldn't see him.

"Hey Inuyasha", she said.

"What?" he said.

"I think I like this", she murmered.

Inuyasha looked at her in suprise, before it hit him what she had said and he blushed.

When he heard her breathing even out, signaling she was asleep, he leaned back against the wall, her head on his chest and said, smiling softly," I think so too."

----------------

Inuyasha suddenly woke up, finding that it was coming closer to sunrise.

'When did I fall asleep?' Inuyasha thought,' And what woke me up?'

Inuyasha then realized Kagome was still in his arms and blushed. It was only then that he heard the crys and shouts coming from outside. Inuyasha got up, setting Kagome down, just as the woman came inside.

"What's going on?" he said.

"There is a snake demon", said the woman.

Inuyasha groaned. "Great. Just what we need. Another snake demon."

He unsheathed Doryoku-mamoru and went to the door, pushing the mat aside, stepping outside.

Sure enough, there was a big black snake demon, with red eyes, terrorizing the villagers. But then, it turned to him, narrowing it's eyes.

"You!" it cried.

"Yeah, me", said Inuyasha," What do you want?"

"You killed my mate", it hissed," Now you ssshall die!"

It lunged for him but he jumped out of the way, making it hit the ground. As it got up, his eyes widened.

"You have two jewel shards", he said.

"Why yesss", it said," One is my own and one was a little gift that I found at the sssight of my mate'sss death."

'Crap!' Inuyasha thought,' I was so worried about Kagome, I completely forgot to get the jewel shard! Idiot!'

The creature lunged at him again and he tried to hit it with Doryoku-mamoru but it moved out of the way, wrapping itself around him.

He grunted in pain but said," Inabakari tate!"

His sword, shot lightning from it and the snake uncoiled itself from around him and he crashed to the ground.

He got up, the snake looking at him angrily. "I will kill you!"

It slithered towards him again and Inuyasha once again tried to hit it but it knocked away Doryoku-mamoru, coiling around him once again.

"Now you ssshall die", it hissed in his ear, making him shudder.

Suddenly, it cried out in pain, uncoiling around him. Inuyasha got up again and turned to see who it was.

Kagome stood there, still human, with an arrow in her hand, bloodied at the tip.

"I may be useless with the bow without it's powers", she said," but the arrows still hurt."

"Kagome", said Inuyasha.

She looked at him and smirked. "I can't turn away from you without you getting in trouble, can I?"

"Perfect. Now I can kill two humansss."

Kagome turned to the demon and said," If anyone's gonna die, it's you."

"We'll sssee about that", said the snake, coiling itself around Kagome.

"You must be a pathetically weak human", it said," You didn't even put up a fight. You're perfectly useless."

Kagome just smirked and said," You're gonna regret that."

Behind her the sun started to rise, as she started to pulse. Her eyes becoming light, turning into their usual light brown. Her fingernails growing and sharpening becoming claws. Her human ears pointed and started to move upwards, becoming to furry black dog ears on her head, as they twitched.

Kagome grinned at the demon, revealing her fangs. "Time to say goodbye. Kaji tsume!"

Flames emitted from Kagome's claws, causing the snake to cry out in agony, releasing her.

Before, the snake could attack again, she grabbed an arrow, notching it to her bow. She narrowed her eyes in concentration as it glowed green before releasing it, hitting it right in the center of the head.

The demon's head went back in a silent scream as it suddenly, collapsed to the ground.

Inuyasha went and got the jewel shards out of it's forehead, making sure not to forget them this time, before turning to Kagome.

"Kagome, you're. . .", he said," you're okay. But what about. . ."

Kagome waved it off and said," Don't worry about it. Now that i'm not human anymore, it'll heal faster."

"Well", said Inuyasha," alright then. If you're sure..."

"I'm positive", she said.

Inuyasha nodded.

-----------------

Soon, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kirara headed off again.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's back and thought,' Did that really happen last night? Kagome acted so. . . different.'

---------Flashback--------

"Kagome, you're awake", said Inuyasha.

She turned to him, cheeks flushed with the fever.

"Inu. . .yasha?" she said.

"Yeah", he said," It's me."

She smiled, slightly, before it dissapeared and she looked up at him. "Inuyasha. . ."

"What?", he asked.

"Why do you... look so relieved?" she said.

Inuyasha looked at her, suprised by the question. He thought a bit.

"Well...", he said," because. . . I was. . . I thought you were gonna die. I. . . I was. . ."

"You were what?", she said, softly.

"I. . .", said Inuyasha.

He paused. "I was. . . scared. . ."

"You were. . . scared?", said Kagome.

Inuyasha realized what he had said and blushed lightly, looking away. "Well. . . yeah."

Kagome smiled slightly and said," Hey Inuyasha."

He looked at her. "What?"

"Could you. . .", she said," Would you hold me?"

"What?" said Inuyasha.

"Could you hold me until I fall asleep. . ." she said.

He looked at her, as if trying to decide if he heard right.

". . .please?. . ."

With that, he nodded and pulled her gently into his arms, cheeks tinged with pink the whole time.

Kagome smiled softly, closing her eyes, and moving a bit closer. Inuyasha's blush got darker as he thanked that she couldn't see him.

"Hey Inuyasha", she said.

"What?" he said.

"I think I like this", she murmered.

---------End flashback----------

'Why would she say something like that?' thought Inuyasha,' She's never that nice. It was so weird. Did it really happen? Was I imagining it? Or was the fever causing her to hallucinate and not act herself? Or even maybe. . . was it because she had become human? I don't get it. She actually asked me to hold her. Is it possible that. . .'

Just then, Kagome looked over her shoulder at him agitatedly.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" she said," If you got a problem, why don't you just come out and say it?"

'Now that's the old Kagome', Inuyasha thought, smiling.

"Now why are you smiling?" she said," Now you're just ahnnoying me!"

"Stop yelling at Inuyasha!" said Kirara.

"Shut up, pipsqueak!" Kagome growled.

"Make me!" said Kirara.

"Alright", said Kagome, cracking her knuckles.

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome, stay."

Thump.

"Hee hee hee."

"Shut up."

_A/N: So. . . what'd you think? I know it might seem kind of early for the human episode but I couldn't think of what to do next! If anyone's got helpful ideas, i'll gladly use them! I've got some ideas but i'd like to hear yours too! Oh review and if you have written any stories or have any you'd like to reccomend, I would love to read them! Please tell me! Review!_


	8. Rescue Mission

Angel Bat: Hm. . . . at first I decided that I didn't want to bring Sesshoumaru to life because it would seem too much like the reagular anime but with your suggestion i've come up with lots of ideas and i'm thinking about doing it! I'll try to update soon!

fire-tiger-c: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Another point for Sesshoumaru's ressurection! I'm glad you think Kirara's cute!

Nessya: Hi! I'm so glad you think it's amazing! They will enter! Don't worry! I plan on putting them in just not quite yet! I can imagine it too but then again I am the author! lol. I'll try to update soon!

HasunumaandMitsou: I'm so glad you like it and i'm glad you think it's a change! I can't wait to write more! lol.

snowman80: Thanks! I was worried that I had put the human night too soon or something! I'll try my best!

Pharoph: Thanks! I'm sorry if it wasn't long enough! I tried! Okay! Thanks for the help anyways! I am going to find time to read your story! I swear it! I'm glad you liked the chapter and i'll try to update soon! Thanks for writing a long review! I LOVE long reviews: ) But it's okay! As long as you do review!

Sweeten19: I'm glad you thought it was funny!

Flames of the Sun: I'm so glad you love it, think it's wonderful, and have no complaints! Isn't that how you spell it? I'm sorry! That's just how i've always spelled it! I'll fix it! Yay! You're hooked! That makes me happy!

Kyoumi: I'd love to read your story! I'll try to read it as soon as possible!

amy-the-rat: Don't cry! You were pretty close! Sesshoumaru comes into the picture! Yay! Don't worry! There'll be plenty of Kirara!

_A/N: Thank you, fire-tiger-c for the ideas on the story! I got three votes for Sesshoumaru to be brought back and when I decided on doing it, fire-tiger-c helped me think of how to do it! Thank you so much! That really helped and now I finished the chap! Yay! I may not be able to update as often, since school is starting tommorow for me, (August 3rd) and i'll be busier! I apologize before hand!_

Japanese wording

youkai: demon

Onii-chan: Older brother

Name: Hisoka: stealthy

hita-nasume: soul-steal, more literally or soul-stealer

Chapter 8

The sky was dark, except for the eerie glow of the waning moon, which grew dark with each cloud that floated through the sky. The forest was also dark, only flickers of the moonlight reaching through the thick tree tops. Suddenly, a dark shadow leapt through the forest, barely rustling the leaves on the branches as it leapt. Soon, it came to the forest's edge and stopped, peering out at the village before it. It's eyes flicked around, searching, until it finally spotted what it was looking for. Near the largest hut in the village, was a small shrine, with a grave, marked with black Kanji. The figure's keen eyes, glanced over the Kanji.

_Sesshoumaru_, it read. There was more but that was all the figure needed to see.

"Perfect", it said, smirking.

It then swiftly leapt out of the forest, landing on a few huts here and there before finally, landing on the large hut, making only the slightest of sounds as it landed. Now, in the light of the moon, the figure could clearly be seen.

It seemed to be a man with short shoulder-length, greeinsh white, hair and piercing green eyes. He seemed to be a very old man but he had but a few wrinkles and he was not stooped over. Hidden behind his hair were two pointed ears, signifying his youkai blood and he had a greenish white beard. He wore a kimono, that actually seemed more like a robe then a kimono, of black and he carried a wooden staff.

The man straightened up from his position on the roof and leapt down onto the ground, turning towards the grave.

------------------

Rin woke up, her slight priestess powers, feeling another presence nearby. She concentrated. A youkai presence. She threw away her blankets, quickly getting up and leaving the room. She went down the hall and into the main room. She, then, grabbed her bow and arrows, before quickly pushing aside the bamboo mat in front of the door.

She stopped, outside the door, concentrating on the presence and her eyes widened at it's location.

'Onii-chan's grave!'

She quickly ran around to the side of the hut and stopped, as she saw the man in front of her Onii-chan's grave. The man reached for the grave but Rin grabbed an arrow, notching it, and shot it at the youkai. The man easily side-stepped it and turned around.

"Do you really plan on trying to stop me?" the man said, in a voice that sounded old yet young at the same time.

Rin notched another arrow and said," What buissness do you have at this grave?"

He ignored the question and reached down again but Rin shot another arrow which he just dodged, moving out of the way, still reaching for the grave, burying his hand in the soil and pulling out a clay jar. Rin notched anther arrow, aiming at his heart.

"Put down Onii-chan's ashes and maybe i'll let you live", she said, through teeth clenched in anger.

"Onii-chan?" he said, smirking," Well isn't that intreasting."

"Put it down", she said, her grip tightening on the bow.

"And if I refuse?" he said.

"You die!" she cried, releasing the arrow.

He leapt into the air and onto the hut roof, his robes billowing behind him. Rin turned and he smirked over his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Rin said, realizing that she had run out of arrows, cursing herself for forgetting to refill them.

"I might as well tell you that much", he said," My name is Hisoka but i'm often referred to as the hita-nasumu. Surely, you've heard of me?"

Rin narrowed her eyes and hissed out," The soul-stealer."

"So you have heard of me", he said," I'm flattered."

"Why would you want Onii-chan's ashes?" she asked.

"I'm sorry but I will reveal no more", Hisoka smirked," but I think i'll leave you a little 'gift'."

"Wha-?" she said, but was cut off as the sound of wood hitting bone cracked through the air, as she collapse to the ground. The last thing she saw was Hisoka leaping away and a trickle of red dribbling down into her sight of vision, before her world became dark.

----------------

_Kagome was standing in front of a large tree, in the middle of the forest. _

_Where am I, she tried to say but nothing came out. 'What? I can't say anything.' _

_She glanced around at her surroundings. 'Why does this place look familiar?'_

_Then her eyes widened as she gave a silent gasp. 'This. . . This is the place where Sesshoumaru supposedly betrayed!'_

_She looked at the tree behind her. 'And that's the tree where I was pinned!'_

_Kagome became confused. 'But. . . what am I doing here?' _

_She then felt something in her fingers. She lifted her hand up and her eyes widened. 'What?'_

_Between her thumb and forefinger was the Celestial jewel with the light blue chain attached to it. 'It's. . . whole. But...I thoug-'_

_"KAGOME!"_

_'Wha-' Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt something run through her chest, her back colliding with the tree. She gave a soundless cry before her head bent down, seeing the sword in her chest. 'Huh?'_

_She then, lifted her head, and her eyes widened. 'Inuyasha?'_

_She looked closer and caught her mistake. 'No. . . It's Sesshoumaru.'_

_Sesshoumaru stood there, looking at her with anger and betrayal as she stood pinned to the tree. 'Why. . . Why am I remembering this?'_

_Sesshoumaru's words came back to her from that day. "You're just a weak half breed and you always will be."_

_'I know you couldn't have possibly been to one to have said those things, Sesshoumaru. What happened?' Kagome felt her eyes burn,' Why. . .Why. . . Why?. . .'_

_"Sesshoumaru!"_

---------------------

Kagome shot up with a jolt almost falling from the tree, but she quickly caught her balance as she gulped for air. Her eyes were now wet but she scrubbed them with the green sleeve of her kimono, her other hand, gripping tightly onto the branch.

---------------------

Inuyasha lay sleeping in his army green sleeping bag, Kirara curled up against his side, a lot like a cat, with her tails, tucked near her face.

Kagome sat beside him, crosslegged, looking at him intently.

'It's so strange', she thought,' He looks so much like Sesshoumaru, yet. . . so different at the same time. They both have white hair and golden eyes. . . but Sesshoumaru had more of a. . . gracefulness about him. . . . Inuyasha has more of a. . . rugged look. . . maybe even a little wild in a ways.'

She stared at him for a while. He stirred a bit but she didn't notice because she was so deep in thought. Slowly, Inuyasha cracked open his eyes. Two light brown orbs were the first thing he saw.

"Gah!" Inuyasha shouted, startled and he shot up.

"Aaah!" Kagome cried out in suprise to his cry, falling backwards on the ground with a thump.

Kirara lifted herself a bit from where Inuyasha had incidently thrown her when he had shot up and said, half awake," Wa's wi' all th' ruckus?"(translated: What's with all the ruckus?)

"What was that for!" Kagome shouted.

"Well, what did you expect for me to do, when I woke up with you that close to my face!" Inuyasha shouted, unable to tell if his cheeks were discolored from anger or from how close she had been to him.

Kagome glared at him angrily before whirling around and shouting," I don't even know why I thought you were even a little like him!"

Inuyasha blinked at her, forgetting his anger, or was it embarressment? "Like who?"

Kagome just ignored him, not answering his question. Suddenly, she caught a smell on the wind. Her ears perked, hearing the slightest of rustling in the trees and she sniffed the air again.

"Kagome. . .", said Inuyasha," What's wrong?"

Kagome didn't hear him, to focused on listening to the fading sound of the rustling and the scent she had caught. 'I smell grave soil, youkai, . . . and blood.'

-----------------------

"Hey, Kagome", said Inuyasha," Why are we going back to the village so early, I thought we weren't going back for at least another week."

Inuyasha was walking alongside Kirara, down the dirt road that should lead them back to the village. Kagome walked up ahead.

"Because I said so!" said Kagome," Now hurry up!"

'Something's bothering Kagome', Inuyasha thought,' I wonder what's wrong.'

Soon enough, they could see the village. They made their way to Rin's hut but Inuyasha spied her along the side of the hut, in front of some kind of small shrine, gathering some arrows that were near it.

"Hey, Rin", said Inuyasha.

Rin turned around and smiled," Hello Inuyasha, Kagome. . ."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as Rin turned fully around. "Rin. . ."

"Hm?" she said.

"Your head. . ." , he said, pointing at his head.

"What?" she said.

Rin had a bandage around her head, with a little bit of blood on it.

"Oh!" she said, understanding what he meant," That!"

"Yeah, that", said Inuyasha," What happened?"

"Don't worry about", said Rin," I just got cracked on the head with a wooden staff, is all."

"Wha-", said Inuyasha but Rin interrupted as she spotted Kirara.

"So who's this?"

"I'm Kirara", she said stepping foreward.

"Hello, Kirara", said Rin," I'm Rin. I'm the Headmistress of this village."

"Nice to meet you, Rin", said Kirara.

Inuyasha then noticed the small shrine behind Rin and the hole in the ground.

"Hey, Rin", said Inuyasha," What's that little shrine?"

Rin turned to look at the shrine and smiled, sadly," That Inuyasha. . . is Sesshoumaru Onii-chan's grave."

"Oh", said Inuyasha, his eyes flitting towards the stone with the black kanji and then the hole. "Hey. Why's there a hole in the grave?"

Rin sighed and turned around. "Last night. . . a youkai stole Sesshoumaru Onii-chan's ashes."

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Wha- What'd you say?" asked Kagome, staring in shock.

"Why should someone want to steal his ashes?" asked Inuyasha, glancng at Kagome out of the corner of his eye.

"That", said Rin," I do not know but I plan to get his ashes back. The youkai's the one who gave me the injury on my head. He called Hisoka but his more used title is the hita-nasumu."

"The soul stealer?" said Inuyasha.

"I think i've heard of him", said Kagome," He's known to take the souls of the dying so they can not pass on to the next life."

"Well that sucks", said Inuyasha.

Rin lifted an eyebrow. ". . .'sucks'?"

Inuyasha blinked at them and said,"Oh right. I forgot that they won't come out with that phrase for a while. Pretty much it means 'That's bad' or something like that."

"Oh", said Rin," Anyways, i've got to get Onii-chan's ashes back. I will not let that youkai just desecrate his grave like that!"

"You're not going by yourself are you?" said Inuyasha.

"Why, ye-" said Rin.

"I'm going too."

"What?" said Rin, turning her head.

Kagome was standing there with her bangs covering her eyes. "I said, i'm going too."

Rin looked at Kagome for a while before Kagome added," I have to."

Rin finally nodded and said," I understand."

Inuyasha bit his lip and then sighed. "I'll come too."

Rin looked at him and said," Alright."

"Well, you aren't leaving me here", said Kirara," Count me in!"

Rin looked at her and said," That's fine, as well."

'Now how did this turn from a solo mission to a four man trip', she thought.

---------------------

The four soon set off with Kagome leading the way because she knew the youkai's scent from smelling it last night and she having the best nose. Rin walked sort of in the middle with Kirara and Inuyasha just sort of stayed near the back watching Kagome.

'Kagome seems a bit. . . distant', Inuyasha thought,' though I guess I can't blame her. Someone did steal the ashes of the guy she loves.' Inuyasha's heart clenched as it seemed to be doing lately but he waved it off. 'I'd probably be kinda upset too, if someone did something like that to Dad's grave.' Inuyasha sighed. 'I wonder why this youkai would want Sesshoumaru's ashes? I mean, Kagome did say he was some kind of soul stealing demon. Why would he need ashes?'

He looked up at Kagome, who was walking ahead, her long midnight hair, flowing behind her. 'She seemed really upset when she heard that guy took Sesshoumaru's ashes. I know she loves him and I don't care. . . but then why do I feel like that when I think about it?'

Suddenly, Inuyasha found himself faced with a pair of agitated light brown orbs.

"Will you stop staring at me! It's ahnnoying!"

Inuyasha blinked and Kagome came into view her hands on her hips.

"What?" he said, dumbly, his face growing hot at their close perimeter.

"I SAID, stop staring at me!" she repeated," You'd give even a demon the shivers with a stare like that."

"Yeah, a demon. . .", he mumbled, still staring, eyes wide.

Her eyebrows suddenly furrowed and she said," Your face is kind of red." She put her hand on his forehead, making Inuyasha get redder. "Are you sick or something?"

Inuyasha darted his eyes to the side, pleadingly. Rin just smiled and chuckled. Kirara who was standing growling lowly and glaring at Kagome, was being held by the back of the shirt by Rin.

"Kagome", said Rin, still smiling," Shouldn't we be continuing? It should be getting dark soon."

Kagome eyed Inuyasha one more time, confused before turning around, saying,"Fine" and heading back to the front again.

-------------------

It was dark now. Rin and Kirara were asleep while Kagome and Inuyasha were still up.

"Rin and Kirara have fallen asleep", Inuyasha observed.

Kagome nodded, as if not really hearing him, buried in her own thoughts. Inuyasha sighed and decided to follow Kagome's example, getting lost in thoughts of his own.

'What was wrong with me today?' he thought,' My face got so hot, it almost felt like it was on fire.'

'That would be called a blush.'

'Oh no,' he mentally groaned,' Not you! I thought i'd gotten rid of you!'

The voice chuckled. 'You can't get rid of me. I'm a part of you.'

'What do YOU want?'

'I just couldn't help but hear your thoughts and I just wanted to point out what you experienced was called a blush.'

'I know what a blush is! I'm not stupid!' Then as an afterthought,' And I don't blush.'

'So then, what do you call your face turning as red as a tomato?'

'Shuddap! I don't blush!'

'So. . . I imagined your face looking like a cherry?'

'Grrrrrrrrrr.' Inuyasha then gave a mental sigh and thought,' I don't know what's wrong with me.'

'Mm. . .'

'Hey! Do you know what's wrong with me?'

'Well. . . I. . .kinda can't tell ya.'

'What! Why?'

'Because this is one of those things you have to figure out on your own.'

'Grrrrrrrrrrr. I hate you.'

'I know you do. I know you do.'

---------------------

Soon enough, it was the next day and they were heading off once again. A little while after they started, Kagome stopped and sniffed the air.

"What is it, Kagome?" Rin asked.

"We're getting closer", said Kagome," The smell of the youkai is stronger."

Rin nodded. "Alright then, let's keep moving."

---------------------

Later, far in a dark cave, deep in a forest, Hisoka worked away. Mixing the ashes with the body of an eighteen year old lord he had killed from nearby and then placed in an ancient potion which eventually would cause the ashes mixed in the body to change the body into the one which it's ashes were of.

(Translated into english, the really old potion would turn the lord's body in the the body of whoever the ashes are from. I found myself even having a hard time understanding what I had just written so I put a translation. n.n)

"At last", he said," I will have control over the original keeper of the jewell, who will help me find the shards. I hear only one can make you powerful but the whole jewel can grant the beholder's deepest desire. Just perfect."

Not much later, it was time to release his new creation from where it had been forming.

"Finally", he said, rushing over to the far corner of the cave where a stone basin lay, covered.

He quickly pushed aside the lid, revealing his creation to the dim cave light.

He lifted his staff above his head and cried," Now, RISE!" as he brought the staff bottom with a loud crack on the ground.

A greenish white light pulsed outwards, like the beating of a heart. Which each new pulse, was a new wave. The curled around the stone basin. Soon, the faint sound of a heart could be heard, beating slowly, but it soon became faster and louder. Suddnely, a pale hand lifted itself out of the basin and placed itself on the side, gently. Suddenly, the top of a white haired head, lifted itself from the basin followed by the rest of a body. Then, a leg pulled itself over the side followed by another before resting itself on the floor and standing before him.

The boy's body was lean and slender yet muscular as well, clearly stating his age of eighteen years. His long white hair was wet and dripped of the potion on to the floor. His skin was smooth with not a single blemish, perfect. His mouth was set in an emotionless line and his bangs shadowed his eyes. Slowly, with one last wave of light, he lifted his head, his eyes closed, before they slowly lifted open, revealing emotionless golden orbs.

"Finally", Hisoka said," I control the original keeper of the Celestial jewel. . . Sesshoumaru."

He then reached out his hand and flicked it towards himself. "Come forewards."

Sesshoumaru took one step before collapsing at Hisoka's feet.

"What?" Hisoka said, angrily.

He grabbed Sesshoumaru's hair and looked into his emotionless eyes before growling in anger and throwing him down.

"This is no good!" he cried," This body has no soul! That can only mean it's been reincarnated into another!"

He backhanded the Sesshoumaru body in his frustation, the body sprawling on the floor. He saw the body give a slight twitch of pain and a flash of emotion run through it's eyes.

"Wait", Hisoka breathed," It felt pain. It FELT."

He smirked. "There's still hope. The body could not have felt like that if it's soul was not nearby."

He turned around, emerging from the dark ressesses of the cave as he emitted one word. . . .

"Perfect."

_A/N: This is only the 2nd time that i'll have to use two chaps to finish one idea! The first was where they first met Kikyou and now Sesshoumaru's ressurection! I hope this wasn't too much like the series and I hope you guys like it! Please review and tell me about any stories you've written or would like to reccomend! Also, check out my other stories too! _


	9. Blast from the Past

fire-tiger-c: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I really appreciated the help! I can't wait either! Thanks! I'm glad to hear that!

Flames of the Sun: I'm so happy to hear that! So you noticed that, did jya? I mean, i've seen SO many fics and C2's where there are Sesshoumaru/Kagome pairings! I mean, I almost believe there's more of those then Inuyasha/Kagome! And yes, I did also put the possiblity of Inuyasha/Kikyou! I've seen some of those too, but not as many as Sess/Kag! Oooh! What do I have in store for Naraku! You'll just have to wait and see!

Nessya: I'm sorry but it was already, like, 3600 and something words! Plus, every nice girl has their evil moments! evil laughter. The power of the evil cliffy! I know! I'm bad! giggle. I'll try to update soon and I want to see what happens too!

Ichiru-GoLuckyHanyou: Yes! Run away! Run! lol. I'll try to update soon!

Kendra: I'm glad to hear that and don't worry! I plan on finishing it!

Penny: Don't worry! I'll finish! I'm happy you love it!

Mia: Don't worry! I'm gonna finish it! I'd never leave you guys hanging like that!

dark-kilala: I'm glad you liked it and i'll try!

Sweeten19: Thanks. . . I think. That's good, right?

amy-the-rat: How many times do I have to tell everybody? I'm going to finish it! Don't worry! I'd never be that cruel as to leave you just hanging like that forever!

Pharoph: I'm glad you liked it but hey! I had to stop it somewhere! It was already like, 3600 and something words! You know. . . that is kinda funny when you put it that way! lol. I'll try to update soon and thank you!

HasunamaandMitsou: LOL! That's funny. . . . but really not a bad idea. . . . lol. I'm so glad you love the story!

Kyoumi: I'll be sure to try and read it soon! I'm sure I would like it too!

_A/N: OMG! I can't believe it! I got my first 8 reviews in less than 30 minutes and I've got. . . (goes to stat page and eyes widen until they're as big as my face.) I'm in shock! 66 reviews for only 8 chapters! Omg! But that is so awesome! Thank you so much guys! You have made my day! Yay! Oh and guess what everybody! An author named White Love let me join her C2 community! Yay! It's called Sweet Romantic Inuyasha and Kagome stories! Yay! I can't believe someone actually asked me to join their C2! I am now a part of the staff! On her story, she was asking for people to give her some story reccomendations so I gave her a lot and she said she wanted me to join because I know LOTS of stories and that I have a great taste in stories! I'm so happy!_

Japanese Wording:

youkai: demon

Doryoku-mamoru: power-protect

Onii-chan: Older brother

Nani: what

haroi: a sort of boy's kimono top

hakama: japanese pants

hanyou: half demon

Disclaimer: Exhausted up my creativity on this chap so don't own 'em never will, now i'm going to go relax my brain for a real long time. walks away but falls down after like the first step. Ugh. My brain hurts. Enjoy my longest chap yet!

Chapter 9

The group walked in silence, having nothing to say, as the continued, following Kagome, who was following the scent of the youkai, ashes, and the slight scent of Rin's blood.

Kagome was also, at the same time, letting her thoughts drift.

'Why?' she thought for the millionth time already,' Why would a soul stealer youkai want Sesshoumaru's ashes? I just don't get it. What use could he have of them? I don't understand.'

She shook her head slightly and sighed. 'Sesshoumaru. . . . '

Suddenly, Kagome's head shot up as she caught the youkai's scent, but it was stronger. . . . and it was coming straight towards them. Kagome started to growl flexing her claws.

"Kagome, what is it?" said Inuyasha, his eyes shifting around.

"It looks like we're not going to have to find him", she said," because he's coming to us."

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed. "But why?"

"How should I know?" said Kagome, a little ahnnoyed.

Inuyasha was about to retort when Kagome interrupted. "He's here."

He turned his hand on Doryoku-mamoru's hilt as an old/young man leapt down, seemingly out of nowhere. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Rin glared at him angrily and said," What have you done with Sesshoumaru Onii-chan's ashes?"

"Oh", Hisoka said, glancing at Rin," It's you. So how did you like my little... 'gift' last night?"

Rin was about to retort when Kagome suddenly, charged at Hisoka. He dodged easily, missing Kagome's claws, as he hit her head with his staff, knocking her to the ground. She growled, leaping up, despite that her head was throbbing, I mean, he did knock her pretty hard.

"You bastard!" she cried, trying to hit him with her claws," What have you done with Sesshoumaru's ashes?"

He blocked her claws with his staff, before leaping back, and said," Why do you waste your time attacking, half-breed? I may be old but i'm stronger than you."

"Answer me!" Kagome snarled.

"Why do you want to know?" said Hisoka, smirking," Did you prehaps care for the him?"

Kagome growled, but did not answer.

"I see" he said, but then he spied Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye and turned to him. He stared at Inuyasha for a while before his smirk grew wider, his eyes narrowing.

"Finally", he said," I've found you."

In a little less than the blink of an eye, he was behind Inuyasha, holding his staff, across Inuyasha's throat.

Hisoka put his face by Inuyasha's, smirking, as he said," I can't believe I couldn't see it immediately.

His foul breath on Inuyasha's cheek caused him to shudder and growl. "What do you want with me?"

The soul stealer demon ignored him, continuing. "The appearance is so alike it's almost shocking."

"Wh-What are you talking about?" said Inuyasha, getting a little unsettled.

Kagome looked to step foreward but Hisoka's head turned sharply as he barked," Don't move!"

Kagome froze midstep, glaring at the soul stealer, growling.

"Let go of Inuyasha!" Kirara cried, her ruby eyes, blazing.

"I'm sorry but I cannot heed your request", Hisoka replied," I need use of the reincarnation of Sesshoumaru's soul."

"His soul. . . " Rin breathed, growing thoughtful.

"Now, I believe I shall take my leave", said Hisoka," Farewell."

He leapt into the air as Kagome tried to take a charge at him but he was soon gone with Inuyasha.

Kagome just stood there for a bit, breathing heavily in anger, when without warning she slammed her fist into the ground, and cried out," Damn it!"

"This isn't good. . . " Rin murmered.

"Oh, how did you figure that out?" Kagome said sarcastically, glaring at the young woman.

"No, I mean", said Rin," this really isn't good. I believe i've figured out what Hisoka plans on doing."

"What?" Kirara cried," What's he going to do with Inuyasha?"

"I believe..." said Rin, hesitating.

"Out with it!" said Kagome.

"I believe that Hisoka may be trying to bring Sesshoumaru Onii-chan back to life!" she blurted.

Whatever Kagome had been expecting, it wasn't that.

"Wh-What?" said Kagome, eyes wide.

"How's that possible?" said Kirara.

"Well", said Rin," he does have two of the main things he'd need to do it. He has Onii-chan's ashes and now that he's taken Inuyasha he has the other main ingrediant. . . Onii-chan's soul."

Kagome's stared at Rin, in pure shock, speechless.

"But...But..." she managed out," That's not possible. . . is it?"

"Yes", said Rin," it is, at least for him. Hisoka has the power to do that very thing."

Kagome just stared before turning away, perfectly muddled.

Kirara looked back and forth between Rin and Kagome before she said," Well then, we've got to stop him! We can't let him take Inuyasha's soul to bring Sesshoumaru back to life."

"I agree", said Rin," Come Kagome, we must continue on."

Kagome nodded, as if not truly hearing them, leading the way onwards.

------------------------

Hisoka was leaping speedily through the trees, Inuyasha tight in his grip. Inuyasha struggled to squirm out of his grip, but it was no use. For an old guy, he was actually pretty strong. Inuyasha was now hanging there, glaring at the soul stealer.

"What do you want with me?" Inuyasha cried.

The demon just glanced at him and smirked. "Now, now, I wouldn't want to spoil the suprise."

Inuyasha growled and started to struggle again. "Put me down!"

Suprisingly, his request was heeded and Inuyasha was dropped on to the ground outside of the cave. Inuyasha made to escape but suddenly found he couldn't move.

"What'd you do?" Inuyasha growled, to clenched teeth, trying to see the youkai behind him.

"It's just a little immobilization spell", Hisoka replied," I can't have you running off now, can I?"

Inuyasha merely, growled in frustration. Soon enough, he found his ankles and wrist tied togeather and watched as the soul stealer drew some kind of symbol on ground of a large circle and a star in the middle. Then, Hisoka placed Inuyasha in the middle of the star.

"What's this for?" Inuyasha said, eying the youkai.

Hisoka just smiled and said," In due time, you shall find out."

Suddenly, Inuyasha found himself drenched in a strong smelling liquid.

He wrinkled up his nose. "Ugh. This stuff reeks! What is it?"

"A soul removing potion", the youkai said, as casually as if he were talking about the weather.

"Nani!" Inuyasha shouted in shock," A soul removing potion!"

"I believe I just said that", he replied.

"Why the hell do I have a soul removing potion on me?" Inuyasha growled.

Before Hisoka could answer, there was a shuffling noise coming from inside the cave. Inuyasha turned his head towards the noise, looking curiously. Suddenly, a figure came out and Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Ah", said Hisoka," So you managed to put on the kimono I got you. It suits you, as it being much like the one you died in, Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha hearing the name, stared at the white haired boy before him. 'That's. . . Sesshoumaru?'

The boy of 18 gazed forewards with emotionless eyes, wearing a pair of pure white haroi and hakama except for the red stripe on his left shoulder.

"Soon, I will have the original keeper of the Celestial jewel and I can have the shards for myself", the youkai, grinned, eyes narrowed.

Then, turning to Inuyasha," But first he needs his soul. I have no use of a souless body."

'Souless?' Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized what the youkai planned to do. 'He's going to steal my soul and put it back in Sesshoumaru!'

Inuyasha tried to struggle, but found himself still unable to move.

"Damn it", he muttered, through his teeth.

"Now", said Hisoka," that the potion has been mostly sucked into your body, we can begin."

It wasn't until then that Inuyasha realized that most of the potion was gone. Suddenly, Hisoka lifted his staff before bringing it down on the ground, with a crack before muttering a few strange incantations. The lines of the circle and star suddenly started to glow a greenish white light as the rest of the world seemed to get a bit darker. Then, the world seemed to pulse around Inuyasha with the beating of his heart.

Inuyasha clenched his teeth and his eyes became narrow slits as he felt a pain in his chest.

'What... is this?' he thought,' It feels like... something's being... ripped out of me... Is this... what it's like... to lose your soul?'

The pulses got stronger and stronger, as well as the ripping feeling. Finally, with one large pulse, Inuyasha finally felt something being ripped and he couldn't hold back the painful cry that emerged from his throat. The cry continued as the light grew brighter until it was blinding.

Hisoka chuckled evilly and said," Perfect." But the smirk dissapeared as the light died down revealing Inuyasha sitting there with glassy emotionless half closed eyes and sort of whitish barrier surrounding him and something pounding the insides ferociosly.

"What?" Hisoka said, eyes wide.

It was then that Kagome, Kirara, and Rin appeared. They stopped as they saw the scene before them.

"What's going on!" cried Kirara, wide eyed.

"The soul", said the youkai," it seems angry."

The barrier started to darken to red.

"No!" cried Hisoka," It's more than anger! It's pure fury and rage! It must have felt some kind of betrayal or something traitorous occured to it before it was reincarnated!"

Kagome wasn't listening, having not heard Hisoka, for she had spied the last person she had ever expected to see. . . Sesshoumaru. She took a step forewards.

'Don't come near me!' a voice from inside the barrier cried, that only Inuyasha could hear.

Kagome stepped closer.

'Don't come any closer!'

Kagome was a foot away.

'Get away from me!'

Kagome took another step, eyes glistening.

'DON'T TOUCH ME!'

Kagome leaned against Sesshoumaru wrapping her arms around him in an embrace. "Sesshoumaru. . . "

The barrier shattered.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's body lifted into the air as a huge gust started to surround them, whipping their white hair and clothing. Then, a white orb shot from Inuyasha, speeding towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was knocked back by the force of the collision as the orb entered him. Sesshoumaru fell backwards on to the ground, unmoving. Then, the wind dissapeared and Inuyasha fell from the air, crashing into the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kirara and Kagome cried, rushing beside him. Kirara knelt beside him and Kagome reached out a hand to touch him but quickly retracted it, finding him to be stone cold.

"Look!" Kirara cried," His eyes!"

Kagome looked and was horrified to see glazed, pupiless, half closed orbs.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kirara said, shaking him," Wake up!"

"His soul is gone", said Rin, softly, then turning," It is in Sesshoumaru Onii-chan now."

Kagome turned to where Sesshoumaru's body lay and her eyes widened at what happened next as she stood.

At first, Sesshoumaru made no movements. Then, his finger twitched and then his hand until he was suddenly clenching his hand and his face contracted before relaxing and his eyes opening slowly revealing the emotionless orbs but that were now filled with life. Slowly, Sesshoumaru pushed himself up and then lifted himself onto his legs, standing a bit, until the wobbliness was gone before gazing around him.

"Sesshoumaru. . ." Kagome murmered and froze as his golden orbs turned to her.

-----------------------

Inuyasha was in complete darkness.

'Where am I? It's so dark. What's going on?'

_Suddenly, the darkness started to grow brighter and colors were added until the scene was now that of a forest. Doryoku-mamoru was resting in his hand and his white kimono and hair blew in the light breeze. _

_Suddenly, Kagome was leaping through the forest, seeming to be searching. Suddenly, as she past one of the trees, Inuyasha felt himself pull a dagger from his waist and throw it, catching the forest green material and pinning it to the tree behind her. Kagome was jerked back, her head hitting the tree. She quickly got up, growling and trying to tug the cloth out from under the dagger. Then, she struggled to pull the dagger out which didn't seem to move an inch. _

_"You're not going to be able to remove it", said a voice, slightly deeper than Inuyasha's. _

_Inuyasha tried to figure out where it was coming from when he realized it had come from him!_

_Kagome snapped her head up, looking at Inuyasha, as she narrowed her eyes, and stood up straight, looking straight into his eyes. They stared at eachother for a while before Inuyasha suddenly turned around to leave._

_"Hey!"_

_Inuyasha turned his head looking back, seeing Kagome glaring at him in anger._

_"Why do you keep doing this?" she shouted," Why don't you just kill me already? I thought you were supposed to destroy all demons after the jewel!"_

_"Do you wish for me to kill you?" said Inuyasha._

_"No", said Kagome, thouroughly shocked,"but-"_

_"Then, stop complaining", he said," I don't wish to use up any more of my daggers. I need them for more important things."_

_Kagome glared but there was also confusion in her eyes as Inuyasha turned away._

The scene faded and Inuyasha found himself in darkness before another scene appeared.

_This time, Inuyasha was facing a lake, it's surface calm with small ripples here and there, from the small breeze that blew across it's surface. _

_Suddenly, Inuyasha said," Come out, Kagome. I know you're there."_

_There was a rustling noise behind him and out of the corner of his eye he could see Kagome standing looking at him warily._

_"Come stand beside me", he said. _

_Suprise flashed through Kagome's eyes for a second to be quickly replaced with caution but she did step foreward to stand near him, a ways away of course._

_It was silent for a few moments as Inuyasha stared out on the water and Kagome looked at him with narrowed eyes._

_Finally, Kagome said," What do you want?"_

_"Only the presence of another", Inuyasha replied._

_Kagome looked at him, confused. "I don't... understand."_

_Inuyasha sighed but didn't answer. There was more silence as they both gazed out at the water._

_Finally, Kagome said," Well, if you're going to say-"_

_"You're different."_

_"What?" said Kagome, looking at him._

_"You're different", Inuyasha repeated._

_Kagome's eyes flashed with confusion, hurt, and then finally anger._

_"Well of course, I am", Kagome spat," I'm a 'filthy' hanyou. What do you expect?"_

_"I don't mean it as in what you are", said Inuyasha," but as in different as a female in particular."_

_Kagome looked suprised but quickly hid it by turning her head. "It's that supposed to be a good thing?"_

_"Actually, yes", Inuyasha replied, turning to look at Kagome's suprised expression as the corners of his mouth twitched as if he were going to smile._

_Kagome just looked at him for a while before diverting her eyes and turning around. _

_They stood like that until Kagome said," You're different, too. . . Sesshoumaru", before leaping away._

_Inuyasha stared after her before leaving as well._

The scene faded as Inuyasha realized,' Sesshoumaru? Are these Sesshoumaru's memories?'

Before he could think anymore, the scene changed once again.

_Inuyasha and Kagome were walking through a forest, not really talking, just walking along in eachother's company. Suddenly, though Kagome caught her foot on a root and tripped. She could have caught herself but she suddenly found herself falling against Inuyasha's chest, taking him by suprise as he caught her shoulders. He looked down at her black haired head with her two dog ears twitching before she lifted her head to look at him with slight wide eyes, mouth open a bit._

_They eyes held for a long moment before Inuyasha suddenly, pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her, his white sleeves engulfing her. Kagome's eyes widened in shock as she tensed but she slowly relaxed, letting him hold her before she finally hesitantly returned the embrace. Inuyasha felt a warm feeling in his chest where his heart should me that made the corner of his mouth twitch. He pulled her closer, as Kagome sighed, smiling which he'd never seen her do before. He felt his heart melt as his mouth finally curved into a smile as he rested his chin on the top of her head. _

_'Kagome', he heard the voice that must be Sesshoumaru's in his head. The voice was filled with a kind of tenderness that made Inuyasha's chest hurt and him feel sick to his stomach. _

_"Sesshoumaru", Kagome sighed._

_The feeling only increased at that as the scene faded away._

'They-They loved each other so much', thought Inuyasha,' Why does it hurt?'

The scene changed once again before he could get an answer.

_Inuyasha was now sitting beside Kagome with the Celestial jewel clutched in his fingers._

_"I don't understand", said Kagome._

_"Kagome", said Inuyasha," We need to get rid of the jewel. Then, I won't have to protect it all the time and. . . we can be togeather."_

_"So how do we get rid of it?" Kagome asked, unsure._

_"The Celestial jewel can grant the beholder their most deepest desire", he replied," All we have to do is use it's power to grant us our most deepest desire."_

_He placed a hand on Kagome's. Kagome looked down at their hands, thinking it over, before she clutched his hand in hers and smiled at him. _

_"Alright", she replied," I'll do it."_

_Inuyasha gave the tiniest of smiles back before he said," Alright then. I'll meet you in the field outside the forest tommorow."_

_Kagome nodded._

The scene morphed into another scene.

_Inuyasha was carrying the jewel supposedly to meet Kagome. He glanced down at the night blue jewel and twirled it in his fingers, as it winked up at him in the light of the sun above._

_Suddenly, Inuyasha heard a rustling noise and tried to turn to look but felt something rip across his side. Inuyasha held back a cry as he fell to the ground, the jewel sliding from his fingers. He opened his eyes, though he was in pain and grasped the jewell but a bare foot stepped on his hand, causing him to grit his teeth, but he did not release the jewell. _

_A clawed hand, reached down and pryed open his hand, releasing the jewel from inside him clasped fingers, and grasping it. The clawed hand lifted the jewel and Inuyasha shifted his eyes up but they widened at who they saw. _

_Kagome stood above him, smirking with the jewel in her fingers, the light blue diamond shaped chain, trailing behind it._

_Inuyasha just stared in shock and disbelief. "Kagome. . . but-"_

_She chuckled darkly. "Did you really think that I wanted to spend my life with you? Foolish human. Trusting me was the worst mistake you ever made." _

_Inuyasha's eyes filled with hurt, anger, betrayal. "Damn you."_

_"Oh dear", said Kagome, smirking," Sesshoumaru said a naughty word."_

_He just glared but his teeth gritted as she twisted her foot on his hand as he tried not to wince. _

_"Thanks for the goodbye gift", said Kagome, turning away._

_Inuyasha was so filled with his feelings of anger and betrayal that he didn't notice how Kagome's eyes flashed mahogahny before she took off._

_Inuyasah clenched his teeth as anger filled him as he cried out," Damn you, Kagome!"_

_Slowly, he got up grasping Doryoku-mamoru's hilt as he made his way after Kagome._

The scene finally faded as Inuyasha thought,' I don't understand. . .' before he was engulfed in darkness once again.

-------------------

Meanwhile. . .

Kagome was frozen as his golden orbs lay on her. It wasn't long though before his attention was called away.

"This is perfect!" Hisoka said," I've got the original keeper of the Celestial jewel, flesh, blood, and all. Now come to me and obey my will."

Sesshoumaru gazed at the youkai before taking steps towards him.

"That's it", said Hisoka," Come to me."

Sesshoumaru finally made it to Hisoka and stopped in front of him.

"Now that's a good bo-" Hisoka was cut off from a dagger piercing his chest.

The soul stealer followed the dagger to a pale hand, to a white kimono sleeve, now littered with spots of blood, and finally, Sesshoumaru's emotionless gaze.

Hisoka made a gurgling noise in his throat and collapsed to the ground, driving the dagger in deeper, laying unmoving.

Kagome and Rin gazed at the youkai's blood stained body, wide eyed before Kagome lifted her shocked gaze to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru. . .", Kagome murmered, shocked.

Sesshoumaru then turned his icy gaze to her making her give an involuntary shiver at the cold, emotionless look he gave her. But then she saw a flicker of something that made her eyes widen.

Hate. . . . . for her. . .

"Sesshou-" Kagome was cut off.

Three deep gashes suddenly appeared at his side, pouring blood. Sesshoumaru placed a hand to it but didn't even flinch.

"Wh-Where's that blood coming from?" Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru bent his head smirking before speaking for the first time since getting his soul back. "Playing dumb, are we?"

"What?" Kagome said, confused," How did you get those wounds?"

Sesshoumaru lifted his head, eyes shadowed, as the smirk grew larger. "Pretending that you do not know is not going to work."

Kagome now looked utterly lost as she stared at him. "Pretending not to know what?"

"I must admit that you are quite good at playing innocent", said Sesshoumaru, lifting his head, his golden eyes piercing her soul," but you might as well give up the act."

Kagome stood, despairingly until finally Rin said," Kagome. . . . those are the wounds that killed Sesshoumaru Onii-chan. You were supposedly the one who gave them to him."

Kagome looked horrified at Rin before turning to look at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, I swear I didn't give you that wound! This demon named Naraku tricked us! He-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, half-breed!" he snapped, glaring.

Kagome gasped, feeling as if she'd been slapped.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye, spying Doryoku-mamoru. He gave a sort of deeply unsettling smirk as he started to walk over to Inuyasha.

"Stop!" said Rin, stepping in the way.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "Move, woman."

Rin looked at him, frantically. "Sesshoumaru Onii-chan..-"

"No one calls me that except for one person!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Onii-chan, it's me Rin!" she cried, her eyes glittering," Don't you recognize me?"

His eyes became slits. "You are not Rin. Rin is not but a child. You are a woman."

"That's because 15 years have passed", she said," You've been dead for 15 years."

Sesshoumaru looked shocked for a moment but his gaze hardened again, though not truly harsh finding out who she was.

"Rin", he said, calmly," Move out of the way."

Rin relieved that he had calmed down said," Why?"

"Do it, Rin", he said, a bit of a warning tone.

"What do you want with Inuyasha?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru finally fed up moved past her and walked over to the souless body. Kirara growled from her spot beside him but he ignored her, grasping Doryoku-mamoru and removing it from it's sheath before turning back to Kagome, the hatred returning to his eyes.

Kagome stood frozen in pure disbelief, unable to completly grasp that any of this was happening. Sesshoumaru, stalked towards her, sword grasped tightly in hand as he drew closer. He then, stood in front of her, glaring coldly, the whole time, keeping Kagome frozen in place as she gazed up into the cold uncaring eyes.

He then, pulled back the sword as if for a punch as it gleamed in the sun before he pushed it foreward, aiming for her heart. Kagome stared, still unable to move, waiting for the pain when Sesshoumaru suddenly froze.

A greenish white glow surrounded him as Sesshoumaru straightened eyes wide. "Wh-What is happening?"

Behind him, Inuyasha's body had lifted into the air with the same glow, his eyes still glazed and emotionless.

"Inuyasha's body is calling back the soul", Rin breathed.

"Wait, no!" Sesshoumaru called out," Not yet! I haven't had my revenge yet!"

The glow got brighter as a white orb started to leave Sesshoumaru's body.

"No!" he cried as it started towards Inuyasha.

He reached out, somehow grasping the silvery orb.

"What?" Kirara cried," Can he even do that!"

"It should be sliding through his fingers like water", said Rin, shocked.

"I'm not giving up yet!" Sesshoumaru shouted, as he started to struggle to pull it back towards him. He brought it closer and closer to his body. . . . . . when a loud ripping noise seemed to fill the air.

Sesshoumaru's hand collided with his chest, something white and wispy entering as the orb seeming to be missing some of it charged into Inuyasha causing his eyes to come to life again and him to cry out as he dropped to the ground again, becoming unconcious.

Kagome stared at where Inuyasha lay, still frozen when Rin cried out," Look!"

Kagome turned and saw a white form, turn around a corner, leading aways from the cave.

"So now he's trying to escape."

Kagome turned to the bloodied form of Hisoka who amazingly was still alive.

He took a ragged breath and a smirk appeared on his lips. "He's torn the soul and now he's trying to get away with his piece which is probably the one part filled with his own anger and hatred of you."

He gave one raspy chuckle until the breath finally dissapeared from his body, finally dead.

Kagome turned away and back to where Sesshoumaru had left. She bit her lip before finally running after him.

---------------------

Sesshoumaru struggled along, weak from all the blood loss, from his old wound, now being flesh and blood and having only a small part of the soul to keep his body alive.

'I've got to get away with the one piece of soul I managed to take', Sesshoumaru thought, breathing hard.

Suddenly, he started to feel dizzy, not noticing how close he was getting to the cliff and it's raging river below. Suddenly, a rock slipped from under his bare foot and he started to fall.

He waited to hit the raging waters below but felt something grab his hand. He looked up, dizzily at the clawed hand grasping his arm, leading to the teeth clenched, panting form of Kagome.

He narrowed his eyes and said, coldly," Release me, now."

She looked at him and panted," I'm not going to let you die."

Still feeling dizzy, Sesshoumaru struggled in her grip.

Kagome's eyes widened. "No! Stop!"

But it was too late. Sesshoumaru arm slid from her grip. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he fell down into the crevice, looking back up at Kagome's anguished face until he finally hit the water with a loud splash, dissapearing under it's surface.

_A/N: Okay! There you go! My longest chap yet! I started working on the first half last night but I had to stop and go to bed, then I had to school, and then homework. . .Ugh! But, yay! I finally wrote it and you can enjoy it! Hopefully i'll get a lot of reviews for my effort! _

_silence._

_mutters: That's your cue to say "Of couse! We'd love to!"_

_crickets chirp._

_Hey! Who brought crickets in here?_

_Anyways! Please review! _

_Tell me any stories you've written or would like to reccomend and check out my other stories too! I'll try to update soon! See ya!_


	10. Dark Curse

**Kyoumi: Yay! I was better with the jewel thing! lol! I'm glad you liked it! **

**goth-inuyasha: I'm glad you think it's cool.**

**goth-inuyasha: I'm glad you think it's cool. . . again. . . .**

**goth-inuyasha: . . .and again. . .**

**goth-inuyasha: . . .and again. . .**

**goth-inuyasha: . . .and again. . .**

**Ichiru-GoLuckyHanyou: Yeah, I know. Poor Kagome. Wah! I feel bad for doing that to Kagome! sniffle. I'm better now. Anyways, I'll try to update soon!**

**fire-tiger-c: I'm so so SO happy to hear that! I really tried and i'm so happy that they were a success and not one person has said that they were too much like the episodes so I must of done a good job on that too! Yay! Yep! You helped! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Nessya: LOL! giggle. Puts on old wise person voice. I'm sorry but the power of the cliffy can not be taught! You must find your own path to the great and wonderous power of the cliffy! As an afterthought: Just like Inuyasha had to learn the windscar himself. giggle. I am the author! I have a vague idea of what i'm going to put in the next chap of each story but when I get on the computer, I let my fingers do the typing and see what I come up with while i'm typing so. . . in a ways I don't know what's going to happen. giggle. I'm glad you liked it!**

**Sweeten19: Sad to hear it wasn't my best but i'm still happy that you think it's good! **

**HatsunumaandMitsou: I'm glad that you think it's at least, acceptable! That's okay! I didn't completely like the episode either and i'm sorry if it's practiacally the same! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story though! **

**x.FAR.cry.x: Omg! It's you! You have returned from the dead! lol. Thanks! I really appreciate you saying that! I'm glad that i've come a long way! I've been writing for like, half a year already so I hope so! I'm sorry that FFnet has lost it's charm to you. I'm glad to hear you'll check up on me! Your memory is correct, mostly. My main goal is Flipped right now, but i'm hoping that i'll be able to finish the other stories too! Sorry you ran out of intreasting things to write, but i'm glad you took the time to review! **

_A/N:Hi guys! I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while but a lot of things have come up! For this chap, fire-tiger-c helped me to decide where to go next with it and Atelaar looked over it and made helpful suggestions! Thanks you guys! I really appreciated the help and I hope I can help you guys in some way in to future to repay you! Well, don't want to keep anybody waiting, any longer! On to the chap, where we meet a new character!_

Japanese volcabulary:

Oi: hey

kuragari naroi: dark curse

iku: go

inuhanyou: dog halfdemon

hai: yes

-sama: lord or lady

Name:

Kimitsu: secret

Amayakasu: spoiled

Chapter 10

Inuyasha was walking alongside Kirara down the dirt road. His chest throbbed a little but what could you expect? He had his soul torn out of him and ripped in two. His hand went up to unconciously rub the area which did not go unnoticed by Kirara.

"Is your chest still throbbing?" asked Kirara.

Inuyasha pulled his hand away and looked down. "Yeah, but its better than it was before. I'm okay now."

Kirara looked concerned, but nodded.

Inuyasha looked for Kagome, who was walking some distance before them, hands buried in the sleeves of her kimono, silently.

"Kagome's been pretty quiet lately, hasn't she?" said Inuyasha, a little concerned.

"Yeah", said Kirara," I think it's a nice change, really, but. . . i've never seen her act this way."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'm kinda worried about her. She's barely said a word since yesterday."

Kirara looked up at Inuyasha and then back at Kagome. "Hm." She then put on a determined face and went to catch up with Kagome. She then proceeded to stare intently at Kagome, who took no notice at all of her. Kirara's eyes narrowed and she took a deep breath.

"Oi!"

Kagome was immediately startled from her thoughts and stumbled in suprise. She caught herself and whirled around to face Kirara.

"What was that for!" Kagome shouted.

"You're acting really weird", said Kirara," You keep staring into space and don't notice anything!"

"I was thinking!" Kagome growled.

"Well stop it!" Kirara replied, glaring," You're worrying Inuyasha!"

Kagome was taken back by that and blinked a few times. "Wha-"

"Plus, you might hurt yourself", Kirara muttered.

Kagome forgot the recent comment and growled. "Are you calling me stupid?"

"You really are deaf aren't you?" Kirara retorted," Or are you just really that dumb?"

"That's it!" said Kagome," You better run because you're dead!"

Kirara then proceeded to turned around and ran back towards Inuyasha, with Kagome hot on her heels. The cat demon ran behind Inuyasha and Kagome skidded to a stop in front of him.

"Move Inuyasha", Kagome growled, flexing her claws," I'm gonna kill her."

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome, you're not going to kill her."

Kagome growled again in response and glared at Kirara, who stuck out her tongue.

"Alright, cat", Kagome said, lifting her claws," Now i'm _really_ going to kill you."

"Kagome, stay", Inuyasha said.

Kagome collapsed to her knees as he walked past her.

"What was that for?" she grounded out, clenching her fists at her sides, glaring over her shoulder.

"You can't kill Kirara", he replied.

Kagome found that she was able to move again and got up, grudgingly following after, glaring.

----------------------------

It was night-time and the village was peaceful until a cry of rage was heard inside and the sound of skin hitting skin echoed.

Inside of the village, in the hut of the lord, two figures stood, one was a girl panting angrily, and the other, a well dressed boy, standing bewildered.

The girl looked about 16 with long dark brown almost black looking hair tied near the bottom with a ribbon. She had square cut bangs, split in the middle, and light blue eyeshadow, over dark brown eyes. On each ear, was a golden earring. She wore dark blue and black monk robes with sandals and a blue glove covered her right hand with a golden ring on her middle finger. Held in her left hand was a golden staff with a sort of diamond shape at the top with a red gem dangling in the middle and blue beads looped through it and down the staff. Her right hand was held to the left side, across her chest in a slapping gesture.

The boy was finely dressed in a rich violet silk haroi and black hakama with tabi socks, covering his feet. His black hair was pulled into a small ponytail on his head. His night blue eyes were widened, bewilderdly, and a red handprint was glowing on his cheek.

Several guards rushed in at the commotion, and glanced at the two figures.

The main guard stepped foreward and barked,"What has happened here, Amayakasu-sama?"

The boy's face turned to one of anger as he pointed at the girl. "Seize this girl! She slapped me!"

The guards turned to the girl, glaring at the boy and shouted," It wasn't any more than you deserved, you pervert!"

The guards turned back to the young lord as he shouted," Lies! She tells lies! Remove her from the village immediately!"

"Yes, Amayakasu-sama", the guard replied, before snapping towards the other guards," You heard the lord's son! Seize her!"

Two of the guards immediately placed themselves at the girl's side, grasping her arms.

"Let go!" She struggled," He's the one who was lying!"

The guard just glared at her and ordered," Take her to the village gates and dispatch her there."

"Hai!" the guards replied, dragging the girl behind them.

As soon as they reached the village gate, they opened the door and threw her out into the night.

"Now, stay out and think next time before you decide to slap the lord's son and lie!" he cried before slamming the door behind.

The girl sat there, glaring at the gates, gritting her teeth before she took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

Finally, she sighed and said," Mother was right. My temper is going to be the death of me."

She then looked up at the sky and said," Why Buddha? Why me? Why am I always the one the men are after? This part was supposed to be a gift, not a curse!"

She sighed again and grabbed her staff, lifting herself up as she dusted herself off before turning around and heading down the road.

------------------------

The steams of the hot spring, lifted up in the air, as the girl leaned against the cropping of rocks surrounding it. She sighed. "Now this, I needed."

She lay there when she heard a shuffling on the shore and cracked open an eye to peer through the steam. All she could discern through the steam was a figure disrobing and stepping down into the water.

'I wonder who that is?' she thought lowering herself to the tops of her shoulders as she watched them go behind the cropping of rocks to the other part of the hot spring.

She turned her head a bit as if to take a peek at who it was but stopped.

'No, I won't look', she thought,' But then again? I'm curious. Who is it? One peek won't hurt.'

She turned her head and lifted up just to look over the rocks and spied who was there.

It was a boy of 17 with shoulder length white hair with forelocks and golden eyes.

'Is he a demon?' she thought,' I don't sense a demonic presense and his ears are human.'

She looked at him a little longer. 'You know, he's kinda cute.'

Her eyes wandered down, admiring his chest when she spotted the jar around his neck, with the 4 blue jewel fragments inside.

'Hm', she thought,' That looks a lot like the shard from the demon I exorcised earlier in that village. . . at least until that pervert of a lord's son let his hand wander and I got kicked out. Oh why can't I just keep my temper in check for once?'

She let out a groan and sunk lower.

"Will you hurry up already!"

The girl was startled when she heard the female voice.

The boy sighed and said," I'm coming in a minute, Kagome."

The girl sensed two demonic presences nearby, one probably being Kagome. As the boy started to get up, she lowered herself down again, slipping away from the hot spring as she pulled on her clothing.

'Hm', she thought,' Those shards could be useful. Maybe I should spy on them for a while.'

She stood there weighing out their power before deciding on who was the strongest. 'That Kagome seems to be the strongest. Another woman. That's too bad. I hate having to resort to violence.'

'As if my temper weren't violent enough in itself', she thought, as she walked off.

--------------------

An unlikely couple stood atop the cliff overlooking the mountain pass, deep in conversation. One was the girl and the other was a short raccoon demon.

She had long brown hair reaching just past her shoulders with black streaks running through it. Her skin was a few shades darker than that of the girl beside her and her ears were pointed. Her dark brown maybe even black eyes were surrounded by a sort of black mask tatooed into her skin. She was just a bit shorter than the girl's shoulder and a little more filled out than the girl. She wore a blue kimono with green leaves and her feet were bare.

"Do you really want me to do this, Mistress Sango?" asked the demon.

"Yes, Kimitsu", Sango said.

"Alright then, Mistress Sango", Kimitsu said," Who is it?"

Sango smiled and said," I have been spying on them and I know that they are now walking in the pass beneath us. You know what to do?"

"Yes, Mistress Sango", she said, turnig towards the group below.

----------------------

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kirara were now walking through the mountain pass, in silence. Kirara, getting annoyed by the silence between the group was about to speak, when a rumbling sound filled the air.

"What the-"

Kagome barely had time to turn her head when a large object came bowling down the cliff, crashing into her and carrying her over the edge of the pass.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, when he heard a thud behind him.

As he turned he felt a jerk around his neck, as the chain to the jar holding the shards snapped.

"Wha-" said Inuyasha, as he saw Sango with the shards in her hand as she took off running.

"Hey!" Inuyasha cried out, following her," Stop!"

Kagome in the meantime was struggling with what seemed to be an enormous round blue creature with large slanted eyes.

"Kagome!"

She struggled to see around the creature but ended up punching it instead and was too mad to be suprised as it turned into a raccoon demon.

Kagome ignored her and turned her head towards where Inuyasha was running.

"Kagome!" he said, as he ran, pointing down along the road," That girl came and stole the shards!"

"What!" Kagome cried out, turning to look down where Sango was retreating.

She growled and flexed her claws.

"Get back here!" she cried, leaping up .

Sango looked over her shoulder to see the female inuhanyou closing in and the human not far behind. She looked down at her right hand and clenched it. She stopped and turned around.

"I don't normally like to use this", she muttered, undoing the ties on her hand letting the glove fall open.

Kagome saw the girl standing there fiddling with her glove and she caught a glimpse of some strange marking leading up her arm before a dark energy seemed to appear around it.

Kagome caught out a faint muttering that sounded a lot like 'kuragari noroi', before the energy shot towards her and pain consumed her. Kagome felt a pained cry escape her lips as she fell to her knees at the sheer power of it.

Sango caught the cry and closed her eyes, wincing, feeling the usual guilt fill her at each using of her power before stifling the flow of dark energy and making her escape down the mountain pass.

--------------------------

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, seeing the whole scene as he rushed towards where she had collapsed, Kirara close behind.

He dropped to his knees beside her, and placed a hand on her back. "Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome sat their panting as the pain receded. As the haze of pain dissapeared from her mind, she could make out Inuyasha's words.

"Kagome. . .", Inuyasha repeated.

Kagome lifted her head to look down the road and said," I'm fine."

Inuyasha helped her back to her feet and said," What happened?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't really know. All I remember was pain."

Inuyasha looked back down the road and thought,' Who was that girl and what did she do to Kagome?'

Kagome gritted her teeth and said," I'm going to find that girl and i'm going to get our shards, then. . . i'm gonna kill her."

---------------------------

Sango walked down the road having made her escape, with the jar in her grasp as she sighed, lifting her right hand up into her line of sight.

"I've always hated having to use this power", she murmered, clenching it into a fist," I've always hated having such power in my grasp."

She lowered her hand as she reached a village and tightened her grasp on the shards.

"Hopefully, this time I can keep my temper", she murmered, as she walked inside.

Sango made her way down the middle of the village and walked up to a villager.

"Excuse me", she said, tapping them on the shoulder," Do you know where I can find an inn where I can stay at to eat?"

The villager turned around and it was a man.

'Of course', she thought.

"Excuse me", she repeated, angrily, when she noticed him looking her up and down," If your eyes would stop roaming, i'd like to know where an inn is."

His eyes just wandered to her chest. She sighed, disgustedly, and said," Fine, i'll find someone else."

As she turned around though, she felt a hand on one of her forbidden areas. She froze and lifted her hand, before whirling around and delivering a hard slap.

"Pervert!" she cried," I can't believe you! You men are all perverts! You see a pretty girl and you decide you can do whatever you want with them! I am sick and tired of all of you!. . ."

----------------------

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kirara walked through the village, searching for the girl that had stolen their shards.

"Where is she?" Kagome growled," Inuyasha, are you sure you sensed the shards in this village?"

"For the thousandth time already, Kagome", said Inuyasha, exasperatingly," Yes!"

"Then where is she?" she demanded.

"I don't know!" Inuyasha replied," Isn't that your job? You're the one with the super senses!"

"Hey! What's that?" said Kirara, pointing to a crowd that had gathered in the village.

"I don't know", said Inuyasha," Let's go check it out."

Inuyasha walked towards the crowd and made his way through to where the commotion was coming from. He caught bits and pieces of a rant until he finally reached the front of the crowd, where he could see the scene before him.

He saw Sango in front of a man, who was standing wide eyed with a red handprint on hi cheek as she yelled at him about 'men being perverts' and other stuff.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted.

Sango stopped and turned towards the shout and saw Inuyasha standing there looking at her accusingly. "You're the girl who stole our jewel shards!"

As Kagome stepped up beside him, Sango gulped. "Uh-oh."

Before they could blink she was running.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted," Get back here with our jewel shards!"

Kagome took off after Sango with Inuyasha and Kirara behind her.

Sango looked behind her and saw Kagome closing in on her again. As Kagome leapt in the air, and lifted her claws to strike, Sango spun around and block with her staff, sparks flying. Kagome was blown back, skidding on her feet.

"Damn", she muttered, shaking her smoking hand, as Sango took off again.

"Oh no, you don't", said Kagome, pulling out Yuryoku no zako and notching an arrow. "Iku!"

She released the arrow as it went zooming towards Sango. When it was just about ready to hit her, Sango once again, spun around, blocking the green glowing arrow.

"What?" said Kagome," Impossible. There's no way she could of blocked that."

She growled. 'She is definitely not a normal human.'

As Sango took off again, Kagome started off after her.

"Stop running like a coward!" Kagome cried.

Suddenly, as they reached a clearing at the outskirts of the village, Sango spun around once again, the ties to her glove flying open as she cried," Kuragari noroi!"

Dark energy surrounded her hand as Kagome felt pain shoot through her veins. Kagome once again cried out, struggling to stay standing, as she trembled terribly.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, seeing her trembling.

He turned to Sango and saw her hand glowing with dark energy.

'So it's coming from her hand!' Inuyasha thought, eyes widening.

Inuyasha looked at Sango's face and saw guilt filling her eyes.

'She doesn't like doing this', thought Inuyasha.

As a whimper came from Kagome, Inuyasha was snapped back to reality and ran towards her.

"Kagome!"

Sango's eyes widened as she saw him run towards Kagome and she cried," No! Sto-"

As Inuyasha touched Kagome, he felt pain shoot through him as well. A cry escaped him as he collapsed to him knees, pain filling his body.

Sango immediately closed her hand, retying the ties on her glove. Not thinking, she ran to him.

'I'm not supposed to use it on humans', she thought, running,' He shouldn't have touched her! It's much to powerful for a human to handle!"

Sango stopped before them as Kagome collapsed to her knees, the pain having stopped.

Kagome lifted up her head, a little weakly as she started to get over the haze of pain and growled," Give us back our jewel shards now!"

Kagome leapt up, preparing to attack the girl.

"Stop."

She froze and turned to where Inuyasha, was trying to stand weakly, rushing over to him.

"Inuyasha, you idiot. What were you thinking?" asked Kagome.

"Don't hurt her", said Inuyasha, ignoring the comment, as Kagome helped him stand up.

He looked up at Sango, and said," She didn't really want to hurt us."

Sango looked at him in suprise. Nobody had ever realized that, before.

"Inuyasha", said Kagome," Did you not feel the pain running through your body?"

"Of course I did", said Inuyasha," and it hurt like hell too."

Sango winced.

"But...", he said, looking at Sango," She was only protecting herself."

Sango looked at him in awe, gratitude in her eyes. 'Thank you for understanding.'

Inuyasha smiled before he turned serious and said,"But why did you steal out jewel shards and what's up with the dark energy around your hand and the pain we experienced?"

Sango saddened as she sighed. "It's a bit of a long story."

"We're not going anywhere", Inuyasha replied.

Sango was hesitant for a moment before she sighed," Alright, but why don't we find an inn first? It's getting kind of dark and it's my treat for causing you all this trouble."

Inuyasha nodded as they headed back to the village.

-----------------------

"So what's your story?" asked Inuyasha, as they now sat in a room, eating food, that the inn had served them.

"Alright", Sango sighed," It started a long time ago with my grandfather and this shapeshifting demon named Naraku. My grandfather was a monk and had heard about this demon. He had been fighting him for a while but every time they fought it was a little more difficult to find him then the last. But then one day, my grandfather had just excorsized a demon when he saw a beautiful woman in the crowd. She motioned for him to follow her and being the lech he was, he did just that. She led him to an abandoned hut near the edge of the village and went inside. He followed her inside and saw the beautiful woman standing before him. She started to seduce him and my grandfather of course, fell into her caresses and sultry voice, and just as he was going to kiss her, he felt a burning pain on his right hand. The beautiful woman stepped away from him, smirking evilly, and her stormy gray orbs had now turned into a glowing mahogahny. My grandfather looked at his hand and saw dark colored burn marks that curled up around his right arm. My grandfather looked up when the beautiful woman now spoke with the voice of Naraku. It had been Naraku in disguise. He said," This curse is a dark curse. When used, it can only cause others pain. See those burn marks? They are where the curse has already begun to eat away your flesh. The burns will continue to spread until one day, when the curse fully consumes you and eats you alive. The flesh will be eaten from your bones and you will suffer in great pain. The only way to rid of it is to destroy me but. . . if you come near me and have any ill intentions towards me, you will suffer terrible pain, like that of your victims. This curse will also be passed down to your children and grandchildren. The cycle will never end until my heart stops." My grandfather tried to kill Naraku then and there but he felt pain consume him just like Naraku said. Naraku laughed and then dissapeared. My grandfather continued to search for Naraku and eventually met my grandmother and had my father. My father also searched for Naraku and met my mother, having me, but continued to search all the same. My mother died when I was very young and since my father had no sons, my father had the monastary where I grew up, make an exception and let me become a monk. After my father's death and as soon as I was old enough, I searched for Naraku."

"That's terrible", said Kirara," I'm sorry."

"It's okay", said Sango," it's not your fault. Plus, you should hear about the other curse I have."

"Other curse?" said Inuyasha.

"Yes", Sango replied, smiling," At some point, before she died, my mother, who had been a pretty good sorceress, had tried to help me with the problem i'd probably have with trying to continue my line, in case, I couldn't find Naraku. She placed a spell on me that as soon as I turned thirteen, that any man who's heart had not already found love, would admire me. But, the spell didn't go exactly as she had planned. . . At thirteen, they did start to admire me but. . . it seemed that they were admiring my body with their hands."

Sango sighed.

"Oh", said Inuyasha," so that's what that commotion was all about today?"

"Yes", she said," you know what? I'm suprised the spell hasn't effected you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, but when she caught his gaze, a slight flush filled his face as he looked away.

Sango's lips curved into a smile as she said," But maybe I shouldn't be so suprised after all."

Kagome just looked from her to Inuyasha confused.

_A/N: Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed the chap! I'd love to get some reviews from you on what you think! _

_Also, don't forget to tell me about any Inuyasha fanfics that you've written or would like to reccomend! I love fanfics! Just in case, you guys have other stories, other than Inuyasha, I also like Naruto stories, (you can find the pairings I like on my profile page) and if you might have any, stories about Mewtwo on pokemon! I've recently become a fan of him though I wouldn't be able to write about him but anyways! _

_Don't forget to review and if you want to know some good stories, just check out the ones on my favorites list at my profile! I have tons of them! Well, see ya until the next chap!_

_REVIEW!_


	11. A Slayer's Tragedy

Nessya: Thanks! I'm glad you thought that Sango's play was great! That makes me happy! Thank you! I'm so glad that you think everything is right! Yep! All that's left is Miroku! About the role of Kohaku. . . . you'll just have to wait and see! Who will it be? evil laughter. Don't be sorry about the long review! I LOVE long reviews!

fire-tiger-c: Thanks! I'm glad you think so! I'm glad you loved the ending, too! Don't worry! Kags won't stay clueless forever but it might take her a while to realize it because I don't want it to be too soon!

Pharoph: Thanks and yes, Sango is sort of like Miroku except different curse and pervert problem. Plus, she still gets to be herself in that she still slaps people! lol! Thanks! A lot of people have mentioned that! I liked adding that part! Yes, Inuyasha's found love! He just hasn't quite. . . . realized it yet. It's gonna take a little longer! Besides, he'd have to admit it to himself too! giggle. I'll try to update soon!

amy-the-rat: giggle. I'm glad that you're so happy about Sango. lol. So true! Sango attracts perverts everywhere! Thanks! I'm glad you liked the changes! I can't wait to bring in Miroku either and i'll try! Thank you! It's good to hear I did a good job! Thanks for the fic reccomendation! I can't wait to try it out!

_WARNING A/N: I want to warn you beforehand, this is probably my saddest chapter and I just wanted you to know that. Enjoy._

Disclaimer: No! I don't own the ORIGINAL Inugang! I feel that I DO own this Inugang (sort of) and I OWN this story so shut up about it!

Japanese Volcabulary:

Nii-san: another way of saying older brother

Hai: Yes

kami: god

imoto: little sister

Chapter 11

The next morning, Sango stood at the village edge, where two roads split off, with Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kirara.

"Are you sure you won't join us, Sango?" asked Inuyasha.

She turned to him and nodded. "Yes. I'd just be a bother. You don't need to worry about me and my curse."

"You wouldn't be a bother," said Inuyasha," You couldn't be any worse than Kagome."

"Hey!" said Kagome.

"Well, maybe if you were nicer, it wouldn't be true," Kirara retorted.

"Shut up!" she replied.

"Make me," said Kirara.

"Gladly," Kagome growled, flexing her claws.

Inuyasha sighed. "See what I mean? You couldn't be any worse."

Sango shook her head and said," No. It's okay. Besides, i've been traveling on my own for years. I've been fine so far."

Inuyasha frowned. "If you're sure. . . "

"I'm sure," she replied.

Inuyasha sighed and said," Well, the offer still stands, if you decide that you want to join us."

Sango nodded as she walked down one path. "I'll keep that in mind. Who knows, maybe we'll meet up again."

Inuyasha smiled as Sango walked away.

Kagome noticed it and narrowed her eyes after Sango.

Inuyasha turned his head and saw her glaring after Sango. "What's up with you?"

"Do you like her?" Kagome growled.

Inuyasha blinked, not sure what she meant. "Sure, I guess."

Kagome's eyes turned to slits as she turned away, muttering, as she walked down the other path. "I can't believe it. What could he see in her? He actually likes her. What does she have that I don't got?"

Inuyasha stared after her confused, not hearing her muttered words. 'Was it something I said?'

-----------------------

The sun shone brightly on a bustling village. Villagers talked and worked as they went on with their daily lives. This village worked more than most villages because they were the village of. . .

. . . the demon slayers.

Right now, mostly women, elderly, and young children were working in the village when there was a commotion from the village gate signaling the return of the slayers, carrying with them, the dead demon to be used for their tools and weapons.

There was one certain slayer who walked ahead. He was no more than 18, maybe 19, with black hair pulled into a tiny ponytail at the base of his neck and violet eyes. He wore the usual black demon slayer outfit with a slight tint of purple. He wore purple armor on his shoulders and elbows, bound with cloth of a lighter purple. Around his waist was a sort of apron that was purple bordered around a light purple on his front and back, held on with a purple sash tied on his right hip. Also, in the sash, was a simple sword, tucked away. At his knees, were purple bands, holding on shin guards of the same color, the tips tucked into black boots, violet at the heel.

He pulled down the mask that had recently been covering his nose and mouth as his violet eyes scanned the crowd, searching. . .

"Nii-san!"

A young girl emerged from somewhere in the crowded village, and the slayer soon found her clinging too him. The girl was around the age of 7, with straight ebony hair, and square cut bangs. Her ears were hidden behind the straight locks of hair framing her face and a broad grin was on her face as she clung tightly to him. She wore a dark kimono, almost black, that reached mid-shin, with a black tie around her waist, feet bare.

"You're back!" she cried again, happily.

The slayer smiled down at the dark head of his little sister and he placed a hand on her head. "It's good to see you too, Kanna."

Kanna looked up at him, revealing the cloudy white orbs she'd had since birth, as she smiled. "I'm really glad you're back, Miroku nii-san."

Miroku smiled again, but a little sadder, as he looked down into her unseeing orbs, knowing that all her life all she had seen was darkness, never once being able to enjoy the colors and sights, not even knowing what her own brother looked like.

"Nii-san?"

Miroku looked down at the girl who was looking up at him, confused by his sudden silence. "I'm glad to be back too, Kanna."

"So, did you get the demon?" Kanna asked, anxiously," What's it look like? What happened?"

He smiled down at her warmly as he replied," I'll tell you back in the hut, okay?"

"Hai!" she nodded.

He turned towards the hut, as Kanna followed having learned how to find the distinct vibrations his feet made apart from others. Also since she couldn't see, her other senses had heightened so she could walk much like a normal person, not usually bumping into anything or anyone.

Miroku would glance back every once in a while, being sure she was still behind him, being the protective big brother he was, knowing how she always insisted that she could walk on her own.

They reached the hut and stepped inside, heading towards the main room, so Miroku could recall the demon slaying experience.

"Okay, we're here so what happened?" asked Kanna.

"I'll tell you in a moment," Miroku chuckled," I just need to pull on my robes over my uniform."

Kanna crossed her arms, her bottem lip sticking out but set herself down on the floor to wait.

After, he had donned a simple violet robe, he recounted how they had come across a village with a demon terrorizing them. It had been suprisingly powerful but they had eventually taken down. Afterwards, they had returned to the village.

"But not before I found something in the body of the demon," Miroku said.

"What was it?" asked Kanna.

"This," he replied, holding up the a night blue shard.

"What is it?" she asked, unseeing.

Miroku immediately felt bad. Sometimes it was easy to forget she was blind.

"It's a blue shard. It looks like it might be part of some kind of jewel," he replied.

"Can I hold it?" Kanna asked.

Miroku dropped it into her open hands as she ran her fingers over its smooth surface.

Kanna smiled. "Is it pretty?"

Miroku stared at the shard in her fingers. "I don't really know but. . . I guess you could call it pretty in an eerie kind of way."

Kanna stared intently at her hands where she knew the shard was. She stayed like this for a moment.

"Nii-san?" Kanna asked.

"Hai?" he replied.

"Can I. . ." she started," Can I have it?"

Miroku furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't know. . ." he said, uncertaintly," Something tells me its. . . dangerous."

'It also seems kind of familiar. . . '

"Please?" Kanna pleaded," How could a little shard be dangerous?"

"Mm," Miroku wavered.

Kanna looked up with pleading cloudy orbs. "Pleeeease?"

He finally gave in and Kanna smiled happily at him. "Thank you, nii-san! I'll keep it with me always!"

Miroku nodded, unsure as he eyed the small shard.

'I've got a bad feeling about this but. . . one little shard can't do all that much harm. . . right?'

He didn't know how wrong he was.

---------------------------

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kirara were still walking down the road, Kagome grumbling in the front, not speaking to Inuyasha, who walked puzzled and confused.

'What is up with Kagome?' thought Inuyasha,' She's acting like she's mad at me but. . . I didn't do anything wrong! I don't get it,' he sighed,' Women are sooooo confusing.'

Suddenly, Inuyasha bumped into Kagome who had stopped. Kagome fell forewards but caught herself.

She whirled herself around, glaring. "Hey! Watch it!"

"Well, it's not my fault that you just suddenly stopped in the middle of the road!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Well," Kagome said," You should of been paying attention!"

Inuyasha was about to reply when Kirara said," Why did you stop anyways, Kagome?"

Kagome gave one last 'hmph' before replying. "For your information, I thought I smelled something strange. . . "

Kagome looked thoughtful. "...Yet, it seemed kind of familiar."

"What was it?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know!" Kagome said," I can't smell it anymore!"

"Well, you don't have to yell at me!" he said.

"Then, don't ask such obvious questions!" she growled," Don't you think I would have told you if I had known?"

Kirara just rolled her eyes as they continued to argue. 'They argue too much. It's kind of annoying. Though it IS kind of entertaining.'

With that, she continued to watch her new source of entertainment.

-----------------------

Sango, meanwhile, was exploring a town she came across. She was examining some earrings that had caught her eye when a sharp pain went through her arm. She gave a small cry, pulling it to her chest.

"Are you okay, miss?" the man selling the jewelry asked.

"Y-yeah," Sango replied, letting her arm return to her side," I'm fine."

The man nodded, uncertaintly, as Sango lifted her hand into her vision staring at it.

'What was that all about?' she thought.

She stared at the limb, waiting to see if anything else would happen. When nothing did, she lowered her arm, turning to walk away from the stand.

'Strange.'

-------------------------

"Nii-san!"

Miroku blinked as Kanna came into view. "Hm?"

"What kind of flowers are these?" she asked, showing some blossoms she had picked.

He looked at the cluster of light blue flowers she held in her hands.

"Mm. . ." he thought, brow furrowed," I think that's called forget-me-not."

"Oh!" she said, smiling brightly," I know that flower! Okaa-san told me what it meant a long time ago. I think it stands for do not forget and memories."

"Hm," Miroku said, remininscing.

"Nii-san?" Kanna said, breaking the silence.

"Hai?"

"If something ever happens to me, do you promise never to forget me?"

Miroku lifted his eyebrows in suprise as he looked up at the young girl, staring silently at the flowers she held.

"Why do you ask such a question?" he asked," Nothing's going to happen to you."

Kanna cocked her head to the side. "You don't know that."

"What brought this on?" he asked," I'll be here to protect you. If someone wants to harm you, they'll have to get through me first."

Kanna looked up at him, smiling softly. "Will you still promise me?"

Miroku stared at her for a moment but nodded. "Hai, I will but. . . you don't have to worry about something like that."

She nodded. "Thanks, nii-san."

"Hm," he nodded.

------------------

"Miroku."

The demon slayer turned his head from where he was looking out at the just fully risen sun, to see another man standing behind him.

The man was older than Miroku, but not enough for his black hair to fade to gray except for a strand here or there. His right eye had a scar running over it, leaving the orb slightly lighter than the other while his left was a dark blue. Suprisingly, he was dressed in his demon slayer uniform of black and blue, his hair tied up in a short ponytail.

"Yes, father?" Miroku asked, eyeing the choice of clothing," Does another village need a demon to be slain?"

"Hai," his father replied," A villager came sometime ago. We will be heading out soon."

"Should I change?" he asked.

"Yes. It seems that this demon is large and powerful."

"Alright."

--------------------

He didn't know how it happened. It just did.

Dead. They were dead. The demon had killed them. He was the only one standing. He was the only one that survived.

Miroku stood in the middle of his fallen comrades, scythes still in his hands, the demon's blood convering them.

It had happened so fast. They had left the village that morning and come to the village where the demon needed to be slain. They had started to fight it and it had indeed been larger and stronger than normal. Things had seemed to be going so well. They had fought long and hard and just as it seemed they were going to kill it. . . .

. . . they were dead. All of them were dead. The demon had killed them. How? He didn't know but next thing he knew the demon was dead and he was standing with demon blood on his blades.

He let his eyes wander around the site as he felt sorrow run through him. His comrades were dead and so was his father. Now, both of his parents were gone. But the thing was, not only did he feel sorrow, he felt. . . . acceptance. It was strange but living the life of a slayer was a difficult one and comrades were lost. He had been faced with one or two deaths so he knew what it was like but he still felt sorrow at the deaths.

He picked himself up, replacing his weapons on his back and turned to his comrades. Burying them would be the honorable thing so he set to work.

----------------------

Kanna sat on the porch of the hut, staring at the gate. She sighed.

This morning she had awaken to find that her Nii-san and father had left to slay yet ANOTHER demon while she was left at home. She frowned slightly.

Sometimes, it just wasn't fair. She wanted to be a demon slayer but there were two issues in her way. One, she was a girl and girls don't become demon slayers. Two, though, was the main problem. She was blind. They didn't think that a blind girl could become a demon slayer and maybe they were right.

She stared hard at the gate, as if willing her brother and the other slayers to walk through. It didn't come as any suprise when they didn't.

She was about to let out another sigh when there was a cry in the village.

"Hm?" She perked up as she heard the start of a commotion in the village.

Crys and shouts were starting to be emerge from the village growing louder.

She stood up and walked to where the crys and shouts were growing. She suddenly stopped. She smelled smoke. She ran towards the crys and shouts now filling the whole village. She caught some of the crys.

"Look out!"

"A demon!"

Kanna stopped. This wasn't good. A demon plus the slayers' absence equalled. . . . VERY BAD.

She ran feeling the vibrations of people running, as the scent of smoke got stronger, when she caught another scent that made her pale.

Blood.

-----------------------

Miroku walked through the forest in the direction of the village. Grateful to be able to return to the village, where he could see the villagers and have his mind taken off the deaths of his comrades.

He smiled as he thought about his little sister waiting for him to return. Probably sitting on the porch, pouting that little pout of her but smiling when he was back.

He was suddenly jolted back to reality but the sounds of shouts and occasional screams. He felt himself grow cold.

'Oh no. Please no,' he thought as he ran around the bend of the road to the village and stopped.

'Oh kami. . .'

There were flames licking the sky, rising from the village and the scent of blood was heavy in the air. He could clearly hear a scream every now and then and a few crys. Smoke darkened the sky.

Another scream pierced the air and he regained the ability to move his legs. He ran through the gates, and saw fallen villagers, their bodies bloodied and torn.

He quickly looked around, hoping to spy a villager that was moving or someone that was alive but he didn't see anyone. . .

Kanna.

She suddenly, ran through his mind as he ran into the village, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. He no longer noticed that the crys and screams had died down.

"Kanna!" he cried out," Kanna!"

He heard movement behind him and quickly bocked a clawed hand with his scythe.

He caught a glimpse of black hair and green clothing before the demon dissapeared again.

He stood as he just managed to block another attack, this time catching a glimpse of dog ears when he suddenly heard a cry.

"Nii-san!"

Miroku turned his head, giving the demon a chance to wound him. His eyes widened as he felt the demon claw him across the chest but he luckily leapt back quick enough for it not to be fatal. He suddenly realized the demon had dissapeared again.

"Nii-san!"

He turned his head again to see Kanna running towards him when suddenly, a shadow appeared behind her.

'No.' His eyes widened. "Kanna, look ou-"

He was cut off as the demon suddenly slashed her across the back.

Kanna's eyes widened, as she faltered.

Things seemed to go in slow motion in Miroku's eyes. He saw her slowly falling as she looked shocked, her wounds spilling blood. She fell to the ground, laying there, her widened white orbs, staring.

Miroku's heart stopped as he stared at her.

"Kanna..." he said, softly, eyes wide.

Suddenly, he cried," KANNA!"

"Nii-san..." she said, weakly, tears pooling in her cloudy orbs.

"Kanna!" he cried again, lifting himself up as he ran to her, collapsing before her, scooping her into his arms, careful of her wound.

"Oh, Kanna", he said," I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Nii-san?" Kanna said.

"Hai?" he replied.

"Am I dying?" she asked.

Miroku was silent, finding himself unable to answer.

"Nii-san," she said," Do you remember yesterday?"

He swallowed. "Hai."

"Do you remember what I asked?"

He swallowed harder.

"Hai."

"Will you keep your promise?" she asked," Do you promise to not forget me?"

He closed his eyes, holding her tighter but not enough to harm her more.

"Hai," he said, no more than a whisper," You are my little sister, my imoto. I could never forget you. Ever."

She smiled softly. "Thank you."

Her eyes started to get droopy. "Nii-san... I'm so tired."

Miroku was silent.

"Nii-san?"

". . .Hai?"

"Is it okay?"

Miroku was silent, trying to understand what she was asking when he suddenly understood.

Trembling slightly, he said, softly," Yes, Kanna. You can close your eyes."

With that, Kanna smiled and closed her eyes, for an everlasting sleep.

_A/N: I have nothing to say at the moment. I'm trying to get over the fact that I was able to write something so sad. Before I forget, please review._


	12. A Slayer's Revenge

**Sweeten19: I know. I was going for sad because I mean the original was so sad so this one should be too. Yeah. **

**amy-the-rat: No, I really wasn't kidding. I know. I got depressed afterwards too until I read something happy! I know! I feel sooooo bad for doing that to Kanna! But it was necessary! Well. . . Miroku really hasn't gotten a chance to show a pervert side of him yet, has he? I will! Don't worry! I know, but you're right! It is necessary!**

**fire-tiger-c: Thank you! I'm soooooo glad you think that! I know it was sad but that's what I was going for! Thanks! I really hope that's a good thing! I can't wait for the next one either!**

**x.FAR.cry.x: OO. Was it really that good? Thanks! I know, I think I might have caught some people off guard because I mean, who would have expected that i'd use Kanna as Kohaku's part? I'm glad you liked it!**

_A/N: Hiya guys! Here goes to part 2 of the Miroku chapters! I hope you like it!_

Japanese volcabulary:

jyaki: an evil youki (check chap 5 for definition of youki)

Hai: yes

taijiya: slayer

Name:

Kodokumo: spider child

Diclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters. All rights go to Rumiko Takahashi. sigh. She has such a brilliant mind.

Claimer: I do own Sesshoumaru's father, Tia, Korogi, Tolkien, the healer woman, the demon in chap 1, the other demons i've made up, Hisoka, and whoever else I haven't mentioned that I made up. Now on to the story!

Chapter 12

Miroku felt his sister's body go limp in his arms. He clutched her closer to him, still trembling.

"Awwww. How touching."

Miroku quickly whirled his head around to see the demon from before holding something glinting in her palm. Her brown eyes looked at him tauntingly while a smirk curved her lips.

"You," Miroku hissed, eyes narrowing.

Her smirk grew wider. "Yes, human, me."

"I'll kill you," he said, standing up, unsheathing his scythes.

"Mm," she thought," I don't think so. I don't have time to play around with you, human."

Miroku gritted his teeth. "I am no toy, demon."

"So you say," she smirked," but yet here I am toying with you."

Miroku clenched his jaw and glared.

"Now, I think that i've done enough damage for now," she said, turning away, smirking.

"No, wai-!"

But she had already dissapeared.

He stared at the spot where she had been and felt his fists clench, as he trembled in anger.

"I'll kill her," he hissed," I'll find her and i'll kill her. She'll pay for what she did. She will pay!"

He turned to leave but not before he turned once more to where his sister's body lay, and the bodies of his people.

"I'm sorry," he murmered," I'll come back to bury you after I avenge you."

And with that, he left to start his search for revenge.

----------------------

Sango walked down the road, the beads on her staff clacking against one another when she suddenly felt a stong jyaki, followed soon by a sharp pain. She stopped, wincing, and held the arm as the pain faded.

"How odd," she murmered.

'It happened again,' she thought,' I don't understand. Why am I feeling this pai-'

Her eyes widened. 'Wait a second! That jyaki! It felt powerful. Could it be?'

"Only one way to find," she murmered, as she headed in the direction that she had felt the powerful jyaki.

----------------------

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kirara walked down the road when suddenly, Inuyasha froze, feeling a wave of nausea roll over him.

'Ugh,' he thought, clutching him stomach,' I feel like that time I caught the flu when I was six.'

"You feel it too?"

Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome standing still looking slightly to the left, ears trained foreward.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked, letting go of his stomach.

"That," said Kagome," is called a jyaki and it seemed to be a pretty nasty one, too."

Inuyasha tried to conceal a shudder.

"It's him."

"Hm?" Inuyasha turned to look at Kirara.

She was standing stiff as a board, ruby eyes wide, with her black slits thinner than normal. Her tails were all fluffed up and arms were straight against her sides.

"Kirara?" he asked, concerned.

"Who?" asked Kagome, brows furrowed.

"Naraku," Kirara said, no more than a whisper.

Inuyasha's brows furrowed, as Kagome stiffened.

"So that," he said, turning in the direction, Kagome was turned," was Naraku?"

"No wonder the jyaki had such an evil air," Kagome said.

There was silence until Kagome said," Come on. We don't have all day."

Then she murmered," I'm going to kill that bastard."

"Mm," Kirara nodded, glaring in the direction, the jyaki had been," He'll die for taking my parents from me."

They headed in the direction the jyaki had come from when Inuyasha realized something.

"Kagome," he said," when we felt that jyaki, I also felt a shard."

"Heh," she said," All the better."

They continued to walk on, eventually coming to a forest. They headed inside and walked down the trail. Soon, they came to a bend in the road and saw a familiar figure.

"Sango?" said Inuyasha, as the figure turned.

Sango nodded. "So you felt the jyaki, too?"

"Mm," Inuyasha nodded," We're pretty sure it was Naraku."

"I agree," she said," I felt a pain shoot through my hand when the jyaki passed. I'm sure it's him."

"Hm," said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha suddenly noticed that Kagome was being extremely quiet and it wasn't because of Naraku.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Blood," she said, staring at the bend in the road," and death. I can smell it."

"Mm," Sango said," that isn't good but we should probably check it out."

Kagome nodded as they walked down the road and around the bend. But when they rounded it they stopped at the sight before them.

"Oh my god. . ." Inuyasha said, eyes wide.

Torn and bloodied bodies lay everywhere. Some had slashes on their chests and backs, their lives having ended quickly but some had been torn up so much they were barely recognizable. Glassy eyes stared lifelessly, seemingly watching the group outside the village gates. Men, women, even children were dead. The terrible shadow and silence of death filled the air, as the group looked around at the blood splattered earth.

Kagome gazed out at the dead bodies, used to this kind of thing. Sango's face was filled with remorse as she said a silent prayer. Kirara was like Kagome but she felt a little sad.

Kagome stared at the carnage, sniffing the air, trying to see if she could catch any scents over the scent of blood but caught a different scent. She turned to Inuyasha who she noticed looked a little pale. She sniffed and smelled sorrow and. . . . was that guilt?

Inuyasha meanwhile was lost in his thoughts as he stared at the lifeless eyes and bloody bodies.

'They're all dead,' Inuyasha thought,' I know I sensed a shard earlier. Rin said that demons would do anything to get the shards and I guess she was right. These people are all dead and it's my fault because I broke the Celestial jewel...'

Inuyasha suddenly felt guilt settle like a rock in the pit of his stomach and he felt a little sick.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

He snapped out of his thoughts as he turned to Kagome, suprised to see concern in her eyes.

"Yeah," he said," Don't worry...I'll be fine."

"You look as if you've never seen a demon slaughter before," said Sango," Is this true?"

Inuyasha was silent.

"We should go in," said Kagome," We might find clues on Naraku."

"I agree," Sango nodded.

Kagome stepped into the village with the others behind her.

Suddenly, they heard a rustling noise behind them as they quickly turned around. They stood still waiting. . . .

. . . when a tiny orange fox, no bigger than a kit, stepped out from the under brush with large emerald eyes, and a bushy tail.

"Oh," Inuyasha relaxed," It's just a little fox."

The fox demon stepped foreward, wide green eyes staring at the village and seemed to freeze as it took it all in. It stayed like that for a while, staring when it looked up at them and narrowed its eyes suspiciously.

"Hey," said Kirara, holding out a hand," It's okay. We're not going to hurt you."

The fox growled and stepped back. Blue flames started to lick at its paws when suddenly a small voice cried out.

"No, Shippo! It's okay! They're friends!"

A small cricket popped up, perched on the fox's head, and hopped over to Kagome, landing on her shoulder.

"Misstress Kagome, it's good to see you again!"

"Hi Korogi," said Inuyasha.

"Are you talking to a cricket?" asked Sango.

Kagome turned and said," Oh yeah. You don't know Korogi, do you?"

Sango shook her head.

"Okay," said Kagome," Korogi, Sango. Sango, Korogi."

"Pleased to meet you," said Korogi," any friend of Mistress Kagome is a friend of mine."

Kagome snorted and muttered," Who said she was my friend?"

"So what are you doing here, Korogi?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh!" said Korogi," Well, I was just traveling when I came across Shippo who was returning to the village where his master was. Shippo had been off somewhere for a few days and now he needed to return, so I decided to tag along. I'd wanted to see the demon slayers' village."

"Well, you're out of luck," said Kagome," The village was destroyed and we think it might of been Naraku."

There was a little whimper from below them. They looked and saw Shippo staring at the remains of the village, sadly.

"Aw," said Kirara, walking over to Shippo and picking him up," It's okay. I know how you feel right now."

Shippo curled up in her arms, and looked up at her questioningly.

"I lost my parents to Naraku," she said.

Shippo licked her hand and layed his head on his paws. Kirara smiled at him.

Korogi smiled before turning back to Kagome. "So, you were saying you think it might of been Naraku who destroyed the village?"

"Yeah," she said," We sensed a powerful jyaki earlier which Kirara identified as Naraku's and Inuyasha sensed a jewel shard."

"Plus," said Sango," I felt a pain shoot up my arm and that only happens when Naraku is close."

"Hm," said Korogi," you wouldn't happen to be of the family of the cursed monks would you?"

Sango looked suprised. "Why yes. Naraku cursed my grandfather."

"I believe i've heard of the family of monks with the. . . dark curse, was it?"

"Hai."

Korogi seemed to look thoughtful. "Hm..."

"I think we should go check out the village now," said Kagome, agitatedly.

"Oh yes," said Korogi, snapping from her thoughts," You're quite right, Mistress Kagome. Lead the way."

"Hmph," she said, as she walked through the gates, the others trailing along behind.

"You know," said Sango," We should probably bury them. It'd be the honorable thing to do."

Kagome stopped and looked around.

"You're probably right," she said, grudgingly.

"Then, let's get to it," said Sango.

------------------------

After a long while, they had finally found all of the bodies, (or what was left of most of them) and buried them.

Kagome leaned on her shovel and looked around.

"There. We're done," she said, then to Sango," You happy now?"

"Yes," said Sango, her own shovel in hand, as she prayed at the last grave," and so are their souls. Thank you, Kagome."

Kagome darted her eyes away and was silent.

Inuyasha was sitting on the ground, his shovel laying beside him, as he stared at the mounds. Kirara had picked some flowers and layed them down on each grave.

'I hope they really are happy despite how they died,' he thought.

"Come on," said Kagome," All this digging has made me starving. Hey, Inuyasha, you got anymore those 'sand-witches?'"

Inuyasha sighed, rolling his eyes, as he stood, picking up the shovel. "For the last time, Kagome, they're not sand-witches, they're sandwiches."

"Whatever," said Kagome," same thing."

Inuyasha shook his head and sighed as he walked away from the graves and towards the huts.

"Hey!" said Kagome," Get back here! You never answered me!"

"What is this 'sand-witch?'" asked Sango, curiously.

"They are only the best food in the whole world," Kagome replied.

Inuyasha felt a smile curve his lips as Kagome continued on. 'It's nice to have a bit of normalcy when you're feeling guilty even if it's just Kagome worshipping sandwiches.'

Inuyasha had to laugh at that.

--------------------------

Miroku staggered through the under brush, blood dripping from the wound on his chest. It hadn't been a fatal wound but the continuous bleeding was making him weak. Plus, the fact that it was giving him sharp pains wasn't helping the matter. The continuous bleeding was very odd seeing as it should of healed by now.

'That demon must have had something in her claws to cause this. I must keep going,' he thought,' I have to find and kill that demon. She will die.'

Miroku suddenly tripped over a root that had appeared before his feet and collapsed to the ground. He struggled to lift himself up.

"I can't stop now," he rasped," I can't let a little flesh wound hold me back."

'I have to continue. For the villagers and Kanna.'

A pair of bare feet stepped into his line of view, the hem of a dark cloak reaching the ankles. Miroku lifted his gaze to a figure with their face hidden in the shadow of a hood.

"You poor thing. You look like you're on your death bed," a soft voice spoke.

Miroku clenched his jaw. "I will not die yet. I have not yet avenged my people and my sister."

The person clucked their tongue. "You have a very determined yet stubborn air about you... I admire that."

"Who... are you?" he asked.

"My name is of no true importance but you may call me Kodokumo," they replied.

"Spider child," he murmered," Intreasting."

"Indeed, it is," they said," Now, you say you wish to avenge your people yet you can not even stand."

Miroku was silent.

"I can help you with that," they said.

Miroku watched as the figure reached into their cloak and pulled out something blue and glinting. Miroku's eyes widened as recognition struck.

'That's the same kind of shard I gave Kanna.'

"Where did you get that?"

"Oh," said the figure," I just found it laying around..."

"How will that help me?" Miroku asked, brows furrowed.

"Take it and see," they said.

Miroku stared undecidedly at the shard.

"You do want to avenge your people, do you not?"

Miroku started to waver.

"Don't you wish to avenge your sister or do you truly not care about her?"

That did it. Miroku reached out for the shard, grasping it in his fingers. Miroku stared at it.

"What do I do with it?" he asked.

"Allow me," the figure said, reaching out their hand.

Miroku complied and watched as the figure kneeled down and walked to his side.

"Now, this will only take a second," the figure said.

They placed the shard on Miroku's back and pressed down, as the shard emitted a blue light, engulfing Miroku's back.

Miroku slowly felt the pain dissapearing, replaced with strength. He pushed himself up to his knees before pulling himself up, wide eyed.

"Amazing," Miroku murmered," I had no idea..."

"Yes," said the figure," It is quite remarkable, isn't it?"

"Yes," Miroku nodded.

He turned to the figure. "I am indebuted to you. How may I repay you?"

"I only ask one favor," they replied," but first I wish for you to know something. I know the demon you seek and like you, I want her dead. Her name is Kagome and she and her companions will try to take the shard from you. You do not want them to do that and you must also know that they are not afraid to lie to you. They will try to tell you that their intentions are good but you must know that they are only trying to trick you. Kagome is a crafty one."

"I understand," said Miroku," now what is this favor you ask of me?"

"When you have defeated Kagome," they said," I wish for you to return to me."

"How will I know where you are?" he asked.

The figure reached into their kimono and pulled out a sphere seemingly made out of white silken strands wound togeather.

"When you have completed your mission," they said," throw this to the ground and you will be guided."

Miroku nodded, taking the sphere from their hand. "Thank you. I am eternally grateful."

The figure nodded. "You should also know that Kagome, the one who destroyed your village and killed you people, has returned to the scene of her crime."

Miroku's eyes widened before blazing with fury.

"How dare she," he seethed," She will surely die by my hands."

"Then you must leave."

Miroku nodded and walked off.

'Soon,' the figure smirked,' The taijiya will be sure that you finally meet your doom... Kagome.'

_A/N: I can't wait for your reviews! I hope they're good and next chap we will find out what happens and hopefully for you guys who this mysterious Kodokumo is! I can't wait to hear you guys guess your little hearts out! _


	13. The Celestial Legend

**amy-the-rat: shifty eyes. Maybe. . . It might not be Naraku! Did you ever think I might have some kind of twist planned? OO. I'm glad you thought Shippo was cute! I thought he was too! oo. Maybe. . . . Hey! What's a megalomaniac? oO?**

**Pharoph: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I'm getting to the big fights! Don't worry! I just haven't really gotten to them yet. You'll just have to wait and see! I'll try to update soon!**

**Nessya: It's okay! I understand! I know! Me too! I felt so sad afterwards! At least until I listened to a happy song! I'll try to update soon! **

**jadeallie132: I'm glad you like the concept!**

**silverkonekotsukari: Thanks! That really makes me feel good inside! After I started this story, I decided to see if anyone had tried this idea before and I found a few but unfortunately they were either the same exact ideas and lines, just different characters or something completely different that just, truthfully, weren't very well written at all. After reading those, i've come to try to work and make mine the most original and best I can make it and hope that it's good enough. Hearing that from you makes me feel that i'm doing well. Thank you. Anyways! I can't wait to, hopefully, get more reviews from you!**

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm feeling great! You wanna know why? I have miraclously written this chapter in record time! At least for me that is! Now, here you are with Chapter supposedly unlucky number 13! What say we prove that wrong? Review?_

Japanese Volcabulary:

hanyou: half demon

baka: idiot or stupid

Nii-san: older brother

taijiya: slayer

Chapter 13

Miroku made his way through the forest, quickly, in the direction he had come from.

'That evil demon,' he thought in his mind,' How dare she return to the village? How dare she!'

Bits and pieces of memory flooded his mind. Kanna smiling up at him. Kanna hugging him as he returned. Kanna smiling happily when told she could keep the shard. Kanna showing him the forget-me-nots. Kanna's unseeing eyes staring down at the blue blossoms. Kanna asking for his promise. Kanna crying out his name. Kanna running towards him. Kanna being slashed across the back. Holding a limp Kanna in his arms with the smirking demon behind him...

Miroku shook the painful memories from his mind as more anger and determination flooded into him.

'I will kill her by my own hands,' he thought, angrily, as he sped up to a run,' I will avenge my sister.'

"You will die, Kagome," he hissed, eyes narrowed to slits, as he pushed his way through the trees, ready to take his revenge.

----------------------

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Kirara now sat in one of the huts that had been caused the least damage, finishing up their meal, which was, after Kagome's continuous pestering, sandwiches.

'She is clearly obssessed,' Inuyasha thought, watching as Kagome finished up her 4th sandwich and was reaching out for a 5th.

Inuyasha quickly pulled them out of her reach. "You can't have anymore, Kagome. I'm already low on them as it is!"

Kagome pulled back her hand and crossed her arms, leaning against the side of the hut, like a child who had been denied a sweet.

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head.

Korogi suddenly spoke up. "Mistress Kagome?"

"Yeah?" she asked, in a pouty tone.

"I've just remembered something about this village and why I wished to come here," she said.

"What is it?" asked Inuyasha.

"It's about the Celestial Jewel...," Korogi got out before, Kagome sat up suddenly.

"What about it?" she asked, quickly, forgetting that she was supposed to be sulking.

Korogi pulled herself up from where she had gone flying into the ground and hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder where it was safer.

"I just remembered that I had wanted to come here because I had heard that the Celestial jewel had been created near here," she said, rubbing her head, as she glanced a Kagome warily.

Kagome hopped up. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go check it out!"

As everyone else got up, Kagome pushed aside the bamboo mat, going outside. Everyone followed her as she walked a few steps until she suddenly stopped.

They stood there for a while until she said," Uh, Korogi? Could you tell us where we're supposed to be going?"

"Um...well..." said Korogi," I assumed by the way you were walking that you knew where you were going."

Kagome turned and stared at Korogi. "I just found out that the Celestial Jewel was made near this village. How do you expect me to know?"

"Well..." Korogi chuckled nervously," because I don't know either."

Kagome stared at her and blinked. In a flash, Korogi was off Korogi's shoulder and between Kagome's fingers, with an angry look on Kagome's face.

"Then, why the hell did you mention it?!" she growled.

Korogi chuckled nervously before changing into pleading mode. "Please don't squish me, Mistress Kagome! I haven't fully healed yet from last time!"

Kagome started to add a little pressure. "Well you should have thought about that before-"

Kagome suddenly cut off as she ducked, barely missing being caught by a scythe swinging over her head.

Everybody turned to watch as the scythe flew back in the rattle of a chain, returning to its weilder.

A boy of about 18 or 19 stood in a violet and black demon slayer's outfit holding a scythe in each hand. His black hair was pulled into a small ponytail at the base of his neck, with a mask covering his mouth and nose and his violet eyes were narrowed, turned angrily towards Kagome.

"What the hell do you think you're trying to do?" Kagome said, standing up.

"You," he hissed," How dare come here. How dare you return here after what you did."

"What are you-?" Kagome was cut off as she suddenly leapt into the air one of his scythes before landing, glaring confused at the boy.

"Miroku..." Korogi said.

"What?" said Kagome, glancing at the cricket demon on her shoulder," You know this guy? Who the hell is he?"

"His name is Miroku," said Korogi," He is Shippo's master and a slayer of this village. You must not harm him."

"Well, that makes things a little harder," she said, turning to the slayer.

Miroku ran towards her throwing a scythe. "You will die! I will have my revenge!"

"Revenge?" Kagome questioned, as she dodged it again," Korogi, what's he talking about?"

"I don't know, Mistress Kagome," she replied," I'm just as confused as you are!"

Kagome grunted as she was foced to dodge one scythe and then a second one in the air which just barely missed her, slicing off a lock of her hair.

"Hey!" Kagome cried, landing," Watch it! I don't need a haircut!"

Miroku just tried to attack her again.

"What's the matter, demon?" he said, as Kagome dodged yet again," Why don't you cut me down like you did my people?"

"Look," said Kagome, sparks flying as she managed to deflect one of her scythes with his claws," I don't have a clue what you're talking about!"

"I'll kill you!" he cried, her comment falling on deaf ears as he ran towards her.

"Looks like he needs to be subdued," Sango said, reaching towards her glove.

Miroku spotted her movement out of the corner of his eye and narrowed them.

'She must be the female monk that Kodokumo told me about just as I was leaving,' he thought.

Miroku suddenly pulled out a silk ball that was somewhat larger from the first one he had been given and threw it to the ground.

"What the-?" said Sango, when she suddenly felt pain surge through her.

She cried out, collapsing to the ground.

"Sango!" Inuyasha cried out, rushing over to her.

Through her pain, she was just able to crack open her eyes to see what swarmed on the ground.

"Spiders?..." she managed out, as Inuyasha kneeled beside her.

"Sango?" said Inuyasha, brows furrowed," Are you okay?"

"Pain..." she said, clutching her right arm.

"But shouldn't that mean..." he said.

"The spiders..." she said, teeth clenched," I sense... small amounts... of Naraku's... jyaki... in each of them."

"So that means we need to get rid of the spiders!" he said, jumping up.

"I can handle it!" Kirara said, shooting flames from her hands, efficiently destroying a good amount of them.

"I didn't know you could do that," said Inuyasha, suprised," That's pretty neat!"

Kirara blushed, smiling, as she continued to burn up the spiders.

Kagome meanwhile had heard Sango's words.

"Naraku?" she said.

She turned to Miroku. "So you're with Naraku, are you?"

"I know of no Naraku," he said," I was helped by a Kodokumo but that does not matter! What matters is your death!"

Kagome blocked the scythe again, dodging the other. "Spider child? What the- Did you even see this Kodokumo?"

"Well..." Miroku halted," No."

"You've got to be kidding me," she said," You trusted someone you don't even know looks like?!"

"Silence, demon!" he cried," Die!"

Kagome leapt over the scythes as they came at her but Miroku pulled a small ball from his sash throwing it to the ground as she prepared to land in front of him.

"Wha-", she said, covering her nose and mouth as she landed in the dark cloud. 'Poison powder?'

Miroku smirked. "For a dog eared hanyou such as yourself it is simple to overcome your senses."

"Damn," said Kagome, narrowing her eyes. 'I can't last long in this.'

She tried to leap out of the powder but felt a ball and chain wrap around her foot pulling her to the ground.

"I won't let you get away that easi-" he was cut off, as Kagome sliced his mask on the way down, leaving him vulnerable to the powder's effects.

'No!' he thought, quickly covering his mouth,' My mask!'

He suddenly felt a hand grab the back of his uniform, pulling him and then pushing him out of the cloud. Miroku fell to the ground, bracing himself with his arms before turning his head. His eyes widened, brows furrowed as Kagome leapt out of the cloud, landing beside him.

"You just..." he started," Did you really try to save me or is this another trick?"

Kagome growled. "Baka! Haven't you realized by now that i'm not trying to trick you or hurt you in any way?"

"But..." he said," You destroyed my village and killed my people. Why would you spare me?"

"Spare you?" she said," I don't know what you're-"

Kagome was cut off by a sword going through her leg, causing her to growl angrily as she pulled it out

"Now you listen to me," she said, angrily," I don't know what the hell you've been blabbing about me destroying your village and what not but _I _didn't do it! _I _just got here! I've never even been near here before! The only person who has been is-"

Kagome suddenly froze in realization before growling angrily.

"Of course," she said," Naraku. He did this. It's the only possible way."

"I'm tired of your lies," Miroku growled," I don't know of any Naraku. I only know that I saw _you _slaughter my people!"

She glared at him, agitatedly. "Well, for your information, Naraku is a SHAPE-SHIFTING demon. Don't you think there's a slight chance he might have tricked you?!"

Miroku stared at her frozen, as he processed this new information. "But... I saw... and Kodokumo..."

Kagome sighed, frustrated. "AGAIN, with this Kodokumo. Did you ever think their name might not BE Kodokumo?"

"Well, she did mention..." he said.

"I bet you this Kodokumo is even Na-," Kagome froze," Wait a second. Did you say she?"

Suddenly, Inuyasha said," Hey! He has a jewel shard! It's in his back!"

"Jewel shard?" said Miroku," You mean the one Kodokumo gave me?"

Kagome glanced at him exasperatingly. "You took a jewel shard from a complete stranger?"

She shook her head and muttered under her breath. "Baka."

Miroku didn't hear her as he was immersed in memories.

"Nii-san! You're back!"

"Nii-san? Can I have it? Please?"

"Do you promise never to forget me if something should happen to me?"

"Nii-san!"

"Nii-san..."

"Am I dying?"

"Will you keep your promise, Nii-san?"

"Nii-san... Is it okay?"

He closed his eyes, as sadness consumed him.

"Forgive me...Kanna," he said softly, before he collapsed to the ground.

Inuyasha was kneeling beside him, the jewel shard held between his fingers. "I got it."

"You didn't kill him, did you?" said Kirara.

"Nah," said Kagome," He just collapsed from exhaustion."

She grabbed Miroku's arm and put it across her shoulder to carry him back. "Come on. Let's take him inside. He's drenched in his own blood."

Inuyasha eyes widened as he noticed the blood dripping from the taijiya's body.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" asked Sango, coming up behind Kirara.

Kagome nodded. "I don't smell death on him. Luckily, he didn't lose enough blood to kill him."

"Well,"said Sango,"he's going to at least need to be patched up. Come on. We should take him in now."

Kagome nodded as they returned to the hut.

------------------

Far away, in a shaded room mahogahny eyes narrowed at the mirror before them.

"It seems the taijiya has failed me," Kodokumo observed.

"Hm," they said, eyes narrowing," Prehaps I shall find other uses for him."

They smirked. "After all, unknown to him I hold something of value to him. Just you wait, I will find use of him."

-------------------

Sango sighed, the day sun shining above, staring at the fire where they were cooking a meal of fish that Kagome had caught in a river near the village. They had run out of sandwiches much to Kagome's dissapointment. Said hanyou was laying on her side nearby, eating her portion of the fish.

"Hey, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"When do you think that taijiya, Miroku, is going to wake up?" she asked.

"Mm," said Sango," I'm not sure but i've been kind of wondering too. It's already been nine days."

Sango looked thoughtful. "But then again, we can't forget that around the fourth day that his wound got infected. He was very feverish for a while. Don't forget he also lost all that blood, too."

"I haven't," said Kagome," My kimono was practically soaked in it after I laid him in the hut. It took forever to wash it out."

"Hm," said Sango, seeming to not hear her.

Kagome glared at her, before finishing off her fish.

---------------------

Inuyasha was walking towards the hut, they had left Miroku in when he spied something purple near the graves. He turned his head to see Miroku in a purple robe, kneeling in front of them.

Miroku stared at the graves, with the blue flowers on them.

'Forget-me-nots,' he thought,' The same ones Kanna showed me...'

He saddened until he suddenly heard a yipping bark. He turned his head to the side to see something small, furry, and orange, with green eyes, looking up at him.

"Shippo," he grinned," I didn't know you returned."

Shippo gave another yipping bark and leapt up into his master's lap, rubbing his head against his hand. Miroku chuckled as he petted the little fox's head as he emitted a content growling purr.

"So you finally woke up."

Miroku turned his head to see Inuyasha staring at him.

"We all were starting to worry about you," he continued.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked.

"About nine days," Inuyasha replied.

Miroku nodded, turning back to the graves. Inuyasha walked up beside him, looking down at the graves, closing his eyes, wincing as he remembered the dead bodies and lifeless eyes.

'It's my fault,' he thought,' My fault Miroku lost his village.'

Inuyasha sighed as he opened his eyes again.

"Why?"

Inuyasha blinked, turning to look down at Miroku. "What?"

"You and your companions... you buried them," he said," Why?"

"Well..." said Inuyasha," It just seemed like the right thing to do."

Miroku was silent as he stared at the graves.

"It's hard, isn't it?" said Inuyasha, softly," To lose the people you care about."

"You sound as if you speak from experience," said Miroku.

"Yeah," said Inuyasha," I lost my Dad about ten years ago but I shouldn't be bothering you with that. I mean... you lost everyone."

"Yes," said Miroku," but truly, I guess you could say, that no matter how many you lose, that doesn't make it hurt any less, does it?"

Inuyasha stared, suprised. "Well, I guess."

Miroku glanced up at Inuyasha, spying the shards around his neck. "What are those?"

Inuyasha blinked, picking up the jar of shards. "These? They're the shards of the Celestial Jewel."

"Shards of the-" said Miroku when his eyes widened," I know that jewel."

"You do?" said Inuyasha.

"Yes," he said," It was created near here."

"That's what Korogi told us but she didn't know where," Inuyasha replied.

After a silence, Miroku stood up and said," Do you wish to know where it was created?"

"Well..." said Inuyasha," Yeah."

Miroku nodded, walking towards the hut. "I will take you and your companions there and tell you of how it was created."

Inuyasha stared, suprised. "You will?"

Miroku turned back around and nodded. "You buried my people when I did not. This is how I would like to thank you."

Then he added," Plus, despite the fact that I nearly tried to kill one of your companions, you have all been kind to me. For that, I am also grateful."

Inuyasha stared at the slayer and nodded. "Thank you."

"No," Miroku shook his head, before smiling at him," I thank you."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku before smiling back.

----------------------

"So where are we going exactly?" asked Kirara, from behind Miroku who was leading the way.

He continued to make his way through the underbrush as he said," To the birth place of the Celestial Jewel. There I will tell you the story of how it was created."

"How much longer until we get there?" asked Sango.

"It shouldn't be too much longer," he replied," In fact, we are almost there."

They continued to walk in silence, until Miroku finally came to a halt just before a clearing.

"We've arrived," he said.

The group stopped to study the clearing. It seemed just like a normal clearing with a tiny waterfall splashing softly into a small stream that flowed quietly across the opposite side of the clearing of them.

Kirara tried to step foreward but Miroku stopped her. "That's a not a good idea."

"Hmph," said Kagome, not hearing his warning, and before Miroku could stop her, she stepped into the clearing.

"I don't see what's so spe-" she started.

She was suddenly cut off as she felt waves of heartbreak and sorrow flow over her, strong enough to make her collapse to her knees. Every sad memory she ever had seem to merge togeather into a pool of sadness that settled inside of her, making her heart almost ache. She felt her bottom lip tremble as tears pooled in her eyes, a hopeless sob filling her throat.

She suddenly felt a hand grab the back of her kimono and pull her out of the clearing. Kagome sat there as the sadness ebbed away, leaving her feeling just as she had before she had entered the clearing. She put a hand to her cheek, suprised to feel that they were wet.

"What the-," she said, turning quickly to the slayer," What just happened?"

Miroku sighed. "You have just discovered why it's not a good idea to enter the clearing, just as I told Kirara."

Kagome looked to see that everybody was staring at her in wide-eyed suprise.

"What?" she growled, wiping her eyes as she stood up.

"I didn't know you could cry," said Kirara.

Kagome growled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"So, what happened to Kagome?" asked Sango," Why did that happen when she entered the clearing?"

"I should probably explain the story first," said Miroku.

"Alright," Sango nodded.

Miroku took a deep breath before plunging into the tale of the Celestial Jewel and how it was created.

_A/N: There you go! Hope you enjoyed it! Well, see ya until next time and I can't wait for your reviews! _

_What will happen in Episode 14? What is the tale of the Celestial Jewel?_

_Tune in next time folks for another chap of Flipped: A diiferent Inuyasha story!_


	14. Return to the Village

**fire-tiger-c: I'm glad you think so! I can't wait for the next chap either!**

**Miroku's girl: I know and i'll try to update soon!**

**Inu girl 101: Thanks for the review and i'll try to read you, your friend's, and your cousin's stories as soon as I can, okay? I'm sure that they are good!**

**NefCanuck: Thank you! That really makes me feel good inside knowing that I did a good job! Doing a story like this can be a tricky buissness! You have to be careful that you don't make it an exact replica with the show with the exact words and scenes but with different characters or make the characters so they aren't anything at all similar to their characters! Of course, the characters are probably going to be a little OOC but you've got to try and make it so they aren't so much they aren't even anything like the original characters anymore! So for that, I thank you for you review and your compliments! I'll try to update soon just for that!**

**Nessya: Yes! My truly evil cliffy power! evil laughter. then cowers away. NO! Don't be mad at me! Be mad at the story! I swear it writes itself! I have no power over the story! It holds over power of me!!!!!! Lol! Thanks for the review! **

**Sweeten19: LOL! Yes! Kagome cries! It's only suprising because she doesn't do it very often.**

**silverkonekotsukari: Yes! The plot thickens! evil laughter. Lol. I thought Kirara's crush was cute too! That's why I put it in there! Lol!**

**amy-the-rat: Please don't cry! You're not stupid! I said it might, MIGHT, not be Naraku! So don't give up hope yet! I'm sorry but I can't tell you who Spider child is! Sorry! You will have to wait and see!!! Thanks! I'm glad you liked the battle! And no. Sango couldn't get rid of the spiders because she was too busy being in pain from her arm. I'm sorry if that wasn't clear to you. I'll try to be better about that. Yeah, it is, isn't it? Kirara did something useful! Whoopee! Let's throw a party! Lol. Up next, storytime! Yay!**

**sno-man80: Thank you! I'm glad to hear that! Okay! I'm glad you liked the chap!**

**Inu girl 101: I can't wait for more reviews from you!**

**fire-tiger-c: Thanks! I'm soooo glad you liked it! I liked the Kagome clearing scene too! I'm glad I thought of it! Anyways! I'll try to update soon!**

**Pharoph: Don't worry! Everybody WILL see some pervy Miroku! But think about it. He's kinda lost everybody at the moment and I don't think he'd be trying to grab girl's butts right now. lol! Oh and as for Sango not paying attention? I was just thinking that she could be thinking and maybe worrying about Miroku... wink. wink. I'm glad you thought it was good and that you can't wait to hear my jewel creation version!**

_A/N: Hello, everybody! I have WONDERFUL SPLENDID FANTASTIC NEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! You want to know what it is? Okay, here goes. deep breath. _

_I NOW HAVE MORE THAN 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!! _

_Isn't that great? I'm so happy!!!!!!! fake crying. lol! I would like to thank all of my reviewers for reviewing like this! Oh! And just to let you know, my 100th review was..._

_...sno-man80! Congratulations! You were my 100th reviewer! Alright and now as a present, here's the next chap!_

Japanese Volcabulary:

Tsuki Megami: Moon Goddess

youki: demon's aura or anyone with demon blood

Doryoku-mamoru: Power-protect

Oi: Hey

inuhanyou: dog half demon

neko youkai: cat demon

jyaki: evil youki (demon's aura)

Chapter 14

Miroku took a deep breath before plunging into the tale of the of the Celestial Jewel and how it was created.

"It started many, many years ago, long before this village had become a demon slayer village. It was the time when a special Celestial Maiden, the Tsuki Megami, lived in the moon. She was extremely beautiful and every night, her duty was to cause the moon to rise and fall, as well as to cause it to shrink and grow each month. Every month, though, on the night when there was only darkness and no moon filled the sky, she was released from her duty and would come down to Earth with the appearance of a mortal. But when the sun rose again, she was forced to return."

"On one such night, the Tsuki Megami left as she often did, but as she walked in the village which you now know as the demon slayer village, she met a man. The Tsuki Megami had seen men before but not one such as he. To her he was far more handsome then any man she had ever met. Also, everything about his appearance was dark, wherein, in her true form, she was light, which intrigued her. The Tsuki Megami was forced to return to the moon that morning, but the next month she returned to find him there again."

"Every month, she came and every month, he was there. The Tsuki Megami soon found herself falling in love with the man and the man proclaimed to have fallen in love with her, too. They continued their meetings until one night, the Tsuki Megami returned to find him gone except for a message telling her to meet him at a secluded clearing in a forest near the village. The Tsuki Megami complied and headed there only to find herself alone. She waited for him until she heard a noise behind her."

"She turned to find him in the shadows. The Tsuki Megami felt uneasy but welcomed him with open arms. He embraced her but as she lay in his arms, she found a dagger pierced into her back. It had turned out that he was not a man, but a demon who had learned of her true identity and lusting after her power, had tricked her. The demon killed her, stealing her heart from her body which held her true power. The Tsuki Megami's body dissapeared and with the rising sun, her soul returned to the moon to continue her duty. Her power it seemed, though, was too great for the demon to handle and he was instantly destroyed. He had already touched it though, his youki's taint, crystalizing it into a smal round gem which we now know as the Celestial Jewel."

"Also, the reason the jewel will grant your heart's most deepest desire as a whole and more power in pieces is a result of what i've told you. The heart's most deepest desire being granted, despite the jewel's taint, is caused by the fact that all togeather, the Tsuki Megami's power overpowers the demon's taint making it able to grant something such as that. But when it is in pieces, the demon's taint in each shard can easily overpower the Tsuki Megami's power because her power can only work to it's full effect as a whole," Miroku finished.

"But," said Inuyasha," That doesn't explain why what happened to Kagome happened when she stepped in the clearing."

"It is-," Miroku paused," was believed by my people that when the Tsuki Megami's body dissapeared, the sorrow and heartbreak she felt was absorbed into the clearing. Therfore, causing any unfortunate soul who happened to step into it to relive their saddest memories and if not removed from the clearing, to wallow in their grief until they died, supposedly from a broken heart, their bodies also dissapearing."

"That's a horrible way to die," said Kirara.

"I wouldn't wish that kind of death on anyone," Sango said.

She turned back to the clearing. "The Tsuki Megami's story is so sad. It makes me want to weep for her."

"Hm," Miroku nodded," Many of the women in the village feel..felt the same way."

'Hmph,' Kagome thought,' Betrayed by the one she loved...the Tsuki Megami's story is a lot like mine.'

Inuyasha furrowed his brows as he tried to decide if he had really seen the shimmering of a tear in her eye, or the sadness in her gaze.

----------------------

"Miroku," said Sango.

It was nighttime and they were now sitting in the hut that Miroku had been healing in for the past nine days.

"Yes?" he replied.

"You told us how the Celestial Jewel was created," she said," but I don't understand. What happened to it afterwards? What happened to the Celestial Jewel?"

Miroku sighed. "I wasn't there when it was created of course but it is...was said in our village that after the Celestial Jewel's creation, it went through the hands of many demons and humans but it seemed that none of them were able to handle it. The demons were destroyed instantly and the humans were just unable to use it. It passed along many times until my father finally found it. He like the other humans was also unable to use it so he along with a few demon slayers went to an oracle where they found out who the one person who should protect the Celestial Jewel was..."

"Sesshoumaru," murmered Inuyasha," The oracle said Sesshoumaru, didn't they?"

Miroku nodded. "Yes. The oracle sent them to find the one called Sesshoumaru and also that there was a sword, in a temple for the Tsuki Megami near there, that could only be weilded by him, to protect the Jewel called..."

"Doryoku-mamoru," Inuyasha finished, placing a hand on the hilt.

Miroku nodded, again. "I believe that was what it was called. You seem to know this story well."

Inuyasha nodded and said," I'm Sesshoumaru's reincarnation."

"Oh," said Miroku," So that means that Sesshoumaru is dead."

Inuyasha sighed. "You could say that."

Miroku frowned but didn't press.

"But..." said Sango," how is it that it's shattered?"

Inuyasha smiled, nervously. "That'd be my fault. I accidently shattered it when I was trying to kill a demon that had swallowed it."

"Oh," said Sango.

Kagome seeing that they were no longer conversing, flicked her ears upwards again from where she was laying on the roof, facing up at the sky.

'Hmph,' she thought,' Inuyasha didn't explain much... but, I think i'm kind of glad he didn't...'

She rolled over on her side, looking out into the darkness, fist clenched. 'Naraku will pay for what he did to Sesshoumaru and me. I'll make sure of it.'

---------------------------

The next morning, everyone was preparing to leave and head out of the demon slayer's village. Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kirara were outside the village gates while they waited on Miroku.

Kagome growled. "Where's Miroku? If he doesn't hurry up, we're leaving without him."

"Be patient, Kagome," said Sango," I'm sure he'll be here soon."

"Hmph," said Kagome.

"I'll go look for him," said Inuyasha, walking into the village," I think I know where he might be."

Inuyasha walked through the village until he spotted Miroku standing before the graves, again. He walked up and stopped when he was beside him. Inuyasha found himself once again looking down at the graves of Miroku's people and once again, feeling guilty.

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Hm?" Miroku said, glancing at him, confused," For what?"

Inuyasha bit his lip and rubbed his arm. "It's...It's my fault your people are dead."

Miroku furrowed his brows. "I don't understand. How can it be your fault? I thought it was Naraku's."

"Well," said Inuyasha," Naraku did pretend to be Kagome and kill your people but if I hadn't shattered the jewel, this couldn't have happened."

Miroku's brows lifted. "I don't believe you did that intentionally."

Inuyasha scuffed a foot against the ground. "I may not have been trying too, but I still did it and because of it your people are..."

He was cut off by Miroku's hand on his shoulder.

"No," Miroku shook his head," You shouldn't blame yourself. You did not do it on purpose so it is not your fault."

Inuyasha stared at Miroku before grinning. "Funny, isn't it? Here you are comforting me when you're the one who needs it most."

"It is true that I lost my family, my people," said Miroku," but if anyone is to blame. It is myself."

"How do you figure that?" he asked.

Miroku sighed. "I gave my sister a shard of the Celestial Jewel."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "But why?"

Miroku turned his gaze away from Inuyasha and down at the graves. "I had found it in the body of a demon that had been slain by the other slayers and myself. I had not known what it was at the time. My sister wished to have it so I gave it to her."

Inuyasha looked at him for a while before he shook his head. "Here you are telling me not to blame myself for something that you say is not my fault and yet, you are also blaming yourself as well. Talk about a hypocrite."

"But it was my fault," he insisted," If I had just realized what the shard was. If I had listened to the bad feeling I had. If..."

"But it wasn't your fault," said Inuyasha," Sometimes it's good to follow your own reasoning. If you stop thinking about the 'if' this or the 'if' thats, then you'll see that it was beyond your control."

"Like you?" Miroku said, softly.

Inuyasha stood stunned before he let out a sigh.

"Yeah," he said, softly," Like me."

The wind blew through blowing their hair around their faces and rustling Miroku's robes.

"Oi! Are you two coming or not?!"

Inuyasha turned at Kagome's shout. "Just wait a second! We're coming!"

"You better be or we'll leave without you!"

Inuyasha shook his head and sighed. "Her patience is almost as bad as Sango's temper."

"Hey!" It was Sango this time. "I heard that!"

"What?!" Inuyasha cried, throwing his arms in the air. "Are you two eavesdropping on us or something?!"

There was silence.

He slapped a hand to his forehead and shook his head before turning to Miroku. "Come on we better go."

Miroku smiled as they walked. "You and your companions make quite a group. A female monk, an inuhanyou, a neko youkai, and a strangely dressed human."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yep! That's us and now that you're joining us, it's an even more intreasting group. I mean, a demon slayer traveling with demons. Who woulda thunk?"

Miroku shook his head, laughter bubbling from his lips. His first true laugh in a long while.

--------------------------

After quite a few days travel, they had returned to Rin's village.

"So this is your home village?" asked Sango, as they walked down the road leading into the village.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," said Inuyasha.

Miroku did not say anything as he had usually been for most of the trip.

Soon, they had reached Rin's hut.

"Rin, we're back!" Kirara cried, running ahead, Shippo on her shoulder.

The young woman stepped out of the hut, pushing the bamboo mat aside as she smiled. "You have returned."

Then, she spotted Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. "And I see you've attracted quite a crowd. Hello, i'm Rin, the headmistress of this village. May I ask your names?"

"Hai," Miroku nodded," I am the taijiya, Miroku, Lady Rin."

"And I am the Monk Sango," Sango said," We hope that it is alright that we stay in your village."

Rin smiled and waved her hand. "Please. There is no need for formalities. A friend of Inuyasha and Kagome is a friend of mine. You are as welcome in this village as they are."

"Yes," Sango nodded," Thank you, Lady Rin."

"Please," she replied," Just call me Rin. I am no lady."

"As you wish, Rin," said Sango.

"So please, do come in," she said motioning them all inside," and let me hear of your travels."

They nodded and followed Rin into the hut.

---------------------

It wasn't long before Inuyasha had recalled to Rin everything that had happened. About meeting Sango, her story, sensing Naraku's jyaki, meeting Miroku, and Kodokumo.

"You said Naraku is a shape shifting demon, correct?" said Rin.

"Mm," Inuyasha nodded.

"Could it be possible that this Kodokumo was Naraku in disguise?" she asked.

"It's possible," said Sango," After all, he did take the form of a woman when tricking my grandfather."

"But what I don't understand," said Miroku," is why did this Naraku go to so much trouble to trick Sesshoumaru and Kagome? If he wanted the jewel, why did he not just not go after Sesshoumaru and take the jewel then? Why did he replace it for Kagome to take?"

"Hm," Rin said, thoughtfully," That is a good point..."

"What does it matter?" Kagome interrupted, getting up and heading to the door," What's done is done."

Then, before she left, she murmered," And nothing can change that."

There was silence until Rin sighed. "It seems that this is still a touchy subject for Kagome."

"Mm," Sango nodded," Though, it still puzzles me."

"It seems this Naraku is a crafty one," said Miroku," After hearing Kagome's, Kirara's, and Sango's stories, I believe that prehaps this Naraku ENJOYS toying with peoples' emotions."

"Mm," said Rin," That would explain why he would go to so much trouble."

"Yes," said Sango," It would explain a lot."

She turned to Inuyasha. "What do you think?"

Inuyasha seemed to come out of his thoughts, as he turned from where he had been staring at where Kagome left. "Hm? Sorry, I was just thinking."

Sango sighed and turned to the door. "Kagome did seem upset, didn't she?"

"Prehaps, someone should go check on her?" asked Rin.

Sango turned to Inuyasha. "How about you? You've known her longer and i'm not sure she'd want to talk to me."

'I'm not so sure she'd be willing to talk to me, either,' he thought but he found himself getting up all the same.

"Alright," he said.

Then he added," Hey! I just remembered! I have to head back home soon, anyways."

"Is this not your home?" Miroku questioned.

"Well," said Inuyasha," Not exactly, and it's kinda hard to explain. How about Rin explains it while I go find Kagome?"

"Alright," Rin agreed.

Inuyasha left the hut heading for the forest, where he was pretty sure Kagome was.

---------------------

'Hmph,' Kagome thought, as she sat in a tree,' Stupid Miroku. Stupid Sango. Stupid Rin. Why can't they just let it go? Who cares why Naraku did that stuff. All that matters is killing him and we will do that.'

Kagome's nose suddenly twitched as she caught a scent.

"Hm?" she said, sitting up.

Her nose twitched a few more times before her brows furrowed. 'This scent... Where have I smelled it? Why does it smell so fami-'

Her eyes widened as she recognized the scent. She leapt quickly out of the tree, rushing towards the scent until she reached the clearing where she had been sealed. Her eyes traveled around the clearing until her eyes came to rest at the base of the tree.

A lump filled her throat and her heartbeat quickened as she choked out," Sesshoumaru."

-------------------------

_A/N: Evil music plays. Bwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!! I have left it with an evil cliffy! Oooooohhhhh! I am soooo evil! Readers start throwing stuff at me. Hey! Watch it! Woah! Ah! OUCH! Hey! Who was the idiot who threw a pencil at me?! Everyone stares. A sharpened pencil! Everyone looks away whistling. Hmph. Maybe i'll won't update as quickly this time... Everyone immediately starts throwing roses. Now THAT'S more like it... but more unlikely. _

_Anyways! Hey Guys! Sorry that this chap is a LITTLE shorter than I usually put up but I just HAD to end it there! It was just too tempting... Okay, now i've already started work on the next chap and if I get lots of reviews, I might just decide to post it EARLY..._

_So, Review please and until next time on _

_FLIPPED: A DIFFERENT INUYASHA STORY! _


	15. Heartbroken

yoli05: Thanks! I'll try to update soon!

XlovelyXemoXangelX: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

Flames of the Sun: Thanks! I'm so happy that I got 100 reviews! I feel so loved! Thanks! Yet another compliment on imagery! Yay! It makes me so happy to hear you're hooked!

NefCanuck: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Lol! I've been imagining the car crash for a few chapters now! Lol! Anyways! I can't wait to type it up! giggle. This is gonna be fun!

silverkonekotsukari: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

Argent Princess: LOL! Well, i'll say one thing! You're review gave me a good laugh! Thanks! I needed that! Oh and i'm glad you liked the chap and i'l try to update soon!

Improbable Fiction: Thanks! I'm glad you think so!

Yasha'z Wifey Kyome: You'll see: )

Sweeten19: Evil laughter. Yes! I am evil! ... Is it good or bad not to be like the others?

Yasha'z Wifey Kyome: Thank you! I'm so happy you like it!

JJ Wilson: Thank you! Sometimes I had to work hard but sometimes it just pops in my head! Lol!

Nessya: Darn! You have figured out my evil plot and it was going so well too! Wait! How did you get out of your bindings! Ah! Stay Back! Clunk! Thud! standing over Naraku with baseball bat. Thanks for figuring it out! Do you know what Naraku was going to do in my story?! Naraku was going to make Sesshoumaru kill Kagome and Inuyasha and then make Kodokumo kill everybody and rule the world! Do you know how much that would have screwed my story?! Anyways, i'll try to update soon and I don't think I want to know what you'll transform into...

Miroku'z Girl: I'll try to update soon!

Kage Youkai: I'm glad you think it's fun! It is fun to guess, isn't it? And yes, Kanna is the Kohaku!

fire-tiger-c: Yes! The evil cliffy! evil laughter. Anyways, yep! Sesshy back in the picture! And before you have your Sesshy-sama, you're going to get through Kagome first! LOL!

A/N: Hiya guys! This chapter was only made possible with the help of Atelaar! I was stuck! I mean, I didn't know how to get from point A to point B and I didn't know what to do! But thanks to Atelaar, I did it!

Thank you so much, Atelaar! You're my hero! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are a life saver! Lol! Anyways, just... thanks for helping me.

Okay! Now here's the chap for all of you!

Chapter 15

A lump filled her throat and her heartbeat quickened as she choked out," Sesshoumaru."

The said white haired boy looked up with emotionless golden eyes. There was silence as they stared at each other, his golden orbs locked on hers. Kagome found herself unable to look away and swallowed. Sesshoumaru stood up smoothly, his haroi sleeves flowing at his sides as he walked towards her with the gracefulness only he possessed, causing Kagome's breath to hitch in her throat.

Kagome found herself unable to move as he walked closer to her. Kagome felt her heart beating rapidly as he stepped before her. They were so close; she had to raise her head up slightly to look at him as he looked down at her.

Slowly, she saw him lift up his hand. Her eyes widened as he placed it on her cheek. She stared up at him, with uncertainty and surprise. Her throat suddenly felt dry as he ran a thumb over her bottom lip, staring intently at it. Then, he raised those marvelous eyes of his to look at her. Kagome froze at his intense gaze. Her voice was lost to her and her eyes widened her pure shock as he suddenly leaned forewords...

... and kissed her.

------------------------

"Mm," Inuyasha said, walking through the forest," Where could she be?"

He groaned low in his throat as he looked up at the tree tops. "At this rate, I'll never find her."

He scanned the leafy green tree tops again. 'Green. Her kimono just had to be green. Why couldn't it have been... Orange or something?! That would make finding her soooo much easier.'

He sighed when he suddenly saw a blur of black and green pass by.

"Kagome?" he said, but she had already disappeared.

"I wonder where she's going," he murmured, as he walked off in the direction he saw her headed.

Eventually, he reached the edge of the clearing where Kagome had been sealed. He spied Kagome and Sesshoumaru standing close together.

'Sesshoumaru?' he thought,' What's he doing here? You know, Kagome never did tell me what happened to him while I was unconscious.'

Sesshoumaru, then cupped Kagome's chin.

'What's he doing?' Inuyasha thought, brows furrowed, as Sesshoumaru ran his thumb over Kagome's bottom lip.

Then, Sesshoumaru kissed her making Inuyasha's eyes widen in shock almost simultaneously with Kagome's.

'Wha- H-He's kissing her?' Inuyasha thought, still in shock.

But then, Kagome sighed, returning the kiss.

'Wha-?' Inuyasha thought, feeling a strange tightening in his chest,' and she's kissing him back?'

But then, he saw movement at Sesshoumaru's other hand making him flick his eyes to his hip. Sesshoumaru lifted his hand to his hip, pulling something out of a sheath.

'What is that?' Inuyasha thought squinting, when he suddenly saw it glint in the shadowy light.

His eyes widened in realization. 'That's a dagger!'

Sesshoumaru lifted it up above Kagome's head, prepared to plunge it through her heart.

Inuyasha suddenly called out, running into the clearing. "Kagome! Look out!"

Kagome's eyes shot open in surprise. "Inuyasha?"

As Sesshoumaru was plunging the dagger downwards, Kagome spied it, leaping away from him but not before the dagger tore through her kimono leaving a long cut on her shoulder.

Kagome landed on her feet, a hand on her shoulder. She pulled her hand away, looking at the red blood coating her fingers. She looked up at him, eyes widened with shock.

"Se-Sesshoumaru?" she said.

"Hm," he said, staring emotionlessly at the blood covering the blade," And I was so close too."

"But...why?" she asked, confused.

He looked up at her with darkened eyes. "I was killed by you 15 years ago, Kagome. I had in turn tried to kill you. You were supposed to die that day, Kagome, just as I had."

He lifted the dagger up before him as his voice became more forceful. "But you did not die that day. You were merely sealed and then, freed by my reincarnation. So, now your life belongs to me, Kagome. No other shall take it."

Then, he turned around as if to leave but he did not move. "Know this, Kagome. I will not rest until I have taken what is mine. You can be sure of this."

With that, he left, disappearing into the dark forest, leaving not a trace that he had been there.

Inuyasha stood there, staring after Sesshoumaru, eyes widened, brows furrowed. He stared until he spied Kagome standing, her hand before her, still stained with blood.

Then, Kagome suddenly collapsed to her knees as if Inuyasha had said stay, staring down at her hand, before clenching it into a fist. Inuyasha could see her hand trembling slightly.

He stepped towards her. "Kagome?"

"Go away," she mumbled.

"But Kagome, your shoulder..." he started.

"It's fine," she said, no higher than a whisper," Now leave me alone."

He tried again, reaching towards her. "Kagome-"

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted.

Inuyasha pulled his hand back as if he'd been burned, her cry startling some birds in a nearby tree causing them to fly from it in a flurry of flapping wings.

Inuyasha stared at her, feeling strangely, hurt.

"Just go away," she whispered, lowering her head.

He stood there for a moment, before quietly walking off in the direction of the well.

When, he reached the edge of the clearing, he stopped, turning his head back slightly to glance at her.

"If it means anything to you," he said," I'm sorry."

When he got silence in return, he turned his head back, walking away.

As his footsteps grew distant, she curled up as if trying to hide from the world, his words echoing in her head.

_'If it means anything to you... I'm sorry.' _

"I'm sorry, too," she whispered, feeling a lone tear roll down her cheek.

---------------------------

Inuyasha was walking away from a scene that made him feel... well, he wasn't completely sure how he felt about everything that had happened.

'That was...' he thought,' definitely unexpected.'

He subconsciously pushed through the leafy foliage, trying to collect his scattered thoughts and emotions.

'Okay, then,' Inuyasha thought,' Kagome and Sesshoumaru. They just...'

Strangely, he found himself unable to say it as if he did it would make everything that happened real.

'But... it did happen,' he thought,' Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome... and she returned it.'

He felt the strange tightening in his chest again.

'What is up with this?' he thought, placing a hand to his chest,' I've been feeling weird lately.'

Inuyasha furrowed his brows, growling softly.

'Why?' he thought,' Why would she kiss him back? I thought... I thought he hated her.'

He became thoughtful. 'But then again, he did try to kill her afterwards...'

He felt rage flare up.

'I can't believe it,' Inuyasha thought, furiously,' that he'd do something so low! I'm almost ashamed to be his reincarntion!'

He felt himself become angrier with each thought, until his eyes widened realizing what he was thinking.

'Why am I feeling so angry about this?' he thought,' Why do I care so much?'

He shook his head, brushing it off. 'Anybody would be angry at something so low. That was way below the belt.'

Inuyasha then realized that he had been letting out a low growling noise and stopped it abruptly.

Then, he found his thoughts drifting back to Kagome's words.

_'I said LEAVE ME ALONE!'_

_'Just go away...' _

He felt the hurt push its way to the surface again.

'Why should I care?' he thought, his anger returning,' If she doesn't want me around, fine!'

Strangely, that only added to the hurt.

He growled, pushing it away. 'She's so stupid. She's just a baka! Baka! Baka!'

"Stupid girl," he growled, lowly.

But he felt his anger melt away when he thought of her collapsed to her knees, head bent, hand trembling.

'She just looked so... helpless,' he thought,' Just like in the clearing outside of Miroku's village. She looked so vulnerable. Nothing like the rough and tough Kagome I've come to know...'

'It was so...' Inuyasha thought, brows furrowed,'...strange and unsettling to see Kagome like that.'

He felt a pang in his chest and placed his hand over it, clenching the fabric of his shirt. 'I... I don't want to see Kagome like that ever again.'

_'If it means anything to you... I'm sorry.'_

'And I am sorry,' he thought,' even if I don't know why.'

'Though,' Inuyasha thought,' I still can't believe he kissed her! Then, he tried to kill her?!'

He felt something else bubble up along with his rage.

'Now what?' he thought, agitatedly, struggling to identify the emotion.

'What is this?' he growled,' I haven't felt like this since Kouga and I both liked…'

His thoughts stopped until he thought,' I'm… _Jealous_?!'

'No way!' he thought, shaking his head,' There's no way I could be jealous of Sesshoumaru! …Right?'

His only reply was the emotion swirling around with his doubt and confusion.

'Augh!' he thought, grabbing his head as he shook those thoughts away,' This is so confusing! I don't know what to think!'

He groaned. "How did it get to this?"

"I don't know."

Inuyasha found himself startled back from his thoughts, as he blinked, his Mom appearing in his vision, hands on her hips, brow quirked.

"Though, I might know if I knew what you were talking about," she said, her lips quirking upwards, her blue eyes dancing in amusement.

He blinked again, realizing he had made it out of the forest, through the well, across the shrine, and into the kitchen without even realizing it.

"Eh?" he said, dumbly," How'd I get here?"

She giggled, a smile crossing her face. "You walked, silly."

He mock glared at her which she returned with a laugh, wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh," she said," I've missed you so much. I'm so happy you're back! I kept worrying something had happened to you."

Inuyasha smiled and chuckled embarrassedly. "Sorry, I made you worry. You see, we got a little sidetracked... It might take a while to tell."

She pulled away, smiling up at him. "Well, I can't wait to hear it."

-------------------------

The Lady of the Northern Lands walked down the road, the setting sun leaving an orange glow on her pale skin. Her cold brown eyes were narrowed piercing the land before her with an icy glare as if it was the one that had done her wrong.

The cause of this was the limp arm hanging at her left side.

'Damn you, Kagome,' she thought, eyes narrowing.

She glanced down at the limp arm at her side.

'My arm should have healed by now yet...'

She tried for the millionth time since her encounter with her younger sibling to move the arm, receiving only the slightest movement of her fingers.

"Damn you," she hissed.

The lizard demon a bit behind her looked at her uncertainly.

'Lady Kikyou, has been in a foul mood for quite some time,' he thought,' It's that entire half breed's fault! How dare she harm my lady?!'

Then, he gathered up his courage and said," Lady Kikyou..."

"Just be silent, Tolkein," she grounded out," I am not in the mood for that gravelly voice of yours. It sounds like two rocks grinding together."

"But..." he started.

She stopped and turned around to give him an evil glare.

"Be quiet now, Tolkein," she growled," Or I will have to slice out your tongue and feed it to the buzzards."

Tolkein shut his mouth immediately, moving back a few steps, gulping.

'Lady Kikyou, is definitely still in a bad mood.'

Kikyou took a deep breath in trying to calm herself, words from her teachings coming back to her.

_'A good Lady does not unleash her feelings. She stays calm and collected, always with an ear out for things that her emotions can hide from her.' _

"My, my."

Kikyou then sensed the presence behind her. Cursing herself for letting her emotions get the better of her, she put on her calm facade, turning to the person before her.

What she was met with was a figure shrouded in a dark cloak.

"I never knew the Lady of the Northern Lands had such a temper," they continued," Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"Who are you?" Kikyou asked, emotionlessly.

"Me?" they said," My true name is of no importance, but if you wish, you can call me Kodokumo."

"Hm," said Kikyou," Why do you come to me?"

"I did not come to you," they said, amusedly," I had only been walking down the road when I spotted you. I'm surprised you did not notice me until I spoke."

Once again, Kikyou cursed her emotions for blinding her to her surroundings.

"I heard about your sister, Kagome, was it?" they said.

Kikyou forced herself not to react but couldn't hold back the anger that seeped into her voice. "What of her?"

"I've heard that she is traveling, is she not?"

"Yes," said Kikyou," That is correct. I also seem to recall that she was traveling with a lowly human. Thankfully it's only one."

"Really," the figure seemed surprised," You mean, you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" she replied, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Why, Lady Kikyou," she said," Your sister now travels with THREE humans."

Kikyou forced down her shock but anger did slip through. "THREE humans?"

"Yes," they said.

"She truly dares," she said," to further taint what she and Mother have already brought upon this house?"

"Quite shocking, is it not?" said the figure.

"She will not live another day," Kikyou said," Do you know, in which direction she is?"

"Yes," said the figure," but I can be of more help than that."

"What do you mean?" asked Kikyou.

"How would you like the use of your left arm, returned to you?" they said.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "How?"

"Simple," they said, pulling out a blue shard," With this."

"What is it?" she asked, feeling power radiate from it.

"This is just something I've had for a little while."

They held out their hand. "Here. Place it in your shoulder and you will be able to use your arm again."

Kikyou stared silently at it before taking the shard from the figure's hand. She held it between her fingers, staring at it before she looked at the figure.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Kikyou said, eyes narrowing.

"Because," said the figure," We both want the same thing."

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"The death of Kagome."

Kikyou thought for a moment before placing the shard in the hole in her shoulder, pressing in. As she pulled away, she felt the feeling of the bones pulling back together, the muscle knitting itself, and then, the skin mending over it, leaving it smooth and unmarred.

She stared at the arm, before trying to move it, finding that she could use it successfully. She flexed her fingers, bent her arm at the elbow, and rolled the shoulder, testing it in little ways before she was satisfied.

"I must..." Kikyou started, having difficulty with the words," Thank you. I am... pleased."

"Then, that makes me pleased," said the figure," But, I ask for one thing in return."

"What is it?" she asked," I'll do it to repay my debt to you."

"I only ask that you..." they said,"...dispose of Kagome."

Kikyou felt a little surprised at first but did not show it.

'I was already planning on doing that,' she thought amused.

"It is done," she said, calmly, though her amusement slightly slipped into her eyes," Tell me in what direction she is."

"I have heard that, for the moment," the figure said," she resides in the village; just outside the forest she was sealed."

She nodded, hiding her surprise. "Very well."

She then, turned around, heading in the direction opposite of where she had been headed, walking along the road. "Come Tolkein."

The lizard demon turned, rushing after. "I am coming, my Lady!"

Kodokumo smirked under the cloak. 'I saw your amusement, Kikyou. But you do not know, as soon as you have killed Kagome and her companions, their shards will be mine... and I will kill you.'

A/N: Hey guys! Guess what! I've got pictures of the characters on deviantart! Yahoo! Anyways, I have pics of the following...

Kagome

Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru

Kirara

Sango

Kanna

Miroku

A special InuKag pic

and Kikyou

If you want to see these pics go to...

http:// kiotsukatanna. deviantart. com/ gallery/ (Don't forget to remove the spaces!)


	16. Kikyou Returns

**Miroku'z Girl: Thank you and i'll try to hurry up!**

**NefCanuck: Thank you! I do try my best to make things twisted! evil chuckle. Yes, it was quite a car crash, wasn't it? Hm... We will just have to wait and see, now won't we? Yep, this is going to get pretty ugly... I can't wait either. Evil laughter.**

**fire-tiger-c: I know! Isn't it sad? Doesn't it just want to make you cry? Wah! I know! She never gets a break! I'm glad you liked it and i'll try to keep it up!**

Nessya: That's good! Thank you! I know! Sorry! Really?

A/N: Okay, now I am not going to blame the rest of you for not reviewing because I have realized that FFnet has not been working. I mean, I didn't even get alerts for these three reviews! I had to go look up my story and see if I had gotten any new ones! Plus, I didn't get an alert for the chap so i'm pretty sure you guys didn't either. Anyways! The editing for this chapter is done by no other than Atelaar! Yays! Now, here's the chappie!

Japanese Volcabulary:

Hai: Yes

hanyou: half demon

Obaa-chan: Grandmother

youkai: demon

Doryoku-mamoru: Power-protect

Kaji tsume: Fire claw

Kogasu usu: Scorch strike

Chapter 16

The sun was high in the sky over the hustle and bustle of the village as everyone went about their everyday duties. Rin was inside her hut, stirring a pot of stew, that she had been making. Sango was against the wall, polishing her staff, having nothing better to do.

Just then, Kirara came running in with some sticks in her arms with Miroku following behind with an armful of logs which he set in a pile in the corner.

"There", said Miroku, wiping his forehead," Do you need anything else, Rin?"

"Yes," she replied," but it can wait until after you've eaten."

Kirara stood over the pot and sniffed in deeply. "Mm. It smells really good. I can't wait to have some!"

"I'm sure it'll taste as good as it smells," said Miroku, sitting down, smiling.

Rin chuckled, smiling at them. "Thanks for the compliments but you might want to save it until after you've tried it."

Then, she let her smile disapear as she said," Is she still there?"

Miroku's face grew solemn. "_Hai_."

"Yeah," said Kirara," She _still_ hasn't moved from that tree yet."

"And you still can get nothing out of her?" she said.

"No," said Miroku, brows furrowed," She will not speak to us or tell us what transpired."

"So," said Rin," we know that Inuyasha has returned through the well and that Kagome has not moved from the tree in which she had once been sealed."

"Don't forget," Kirara added," that I smelled Sesshoumaru's scent and Kagome's blood, too."

Rin sighed. "We can only guess what happened between the three of them."

Sango finally spoke, looking at the door. "Kagome's been up there for three days. I wonder what could have happened..."

-------------------------

The said _hanyou_ was sitting in the tree they spoke of at that very moment where she had been for three days. Her legs were pulled up against her chest, her arms crossed on top of her bent knees. Her face was etched in a fierce scowl, with furrowed brows over her closed eyes. Her hands were pulled into tight fists. You could see dried blood on her hands from where her claws had pierced her palms when she first clenched them. Her whole body was rigid and stiff as if the slightest thing would set her off. Her two black dog ears that were usually upright and swiveling in all directions were now flattened back against her head, as a sign of the battle she was currently having inside herself.

'I don't understand,' she thought,' How could Sesshoumaru trick me like that?'

'Well, he did say your life belongs to him...' said the little voice in her head.

'But that can't be right. Naraku's the reason Sesshoumaru died... right?' she thought.

'Right! Remember, Naraku disguised himself as you and tricked Sesshoumaru!' the little voice replied.

'Yeah, but he also tricked you too. If you had more trust in Sesshoumaru, you would have realized that it had been Naraku!' a second voice interjected.

Guilt filled her. 'So that means Sesshoumaru died because of me.'

'No! That's not tru-' the first voice started.

'Don't listen to her! She's just trying to make you feel better! It's your fault! So, your life in actuality does belong to Se-' the second started.

'Nononononono! That's not true! You don't need to give your life for Sesshoumaru! It's Naraku's fault! Just kill him and you'll be able to aven-' the first interrupted.

'She's just lying to you! You have to die for Sesshoumaru! He DIED for you! D-I-E-D! Died! For YOU! How can you just let his life go to waste like that?!' the second cried.

'You're right,' she thought,' He died for me. So shouldn't I do the same for him?'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'Nooo!'

'Yeees!'

'NO!'

'YES!'

'N-'

'ARGH!' She thought, clenching her fists tighter,'I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO THINK!'

There was silence in her head for a few moments, until...

'What about Inuyasha?' the first replied softly.

Kagome eyes opened as they widened.

"...Inuyasha?..."

Suddenly, there was a flash of red, followed by pain as she found herself blown out of the tree and rolling across the ground. She quickly pulled herself up, gritting her teeth. When she spied her attacker, her ears flattened back again as she let out a low growl.

"Hello, Baby Sister."

"Kikyou," Kagome spat out," What do _you _want?"

Kikyou smirked, looking down at her younger sibling. "I've come to end your pitiful existence, and then, I will take Mother's heirloom. You don't deserve such a powerful weapon."

Kagome growled, agitatedly, baring her teeth. "I am not in the mood to mess you, Kikyou!"

"Well, that's just too bad, isn't it?" said Kikyou, lifting her hand before her, surrounded with a red glow, before sending a wave of red energy at her.

Kagome quickly dodged it, faster than Kikyou was expected. "Fine! You wanna play? Bring it on!"

She shot towards Kikyou, claws outstretched. "_Kaji tsume_!"

Kikyou dodged but Kagome managed to land a hit on her armor. Kikyou landed away from Kagome, and narrowed her eyes at the glowing white hot scratches, cooling down to leave five long thin indentions.

"Heh," Kagome said, smirking," Looks like I ruined your pretty armor."

Kikyou did not answer as she shot towards Kagome, claws glowing green as she swiped at her catching her left cheek, sending her flying backwards into a tree with a thud.

The tree trembled with the force of the blow, leaves raining down, as Kagome slid down the tree with a groan.

"Kagome!"

-----------------------

Inuyasha was sitting at the base of the tree that was in the middle of the courtyard. The same tree, he had figured out, that Kagome had been sealed to five hundred years in the past.

"Hm," Inuyasha said, his head lifted up, looking into the leafy branches. He'd returned home three days ago and had recalled their travels to his mom. He closed his eyes as he thought back to it.

-------Flashback-------

Inuyasha had just retold everything that had happened to his mother, as she listened patiently through it all. He had tried to tone down the battles but she had insisted on hearing everything.

She was now sitting at the table across from him with a thoughtful look.

"Mom?" he asked," You okay?"

"Hm?" she looked at him," Yes. I'm fine."

He looked unconvinced. "I knew I shouldn't have gone into detail about the battles."

"No. It's not that," she said," I was just thinking about everything you've told me. You've gone through so much. It just amazes me how fast you're growing up."

She sighed, putting a hand to her cheek. "It seems like only yesterday, you were that little boy I would tuck into bed at night and now here you are going off and fighting demons five hundred years in the past."

She sighed again, and said mostly to herself," They grow up so fast."

Inuyasha was staring at her. 'It kinda sounds weird when she says it like that.'

"Anyways," she said, looking over at him, slyly," it sounds like you're getting pretty close to that Kagome girl."

Inuyasha sighed. 'Here we go, again.'

"Mom, you're not going to try and match me up with Kagome like you did those last, like... a hundred girls, are you?"

She looked at him, innocently. "Now, what gave you that idea?"

He sighed. "Well, I don't know. It might have been the fact that you're humming the wedding march."

She giggled, as she stopped in the middle of the song.

"Well, I can't help it," she said," I just want you to be happy with someone."

"Ye-ah," he said," I know you better than that."

"Okay," she said, grudgingly," I'll admit there's more to it than that."

Then, she looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "But can you really blame me? It's my dream to have some cute little grand babies sitting on my knee."

Then, she said, faking as if she was saying it to herself, but destroying the look with a sly look out of the corner of her eye. "Maybe... I could even get some puppy-eared grandchildren..."

Inuyasha struggled to beat down the red blush that threatened to consume his face. "Mom!"

She giggled, glancing as his reddening cheeks. "All right, I'll stop."

"There's something wrong with your plans, anyways," said Inuyasha, slumping in his chair," In case you've forgotten, Kagome's in love with Sesshoumaru."

"Mm," she said," I'm not so sure about that. Do you still think she'd love him after what he's done?"

He sighed. "Maybe..."

She shook her head. "I wouldn't be so sure. Besides, if you like her that much, maybe you should try going after her yourself."

"What?!" he cried, blushing," I don't like her like that!"

She shrugged, getting up. "Maybe you don't exactly like her like that... but you have to admit, you do care about her. Maybe not in a romantic kind of way but, at least, in a friend kind of way."

-------End Flashback-------

'I guess I can admit that after this past month,' he thought,' I have come to care about her as a friend. It doesn't matter if she thinks of me as a friend or not, I'll still stand beside her as one.'

He thought back to what had transpired before he had left.

'I wonder if I really should have left her alone like that,' he thought,' I know she wanted to be, but was it the right thing to do?'

He furrowed his brow, before he got up, coming to a decision.

'I think three days is long enough for her to be alone. I've refilled our supplies, so that we have enough for five people now.'

He smiled, thinking back to the added members of the group.

'It's funny. It took only one month for our little two man team to grow into a five man group.'

It didn't take long for him to grab his bag, say good bye to his Mom, _Obaa-chan_, and even the brat, and make his way to the well. He pulled himself over the side, dropping down into the violet void of time, and landing in the bottom of the well, before clambering up the side. He pulled himself out, and looked around, taking in a deep breath.

'The air smells cleaner her,' he observed, randomly.

He took a step from the well when he heard a loud commotion coming from the clearing Kagome had been sealed.

"What could that be?" he murmured, taking off in that direction.

He pushed his way through the underbrush, the noise becoming louder as he got nearer. His eyes widened as he suddenly realized that he sensed something.

'A jewel shard!' he thought, quickening his step.

Finally, he made it to the clearing, just in time to see Kagome hit a tree with a loud thud, causing it to tremble with the impact. He could see her left cheek glowing a sickly green as she slid down to the base of the tree with a groan.

Snapping out of it, he cried out," Kagome!"

-------------------------

Miroku, Sango, Rin, and Kirara were eating their stew when everyone felt an extremely powerful _youkai_ enter the area.

"Did you feel that?" asked Sango, setting down her bowl.

"Yes," said Rin," what a powerful _youkai_."

"What would a powerful demon want in this domain?" asked Miroku," Inuyasha is not here with the jewel shards."

"Maybe someone heard that there were some here," Kirara pointed out.

"Well, whatever it is," Sango said, grabbing her staff as she got up," We should go check it out."

As Miroku and Kirara got up, Rin got up as well. "I will come with you."

"Are you sure, Rin?" Miroku asked, brows furrowed in concern," We don't want the villagers to lose their headmistress."

"Do not underestimate me," she said, grabbing her bow and arrows," I may not have very powerful priestess powers but I can do a pretty good amount of damage."

Sango stared as Rin looked at her, stubbornly.

Finally, Sango sighed in defeat. "All right, if you insist."

"I knew you would see things my way," Rin smiled.

"Come on, Shippo," Kirara said, motioning to small demon.

The small fox kit, trotted up to her, leaping into her arms, before she turned to the door to follow the others outside.

---------------------

"Kagome!"

Kagome let out a groan, as she opened her eyes. "Inu...yasha?"

"Hm," Kikyou said, amused," It looks like your little human has arrived."

Inuyasha unsheathed Doryoku-mamoru at the sight of Kagome's attacker. "What do you want, Kikyou?"

"It is none of your concern little human," she said," I've come to... deal with a few matters, concerning my sister."

"What would that be?" he asked.

"Just to kill her and take back what is mine," she said, as if she were only talking about the weather.

"I won't let you!" he said, prepared to charge at her.

"No!"

Inuyasha stopped, turning to look at Kagome, who was now standing.

"Stay out of this!" she said," This is between me and Kikyou!"

"But I can't just stand on the sidelines while you fight her alone!" he replied," You're my friend and I'll stand beside you!"

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "Inuyasha..."

"How very touching," said Kikyou, her claws glowing red, as she sent a wave of red energy at Inuyasha," Sorry, I have to ruin it!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, speeding towards him.

Inuyasha struggled to dodge but the wave was too big and he found himself, lifting his arms to try and shield himself. Then, just as it was about to hit, something snatched him by the back of his shirt, pulling him out of the way. He felt himself going through he air before he was set on the ground. He turned expecting to see Kagome but was surprised to instead to see two large green eyes with sharp teeth.

"Ah!" He cried out, scrambling away.

He stopped when he heard chuckling. He looked up to see Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Rin, sitting on its back.

"I was surprised when I saw him for the first time too," said Rin, smiling.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, getting up.

They all got off as Sango answered," We sensed a very powerful _youkai_ enter the area and we came to investigate."

Then, Kirara latched herself onto Inuyasha's leg. "I'm really glad you're back!"

"Nice to see you too, Kirara," he smiled, looking down at her.

He took the chance to look at the orange creature before him. It was like a large fox with two fangs that came over it's bottom lip. It had a long bushy tail and orange fur all over it's body with white tufts of fur at the tips of its ears. Then, he noticed the large green eyes that looked strangely familiar...

"Shippo?" he said, eyes widened, as he made the connection.

"Yeah, I didn't know he could do this either," said Kirara," Isn't it...how'd you say it again...oh yeah! Isn't it cool?"

"Yeah," he said," Really cool."

"So these are the other humans you're traveling with?" Kikyou asked, making everybody turn back to her," I was told there was only two more humans and yet, I see three."

Then, she looked and Kirara and said," And you travel with two lowly demons, one even being a cat demon? You truly are pathetic, Baby Sister."

"Sister?" said Rin," So this is the older half sister, that you spoke of?"

"Yeah," said Inuyasha," She's a full demon named Kikyou and she's also... Lady of the Northern lands, I think it was?"

"That is correct, human," Kikyou said," Perhaps, you are not as dumb as I first believed."

She lifted up her hand, glowing red. "Shall I finish what I had started?"

"Leave them out of this, Kikyou!" Kagome cried," This is between you and me!"

Just then, Inuyasha remembered the shard he had sensed.

"Kagome!" he cried out," I sense a jewel shard!"

"What?!" Kagome said," Where?!"

"In her left shoulder!" He called back.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes. 'How did he know it was there?'

"Heh," Kagome smirked," All the better."

Then, she rushed towards Kikyou prepared to attack her.

"_Kogasu usu_!" she cried out, sending a heat wave towards her older sibling.

Kikyou dodged, though the wave singed the tips of her hair, giving off the scent of burnt hair. Kikyou narrowed her eyes, wrinkling her nose, as the scent premated her nostrils.

Kagome quickly rushed towards her again, preparing to attack her with another fire claw but just as she was about to strike, Kikyou disapeared, reappearing behind her. Kagome turned her head, confused, when her eyes suddenly widened as she stopped in her tracks, letting out a noise mixed between a cough and a choke, blood dribbling out of the side of her mouth

Everyone else's eyes widened as well.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said.

Kikyou impaled Kagome.

A/N: So what do you think? Hopefully you guys got an alert this time and FFnet is working now! At least, I hope so! Anyways, I haven't drawn anymore pics yet and if you do want to see them, please check the bottom of the last chapter for the link! Can't wait for you to review and if you know any awesome stories I could read, I would love to hear them! Oh and REVIEW!


	17. Inner Demon

**LordKcayrynsLover: Thanks! That makes me feel really good inside! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!**

**LordKcayrynsLover: Actually, someone did mention it but I had already written the chapter by then. (-.-') No! I want you to bother me about this kind of stuff! It'll make me better! I'm glad you like the story! **

**LordKcayrynsLover: Very long period of silence... Wow... Thank you... I'm honored. I mean it. You have made my day. This makes the 2nd time that this story has been added to a C2. (-) Thank you! This makes me REALLY happy! I'm sorry about the spelling errors. You see, my computer only has wordpad, no word document, nothing and what's even worse is that my computer won't let me download anything and I mean ANYTHING. It won't even let me watch music videos. sigh. I'm definitely in need of a new computer... Anyways! Thank you very much for the long review! I do appreciate every review I get but i'd take a long one over a million of those any days and it just makes me very happy when someone leaves a long one! Again, I thank you.**

**Miroku'z Girl: Thank you and don't worry! I will! **

**Moonlight wolfs bane: I can't wait either! **

**Sweeten19: Yay! And oh well! I like being evil! evil laughter. everyone backs away slowly. What?**

**silverkonekotsukari: Thank you!**

**NefCanuck: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! I'm glad you like her! I've read a few AU stories and I got a bit of inspiration, you know? Yep! Kagome gots a hole in her now! Everybody: O.o Me: What? I'm only stating the obvious! Yes! What will this lead to? I'm not quite sure yet, myself...**

**Sweeten19: ... I wasn't planning on it... but that might be a possiblity now that you mention it!**

**Ichiru-GoLuckyHanyou: ... Seriously...That is a big contradiction. I'll try to update soon so you don't go loco!**

**InuKagKisses: Thank you! I'll try to update soon!**

**Nessya: lol. Sorry! But that just sounded funny to me. I hope you're okay with this next chap! Yep! You are a type of hero and I thank you for that! Though, it seems as though that really didn't solve my evil problem. . . . Yeah. Okay! I'll try to update soon!**

**Pharoph: It said someone was already on your email? That's funny... mine said that there was some kind of problem and if this continued to happen to follow the link to the fanfiction support...place...thingy...I don't know. And on top of that, I couldn't even do anything at the support place thingy! It's okay! I've gotten lots of reviews now that it's working again! Yay! Yes! They finally had a good fight! I'm sorry but I can't tell you if there'll be a Kouga person for Inuyasha! You'll have to wait and see! Though, I can tell you one thing. . . . I don't know when, but you'll eventually be laughing really hard... That good enough a hint for ya? I know! Homework's always trying to cut into my fanfic time! Though, everyday when i'm at school, I imagine new ideas! You see, i'm one of those people who space out in class, you know? Mutters. That's probably why I have a C in History. . . . Anyways! I'll try to update soon!**

**silverkonekotsukari: I'm glad you think so! I loved the puppy eared grandchildren bit too! Unfortunately, though, it is the result of reading a bit too many AU fanfics with Inu's mom in it...**

Japanese Volcabulary:

Doryoku-mamoru: Power-protect

Hai: Yes

Name:

Kodokumo: Spider child

_**A/N:**_

_**WARNING!!!!! **_

_**MAJOR UNBELIEVABLE UNEXPECTED SHOCKING POSSIBLY NEVER THOUGHT OF MIND BOGGLING EYE POPPING TWIST!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_Now, please enjoy this chapter._

Chapter 17

Kagome stood frozen, eyes widened, her sister's hand sticking out of her stomach. Her breathing started to become ragged and come out in gasps as she felt the poison from her sister's claws spread through her veins.

At that moment, Inuyasha finally snapped out of it. He lifted up Doryoku-mamoru and charged at Kikyou.

"Kagome!"

Kikyou glanced over her shoulder and just as Inuyasha got near, she shot out her right hand and grasped him around the neck. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am getting very tired of your interruptions," she hissed, glaring.

Her hand glowed green and she pierced her claws in his neck, just enough to inject her poison. Inuyasha let out a choked gasp, his sword dropping to the ground.

The others finally came out of it and rushed towards them. "Inuyasha!"

Kikyou threw him to the side and they ran towards where he lay, now unconscious.

Kagome gasped and closed her eyes tightly. 'I don't want to die...I don't want to die like this...'

She found herself glancing at Inuyasha and thinking,' ...I don't want him to die like this...'

She suddenly heard a deeper, rougher version of her voice speak in her head.

'Do you want to die?'

'...No,' Kagome replied.

'Will you do anything to survive?' it asked.

'Yes.'

'Anything at all?...'

'Yes.'

'I can help you... Will you accept my help?...'

Kagome hesitated for a second before closing her eyes. 'Yes...'

Two scarlet eyes suddenly appeared in her mind's eye, smirking. 'Then, let me take over.'

She closed her eyes, tighter. 'Hai.'

The smirk grew wider. 'Good...'

Kagome suddenly started to pulse and her blood started to heat in her veins. She started to struggle but she suddenly heard the voice.

'Do not struggle. I'm helping you.'

Then, she gave in, letting it consume her.

----------------------

Kikyou, at the moment, was smirking at Inuyasha, who still lay unconscious.

Suddenly, she froze feeling Kagome's scent fill her nose. She turned to look at her younger sibling, puzzled.

'What is this? It's as if the demon half of her blood, is consuming her human blood,' she thought.

Suddenly, Kagome lifted her hands, grasping Kikyou's left wrist, which was the hand sticking out of her stomach, gripping it tightly, claws digging in.

Kikyou found herself holding back a grimace, the grip was so tight. Then, Kagome turned her head, looking over at Kikyou.

Kikyou felt herself freeze as red eyes with slitted blue pupils stared at her with an almost primitive gaze. She suppressed a shiver.

Suddenly, faster than a blink, Kagome grabbed Kikyou's wrist and pulled it out of her stomach. Not changing her grip, she twisted behind her sister and pulled Kikyou's arm behind and up, her other arm around Kikyou's throat, claws bared, prepared to slit the demoness' throat.

Kikyou's eyes widened and as did everyone else's who was watching. In a desperate attempt, Kikyou swung around her right hand around behind her to slice through Kagome, but Kagome released Kikyou's wrist and instead grabbed that wrist, stopping the hand in its tracks.

Kikyou glanced at her hand and noticed that Kagome's claws were longer and her fangs were protruding out over her bottom lip. She examined her position and for one of the first times in her life... she found her blood running cold.

Kagome turned her gaze from Kikyou and glanced at her right, to Inuyasha on the ground. Then, she lifted her eyes to the others, freezing them in their spots. She stared at them for a moment before commanding them in a voice, not quite her own.

"You are to leave this place," she said gruffly.

They merely stared at her in surprise.

"NOW," she growled out, forcefully.

They came to their senses, nodding. Miroku picked up Inuyasha, slinging him over his shoulder, heading over to Shippo with Kirara and Rin following close behind. Sango stared at her for a few moments more, puzzled, before turning to follow the others.

"Trying to save your friends?" Kikyou said mockingly, trying to conceal what she actually felt.

Kagome merely turned her eyes to Kikyou with a piercing look. She studied Kikyou's eyes for a moment before smirking.

"Your eyes betray your emotions," she replies," I can see your fear."

Kikyou remained silent.

"How does it feel to be frightened?" she asks," How does it feel to know you're at my mercy?"

Still no answer.

Kagome's smirk grew wicked, almost evil. She licked the blood that had dribbled from the corner of her mouth.

"I can't wait to taste your blood on my claws," she whispered, as she ran her claws over Kikyou's neck, not quite hard enough to draw blood.

Kikyou found herself shivering before she narrowed her eyes, angry at herself for becoming caught like this. Angry that she let her half breed sister catch her at such a vulnerable position. Angry... that Kagome was right...

Then, she lifted her gaze to Kagome's cold and menancing stare and found herself once again shivering, not from cold... but from fear.

-------------------------

Miroku pulled himself onto Shippo, then yanked the unconcious Inuyasha up into a sitting posistion in front of him so he wouldn't fall off.

Kirara had transformed into her true form, to help out Shippo by carrying Sango and Rin.

They all felt worried and confused as to what had happened to Kagome.

"I'm confused," said Sango," it's almost as if Kagome has a full demon's aura about her now."

"Mm," Rin nodded," I felt it too."

Miroku sighed. "I know. I feel the same way but there is nothing we can do at the moment. All we can do is follow Kagome's wishes."

"I hope she'll be okay," said Sango, looking back.

With that, Shippo took off, Kirara following soon after. Just then, Inuyasha started to stir. He let out a low moan as he opened his eyes. He was surprised to find himself looking down at orange fur. Suddenly, he remembered what happened just before he was knocked out.

'Kagome!'

He shot up, looking around for her.

"Inuyasha," said Miroku.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Inuyasha..." He repeated, trying to get him to calm down.

"Where is she?" he demanded again.

Rin pointed behind them. "We don't know what's happened to her and..."

Inuyasha ignored the rest as he twisted around to look back. As he spotted her, he called out.

"Kagome!"

---------------------

Kagome's dog ears twitched as the cry met her ears. She looked up at him, unconsciously lowering her guard. Kikyou took her chance, and freed herself from Kagome's grasp, twisting around, punching Kagome in the gut, just below her wound. As Kagome doubled over, she leapt backwards, flexing her claws.

Kagome's ears went back in anger, her eyes shadowed by her bangs, as she growled low in her throat.

Then, she peered up through her bangs, the scarlet eyes becoming menacing.

---------------------

Inuyasha found himself wincing as he saw Kikyou punch Kagome in the gut. Then, after a few moments, without turning around, he spoke.

"Miroku, turn around and land."

Miroku looked at him surprised. "But..."

"Land now," he replied, forcefully.

"But Kagome said..." Miroku protested, confused.

Inuyasha glared at him. "I don't give a damn what Kagome said!"

Miroku became silent.

"I'm not gonna just leave her like this!" he continued," I'm not going to run away! I have to help her! She's my friend..."

He glanced at all of them. "...and she's your friend, too."

Then he said," What kind of friends are we to run away when she needs help?..."

There was silence for a few moments, but Sango finally sighed, nodding. "You're right."

Inuyasha smiled as Kirara and Shippo turned around, heading back towards the battle.

------------------------

Kikyou narrowed her eyes at her younger sister, flexing her claws. Something had definitely changed about Kagome. It was almost as if she had become a full demon.

Kagome peered up through her bangs, those scarlet eyes glaring menacingly. Kikyou gritted her teeth to hold back another shiver.

'This...This... Thing,' she thought,' is no longer my pathetic half breed sister.' She glanced into 'its' scarlet eyes. 'No. This is dangerous, much more powerful. This has no needs or wants. Only a terrible lust... A lust for blood.'

Just then, Kagome, or 'it', flexed her claws before charging at Kikyou at a frightening speed. Kagome leapt up into the air, claws outstretched, arm extended above her head.

Kikyou leapt back just as 'it' landed, slicing its claws through the air, with an animalistic cry. Three flaming indentures went through the earth where Kikyou had been.

Kikyou was forced to leap back again, continually dodging as Kagome swiped at her, following her moves.

'I must keep dodging,' Kikyou narrowed her eyes,' I can't fight this thing.'

Suddenly, a painful pulse ran through Kikyou's shoulder, causing her to grit her teeth and grasp it tightly. Kagome took this chance to slice through Kikyou's chest plate as if it were butter, just barely scraping the surface of Kikyou's kimono top as Kikyou leapt backwards again.

As Kikyou landed, another pulse ran through her shoulder, almost causing her to cry out but instead caused her to falter, falling down to one knee. Quickly, she pulled back her hand and dug her hand into her shoulder, grasping the shard, and throwing it as far away from her as possible, causing her left arm to become limp once more.

A hand caught the shard, lifting it to their cloaked face. "Well, isn't this a shame."

Kikyou narrowed her eyes at the figure. "You actually dared to betray, me, the Lady of the Northern Lands."

"Titles no longer mean anything to me," said the cloaked figure.

"Of course. It's been that way to you for more than 150 years, Kodokumo... Or should I say," Kikyou said, before smirking," Exiled daughter to the former Lord of the Southern Lands..." Her eyes narrowed,"...Narakuna."

At this moment, Inuyasha and the others had finally, reached the clearing, just in time to catch Kikyou's words.

"Narakuna? Daughter?..." Inuyasha said, eyes wide,"...so that means..."

"...Naraku..." Continued Sango, also wide eyed.

"...the One we have been searching for all this time..." Miroku continued, shocked.

"...is a girl?!" Kirara finished, having transformed back into her humanoid form.

Narakuna smirked. "So you figured it out did you? I am surprised you did so soon, Lady Kikyou."

"So, you have done it again," Kikyou said," Just as you did your parents, your people so long ago... You decided to betray me."

"I wouldn't have been forced to," Narakuna said," if you had not been losing so badly to your younger sister and a half breed no less."

Kikyou smirked. "Who are you to talk when you are not the full blood of one species of demon yourself?"

Narakuna's eyes narrowed. "That is no concern of yours."

Kikyou chuckled. "Why do you hide so behind that cloak of darkness? Why not show us your true form?"

At that moment, Kagome, who had circled around behind Narakuna, decided to leap up and attack. Narakuna spying her immediately, dodged, but not before the hood concealing her face fell to Kagome's claws.

As Narakuna landed, Inuyasha and the others took a good look at their enemy. Long thick wavy black hair, pulled up into a ponytail, trailed down her back. Pupiless mahogany orbs were narrowed, over lips painted the color of dried blood. Thin wavy black bangs split in the middle of her forehead, with locks of hair in front of pointed ears.

Her eyes narrowed further as a thick purple miasma billowed around her, concealing her from view.

"Mark my words," came her voice," I will be back."

Eventually, the miasma cleared leaving no sign that Narakuna had been there. Inuyasha examined the clearing and realized Kikyou had left, too. The clearing was empty except for where Kagome stood, her back turned to them.

"Kagome!" said Inuyasha, rushing over to her but stopped when scarlet eyes met his.

There was silence before Inuyasha said, hesitantly, confused," Kagome?..."

Kagome turned around and snarled at him, revealing her lengthened fangs, and flexing her elongated claws.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, taking a step closer. "Kagome..."

"Stay back!" she growled out, swiping at his direction.

Inuyasha stepped closer. "Kagome, what's wrong with you?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Stay away from me!" she snarled.

Inuyasha came closer.

She snarled angrily. "Stay away or I'll kill you!"

Inuyasha stared at her for a few moments. "You're not Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened before snarling, " What are you saying, human? Of course I am!"

He shook his head. "No. You're not."

He stepped towards her. "Kagome doesn't have eyes the color of blood..."

He stepped closer. "Kagome doesn't have a bloodthirsty look in her eyes..."

He took another step closer so he was right in front of her. "And Kagome... She doesn't threaten her friends."

Kagome stared up at him with wide eyes. "Inu...yasha?"

"Kagome," he said," this isn't you. Change back."

She stared up, surprised, but suddenly, closed her eyes, and grabbed her head, grunting in pain.

'What do you think you're doing?!' the rough voice cried,' You can't send me back!'

'You've given your help!' she thought,' I don't need it anymore!'

The scarlet eyes in her mind glared angrily. 'I am not that easily disposed of.'

Kagome gritted her teeth. 'Get out! Get out of my head!'

She struggled to push back the voice. The voice didn't seem to be leaving without a fight.

'I will not go back!' it cried,' I will have the blood of those humans!'

'No!' she cried out,' For once, I actually have friends! You will not take that away from me!'

With that, Kagome managed to push back the voice, locking it away somewhere inside her.

Kagome finally opened her eyes, breathing heavily.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha smiled, before clutching his neck in pain and collapsing backwards.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said, weakly, before collapsing as well.

The others quickly rushed over to where they lay. It seemed that Kagome had collapsed forwards and they now lay with Inuyasha on his back and Kagome across his chest.

Miroku kneeled down beside them to check their pulse, and sighed in relief. "They're still alive."

"What happened to them?" Kirara asked.

"It seems that the poison finally got to them," he replied," They're going to need medical attention, though."

Sango nodded, managing to pick up Kagome. "Come on."

Miroku picked up Inuyasha and after having Kirara transform back, took off back to the village.

_A/N: Never expected that, did'jya?_


	18. Secret revealed again

**Miroku'z Girl: Lol! I'm not surprised you didn't expect that! Don't worry! I'm not going to just stop writing it! That'd be evil! **

**fire-tiger-c: I don't think anybody did! Thanks! I'm glad you like them! I'll try!**

**Sweeten19: So, you knew it was coming, eh? Do you mean you knew Naraku was actually going to be a girl? I'm so glad you love it!**

**Kyome elemental pheonx youkai: I know, isn't it?**

**Nefcanuck: Thanks! Yes, it was a lot less painful, wasn't it? Plus, I didn't want to make it too much like the regular series. I'm not quite sure yet myself...**

**Nessya: Thank you! I'm glad you thought the chapter was spectacular! Lol. Oh really? You're going to find a cure for moi? lol! Sadly enough, I don't think there is one for my brand of evilness...**

**Pharoph: It was unexpected, wasn't it? Just the way I like it! Yeah... There was a bit of passing out... but it was necessary! I'm glad you liked the voice and don't worry! There will be plenty of the voice eventually! Thanks for the present! I appreciate it!**

**(No name provided): Thanks! I'm so happy you think so! I haven't really watched FMA all that much. Maybe one or two episodes... so it'd probably be really cool if you did do one! Then, I could sort of see what actually happens in the show! Argh! But anyways, that sounds like a cool idea! I'm sure you'd write it well! I can't wait for the next part either! Man! You're so lucky! My computer just doesn't want to work for me...**

**VampiricEmber: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! lol! I guess so! Your welcome! Did you know you're actually the first person to mention the pictures? I was starting to think that nobody liked them! teary eyes. So thanks! Oh! Just so you know, I've already drawn Kikyou and she's already on deviant art. I'm positive that I also mentioned that there was a Kikyou picture... Hm... But anyways! It is there at deviant art, if you want to check it out! Thanks for reviewing!**

**x.FAR.cry.x: Thanks! Everybody else seems to think so too and glad to hear you'll keep more updated!**

A/N: I'm sorry everybody for making you wait so long! I feel so bad about it! So here you have the long awaited chapter 18 of Flipped: A different Inuyasha story!

By the way, Flipped has finally surpassed my story, InuGang: Story after Naraku in reviews, making it the most reviews i've ever had on one story! Yay!

InuGang-Reviews: 145

Flipped-Reviews: 146!!!!

I'm so happy! Thank you x.FAR.cry.x for making it 146! Yay!

Also, thank you Atelaar for being such a wonderful editor! Ever since you've been helping me, I feel i've become a much author than I started out as!

So, here you go everyone, the next chapter!

Japanese Vocabulary:

Name:

Kiken-na-inu-mori: Dangerous dog forest

hanyou: half demon

inuyoukai: dog demon

Onii-chan: Older Brother

Chapter 18

'Three days,' Sango thought.

The female monk sat at the base of a single tree, its branches reaching towards the clear blue sky above. The solitary tree sat on a grassy hill, just outside the border of the village. Sango sat against the side of the rough trunk, turned away from the village, gazing out at the land before her and the mountains in the distance, invisible to anyone who happened to glance up at the tree.

'It's been three days since Kagome and Inuyasha collapsed in that clearing,' Sango continued her train of thought.

A sigh escaped her lips. 'I hope they'll be okay...'

"Fancy meeting you here."

Sango turned her head to gaze up at the grinning demon slayer, dressed in his casual robes of violet than his usual uniform.

She returned his smile. "Hello Miroku."

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.

She shook her head, the corners of her mouth quirking up farther. "No. Go ahead."

Miroku sat down in one swift movement, crossing his legs beneath him, before turning his gaze to the land before them as Sango had only moments earlier.

"So, what brings you up here?" Sango asked, glancing at him.

"Nothing," he said," and I mean that literally. Rin had nothing else for me to do and there was still nothing from Inuyasha and Kagome. So, I decided I might as well seek you out."

She arched an eyebrow. "So I was sought out in the hope of entertainment?"

"I would put it in a better way," Miroku replied," More like, I think of you as a... intriguing woman."

She chuckled and turned her gaze upwards. "You have something in common with the monks in the monastery I grew up in. They thought so as well."

"Is that so?" he smiled.

"Mm," she nodded," They reminded me of it constantly."

Miroku chuckled. "So, now, why are YOU up here? Could it be to escape your liege of admirers?"

Sango groaned, rolling her eyes. "Don't remind me of my gift turned curse."

'Hey,' she thought,' That's got me to thinking...'

She glanced at Miroku. "Miroku, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he replied," What is it?"

She turned her gaze back to the landscape as she asked," Has your heart ever been captured by another?"

He turned to her surprised. "You mean as in, have I ever been in love?"

"Mm-hm," she nodded.

He furrowed his brows, confused but answered. "Well, I can't really say I have romantically, but if you mean in a family kind of way than I can say yes. My little sister held my heart since she was born."

Miroku's eyes saddened as he thought of his now departed sister. 'Oh, Kanna...'

Sango stared at him, sadly. "I'm sorry if I reopened some wounds."

He shook his head. "How could you have reopened them when they have not closed?"

Her eyes softened further with sadness as she returned to her thoughts. 'So... if he's never actually fallen in love with someone in a romantic way... then why has my curse not yet worked on him?'

She glanced at the saddened slayer who no longer seemed to be with her at the moment but at another time and place.

'Could it be...' she thought,' that his sorrow and pain for his sister and his village... are overpowering the curse?'

She thought back to all the men who had been taken in by the curse. 'I don't think any of those men had ever had something so saddening, so painful happen to them at that recent time...'

The female monk glanced once again at the slayer. 'So could that be the case... Miroku has not been affected because of his sorrow?'

Sango turned her gaze once again to the open land and leaned her back against the tree, as she followed Miroku's example and became lost in her thoughts.

-----------------------------------

The first thing Kagome heard was the sound of night birds crying out and the soft breathing of her companions. Then, her nose caught the scent of cold stew and various herbs. Finally, she realized the darkness that consumed her sight and slowly opened her eyes. The pupils of her light brown orbs, expanded as they focused in on the darkness, her night vision clicking in, making it look as if it were actually the middle of the day.

She lay still for a moment before finally pushing herself up to get in a sitting position but immediately halted as aches ran through her body, her muscles clenching from their disuse. Slowly, they relaxed but the aching did not go away bringing her back down onto her back.

'Why does my body ache so?' she thought, closing her eyes.

Then, memories filtered through of how Kikyou had arrived and they had battled. Then, as Kagome was slammed into a tree, Inuyasha had arrived and cried out her name. The others had arrived just in time to save Inuyasha after Kikyou attacked him and how Kikyou had impaled Kagome from behind. Then, the voice... the deep, husky voice.

'What happened after that?' she thought, furrowing her brows.

Then, flashes of memory slammed into her brain causing her eyes to shoot open. Flashes of her attacking Kikyou, a cloaked figure arriving, Kikyou's disappearance, and a bloodthirstiness she had never felt before in her life...

Kagome shivered as she recalled the feeling. 'I wanted blood on my claws so bad... I wanted it. I needed it. I DESIRED it...'

She felt the shame course through her body. 'I wanted to kill. I wanted to kill everyone there... no matter who they were... What kind of monster am I?'

"You're not Kagome."

Her eyes widened as the memory of his words returned.

"Kagome doesn't have eyes the color of blood..."

'But it was me...' she thought, ashamed.

"Kagome doesn't have a bloodthirsty look in her eyes..."

'I was the one with that look...'

"And Kagome... She doesn't threaten her friends."

Her eyes widened at the word, '... friends?'

She thought back to the times she'd spent with Sango and Miroku since first meeting them. About how despite how short a time they'd known her... they still accepted her... Then, how despite how much Kirara annoyed her, she was... okay...Then, there was Inuyasha...

"But I can't just stand on the sidelines while you fight her alone! You're my friend and I'll stand beside you!"

The thoughts made her smile, forgetting her shame. 'Friends... I really have friends... '

--------------------------------

Crows cawed in the distance as the sun lay low over the _Kiken-na-inu-mori_, the Dangerous dog forest, given the name after a certain _hanyou_ girl had moved in so long ago, before she had been sealed to the tree. The filtering sun light shone particularly on one wooden hut where one boy of the future, still lay unconscious.

Kagome glanced once more at Inuyasha, who had still not woken up. Kagome had woken up the past night but the others did not realize it until they had risen that morning. Kagome had been told of how long she had slept which left Kagome surprised but she accused Kikyou's poison to being the cause. She was, after all, a very powerful _inuyoukai_.

Light Brown orbs flickered again to the prone body. Kagome let out a frustrated growl. Why couldn't he just wake up already? She was really starting to get a little nervous. From what the others told her, he had been asleep for four days. Shouldn't a human have woken up by now? She had to continually remind herself that humans did not heal as fast as her so it was less likely that he would wake up so soon.

She sighed in impatience and frustrastion, sliding down the wall of the hut to the floor. She winced when she felt her body protest. She had mostly healed but it seemed that it was going to take a little longer for the poison to truly disperse from her system.

Kagome leaned back her head, closing her eyes, as she tried to relax her body when the sun set, and her body stiffened once more, a pulse coursing through her.

She opened her eyes in surprise. 'What the-'

Her eyes widened as another pulse ran through her.

'It can't be,' she thought, glancing outside, but her thoughts were contradicted by the half moon luminating the sky above.

She closed her eyes again, as the transformation took place. An invisible breeze blew around her as her ears started to shift, moving down the sides of her head, the fur shrinking back as they rounded and curved. Her claws shrank back and rounded and her fangs disappeared, replaced with dull canines. Then, the wind died down as Kagome slowly opened her eyes revealing dark blue orbs.

She winced, placing a hand over the wound on her stomach as it throbbed a bit, before it eventually died down, replaced with a little of the aching from before. She sighed, removing hand from her stomach as she turned her head to the half moon, taunting her from above.

'I had no idea that it was the half moon tonight,' she thought,' Well, at least I'd healed a bit before it came up. That way, it's not nearly as bad as it could be.'

At that moment, with her human hearing, she caught the sound of footsteps walking up to the hut. Kagome turned her head to meet the person, as the bamboo mat was pushed to the side.

Sango paused with her hand still holding the mat to the side as she took in the human girl staring up at her. She was ready to question the girl's presence when she spied the familiar green kimono the girl was clothed in. Sango turned her head to glance up at the sky, and it clicked into place as she spotted the half moon.

She turned to look back at the human Kagome. "Human night, huh?"

Kagome nodded, knowing that Sango had seen her in this form once before while they were in the demon slayers' village. While they had been waiting for Miroku to wake up, there happened to be a half moon and Kagome had transformed in front of Sango. Sango had been surprised to say the least, but after it had been explained she had nodded and went on with helping take care of Miroku.

"Sango, why are you standing in the door-"

Miroku stopped behind Sango when he saw a strangely familiar human girl sitting against the wall. He took her in her long black hair with two forelocks in front of her rounded ears. Then, her night blue eyes which stared at him as if waiting for something. Then, he looked down to see a very familiar green cloth clothing her body.

He studied the kimono a bit longer, noticing how much it looked like strangely like what his half demon companion wore. Then, he glanced once more up at her eyes and realized he had seen this same girl but with light brown orbs and dog ears.

"Kagome?" he finally said.

Kagome sighed as he finally figured it out. "Yes, it's me."

Sango stepped out of the doorway so Miroku could step inside.

"You..." he said," You're human."

Kagome sighed once more. "Yes, I'm human."

He paused for a moment, staring over her again before asking the expected question," Why?"

"It's a half moon," she replied," You wouldn't know about it."

Sango looked at Miroku and said," That's right. You don't know about Kagome's transformation. You had still been unconscious when she transformed."

"What is this... transformation?" asked Miroku.

"Well..." Sango trailed, as she glanced over at Kagome, questioningly.

Kagome sighed but nodded, so Sango continued.

"On a certain night, Kagome transforms from her usual half demon state," Sango said," Her ears become human, her claws and fangs disappear, her eyes darken to night blue, and her senses become that of a normal human's. This is a transformation that occurs in all half demons. Although, since this transformation makes them vulnerable they like to keep it a secret, so that's probably why you didn't know and why I didn't know when I first heard of it. Kagome's night just so happens to occur on the half moon."

"You say that she transformed while I was unconscious," Miroku replied," That was about half a moon cycle ago so does that mean she transforms every half moon?"

"I was just wondering that same thing," Sango said, turning towards Kagome.

"Most half demons only transform once a moon cycle," the half demon girl replied," but it seems I'm one of the special cases seeing as I transform on BOTH half moons."

"Interesting," Miroku murmured," We never learned THIS during training. If other slayers ever learned of this..."

Kagome glanced sharply at him. "Miroku, you can't tell anybody about this night. Enemies could use it against me and attack me while I'm in this weak state."

He glanced up surprised and slightly hurt. "I had no intention of revealing your secret. I would never do that to one of my friends."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly as she looked in surprise. Sure, she had started to think of them of friends but it had never actually been said aloud by anyone other than Inuyasha. Kagome was saved from reacting to his statement any longer by Rin as she walked in.

She took one glance at Kagome, paused for a second… before turning back to continue what she was doing, nodding.

They all glanced surprised at her, including Kagome.

"Let me guess," said Rin, without turning around, as she was putting a few things away," You're all wondering why I am not as surprised as you are at Kagome's human transformation."

"How do you know about it?" asked Kagome, confused," I don't remember ever telling you anything."

Rin completed the task she had been taking care of and turned around, looking at Inuyasha. "Has he woken up yet?"

"Don't change the subject," said Kagome, standing up and glaring at Rin," How do you know about my transformation?"

Rin closed her eyes sighing, as she sat down. "Please take a seat and I'll tell you."

Kagome obliged crossing her arms against her chest. "Now answer me."

Glancing at Sango and Miroku, Rin said," You too."

They sat down, staring at her, curiously.

"Now then," said Rin," I know about your transformation because I saw it occur."

"What?" said Kagome," You mean, you saw me transform?"

"Yes," she replied," about 15 years ago to be exact. It was purely accidental, though. It's not like I went and sought you out."

Kagome merely was silent, waiting for her to continue.

"So," Rin continued," 15 years ago, a little while after Kagome met Sesshoumaru _Onii-chan_, I had gone out in to the forest. I had been 7 at the time and I had gone out to gather herbs for the village healer. I would visit her at times and she would teach me all about herbs and their uses, in exchange for my help with gathering them. She was getting old so it was becoming difficult for her."

"Anyways, I had gone out in the forest, gathering herbs and most times, I was able to get home before the sun set but I had gone a little farther into the forest than I had planned and had been unable to find my way back so I ended up traveling even deeper into the forest. It was really starting to grow dark and I was getting a little scared, when I saw Kagome. I was so happy to see her, thinking she would be able to help me find my way out…"

"But, strangely enough, she seemed to have not yet noticed me. I stood by the tree line, watching her as I tried to puzzle it out, when the sun set. Kagome started to pulse a few times and then… she started to change."

"I couldn't see all that happened as she transformed, but I did notice that when it was finally over, Kagome had become a human. I was very surprised and unsure what to do. Kagome seemed to be upset about the transformation and I did not want to get on her bad side… so I turned around, and left. Somehow, I eventually ended back up at the village and Sesshoumaru _Onii-chan_, although he tried to hide it, had been very worried. I was scolded when I returned. I never told Sesshoumaru _Onii-chan_ about it. I wasn't sure what he would have said…"

Kagome stared at Rin as she finished, trailing off. "So, you really did see me transform, after all."

"Mm-hm," Rin nodded," It really surprised me. It wasn't until I overheard you telling Sesshoumaru _Onii-chan_ about it that I understood what happened."

"You overheard me telling Sesshoumaru?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I know I was human that night so that's probably why I didn't know you were there but I had taken Sesshoumaru out in the forest alone to tell him. Does that mean you were spying on us?"

Rin flushed as she realized she'd been caught.

"I wouldn't call it spying," she protested," More like… checking up…"

"Mm-hm," said Kagome," You're a little sneak."

"I am not," Rin replied, pouting childishly," besides, I was 7 and my _Onii-chan_ was out alone in the forest with a girl. You can't blame me."

Kagome blushed at the implications that Rin had unknowingly made.

Sango placed her hand in front of her mouth to hide an amused smile, as she glanced at Kagome.

"Well," said Rin, getting up," It's getting late we should all get some sleep. Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't sleep on my human nights. I'll stay up and watch over Inuyasha, to see if he wakes up."

"Are you sure?" said Rin," Even you must need sleep, sometimes."

Kagome shook her head again. "No. I'm okay."

Rin nodded as she turned around and went towards another room in the hut. "If you say so."

Sango and Miroku went to lay on two futons that they had been using as beds while they had been staying at Rin's hut, while Kagome went and settled down beside the still unconscious Inuyasha, to watch over him for the night.

_A/N: So what do you think? I can't wait to hear from you so please Review!_


	19. Return of the Little Voice

**InuKagkisses: I'm glad you loved it! I'll try to update soon and as for Inu/Kag fluff... You'll just have to wait and see...grins with thoughts of the next chapter. **

**Sweeten19: Thanks! I'm glad you think so!**

**NefCanuck: Thank you! I'm really glad you liked it! I like to think i'm being original most of the time. I'm kind of wondering too... sneaky grin... but I think i'm getting some ideas...**

**Miroku'z Girl: Yep! I finally updated! Huh? What do you mean? Goes back and looks at last chapter. OH that! You see, Whenever I get a review I put the reviewer's name and reply. There in order and YOU just happened to be the first one to review. It's nothing more than that so don't worry about it, 'kay?**

**LordKcayrynsLover: It's okay! I'm just glad to know who that was! I'm glad you don't mind the wait! And thanks! I'm glad you thought so and i'm so happy that you love this story!**

_A/N: Okay guys! Now i'm updating much earlier than usual which is a very good thing for all of you, except for one little detail you all should know... you see, this chapter is a bit shorter than most of the chapters I have, probably the shortest so far, so... I just wanted to apologize for that but I hope the earliness makes up for that!_

Japanese Volcabulary:

baka: idiot or fool or stupid

hanyou: half demon

taijiya: demon slayer

Chapter 19

The noises of the night filled the air. Owls hooted and night creatures snuffled around in the darkness. The half moon shone brightly overhead, luminating the land below. Half light, Half shadow.

The human Kagome turned her gaze away from the moon as she turned back to look over her human companions. Sango and Miroku had fallen asleep long ago and she was pretty sure Rin had as well. Her dark blue orbs flickered down to her other human companion who had still not awakened.

'Kikyou and her stupid poison,' Kagome thought bitterly, but her expression softened when she glanced down at Inuyasha's sleeping face.

Thinking about Kikyou brought back another memory.

"But I can't just stand on the sidelines while you fight her alone! You're my friend and I'll stand beside you!"

She reached out a hand hesitantly, but took it back as she stared at him. 'Did you really mean what you said Inuyasha? Do you really think of me as a friend?'

Then another memory was brought back that caused her to close her eyes and her face to fill with shame.

'I still can't believe it,' she thought,' I was so bloodthirsty, cold, unfeeling... I truly am what those villagers called me so long ago... a monster...'

She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she placed her forehead against them.

'I wanted to kill everyone. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara... and Inuyasha... How could they still want to be friends with such a terrible creature as me?'

"Kagome?"

Kagome snapped her head up as she heard the voice and saw that Inuyasha was sitting up, staring at her confused.

"Inuyasha... You're awake," she said, unmoving from her position.

"Kagome," he said, brows furrowed. "Are you okay?"

She shifted her eyes away from him and replied," What are you talking about? Of course I am."

He stared at her for a moment before declaring, "You're lying."

"No, I'm not," she said, still not looking at him, as if afraid he'd be able to see her thoughts if their gazes were to meet. "What gave you that crazy idea?"

"You won't look me in the eye," he said. "My mom does that whenever she's trying to hide something from me."

Kagome was silent.

Inuyasha sighed and said, "So, you wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Kagome hesitantly turned her eyes towards Inuyasha's and looked at him. 

"Why?"

Inuyasha blinked in surprise. "Why what?"

"Why do you want me to tell you?" she asked.

"Well," he thought for a moment," ...because that's what friends are for..."

There was a pause. Inuyasha sighed and was about to lay back down.

"...And that's the thing..."

Inuyasha stopped and turned around to look at Kagome, who was staring at the floor, still holding her knees to her chest. He waited to see if she would continue... she did.

"Why would you want to be my friend?" she asked," Why would you want to be friends with a monster?..."

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha replied, confused," You're not a monster."

"Aren't I?" she said, closing her eyes. "You saw what happened during that fight with Kikyou... I was a monster..."

Inuyasha shook his head. "That wasn't you Kagome. You're not a monster. Why would you think that?"

She shrugged, looking sadly at the floor. "Why wouldn't I? Besides, why should you care? Why should you care what I think?"

"Because Kagome," he said," You're my friend and that's the way friends are. They care what happens to each other and what they're thinking."

"Even after what I became," Kagome said," what I was..." She shook her head. "You don't understand... what it felt like... how bloodthirsty I felt... how much I wanted to kill..."

She lifted her head to look at him with saddened eyes. "You, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara... I could of hurt all of you..."

She turned her head away. "You should hate me..." she whispered.

Inuyasha stared at her, brows furrowed, disbelieving. He continued to stare at Kagome's bowed head before he closed his eyes and got up.

Kagome had her head turned away, but heard him stand and come closer. She closed her eyes, waiting for the words of hate and malice, but when they did not come, her eyes shot open and she tensed as he knelt beside her. Her eyes were frozen wide in shock as she realized what was happening. He wasn't saying he hated her. He wasn't yelling at her. He was... hugging her. 

"I could never hate you, Kagome," he whispered, holding her tighter," Never..."

Kagome sat tensely, for a few moments more before she slowly felt herself relax, her eyes softening. 'Inuyasha...'

Unwanted tears filled her eyes and she scrubbed at them with her sleeve of her kimono.

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha, loosening his hold but not completely releasing her.

"Stupid human emotions," she said, thickly.

"Kagome..." he said, trying to take a glimpse at her face," Are you crying?"

"No," she protested, weakly," I just... just got something in my eye... that's all..."

"Kagome, don't lie to me," he said, grabbing her wrist and trying to look at her face. "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing," she said, keeping her face turned away from him.

"Don't tell me that," he said, still trying to look at her," Look at me, Kagome."

"No!" Kagome said, growing agitated.

"Look at me," Inuyasha repeated, getting impatient.

"No," Kagome gritted out, forcefully.

Then, Inuyasha grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him. Kagome tried not to look him in the eyes but eventually found herself lifting dark blue orbs to meet golden brown. Inuyasha ran his thumb over her still wet cheek, wiping away the last remnants of her tears.

"I just want you to be able to look at me," he said, softly.

Kagome found herself unable to move as he looked at her, eyes softened. "Inuyasha?..."

Kagome then noticed that the space between their faces had grown smaller. 

'Wha-What's he doing?' she thought, staring wide eyed,' Is he... Is he going to kiss me?'

A silent gasp escaped her lips at the thought. He was closer. Kagome stared at him, waiting for the inevitable...

...when she felt his lips press against her cheek. Her eyes widened in surprise, staring at him as he pulled away.

Inuyasha turned around with his back to her and said, quickly, "You should get some sleep. I know you don't really sleep on these nights but you should try to sleep."

Kagome stared at him, still wide eyed as she nodded. "Um... s-sure."

Kagome gazed at the back of his head for a moment longer confused, before leaning back and closing her eyes. 

Inuyasha then took the chance to lay down on the futon he'd been resting on, with his back still to Kagome. His cheeks were still burning red.

'Good thing I turned around before she could notice,' he inwardly groaned,' What is wrong me, baka?! I just kissed a girl I declared my friend!'

'My poor confused little friend...,' a familiar voice said.

'You again?!' Inuyasha groaned,' Another bad thing to add to my list...'

'Humph,' the voice said,' Now is that anyway to greet yourself?'

'Well, you kinda came at a bad time...'

The voice smiled. 'Ah... is the blushing thing bothering you again?'

'I'm not blushing!' Inuyasha cried out, his cheeks still pinked from before.

'Mm-hm, and I'm supposed to believe Kagome isn't the cause either...'

'Shut up,' Inuyasha grumbled.

A figure looking remarkably like a mixture between himself and Sesshoumaru glared at him, crossing their arms.

'Humph,' he grumbled,' I try to help and this is the thanks I get.'

'What the-,' said Inuyasha,' Who the hell are you?!'

The figure blinked before grinning. 'Why I'm you! Isn't it obvious?'

The figure suddenly put a finger to their chin looking thoughtful. 'Actually, if you think about it, it's more like I'm more like Sesshoumaru's soul... Well, now yours... but...' the figure shrugged,' Basically, I'm you so let's leave it at that.'

'So...' he said, grinning in a sneaky way,' How far have you gotten with Kagome?'

Inuyasha flushed, glaring. 'Well, you're still as perverted as when I first met you.'

'Yes, yes,' he nodded,' So true. Now stop changing the subject. How far have you gotten?'

'I haven't GOTTEN anywhere with Kagome, because there's nowhere to get,' Inuyasha growled.

'Ah,' he nodded, once more,' Denial. I remember when Sesshoumaru went through that stage...'

'Will you just shut up?' Inuyasha said, glaring.

'Nope!' he replied, grinning,' So have you even kissed her yet?'

Inuyasha blushed thinking back. 'Yes... I mean, No! I mean...Maybe...'

The grin grew wider. 'So... where'd you plant it? Come on! I need details!'

'Why should I tell you, pervert?' Inuyasha glared.

He brightened. 'Oh, so you mean you really did kiss her? I didn't know you had it in you...'

'What you mean by that?' Inuyasha growled,' Are you saying you didn't think I had the guts?'

'Well...' he said.

'Well, I kissed her on the cheek so HAH!' he said.

The figure grinned, looking much like a Cheshire cat. Inuyasha blinked, realizing what he'd just said. His cheeks flushed red.

'What am I thinking?' he thought, forgetting the figure,' I'm bragging about kissing Kagome on the cheek to myself! What is going on with me?'

He placed a hand over his face. 'I must really be losing it.'

'Or maybe it's something else...' the figure said, vaguely.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Inuyasha asked.

The figure merely chuckled, smiling. 'You'll figure it out in time.'

'Why can't you just tell me?' Inuyasha growled.

'Because it's more fun this way,' the figure grinned.

'I hate you.'

'So you've told me before...'

-----------------------

The next day, they all set off again now that Inuyasha had woken up and he and Kagome were healed. Though as they walked, two members of the group seemed more quiet than often while the others puzzled over it.

"Inuyasha and Kagome have been really quiet," Kirara observed, glancing between the hanyou girl at her usual place in the front and the human boy at the back.

Miroku nodded. "I noticed as well."

"Do either of you know if something happened between them?" Sango questioned.

The demon slayer shook his head. "Not that I know of."

"Hmm," Sango said, putting a hand to her chin," This is strange indeed."

Sango glanced back at Inuyasha, thinking hard for a moment. "Hey, Miroku."

"Hmm?" he said, turning his gaze towards her.

"Why don't you try talking to Inuyasha?" she asked," It might be easier to get something out of him than Kagome."

"Why me?" Miroku asked.

"Because you're a guy," the female monk replied," Guys find it easier to talk to other guys."

Miroku raised an eyebrow, amused. "Is that so? Since when have you become an expert on the male species?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure in my thoughts on the workings of the male mind," Sango replied," Don't forget I was surrounded by them for sixteen years and practically raised by them for almost as long. Now, go back there and talk to him."

She turned him around, pushing him towards Inuyasha.

"Alright! I'll go!" Miroku exclaimed," No need to shove!"

Sango smiled, nodding, and turned around to continue walking. Miroku sighed, and turned his head towards his silent companion, before slowing down to walk beside him. 

The boy of the future seemed to be deep in thought.

"Inuyasha?" he questioned.

Getting no reaction, he waved his hand in front of he boy's face. "He-lo-o? Can you hear me?"

Inuyasha blinked, pulled out of his thoughts. "Wha-?" He turned his head towards Miroku.

"My, you were deep in thought, weren't you?" the taijiya smiled. "Now what could you have been thinking about?"

"Hmm?" Inuyasha said," Oh, it's nothing."

"Really?" Miroku said," I didn't know anybody could think that hard about nothing."

Inuyasha smiled but shook his head. "But really, it's nothing you should worry about."

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Inuyasha said.

Miroku was silent for a few moments before sighing.

"I hate to pry," he said, looking ahead," but... did something happen between you and Kagome?"

Inuyasha darted his eyes away. "What makes you say that?"

"Well," Miroku replied," You both have been rather quiet and it's worrying the rest of us because we're not sure what's wrong."

Inuyasha turned his gaze downwards. "Like I said before, it's nothing you guys need to worry about. It's no big deal anyway."

'Kissing your best friend is no big deal?' he thought,' Yeah right.'

Miroku sighed. "Alright then. I won't bother you anymore but... if you feel like telling me... you can... alright?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

Miroku nodded back, still unsure but turned back heading towards the others.

Inuyasha watched him walk ahead before sighing and looking upwards. 'Yet again, my life seems to only get more complicated...'

_A/N: So what'd you think? I hope you liked it! Review, Onegai! (Onegai means Please for those who don't know.)_


	20. Relization

**Taeniaea: I'm glad you liked the chapter and i'll try to update soon!**

**Nessya: It's okay. I'm just glad you reviewed now! School really can get in the way of my writing sometimes... Anyways! I'm so happy you liked the last two chapters! You'd never expect normal Inuyasha to do something like that but Flipped Inuyasha... can't be to sure about him... I really like the little voice too! Isn't he fun? Lol!**

**silverkonekotsukari: I'm so glad you think so! I thought it was kawaii too!**

**Sweeten19: Don't worry! I plan on finishing this! I know first hand all those other stories out there like this where they're either not very good, just like the reagular show, or the author stopped writing on them. sigh. It makes me sad... But I vow to never be like those authors so don't you worry, okay? .**

**Pharoph: Lol! No problem! I'm willing to listen... I mean, read about any problems anybody has! I'm a good listener... er... or would it be reader? Um... oh well! But anyways, i'm glad you liked the chapters! You know what Atelaar also said she didn't get an alert for the 18th chapter. Huh... I guess fanfic dot net is just acting weird as usual...**

**Miroku'z Girl: Oh you do, do you? Lol. I'm so happy you liked it and I plan on keeping them coming! **

**NefCanuck: Yep! He's getting closer to that stage that we all know is going to happen sooner or later! grin. Hm... what could Kagome be thinking... Only I know! evil laughter. Oh! I almost forgot! Thank you! I'm glad you thought it was well done! That makes me happy! **

**sno-man80: Thanks! I'm glad that you don't think it's too bad! Yeah, I guess he is kind of weird... Okay and thanks for the good luck! I hope to continue to have it for the rest of my story! **

**fire-tiger-c: Me too! I lurve InuKag fluffiness! I'm a total romantic so fluffiness is my favorite part in stories! dreamy face. So cute. Anyways! I'm glad you liked the chap and the pic! **

_A/N: Hey guys! I would like to tell you about a fanfiction silver(underline)Sesshoumaru(underline)lover on mediaminer(dot)org has written! It's called Flipped: After It Is All Said And Done! They decided to write an actual fanfiction about MY fanfiction! Isn't that awesome! I think i'm still in shock! But i'm so happy that someone would actually want to. So, anyways! If you want to check it out, go right ahead! I've already read what's written so far and it's pretty good! Oh! And don't worry! I gave them permission to write it, okay?_

_So we're finally at Chapter 20! Yippee! And because of that I've got a special suprise for all of you! But i'm not telling you what it is! But I will tell you what it is after the chapter but don't peek please! It'll ruin everything! But anyways! Here's our fabulous Chapter 20! Yay!_

Japanese Volcabulary:

hanyou: half demon

Oi: hey

Hai: Yes

Onichan: also means older brother

Chapter 20

It was growing close to the middle of the day and not much had changed with the group. It was still abnormally quiet. The black haired hanyou sighed before slowly glancing over her shoulder. Golden brown met light brown. Kagome snapped her gaze back to the front, blushing madly.

'This has been going on all day,' she thought. 'But, I still can't believe what happened. Inuyasha, he... he kissed me on the cheek...'

She felt her cheeks burn once more at the events just before the memory. 'I was sure he was going to actually kiss me. Inuyasha's never looked at me like that before...'

Her cheeks returned to normal and she proceeded to think about it. 'So why DID he look at me like that?' She shook her head. 'It was so strange. I just... froze and Inuyasha... his eyes looked so soft... so warm...'

She furrowed her brows. 'But what was that emotion in his eyes? It looked so familiar...'

A flash of memory of another pair of golden brown eyes with that same warmth passed through her vision.

Her eyes widened. 'Sesshoumaru? Wait... Inuyasha had that same look that Sesshoumaru once had... I wonder... That emotion... Could it have been...'

"Kagome? Did you hear me?"

Kagome lost her train of thought as a hand touched her shoulder. She turned her head to spot a blue gloved hand on her shoulder. She lifted her gaze to see Sango looking at her.

"Kagome?" the female monk questioned once more.

Kagome shook her head. "What'd you say? I didn't hear you."

"I said we were planning on stopping for lunch," Sango replied," It's about midday already and the rest of us are getting hungry."

Kagome sighed. "You humans sure do need a lot of breaks, don't you? But I guess we might as well. It won't be any good if any of you collapse on us."

Sango smiled, chuckling. "Yes. Unfortunately, we humans aren't as strong or durable as you half demons."

"Oh?" said Kagome, smiling slightly," so you finally get it?"

Sango chuckled once more, shaking her head. "Come on. The guys are waiting on us."

The female monk turned around, heading back where the two male companions and their younger companion waited. Kagome stared after Sango, smiling slightly.

'A while back, I never would have dreamed of actually joking, kind of, with someone,' she thought. 'But here I am, even smiling, with one of my FRIENDS.'

She closed her eyes, still smiling. 'I still can't get over that word. Friends...'

"Hey, mutt! Get over here or I'll eat your sand-witch!" Kirara shouted back, grinning.

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she glared at the young cat demon, growling. "Don't you even think about it, you little brat!"

Kagome hurried over to where they were already getting ready to eat, her much earlier thoughts of a certain boy of the future, forgotten for what would, most likely, be a long while.

---------------------

It was night time and everyone had managed to fall asleep... except for a certain white haired boy of the future.

'Why did I do that?' Inuyasha thought, laying in his sleeping bag. 'Kagome... I actually wanted to...' He shook his head, as if that would make the thought untrue. 'But I don't get it. Why? I've known Kagome for more than a month and I've just recently come to realize that I really do think of her as a friend. So... why did I have that sudden urge to kiss her? Why?'

He furrowed his brows, confused and sullen. 'I just don't get it... I'm not supposed to want to kiss my best friend... especially a friend who's in love with some one else...'

He felt the area around his chest clench painfully, before jealousy started coiling around him. He clutched his chest. 'Aargh!' he cried out in frustration and anger,' Stop it! This is stupid! Just plain stupid! And just way too damn confusing! Why does this keep happening?! Why did I want to kiss Kagome?! Why would I be jealous of Sesshoumaru?! And why the hell does it hurt when I think about Kagome loving him?!'

'Do you really want to know that bad?' The figure from last night asked, quietly, unlike before.

Inuyasha growled, mentally, not questioning his return. 'Isn't that obvious? Of course I wanna know!'

'Even if it'll hurt you more than if you didn't know?' he questioned, solemnly.

Inuyasha paused, blinking, confused. 'Wha-? What do you mean? What do you mean it would hurt more to know and why?'

'Just answer me,' the figure replied.

Inuyasha looked at him, strangely. 'You're acting weird. What's wrong with you?'

The figure sighed. 'Just answer the question. do you really want to know? It would change everything for you and it would hurt more knowing than if you were in the dark.'

Inuyasha's face grew dark. 'I don't like secrets to be kept from me.'

'So have you made your decision, then?' The figure asked. 'This is a very important decision. Choose wisely.'

'Now, you're just being confusing,' Inuyasha replied, exasperatingly. 'What is the big deal? I just wanna know what's wrong with me and you make it out to be like some big life-changing choice or something.'

'Because it is,' he replied. 'So, yes or no?'

Inuyasha was silent, as he really thought about what the figure was saying.

'This really is that big a deal?' Inuyasha asked, quietly.

The figure sighed. 'Now, you finally get it and yes. It is that big a deal.'

Inuyasha was quiet for a little longer before sighing. 'I wanna know.'

'Are you sure?' the figure asked. 'Remember what I said abou-'

'I'm willing to take the risk,' Inuyasha interrupted. 'Now just tell me.'

The figure was silent for a moment before suddenly they grinned. Then, their shoulders started to shake.

'What's wrong with you?' Inuyasha asked, confused. 'Are you gonna tell me or not?'

The figure suddenly burst out in to laughter, holding their stomach.

'Hey!' Inuyasha growled. 'What's so funny!'

'You', He managed out, before another round of chuckles and giggles filled him.

'What?' said Inuyasha, confused. 'What do you mean?'

The figure wiped tears from the corners of his eyes with a wobbly grin in place.

'I can't-I can't believe that you,' a chuckle escaped him,' actually believed,' another giggle,' that I was gonna tell you!'

He burst out into laughter once more. 'You should have seen the look on your face!'

Inuyasha was silent for a moment before...

'WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!' he cried out angrily,' You mean you were never going to tell me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

'Yep,' the figure grinned.

'Why won't you just tell me!' Inuyasha growled.

The figure shrugged. 'What'd be the fun in that?'

Inuyasha's eye twitched. 'I hate you so much right now.'

'Like I've said, you've told me before...'

----------------------------

The next day, everyone was going through all their morning routines and eating breakfast which was, you guessed it, peanut butter sandwiches.

Miroku sighed mentally, staring down at his sandwich. 'Having peanut butter sandwiches for every meal does make you kind of start disliking them...'

He suddenly felt someone tap his shoulder and looked up to see Inuyasha.

"Oi, Miroku," said Inuyasha. "Could I talk to you for a sec?"

Miroku blinked but nodded. "Sure."

He got up and followed Inuyasha.

"Oi!" Kagome said," Where are you two going?"

"We'll be back in a little bit, Kagome!" Inuyasha called back as they went out of the clearing where they had set up camp and into the trees nearby.

Kagome frowned but took another bite of her sandwich.

-------------------------------

Eventually Inuyasha stopped aways from the camp, his back to Miroku. Miroku took a seat on a log nearby and waited. He was rewarded when Inuyasha spoke.

"Miroku..." said Inuyasha," You know, yesterday, when you said I could tell you anything?"

Miroku nodded. "Yes. Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?"

Inuyasha shifted, uncomfortably and looked off to his right. "Yeah. Just promise you won't tell anyone else?"

"I promise," Miroku replied," Now, what's been bothering you?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Miroku... the night I woke up..." He hesitated.

"Yes?" Miroku asked.

"...I kissed Kagome," Inuyasha said.

Miroku stared at him, stunned.

"It was on the cheek," Inuyasha added quickly, hearing Miroku's silence. "But... the thing that's bothering me... is that it was only because I almost really kissed her."

Silence stretched across the clearing, filled with anticipation and anxiety.

"...That's what's been bothering you?" Miroku said," That you kissed Kagome?"

"Hai," Inuyasha nodded.

"Inuyasha," said Miroku," there's nothing wrong with wanting to kiss Kagome. She is rather pretty in her own way."

"But it's not just that!" Inuyasha cried, spinning around to face him. "I'm jealous of Sesshoumaru! Everytime I think of her with him, it hurts! And the worst thing is that I don't know why!"

Miroku stared at Inuyasha's frustrated face in realization. 'So, it's more than just him wanting to kiss her... No. It seems it's far deeper than that...'

"Inuyasha..." he murmered.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Inuyasha said, head bowed.

"Inuyasha, I may be wrong," Miroku said," but..."

"But what?" Inuyasha asked, peering up through his bangs.

"Could you..." he said," Could you be in love with Kagome?"

Inuyasha stiffened in shock at Miroku's words.

_"Could you be in love with Kagome?"_

_"...be in love with Kagome?"_

'...In love with Kagome?'

'You couldn't have just left it alone, could you?' the figure sighed,' Now do you know why I REALLY didn't want to tell you?'

'You mean,' Inuyasha thought, shakily,' It's true?'

'What do YOU think?' the figure asked.

Flashes of memory went through his head.

----------------------

_There was indeed a girl, on the tree, wrapped in vines, with waves of long black hair spread out beneath her and wearing an ancient green kimono that showed a lot of leg. Her eye color was unknown, hidden by closed lids and long lashes. Her face looked calm and peaceful, and her skin gave a soft glow._

_'Damn', he thought, his heart pounding slightly,' she's. . .' He felt a light blush consume his cheeks. 'Dammit! What the hell is this girl doing to me!'_

-----------------------

'Even then, I thought Kagome was beautiful...'

-----------------------

_Suddenly, from behind him, a pulse filled the air. The sound of fighting faded into the background as he turned around slowly, looking at the girl behind him, as another pulse filled the air, slowly speeding up until it turned into a heart beat. The pulsing died down, when suddenly, the girl stirred, her eyebrows furrowing. Then, slowly, she opened her eyes revealing glittering light brown orbs. _

_Inuyasha's breath hitched as he looked at the girl in shock, as she blinked a few times. Then, she turned her eyes down to him. Her eyes widened in suprise before she seemed to remember something and her expression darkened. "You. . .", Kagome growled," Sesshoumaru! You filthy traitor!"_

----------------------

_"You idiot!" _

_Inuyasha and Rin turned at the voice to see Kagome standing fists clenched, looking furious. "What have you done to the Celestial Jewell?! You broke it! How stupid can you be?!" she growled, ferociously._

-----------------------

_"Okay", said Inuyasha," I've got that but why do I have to work with. . ." His eyes drifted to Kagome. ". . . her?"_

_"Hey!" said Kagome," You got a problem with that? Besides, I don't need you. I could find them myself."_

-----------------------

'I was suprised to know I had to work with Kagome... but I also felt strangely delighted...'

-----------------------

_"Inuyasha", said Rin," How would you feel if you suddenly found out the person you cared about was dead? I think Kagome may have had feelings for Sesshoumaru-Onichan. They spent a lot of time togeather back then. I think they may have even loved eachother."_

_Strangely, that thought made Inuyasha's heart clench in an unusual way. 'Hm', thought Inuyasha putting a hand to his chest,' I wonder what that was about.' He mentally snorted. 'It's not like I care.' Yet. . . he felt strangely doubtful about that._

------------------------

'Even back then it hurt to know how she felt...'

-------------------------

_"Because!" she shouted, spinning aound," It's my fault he's dead! I didn't trust him enough to see that it wasn't him betraying me! It's my fault! I need the jewell to right what i've done! He's dead and it's my fault!" Then quietly. "I need to bring him back."_

_Inuyasha felt that strange clenching feeling again. 'I've known her only since yesterday! I don't care!'_

---------------------------

'It tried so hard to deny it...'

-----------------------------

_"Cherish your family while you still have them, Inuyasha", she said, letting go of his arm and leaving the house._

----------------------------

'The first time she said my name...'

----------------------------

_"Yes", Korogi said," unfortunately she died a long time ago and her father. . . "_

_"Shut up!" said Kagome," That's enough! Now why are you here?"_

_Inuyasha looked at her and seemed to see a flicker of sadness in her eyes and they seemed to be a bit wetter but it was gone quickly so he couldn't be too sure._

------------------------------

'The first time I saw Kagome sad...'

------------------------------

_"Hm. . . ", said Rin," It seems to me that when you were in danger, she must of felt some urgency to protect you or something like that and so the bow worked."_

-------------------------------

'She wanted to protect me... that thought made me secretly happy...'

-------------------------------

_"Inuyasha carried you here", said Rin._

_Kagome turned to Inuyasha and smiled," Thank you. That was nice of you."_

_"I-It was nothing", said Inuyasha, turning around so she couldn't see his pink dusted cheeks. 'What's wrong with me?! All she said was "Thank you."'_

-------------------------------

'The first time Kagome even seemed a little nice...'

--------------------------------

_Kagome turned her nose from the so called "Sand-Witch." "I'm not going to eat a witch!" she announced, stubbornly._

---------------------------------

'She was so stubborn...'

----------------------------------

_"We should start heading off soon", said Kagome, waiting as he grabbed his bag. He walked up beside her as they started to walk off. 'Kagome was acting. . . . nice. Really nice. It's strange but I think I like it.' Inuyasha smiled as he looked at her. She caught his gaze and looked at him, curiously, but his cheeks just got pink and he walked ahead. _

-------------------------------------

'The second time she acted nice...'

-------------------------------------

_Soon enough, the sun got lower in the sky. _

_Inuyasha looked back at Kagome who seemed a bit nervous, unsteady, and. . . maybe a little frightened?_

------------------------------------

'The first time I saw Kagome scared...'

------------------------------------

_"Yes", said Korogi," Every half demon has a night where their human blood becomes dominant, overpowering the demon blood, making them human. It seems Mistress Kagome's is on the half moon."_

_Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Kagome! Why didn't you tell me? Now you're hurt."_

_"Sorry", said Kagome, softly, before she collapsed to the ground. _

-------------------------------------

'I was so scared that she wouldn't wake back up...'

--------------------------------------

_"Kagome, you're awake", said Inuyasha._

_She turned to him, cheeks flushed with the fever. _

_"Inu. . .yasha?" she said._

_"Yeah", he said," It's me."_

_She smiled, slightly, before it dissapeared and she looked up at him. "Inuyasha. . ."_

_"What?", he asked._

_"Why do you... look so relieved?" she said._

_Inuyasha looked at her, suprised by the question. He thought a bit._

_"Well...", he said," because. . . I was. . . I thought you were gonna die. I. . . I was. . ."_

_"You were what?", she said, softly._

_"I. . .", said Inuyasha. _

_He paused. "I was. . . scared. . ."_

_"You were. . . scared?", said Kagome._

_Inuyasha realized what he had said and blushed lightly, looking away. "Well. . . yeah."_

_Kagome smiled slightly and said," Hey Inuyasha."_

_He looked at her. "What?"_

_"Could you. . .", she said," Would you hold me?"_

_"What?" said Inuyasha._

_"Could you hold me until I fall asleep. . ." she said._

_He looked at her, as if trying to decide if he heard right._

_". . .please?. . ."_

_With that, he nodded and pulled her gently into his arms, cheeks tinged with pink the whole time._

_Kagome smiled softly, closing her eyes, and moving a bit closer. Inuyasha's blush got darker as he thanked that she couldn't see him._

_"Hey Inuyasha", she said._

_"What?" he said._

_"I think I like this", she murmered._

----------------------------

'Kagome had acted so different... and I liked it...'

-----------------------------

_Slowly, Inuyasha cracked open his eyes. Two light brown orbs were the first thing he saw._

_"Gah!" Inuyasha shouted, startled and he shot up._

_"Aaah!" Kagome cried out in suprise to his cry, falling backwards on the ground with a thump._

----------------------------

'She has such beautiful eyes...'

-----------------------------

_He looked up at Kagome, who was walking ahead, her long midnight hair, flowing behind her. 'She seemed really upset when she heard that guy took Sesshoumaru's ashes. I know she loves him and I don't care. . . but then why do I feel like that when I think about it?'_

_Suddenly, Inuyasha found himself faced with a pair of agitated light brown orbs. _

_"Will you stop staring at me?! It's annoying!"_

_Inuyasha blinked and Kagome came into view her hands on her hips._

_"What?" he said, dumbly, his face growing hot at their close perimeter. _

---------------------------------

Chuckle. 'Yet another one of my blush attacks... I had a lot of those around Kagome...'

----------------------------------

_"Oh", said Inuyasha," so that's what that commotion was all about today?"_

_"Yes", she said," you know what? I'm suprised the spell hasn't effected you, Inuyasha."_

_Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, but when she caught his gaze, a slight flush filled his face as he looked away._

_Sango's lips curved into a smile as she said," But maybe I shouldn't be so suprised after all."_

-----------------------------------

'It seemed Sango knew my feelings before I did...'

-------------------------------------

_Inuyasha turned his head and saw her glaring after Sango. "What's up with you?"_

_"Do you like her?" Kagome growled._

_Inuyasha blinked, not sure what she meant. "Sure, I guess."_

_Kagome's eyes turned to slits as she turned away, muttering, as she walked down the other path. _

-------------------------------------

'Kagome actually seemed kind of jealous...'

-------------------------------------

_Inuyasha suddenly felt guilt settle like a rock in the pit of his stomach and he felt a little sick._

_"Inuyasha, are you okay?"_

_He snapped out of his thoughts as he turned to Kagome, suprised to see concern in her eyes._

-------------------------------------

'The first time I saw Kagome concerned... for me...'

-------------------------------------

_Kagome pulled back her hand and crossed her arms, leaning against the side of the hut, like a child who had been denied a sweet._

--------------------------------------

'She looked kind of cute when she pouted...'

--------------------------------------

_"Hmph," said Kagome, not hearing his warning, and before Miroku could stop her, she stepped into the clearing._

_"I don't see what's so spe-" she started._

_She was suddenly cut off as she felt waves of heartbreak and sorrow flow over her, strong enough to make her collapse to her knees. Every sad memory she ever had seem to merge togeather into a pool of sadness that settled inside of her, making her heart almost ache. She felt her bottom lip tremble as tears pooled in her eyes, a hopeless sob filling her throat._

_She suddenly felt a hand grab the back of her kimono and pull her out of the clearing. Kagome sat there as the sadness ebbed away, leaving her feeling just as she had before she had entered the clearing. She put a hand to her cheek, suprised to feel that they were wet. _

------------------------------------------

'Kagome looked so small and vulnerable... and that was the first time I saw her cry...'

-----------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru, then cupped Kagome's chin.

'What's he doing?' Inuyasha thought, brows furrowed, as Sesshoumaru ran his thumb over Kagome's bottom lip.

Then, Sesshoumaru kissed her making Inuyasha's eyes widen in shock almost simultaneously with Kagome's.

'Wha- H-He's kissing her?' Inuyasha thought, still in shock.

But then, Kagome sighed, returning the kiss.

'Wha-?' Inuyasha thought, feeling a strange tightening in his chest,' and she's kissing him back?'

---------------------------------------

'It hurt so much... to be reminded of how much she loved hiim...'

---------------------------------------

_"There's something wrong with your plans, anyways," said Inuyasha, slumping in his chair," In case you've forgotten, Kagome's in love with Sesshoumaru."_

_"Mm," she said," I'm not so sure about that. Do you still think she'd love him after what he's done?"_

_He sighed. "Maybe..."_

_She shook her head. "I wouldn't be so sure. Besides, if you like her that much, maybe you should try going after her yourself."_

--------------------------------------

'Even Mom knew how I felt...'

--------------------------------------

_Just then, Inuyasha started to stir. He let out a low moan as he opened his eyes. He was surprised to find himself looking down at orange fur. Suddenly, he remembered what happened just before he was knocked out. _

_'Kagome!'_

_He shot up, looking around for her. _

_"Inuyasha," said Miroku._

_"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded._

_"Inuyasha..." He repeated, trying to get him to calm down._

_"Where is she?" he demanded again._

----------------------------------------

'In that split second I almost thought they were going to say she was dead...'

------------------------------------------

_"Kagome!" said Inuyasha, rushing over to her but stopped when scarlet eyes met his._

_There was silence before Inuyasha said, hesitantly, confused," Kagome?..."_

_Kagome turned around and snarled at him, revealing her lengthened fangs, and flexing her elongated claws. _

-------------------------------------------

'I almost thought I'd never see MY Kagome again... and that scared me...'

-------------------------------------------

_Kagome finally opened her eyes, breathing heavily._

_"Kagome..." Inuyasha smiled, before clutching his neck in pain and collapsing backwards._

--------------------------------------------

'Before I collapsed... I felt so relieved... that I hadn't lost her for good...'

---------------------------------------------

_Inuyasha stopped and turned around to look at Kagome, who was staring at the floor, still holding her knees to her chest. He waited to see if she would continue... she did. _

"Why would you want to be my friend?" she asked," Why would you want to be friends with a monster?..."

----------------------------------------------

'I had been surprised to wake up that night and see Kagome as a human... but I was even more surprised to know that someone as beautiful and wonderful as her... thought she was a monster...'

----------------------------------------------

_She turned her head away. "You should hate me..." she whispered. _

----------------------------------------------

'She really thought I could hate her?'

----------------------------------------------

_Then, Inuyasha grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him. Kagome tried not to look him in the eyes but eventually found herself lifting dark blue orbs to meet golden brown. Inuyasha ran his thumb over her still wet cheek, wiping away the last remnants of her tears. _

"I just want you to be able to look at me," he said, softly.

-----------------------------------------------

'I hated seeing her cry...'

Flashes of Kagome's face appeared. Angry, sad, happy, determined, hatefilled, sorrowful, crying, scared, worried, concerned, smiling.

Inuyasha didn't notice when he collapsed to his knees or when Miroku came to stand by his side, or how he said his name...

... but he did notice the single tear that rolled down his cheek and the bitter smile upon his lips.

'I really have fallen in love... with Kagome...'

_A/N: giggle. Did you figure out what the suprise was? I've been planning this for quite a bit and i'm so happy that I was finally able to write this! Anybody feel sad for Inu yet? But anyways! Now, I have plans for the next chapter... and quoting one of my favorite stories by szaugglaughs... This is Gonna Be Fun!!!!!!!!!!_

_Oh! This should also make up for that last short chapter, right? I mean, look how long it is but this is also my favorite chap by far! I hope it's yours too! Plus, please review! All of you are what keep me going!_


	21. Decisions, Decisions

**Taeniaea: I'm so happy you love it and i'll try to update soon!**

**silverkonekotsukari: I know... isn't it sad? It makes me want to sniffle, too. sniffle. I know... I've always hated that Kagome's in love with him but Inu can't let go of Kikyou... evil grin and glint in eye. So, that's why our poor little Inu will suffer through the same thing... evil laughter. Hanyou Inu: You've got a whacked out sense of humor... Me: Raised eybrow. And you just now figured that out? Inu: silence **

**Nessya: I know. It's a very sad chapter, isn't it? Just like the episode... Now the episode where Kagome realized it? That made me bawl. Poor Kag... but in my story, it'd be poor Inu... Lol! Yeah! I know! I didn't remember I had some of those scenes until I went back to look for flashbacks! I'll try to update soon!**

**fire-tiger-c: Lol! Yes, poor Inu... How do you know what he's going through? I'm glad you liked the chappy and i'll try to update soon! **

**Randomunit02: Thanks! **

**NefCanuck: Yep! He's finally found out! Lol! Yes, we can only hope! Thanks! I'm glad you thought so!**

**Pharoph: I thought at least one person my be expecting it... I know! It's fun making Inu the sad unrequited lovesick puppy! ... Yeah, so anyways! I'm planning on introducing a certain someone everybody knows... but might not exactly expect... **

**Dark hanyou angel: I'm glad you liked the flashbacks! They were my favorite part to do! grin.**

_A/N: So here you go guys! Chapter 21! Woohoo! One more chapter and it'll be InuGang: Story after Naraku in chapters! Yay! Anyways! Here a few more things happen! Not gonna tell because you have to read the chap! Um... and that's it I think..._

_Thanks for being such a great editor, Atelaar! Your the best! (Insert smiley face here.) giggle._

Japanese Volcabulary:

taijiya: demon slayer

Itai: Ouch or It hurts

Chapter 21

The clearing was completely silent, all except for the occasional forest sounds. A purple clothed taijiya was sitting on the same log he had earlier that day but was now accompanied by a certain boy of the future.

Miroku sighed, as he looked at Inuyasha. He was sitting with his elbows resting on his legs, hands hanging between, and his head bent, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

Miroku produced another sigh. It seemed that he had hit the nail on the head.

'Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut,' Miroku thought, glancing once more at the silent boy of the future,' He probably would have figured it out eventually but... maybe I could have saved him from this for a little longer... '

The taijiya shrugged. 'Ah well. What's done is done. Can't change that fact...' He glanced at Inuyasha. 'So I might as well...' Miroku then proceeded to break the silence.

"So what do you plan on doing now?"

Inuyasha lifted his head up in surprise at the silence being broken. "What?"

"Now that you know your feelings," Miroku repeated," What do you plan on doing now?"

Inuyasha turned his head away, looking straight ahead. "I'm not really sure." He shook his head. "But I don't think I can go back there and pretend that everything's all fine and dandy." He shrugged. "So what is there that I can do?"

"Well," Miroku replied," what most would do after realizing their feelings in this time and age, would be to go and try to court the one they have come to love."

"Court?" Inuyasha asked, lifting an eyebrow as he turned his head to the taijiya. "Is that like dating or something?"

Miroku blinked. "What's dating?"

"Well," Inuyasha said, lifting his eyes upwards in thought," when a guy likes a girl, or even the other way around, they'll ask the other on a date. Dating is when the guy and girl, go some place together, by themselves, or in some cases, they could have a double date and have another pair go with them. But anyways, If they both enjoyed themselves on the first date then they will probably go on another one. If they really enjoy themselves after a few dates they might end up becoming boyfriend and girlfriend."

"What does it mean if they become boyfriend and girlfriend?" Miroku asked.

"That means that they like each other enough to want to be together. If things don't work out, they can break up and they won't be together anymore, but if things do work out, then the guy may end up giving the girl a promise ring, which means they will get married at some point in the future."

"As in, they are engaged?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah but they're only really engaged if they get an engagement ring which means they're sure they want to get married."

"So, if you get an engagement ring, you can't turn back?" said Miroku.

"You can break the engagement," Inuyasha replied," if it turns out they don't want to be together after all."

"Hmm," said Miroku," So, I guess dating really isn't that much different from courting after all..."

"So, what exactly is courting?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just like dating," the taijiya replied," if a man has fallen in love with a woman, he will go after her in the act of courtship. I don't think i've ever seen a woman go after a man in the act of this, though. So, anyways, what this entails is that the man will give the woman a gift. Maybe a flower, some chopsticks for her hair, or anything like that. Though most start small. If she rejects the gift, it's not reccomended that he continues. But if she accepts the gift, she's giving him permission to continue courting her. At that point, he will continue giving her gifts, each one a little better than the last until finally you come to the final gift."

"What's the final gift?" Inuyasha asked, curiously.

Miroku smiled at him. "That... is the gift asking for the woman's hand in marriage."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, a blush consuming his cheeks. "How-How long until they reach that gift?"

Miroku chuckled. "It depends. It could be a few days, weeks, months, or maybe even years. Whenever the man feels he is ready to give that gift he will, so no need to look so worried. So, now, are you going to court Kagome?"

"Uh..." said Inuyasha, turning his head to look straight ahead," Well..."

'You know it doesn't sound like it's that bad of an idea,' the figure said, returning. 'It actually sounds kind of fun.'

'I don't know...' Inuyasha replied, uncertaintly,' Kagome's still in love with Sesshoumaru, remember? She'd never let me court her.'

'I think you could get her to love you back,' the figure replied. 'I mean, he did try to kill her and if you think about, even if he does have a living bleeding body, he is practically dead. Hisoka after all had to use some other dude's body so Sesshoumaru could have one.'

'Eh?' Inuyasha. 'He did? How do you know that?'

'I was once Sesshoumaru's soul and even though I wasn't in his body anymore, I was still with him in a ways,' the figure said. 'That way, I know these kind of things.'

'Huh,' said Inuyasha,' So you can always tell what he's doing and what's happening to him?'

'Kinda, but let's get back to subject,' the figure replied. 'You love Kagome. I think you could get her to love you back. So, I think you should court her.'

'Well...' Inuyasha said, unsure.

'Oh, come on,' the figure replied. 'It worth a shot at least... besides... remember that kiss you gave her on the cheek? If this works out... we can get a lot more than a little kiss on the cheek...'

Inuyasha blushed. 'You're a huge pervert, you know that?'

The figure blinked. 'Actually, I meant you could give her a real kiss.' He grinned. 'What kind of dirty thoughts were you thinking?'

Inuyasha blushed deeper. 'Shut up!'

'I will. I will,' the figure said. 'But first, will you court her?'

Inuyasha thought for a moment and sighed. 'I'm still not so sure. I mean, even if I did, Sesshoumaru could probably go after her too when he realizes Kagome didn't kill him...'

"Oh!" Miroku said," I forgot to mention something else about Courtship. Another man can't court a woman if she's already being courted by another."

Inuyasha was silent, eyes widened.

'...That good enough for you?'

'...Shut up...'

------------------------------------------

**Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap**

Sango's eye twitched, agitatedly, at the continous tapping noise Kagome's fingers had been making against her leg for the past twenty minutes.

**Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap**

"Kagome..."said Sango, fighting her temper.

**Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap**

"Kagome..." she gritted out, eyebrow twitching.

**Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap ta-**

"Kagome!" she finally shouted, grabbing the hanyou's wrist to stop the noise.

"What?!" Kagome growled at the glaring female monk.

"Stop. Tapping. Your. Fingers. It. Is. Getting. On. My. Nerves," Sango gritted out.

"Well, I. Can't. Help. It," Kagome replied. "What the hell could they be doing out there that takes a damn half hour?!"

"I don't know," Sango replied," but getting on my nerves isn't going to make them come back any sooner."

Kagome opened her mouth to reply when she noticed something.

"Hey, where's the brat?"

---------------------------------------------

Kirara walked through the forest, sighing angrily. 'Geez. If they want to know what's taking Inuyasha and Miroku, why didn't they just come and check themselves?'

Kirara snorted. 'Whatever. I don't care. At least, I'M going to find out.'

Eventually, Kirara started to hear two familiar voices. She grinned. 'There we go.'

She caught a few words at first, some thing called 'dating', things about feelings, courtship...

Her eyes widened at the last one. 'Courtship? Why are they talking about that?'

She walked until she made it to the clearing and hid behind a tree, just peering around the edge.

"Oh!" she heard Miroku say. "I forgot to mention something else about Courtship. Another man can't court a woman if she's already being courted by another."

She heard Inuyasha sit silently for a few moments. "So... If I court her... nobody else can?"

"That is correct," said Miroku," So will you court her?"

'Who could they be talking about?' Kirara thought, brows furrowed. 'Who's her?'

She heard a sigh come from Inuyasha. "I've made up my mind."

"And what would that be?"

She sniffed the air and caught determination in Inuyasha's scent.

"I'll court Kagome."

Kirara's eyes widened in shock. 'NANI?! Inuyasha's going to court THE MUTT?!!!!!!!!'

She narrowed her eyes in anger and jealousy as she slipped away back towards camp. 'She must have done something to him. He can't court her! He'd never do that if he was in his right mind! Inuyasha's MINE! He's going to be MY MATE! NOT HERS!'

She stomped angrily. 'She is going to pay for this! I'll make sure of it!'

----------------------------

"Now where could Kirara have run off to?" Sango said, confused.

"Don't know. Don't care," said Kagome, shrugging.

Sango sighed. "How come you and Kirara have such a dislike towards each other?"

"She's a brat," Kagome said, simply.

"It seems like it's deeper than just her being a brat," said Sango.

"It's not. Get over it," Kagome turned away.

"If I didn't know any better, i'd say..." Sango was cut off.

"What the-?!"

An angry yowl like a cat pouncing.

"ITAI!!!!!"

Sango turned quickly to see a very suprising sight.

Kirara was on Kagome's head, glaring angrily, a dog ear in her fangs, the other in her claws while Kagome stood, angrily as well, one eye closed in pain, teeth gritted, Kirara's tails held in her hands as she struggled to pull the cat demon off her head.

Sango watched as Kagome continued to struggle with this, until she finally managed to pry Kirara off and held her by the scruff of the neck so light brown and scarlet could glare at eachother.

Kirara let out an angry hiss as she swiped at her. Kagome shook her once, making her stop.

"What the hell is your problem?!" the female inuhanyou roared.

Kirara hissed again taking another swipe.

"Knock it off!" Kagome shook her again.

"What'd you do to Inuyasha?!" Kirara shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome growled. "I didn't do a damn thing to him!"

"LIAR!" Kirara shouted, managing to free herself and leaping at Kagome so that all that was left of the two of them was a blur of claws and fur.

"What the hell is going on here?!!!!!!!!"

Kagome and Kirara froze at the VERY angry voice, and turned to look at the fuming Inuyasha and the surprised, confused, Miroku.

"I'm only gone for half an hour and I come back to THIS?" he gritted out," Kirara stop biting Kagome's ear and Kagome let go of Kirara."

Kirara released Kagome's ear and got down, Kagome loosening her grip on her tails. Then, Kirara stood beside Kagome, looking at her feet while Kagome looked off somewhere to her right.

Inuyasha glanced between the two of them, glaring. "Now anybody want to tell me what happened?"

Neither one seemed to want to speak. He glanced up at the still stunned Sango. "You mind telling me what happened?"

She looked at him surprised. "Ah..Well, Kagome and I were waiting when she realized Kirara had dissapeared. We started to wonder where she went off to when I heard Kagome cry out. I turned to see Kirara and Kagome in a position similiar to what you saw now. Kagome managed to pry Kirara off and ask her the reason for her actions but Kirara would only hiss in reply but... she finally metioned Kagome having done something to you. Of course, neither Kagome or I understood what she meant and when Kagome denied it, Kirara proceeded to call her a liar and leapt at her. They started to fight until you came and... well, you know the rest from here."

Inuyasha raised a brow and turned to Kirara. "What makes you think Kagome did something to me?"

Kirara looked up, angrily. "Because she did! I heard you and Miroku talking and I knew that Kagome had to have done something to you or you'd never want to-"

She was cut off when Miroku clapped his hand over her mouth. "Um... I think that's enough Kirara. Why don't you come with me so we can have a quick chat?"

Inuyasha was looking at Miroku in relief and gratitude, realizing what Kirara had been about to reveal.

"Excuse us for a moment," the taijiya said, walking towards the forest, Kirara in tow, unable to make more than a few muffled sounds.

Sango looked after in confusion. 'I wonder what Kirara was going to say...'

----------------------------

Eventually, Miroku reached the same clearing he had just left and released Kirara. She spun around, glaring. "Why'd you do that?!"

"How much of our conversation did you hear, Kirara?" Miroku asked.

"Basically, that Inuyasha said he's going to court Kagome," she said, envy evident in her voice," But he'd never say that if he was in his right mind. Kagome had to have done something to him."

Miroku didn't miss the emotion in her voice. "Why do you believe that Kirara? Why isn't it possible that Inuyasha would want to court Kagome?"

She glanced at him, sharply. "Because he's mine! He's going to be MY mate, not hers!"

Miroku raised his eyebrows in relization. "Ah. Now I see. You have a crush on Inuyasha."

Kirara's cheeks turned pink as she looked away. "So! What if I like him? He's gonna be my mate when I get big, anyways."

Miroku sighed. "Kirara... Did Inuyasha ever agree to this?"

"Well," Kirara stopped," No... but I haven't asked him yet! I've still got to grow up first."

He sighed again. "Kirara, I don't think that's going to happen."

"Yes, it will!" Kirara growled," He's going to be my mate when I grow up!"

"Alright," said Miroku," but what if he loves someone else?"

"Well," said Kirara," He doesn't!"

Miroku sighed, once more. "Kirara that's what Inuyasha came to me to talk about. Inuyasha's fallen in love with Kagome."

"Oh! So you're taking her side?!" Kirara growled, spinning around.

"Kirara," he said," I'm not taking anyone's side. I'm just trying to tell you the truth before your crush can grow farther than it needs to go."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Please, i'm trying to help you."

Kirara stared at him for a few moments, silently, before sighing. "So, he really loves her, huh? What's he think of me then?"

"Yes," Miroku said," and i'm not sure what he thinks of you, but I think he thinks of you more as... a little sister than anything else."

"Does she know how he feels?" Kirara said, looking up him.

"No," Miroku shook his head," Inuyasha just realized his feelings today so i'm pretty sure Kagome hasn't realized it yet."

Kirara bent her head, eyes shadowed. Miroku stared at her for a few moments until he saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Kirara, I'm sorry, I had to tell you this but..." he stopped as he saw her look up at him, tears in her eyes but smiling, sadly.

She shook her head. "I'm not crying for me." She looked back up at him, sadly. "I'm crying for Inuyasha. You didn't see his face the time before or after Sesshoumaru was brought back. It hurt him to know how she felt. If he ends up not being able to make her love him back by courting her..."

Kirara looked off into the forest. "...it'll really hurt him Miroku. And if she ever goes to see Sesshoumaru again like it's obvious she did when we returned to the village... it'll hurt him, probably worse now that he knows he loves her..."

Miroku stared at her surprised. Here Kirara had learned that Inuyasha loved Kagome and she was crying for him, rather than herself. "Will you be okay?"

Kirara smiled up at him. "You know, I don't think I ever really liked him like that as much as I thought I did. Maybe at first, I did, but now..."

She shook her head. "I'd thought it would hurt but it doesn't. I'm actually happy. I've spent so much time trying to break them apart when I should have tried to push them togeather."

Miroku smiled. "You think you can make up for that now?"

The young cat demon smiled back up at him. "Yep! I'll do whatever it takes to help Inuyasha! I don't want him to be sad anymore..."

"Just one thing," Miroku said," Don't tell Kagome about anything Inuyasha and I or you and I have talked about. I don't think Inuyasha would want that to be known yet."

She nodded. "I won't!"

Kirara turned with Miroku to walk out of the clearing.

"By the way," she said as they walked," Thanks. If you hadn't talked to me, i'd still be trying to push them apart and making Inuyasha sad."

He just smiled at her before looking up at the sky.

'Intreasting how much can happen in a span of time.' He grinned. 'And it hasn't even been an hour yet...'

_A/N: So what did you think? Please tell me in a review! _


	22. Unexpected Reunion

**Taeniaea: I'm glad you loved it! I'll try to update soon!**

**silverkonekotsukari: I'm glad you liked it! I thought it was cute too! Yep! I'm glad I got Kirara out of the way! I agree! She is cuter with Shippo! Starts to thinking. Hm... she is cute with Shippo, isn't she?... grins at future plans.**

**Pharoph: I'm so happy that you want more and don't cry! Plus, I'm not mad at you! I'm actually glad you mentioned that! Omg! You're so right! I had been thinking earlier about that same exact thing and how I needed to get other things! But you see, the thing is, i'm such a total romantic... it's just hard sometimes to write about something other than romance... I've got to work on that and i'm so happy that you mentioned that! grin. I'd probably never be able to work up the courage to ever tell somone something negative about their work... That's just the way I am... but anyways! Thank you again! I really appreciate it! **

**fire-tiger-c: I'm glad you think it's cute! I think it's cute too! Okay, I can wait for another time! I'm glad you like the chappy and i'll try to update soon! **

**NefCanuck: Thank you! I really glad you think so! **

**Nessya: Lol! I'm sure Inu and Kirara love your support! grin. I'll try to update soon! **

**Dark hanyou angel: lol! I'm glad you like how Kirara acts! Hey! You're right! She does act like Shippo, doesn't she? Except i'm pretty sure Shippo never had a crush on Kagome...**

**Inuyasha's Lil Cherry Blossom: Well, I was a little sad to hear that you thought it was a lot like the series, seeing as I'm really trying to make it original but I'm so glad that you still liked it! I'll be sure to keep 'em coming! **

**iamsouledge: Oo ...Whoa... To tell you the truth, I never thought of that at all! But you know what, that's not a bad idea! That's good! That's real good! I'm REALLY considering using that! Wow... I've really got to use that... I can't believe I never thought of that... wow... but that's an awesome idea! I hope you don't mind if I use it...**

_A/N: Hiya, everybody! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated! You see, I got a little stuck... but Atelaar helped me out of it! Thanks again for helping me by the way! I know i've already done it about a million times but... you can never be too thankful! _

_Anyways, guys! Guess what! I have finally gotten an account on livejournal! Yay me! Now you can talk to me someplace other than fanfiction dot net! If you guys want to go check that out, just go to the website on my profile page! I've already posted an entry which was before I asked help from Atelaar but... anyways! Go check it out!_

Japanese Volcabulary:

Hai: Yes

Onee-san: A formal way of saying Older sister

imoto: little sister or younger sister

nii-san: way of saying older brother

taijiya: slayer

hanyou: half demon

Chapter 22

The room was dark and eerie, shadows creeping along the walls. It was empty except for a girl, looking 19 in age, her mahogany eyes, flashing in the darkness. A black cloak clothed her body, blending with the wavy black hair that fell down her back. She sat silently, staring at a mirror at her side. Strangely enough, it did not show her reflection, but a scene far away with a strange group portrayed in it as they traveled.

Suddenly, her pointed elven-like ears, flicked slightly as her eyes drifted to a sliding door behind her, shining amusedly. "Is there something that you want?"

The shoji door slid open revealing another girl standing there, but younger in appearance, closer to 18. She had black hair just like the woman in the room, but hers was pulled up into a short ponytail on top of her head with a green band, two feathers sticking from it. Her scarlet orbs glanced at the woman as if she had something to say but she was silent. Her lips were covered in red lip paint, two green beaded earrings in her ears with tufts of black cloth at the tips. A white mid-shin kimono, revealing bare feet, clothed her, thick diagonal red stripes running through it. Underneath was a blue inner-kimono, a golden obi around her waist. Held loosely by her side, was a white fan, a curved red stripe along the top.

"I ask again," said the first woman," Is there something you want, Kagura?"

Kagura furrowed her brows, glancing one more with the ruby orbs, but this time she spoke.

"Hai, Onee-san."

Narakuna's lips curved into a slight smirk as she answered her younger sibling. "And what would that be, imoto?"

Kagura stepped forward until she was even beside her sister, and glanced down at the mirror Narakuna had been gazing at. "I see that you're watching that female hanyou and her strange group of humans, again." She turned her gaze to her older sibling, curiously. "Yet, you haven't sent another demon after them with a jewel shard since before you gave Kikyou that other shard. I don't understand."

Narakuna smirked. "My poor ignorant imoto. That is because I have something much bigger in mind, now. Besides..." She lifted her hand up to gaze at the large chunk of the Celestial jewel she had in her possesion. "I no longer wish to let them gain any more shards. Less than half is left out there now."

Narakuna looked admiringly at the jewel. "Amazing how many shards you can find with a few stupid demons and a little... persuasion."

Kagura glanced from where she had been staring at the jewel to Narakuna. "Why do you care this much about this jewel? Is it that important that 15 years ago, you had to kill one person and have another sealed?"

Narakuna glanced up at her little sister, amusedly. "I didn't do all that for this jewel. I just wanted to turn Sesshoumaru against that half breed." She glanced back down at the jewel. "The jewel was just a bonus." She smirked. "It's even better that Sesshoumaru now hates her enough to kill her."

Kagura shook her head silently in exasperation at her older sibling. 'If Narakuna can't have someone, no one can, even if she ends up killin' the guy she wanted in the first place. That's the way my Onee-san loves... ' She glanced again at the demoness. 'Why did I have to get the weird, crazy sister?'

"Kagura."

The demoness turned her attention back to the subject of her thoughts. "Hai?"

Narakuna smirked, glancing up at her younger sibling. "My plan is ready to be set into action."

Kagura lifted an eyebrow, in silent question.

Narakuna merely smirked once more, turning back to the mirror where the figures walked along a dirt path. "I want you to go into the back and bring me..."

Her mahogany eyes flashed. "...the girl."

Kagura's brows lifted in realization and nodded. "I see."

----------------------------------

The said strange group, spoken of earlier, was walking down a dirt path, a village close ahead.

"Look! It's a village!" Kirara cried out, pointing.

"Well, that's a nice change," Sango smiled. "Maybe we could stay at an Inn for the night."

"It wouldn't be a bad idea to see if anyone's heard of any shard rumors, either," Miroku replied.

Inuyasha looked down at the small jar of jewel shards clutched in his hand. "Speaking of the jewel shards... is it just me or does it seem like we haven't found a single jewel shard in a VERY long time."

Kagome glanced over at the shards, brows lifted in disbelief. "You mean that's all we have?! Seven little shards?!"

"It's not THAT bad," Sango said.

Kagome stared at her disbelieving. "Inuyasha and I started our search more than a month ago. How can you say that's not that bad?"

Sango winced. "Okay. Maybe it is that bad."

Kagome put her hands to her face and leaned her head back with a groan. "Come on. There has to be at least a hundred shards in all. How can we have only seven?!"

"You musn't forget that Narakuna has jewel shards, too," Miroku pointed out. "She must have been collecting them as well."

Kagome groaned. "Yeah. She might as well have half of it already."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but couldn't keep his lips from quirking at the corners. "Stop pouting, Kagome. We'll find more jewel shards, no prob. Right now, we might as well check out the village."

Kagome frowned and looked ahead at the village. "Whatever," came her reply.

The group soon found themselves walking through the village searching for a place to stay, before asking around. Miroku was taking up the rear but stopped when he heard a voice call out.

"Nii-san!"

Miroku turned his head, half expecting to see Kanna running towards him, but instead was met with the sight of a small dark haired girl, no older than Kanna, rushing towards a dark brown haired boy, a bit younger than himself. The boy turned and smiled at the little girl as she wrapped her short arms around his leg, the highest she could reach. He smiled down at her with her smiling brightly back.

Miroku watched, remembering how that once used to be.

_'Nii-san', Kanna smiled._

"Kanna," Miroku whispered, sadly.

"Miroku?"

The taijiya started and turned to look at Sango, watching him, concerned. "Are you alright?"

He blinked but then nodded. "Hai. I'm fine."

She didn't look like she believed him but nodded. "Come on. The others are waiting for us." Then, she turned heading back to where their companions waited.

Miroku turned his head and watched the brother and sister a moment longer before following after Sango.

'Oh, Kanna...'

------------------------------

SMACK!

Sango growled in frustration as she stalked into their Inn room, away from the poor confused man holding his bright red cheek.

"I am so sick of this!!" The female monk cried out in frustration," Everywhere I go, I end up getting groped by some stranger I don't even know!! I swear all men are perverts! They just make me wanna..."

Sango gritted her teeth, thinking through the worst possible things she could do before crying out angrily again. "Oooohhhh!!!!! I can't think of anything bad enough!"

Nearby, her companions watched her rant and rave, pacing back and forth, from their place on the floor. They had eventually found an Inn to stay at but not before quite a few villagers fell to Sango's temper. It seemed there were a lot of men in the village who hadn't found love...

Kirara sighed and muttered," This happens everytime we go into a new village."

Kagome shook her head. "Geez. You think she'd be used it by now."

Both male companions kept quiet so as not to bring the wrath of the current men-hating female in front of them. Though, Miroku really wasn't paying attention to Sango's rant as his mind was back to the scene he had watched earlier and the memories it brought.

'It's still hard to believe I'll never see Kanna,' Miroku thought sadly. 'My little sister... I promised I'd be there to protect her...'

_"What brought this on?" Miroku asked," I'll be here to protect you. If someone wants to harm you, they'll have to get through me first."_

'Hm,' Miroku thought, smiling sadly. 'But I wasn't there to protect her... and I know I continue to pay the price with my guilt and my sorrow...'

He closed his eyes as his smile faded. 'I can never forgive myself and there's nothing I can do to take back what happened...' He opened his eyes again. '...but at least I can avenge her with Narakuna's death.'

Miroku saddened further as he closed his eyes once more. 'I'm so sorry Kanna...'

-------------------------

It was night and all was dark. The only light came from the waning crescent above but nobody was out to notice the quick shadow of two figures, one tall, one short, on something pass before it. At the very edges of the village, the figures landed, the smaller hopping off what was their transport.

"You know what to do?" the taller asked.

The shorter nodded their head, and answered in a monotone voice," Hai."

The taller narrowed their ruby orbs slightly, at the emotionless eyes staring back, but nodded. "Then go do it."

The shorter turned away and walked into the village, the moonlight reflecting off something in their grasp. The taller watched for a few moments as the shorter walked away before shaking their head, taking into the air again.

'What a strange kid...'

----------------------------

The villager knelt on the floor of his hut, praying, preparing for sleep. A candle flickered, shedding an orange glow. Moonlight filtered through the window behind him but a shadowed figure passed slowly by. The villager did not notice since his eyes were closed.

Finally, he lifted himself from the floor to head to bed when he heard the bamboo mat in the doorway rustle. He turned but saw nothing. He stared a moment more before shrugging and turning back around. He stopped at the short figure in the shadows. The villager's eyes suddenly drifted down to where he could see his reflection in the figure's arms.

Suddenly, he felt weak, not noticing the glow that surrounded the mirror as well as him. A white orb slipped out of his body and towards the figure. The villager's eyes grew blank as he collapsed to the ground with a dull thud.

A pair of violet eyes stared down emotionlessly at the limp body before turning back towards the door for more souls.

------------------------------

Sango stood before her companions, breathing heavily, finally having finished the rant she had started earlier.

Miroku opened his mouth. "Are you done now or are Inuyasha and I still in danger of you pummeling us?"

Sango's lips quirked up at the corners as she nodded. "Yes, you're safe."

She straightened up and the smile grew bigger. "Now if none of you mind, I could use a bath right about now."

As the female monk left the room, she could hear Inuyasha sigh. "Man, it's really creepy how she turns from angry to smiling so fast."

She closed the door as she chuckled. 'That is kind of true, I guess...'

She turned down the hallway towards the springs the Inn keeper had mentioned. She smiled once more at the thought of the warm water. 'I can not wait for that bath.'

Suddenly, Sango bumped into a large someone causing her to fall backwards.

"Oof," she said, landing on the ground. She looked up agitatedly. "Hey! That hurt!"

The person turned around, turning out to be a large man. "Well, well, well," he said, running his beady eyes over her. "What do we have here? What's a pretty little thing like you doing out alone?"

Sango glared up at him as she pulled herself to walk past him. "For your information, I was on my way to the springs. Now, if you'll excuse me..."

She was stopped when he grabbed her by the arm. She turned to look at his smirking face as he leaned closer. "Maybe I could join you."

She looked at him in disgust. "I don't think so. Now if you'll let go of me-"

He jerked her closer so that she was a few inches from his face. "I don't think I wanna give you up."

Sango's face darkened as she tried to pull her arm from his grip. "Let me go!"

His hand only tightened causing her to wince.

"Come on," he said. "Why don't we have a little fun?"

Sango clenched her fist and punched him in the cheek. The man just stared at her in shock for a moment before his face darkened considerably and his grip grew painful.

"So that's how you wanna play, huh?" he growled. "I can play like that, too."

He pushed her against the wall, pinning her there as Sango struggled.

"Let me g-" she stopped as he clamped his hand across her mouth.

"Shut up!" He growled out.

She opened her mouth and bit his hand. He cried out and removed his hand. Sango opened her mouth to cry out again but suddenly felt something collide against the side of her head, making things grow dark.

The man smirked, as she grew limp. "Now that more li-"

He was suddenly cut off as he felt himself grow weak. He released Sango as his vision started to grow blurry. "Wha-"

But he didn't finish as he collapsed to the floor, his reflection staring back at him, before darkness overtook him.

--------------------------

Miroku suddenly started as he heard a cry from out in the hall.

"What was-?" Inuyasha started.

"Sango," Kagome replied, in a bored tone. "Probably another villager who fell victim to her curse."

Miroku started again as another cry was heard. He stood up. "I'm going to go see if she needs any help."

"She can take care of herself," Kagome replied," You know that."

"I'm perfectly aware of that," said Miroku," but you never know."

Then, he left the room before any one could stop him. He walked down the hall towards the springs until he turned a corner to see Sango lying on the ground out cold and a large man collapse to the floor with a thud.

He stared surprised when something white suddenly shot out of the man. His eyes followed it until he found its destination but they widened at the sight.

"No..." he whispered, shaking his head," It can't be... I saw you die... You can't be alive... "

"Kanna..." the taijiya said, shakily.

His supposedly dead little sister turned to looked at him, emotionlessly, a small mirror in her grasp.

Miroku's breath came in sharply as he took in the clear violet orbs, staring AT him. "You can see..."

They stared at each other for a few moments longer before Kanna turned away, walking down the hall away from him. His eyes widened. "Wait, Kanna!"

But she had already disappeared around a corner. He followed after, only thinking that he was going to lose his little sister again. As he turned the corner, he saw her disappear through the door outside. He ran to the door and pushed it aside only to see that she was disappearing around another corner. This continued, with Miroku following until they were out of the village and trudging through a forest. Every time he thought he was caught up to her, she'd disappear ahead again. Finally, he found himself stepping into a clearing, Kanna standing with her back to him.

"Kanna..." he said, relieved, stepping towards her when purple smoke billowed around her, concealing her from view.

"Kanna!" Miroku cried out in panic, when the smoke suddenly cleared, Kanna held in a familiar black cloaked figure's grip.

"Narakuna," he hissed, eyes narrowing.

"Hello to you too, taijiya," Narakuna replied, the smirk heard in her voice.

"Let her go," he growled, cursing himself for leaving his scythes.

"I don't think so," she said," I've got a proposition for you."

"I will accept no proposition made by you," Miroku spat out.

"Oh really?" the demoness said," Well, maybe I can change your mind..."

Kanna's eyes suddenly lost the emotionless look to be replaced with confusion. "Wha-?"

Then, Narakuna pulled the young girl against her, placing her claws against her neck, threateningly. Kanna's breath hitched, eyes going wide with fear.

"You will do as I say or the girl dies..." Narakuna said.

"No...Kanna..." Miroku said, eyes wide.

Kanna looked at him in recognition of his voice, eyes widened further. "Nii-san...?"

Tears filled her eyes. "I can see you..."

"Kanna," he whispered, blinking back his own tears.

Narakuna dug her claws into Kanna's neck making the young girl gasp, a small trickle of blood staining her pale skin.

"No!" Miroku cried out. "Stop! I'll..."

He glanced into his sister's frightened and confused orbs before bowing his head in submission. "I'll do whatever you say..."

The demoness smirked. "Perfect."

_A/N: Oo... Yes, for those who can't believe it. I did leave it at an evil place... Okay, now you're all probably wondering what Narakuna wants him to do and how the heck Kanna's alive and she can see... That will all be explained in the next chapter so... until then! _

_For those of you who didn't read my author's note at the beginning... I now have an account on LiveJournal! Yippee! My username is flippediygang13! You know based on my story? Flipped. IY. gang? Isn't that neat? But anyways! If you want to check it out, go to my profile and it is now my website! Check that out if you want! I've already posted an entry but just so you know that had been when I was stuck on my story and before I asked Atelaar for help... _

_So anyways! Review, please! I am also in dire need of FANFIC RECCOMENDATIONS, PLEASE!!!!!!!! Just so you know, I don't like JUST Inuyasha stories! I also like Naruto and Fruits Basket, so you don't have to limit them to just Inuyasha! _


	23. Questions Answered

**Nessya: I know! Evil Narakuna! Poor Kanna! I feel so bad!!! T.T Everyone's past is coming to haunt them! Evil laughter. Kagome's Past: Sesshoumaru. Miroku's Past: Kanna. Sango's Past: Her curse. Hm... All that leaves is Inu and Kirara... Hm... What could I use for them... Lol! You know how you mentioned Sesshoumaru is here for Inu too? Well, that got me thinking of a funny drawing I could do... Imagines. LOL! Can't wait to draw it! **

**NefCanuck: Jewel shard for Kanna's servitude. . . . maybe. . . . What Narakuna wants?. . . . . neither of those is exactly it. . . . but you're kinda close. . . . . . I'm glad to hear you're eager! I am too! n.n**

**Pharoph: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I know! I have this little notebook where I keep track of shards and the time in my story(Since InuKag have met, since been back through well, since Half Moon, etc...) and I just now really realized that they have only collected 7 shards so far! sweatdrop. eh heh heh heh. My bad!!! But I fixed it! Yay! Yes! Narakuna is an evil meanie! . But anyways! At this very moment, Sango's still unconcious in the hallway... yeah... um... so that's all for now, I guess... um... So i'll try to update soon!**

**sno-man80: Thanks! I'm glad you though so!**

**iamsouledge: Lol! I didn't think you would mind! But it's good to have some confirmation anyways! And I really do think I will use it your idea! I STILL can't believe I never thought of that. . . . But, oh well! Thanks for reviewing!**

**fire-tiger-c: evil laughter. Yes! I am very cruel! But yes! It is good! Very good! giggle. I'll try to update soon but you'll have to handle the suspense for the moment! **

_A/N: Hiya guys! Sorry about the delay! Things came up and then I couldn't get in touch with Atelaar and I didn't know why, but then stupid me realized (with Atelaar's help) that she had written in her earlier chapter of "Canis Major: Cerberus Archives" (Awesome story! Check it out!) that she was going to be gone for a week to help her sick mom. T.T I still feel bad about emailing her the 2nd time when she didn't reply to this chapter that i'd sent her to edit. _

_But anyways! At least you have this chapter here to read now! So sit back, relax, and enjoy Chapter 23 of Flipped: A different Inuyasha story! n.n_

Japanese Volcabulary:

taijiya: slayer

hanyou: half demon

inuhanyou: half dog demon

Hai: yes

Chapter 23

In the Inn, the others had sat in silence ever since their taijiya companion had left to check up on the female monk, oblivious to all that had happened in that span of time. At the moment, a certain boy of the future was deep in thought.

Said boy glanced once more at the female hanyou leaning against the wall who was lost in her thoughts as well.

Inuyasha found himself mentally sighing. 'Ever since I found out how I felt, I can't get that kiss I gave her out of my mind.'

'Yeah,' the figure sighed, a grin on his face. 'We've definitely got to do that again.'

Inuyasha sighed as well. That was the reason the kiss was stuck on his mind. He _really_ wanted to do it again, just... a little closer to her lips...

'Ah-ha!' the figure cried out, or as Inuyasha had come to dub him, 'the pervert.' 'So you're finally seeing things my way!'

The pervert rubbed his hands together with a michevious grin across his face. 'Maybe now I can get you to see the benefits of that...'

Inuyasha felt his face grow hot at the thoughts that comment brought up. 'Shut up! I don't think like you do, you dirty pervert.'

The pervert scowled. 'Fine. Then, I won't help you figure out a way to kiss her again.'

Inuyasha paused at that, struggling between taking the pervert's help (he had after all been Sesshoumaru's soul once and had been there when Sesshoumaru and Kagome were together.) and getting the kiss or not taking the help and having no means for getting the kiss at all.

He didn't have a chance to figure out his answer when Kirara spoke, bringing him from his thoughts.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blinked and looked down at the young cat demon who was looking up at him from her spot beside him.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"When do you think Sango and Miroku are coming back? They've been gone for AGES," Kirara said, drawing out the word 'ages.'

"Beats me," Inuyasha shrugged. He looked at the doorway. "But they have been gone a while, haven't they?"

He turned his head to the female inuhanyou. "What do you think, Kagome?"

Kagome blinked as she came out of wherever her thoughts had been drifting and turned to look at him. "Hm? What was that?"

"Kirara and I were talking about how Miroku and Sango haven't come back yet," Inuyasha said. "So I was asking what you thought about that."

Kagome furrowed her brow. "I guess they have been gone for a while."

"Maybe we should go look for them," Kirara said. She hopped up. "Come on, let's go!"

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea," Inuyasha replied, standing up.

Kagome sighed, getting up as well. "I'll come, too."

"Come on!" Kirara said, rushing out of the room. "I smell Sango and Miroku's scent this way!"

Inuyasha walked after the cat demon with Kagome not far behind. They hadn't been walking for long when they heard Kirara cry out in surprise. Inuyasha rushed towards the sound, Kagome on his heels. As they rounded the corner, they spied Kirara standing still.

"Kirara, what's-" Inuyasha cut off as he looked up to see a limp Sango and a stranger on the floor.

He walked over, brows furrowed, and knelt beside the female monk.

Kirara snapped out of it and came up beside him. "Is she alive?"

Inuyasha felt for a pulse and was rewarded when he got it.

"Yeah," he replied," I think she's just unconcious."

"Told you it was just another villager," Kagome motioned to the man on the floor. "Looks like she knocked him a hard one if the bruise on his cheek means anything."

"But what happened to Sango?" Inuyasha said. "Why's she unconcious?"

Kagome furrowed her brows but didn't answer.

"Inuyasha?" said Kirara, now standing by the villager. "There's something weird about this guy. His skin is really pale."

Inuyasha turned towards the villager and noticed that the villager did look unusually pale.

Kagome knelt down and reached out to touch him but her hand snapped back as soon as she did.

"He's stone-cold," she murmured," but he's not dead because I can hear a pulse."

"What?" Inuyasha said, reaching out to touch the man as well but, just like Kagome, he recoiled soon after at the frigidness of his skin.

Inuyasha lifted up one of the man's eyelids and his eyes widened. The man's orbs were glazed over and emotionless. He released it, letting the man's eye close.

"It's weird," Inuyasha said. "He's alive but he feels too cold to be alive. It's almost as if... I don't know. It's almost like he's..." He thought back to the man's eyes, glazed over and emotionless. "...lost his soul..."

"Lost his soul?" Kirara murmered when her eyes suddenly widened. "Hey Inuyasha!"

"What?" said boy asked.

"I just remembered something!" Kirara replied. "When your soul was taken by Hisoka, this is exactly how you were! You were alive but you were so cold and your eyes were just like this guy's!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened before turning towards the man again. "So you mean... he really did lose his soul?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the body. "I don't like this. Sango's out cold, this guy's soul has been taken, and I can smell Miroku's scent and another scent I don't know leading away from here."

"Miroku was here?" Inuyasha said. 'What's going on? Miroku was here but someone else was too. Who was the other person?' He turned his gaze to Sango. 'And why wouldn't Miroku have helped Sango? Something happened here but what?'

----------------------

Miroku trudged slowly through the woods back towards the village, feeling a bit numb at everything that occurred. Narakuna had threatened to kill his sister if he did not do as she said, so now he had to obey her or he would have to suffer through his sister's death once more. He didn't think he could handle it a second time.

'But... she didn't really die, did she?' Miroku thought back to his earlier conversation with the evil demoness who had destroyed his and his companions' lives.

_-----Flashback-----_

_"So you understand what I want you to do?" Narakuna asked._

_Miroku took a deep breath. He really didn't want to do what she told him but his sister's life was at stake. "Hai."_

_The demoness smirked. "Good. Remember. . . ."_

_She ran her claws along Kanna's throat making the young girl shudder fearfully. ". . . your sister's life lies in my hands."_

_Miroku gritted his teeth at his sister's fear but nodded. "Yes, I understand. . . " He looked up determined. ". . . But I would like some questions answered."_

_Narakuna raised a brow, amusedly. "You are not in a position to be asking anything, taijiya."_

_"I understand that," the said taijiya replied," but if I am to do as you ask, I believe I can ask to have a little light shed on certain occurrences."_

_"Such as?" the demoness questioned._

_"Well, for one thing," Miroku said, glancing at Kanna," I would like to know how it is possible that my sister has been brought back from death or that she is able to see when she has not had that ability, even since her birth."_

_Narakuna smirked. "I was wondering when you would ask me about that." She glanced down at the young girl in her grasp before returning her gaze to Miroku. "You really want to know?"_

_The taijiya nodded, determinedly. "Hai."_

_Narakuna's smirk grew wider. "The truth is. . . . " Her mahogahny orbs flashed sinisterly. "...she never died."_

_Miroku's eyes widened. "What? But that's impossible! I saw her die with my own eyes!"_

_The demoness tsked. "Are you so sure about that?"_

_Miroku hesitated, violet orbs swirling with confusion._

_Narakuna smirked once more. "I guess you could say she did die in a way, but not truly. After you left, I returned to that little village of yours and found something very intereasting. . . . I found the body of the little girl I killed but will you believe it, I managed to capture her soul before it left her body."_

_"How could you manage to capture a soul?" Miroku said, puzzled._

_"With this," Narakuna replied, looking down at Kanna. "Show him the mirror."_

_Kanna lifted the mirror unquestioningly, but glanced up at the demoness nervously._

_Miroku glanced at the small circular mirror held in his sister's grasp. "A mirror?..."_

_"Not just any mirror, a soul sucking mirror," the demoness said_

_Miroku's eyes widened as his mind flashed back to the white orb that left the man's body and how it slipped into the mirror. "So that man. . . you had Kanna. . . "_

_Narakuna smirked. "Correct, but not just him."_

_Miroku glared angrily at the evil demoness, seeing the horrified look on his sister's face as she came to the same realization as him, regret and pain flickering in her violet depths. _

_"You evil conniving monster..." Miroku hissed, clenching his fists._

_"Insulting me are we?" Narakuna said. "Do you really think that's such a good thing to do to the one who could easily kill your little sister right here and now?"_

_Miroku clenched his jaw but replied," So you sucked her soul into the mirror. How is she alive if you did that?"_

_"Simple," Narakuna answered. "I embedded a jewel shard in her forehead to heal her wounds, restarting her heart as well, and then replaced the soul."_

_"So her sight..." Miroku glanced at Kanna. "Did the jewel shard..."_

_"Hai," the demoness nodded, smirking. "The jewel shard also gave her sight. Unexpected really but no more than an advantage on my part."_

_Miroku frowned. "So a jewel shard... It's all because of a jewel shard..."_

_"Yes," said Narakuna," Now your questions have been answered. Go do as I told you or..." She flexed her claws threateningly over Kanna's throat._

_Miroku closed his eyes, no longer able to look at his sister who still stood horrified but looking as if she hadn't heard anymore of their conversation, not even noticing when Narakuna had flexed her claws over her neck. The taijiya then turned around and, although everything was crying at him not to leave his little sister in such a state, he walked away from the clearing, each step heavy, as a numbness washed over him, knowing what he had to do._

_-----End Flashback------_

'Kanna, I'm so sorry,' Miroku thought. 'Maybe if I had buried you body, your soul would have left before Narakuna could do this to you. You're alive but that could just as easily change.' Miroku felt anger bubble up but the numbness blocked it out. 'How could I have been so foolish? I was so intent on revenge, I didn't even bother to bury my own sister... What kind of older brother am I? I wasn't even there to protect her in the first place as I promised...' A wry smile tugged at his lips. 'Well at least she won't have to worry about me forgetting her...'

As he continued to trudge on, he thought once more on what he had to do.

He closed his eyes, grimacing. 'I can only hope that they will forgive me for what I'm going to have to do...'

And with that, he entered the village.

--------------------

Sango slipped out of unconciousness to someone shaking her and saying her name, along with her head pounding.

"Sango! Sango, c'mon wake up!"

Sango opened her eyes to three blurry forms hovering over her. She blinked her eyes a few times until the forms focused to reveal Kirara as the one who had shaken her and Inuyasha and Kagome to be the other two forms.

"Wha-?" the female monk murmered, confused.

She pushed herself up and rubbed her head, wincing when she met with a sticky lump which seemed to be the source of the throbbing she felt.

"What happened?" she said, glancing at the three beside her.

"We should be asking the same thing," Inuyasha replied.

"Yeah!" said Kirara. "We found you here, knocked out on the ground."

"Do you remember what happened?" Kagome asked, brows furrowed.

Sango stopped to try and think but the throbbing hindered her thoughts. She placed a hand to her forehead, groaning. "I'm not sure if I could even remember my own name with this killer headache."

Kirara hopped up and looked at Sango's head. "Your head hurts?"

The female monk nodded, motioning to where she felt the lump. "It feels like I got hit with a club."

Inuyasha looked at the spot she motioned at and winced. "Oh wow. That does seem like a possibility."

Sango winced. "Is it really that bad?"

"Trust me," Kagome replied. "Even from where I'm looking, it's bad."

Sango grimaced. "Great."

"Are you okay now, Sango?" Kirara asked, concerned.

Sango looked down and smiled. "It's not going to kill me." She winced as her head throbbed again. "But it sure does feel like it."

Sango then realized that one person was missing.

"Hey, where's Miroku?" she asked, curiously.

"Ah..." said Inuyasha," Well... that's what we've been trying to figure out."

"Are you sure you don't remember anything?" Kagome asked, before motioning to something. "Maybe like, who that guy is?"

Sango looked at Kagome confused, before turning to look beside. Her eyes widened at the large man laying deathly pale on the floor. Her breath caught as everything rushed back to her. She turned a heated glare towards the man.

"I remember now," she hissed, angrily. "I was going to take a bath when I ran into this guy. He tried flirting with me and when I tried to leave he grabbed me." She smirked. "So I punched him a good one."

"Hah," said Kagome. "I knew you were the one who gave him that bruise."

Sango smirked, again, before her gaze turned back to the man. "But the thing is, he didn't like that very much, especially when I bit his hand." Sango's eyes flared, furiously. "But then the bastard knocked me out!"

Sango growled at the man. "If he wasn't already unconcious, I'd pound my fist into his skull until he was."

Everyone sighed exasperatingly.

"Aren't monks supposed to be peace-loving or something?" Kagome said.

Kirara sighed. "Sango sure is violent."

'You got that right,' Inuyasha thought.

Suddenly, Kagome stiffened.

"Kagome, what is it?" Inuyasha asked, furrowing his brows.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, looking down the hall, ears twitching. "Someone just entered the village."

"What?" said Sango. "Who is it?"

Kagome's nose twitched, sniffing the air. Her brows furrowed as she growled. "There's too many scents around. I can't tell who it is."

Sango pushed herself up in a standing position, pausing to let the throbbing in her head subside before turning towards the others. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go check it out."

Inuyasha lifted a brow, noticing how she had paused. "Are you sure you should be walking? I mean, you got punched in the head by a guy who probably weighs more than all of us put together."

"I'm fine," Sango insisted, already walking down the hallway," but we have to go find out who's entering the village."

"Wait for me!" Kirara called.

Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at each other.

"We might as well," Kagome shrugged.

Inuyasha nodded, as they both went to follow after their two companions. They followed the hallway, turning a few corners until they finally reached the door to the outside. Sango pushed it aside and stepped through, looking around. The others came out behind her.

Sango glanced around, furrowing her brows. "I don't sense any evil auras nearby so they can't be bad. Either that or they're suppressing it."

"Kagome," said Inuyasha, glancing at the female hanyou," Can you catch a scent now?"

Kagome lifted her head slightly, closing her eyes, nose twitching as she took in the scents around her. She mentally sorted through them, trying to pick out the scent that had arrived. Her eyes snapped open as she caught it.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked, eyes scanning the dark village.

Kagome turned to him, her eyebrows lifted. "Guys, it's-"

"Miroku!" Kirara said, pointed with a grin.

"Miroku!" Sango cried out.

The taijiya glanced at them, a tired look passing through his eyes, but it disapeared soon after, a smile flitting onto his face as he lifted his hand into a wave. Soon enough, he was surrounded by his companions.

Miroku watched them as they started to ask questions, hoping the smile he forced onto his face didn't look as weary as he felt. His eyes flitted to each one, remembering what he was going to have to do.

'I really wish it didn't have to be this way,' he thought, sadly. 'I really wish that I didn't have to do what I'm going to do.'

His sister's fearful eyes, followed by her horrified face, then to Narakuna's threat, flashed through his mind.

'But I have to,' he thought. 'My sister's life is at stake.'

He glanced around once more, saddened, but hiding it well as a thought ran through his mind.

'Please. . . . forgive me for what i'm going to do. . . . .'

_A/N: n.n . . . . Mm. . . . I am so cruel to you guys! Another chapter and you still have no idea what Narakuna asked Miroku to do! evil laughter. I'm so EVIL!!!!!! But the worst thing about it for you guys is that i'm enjoying every minute of it! It's fun to see you guys guess! Plus, if I keep you wondering, you keep reading! Yay! _

_Anyways, please, all of you!!!!! Listen to me, now!!! _

_I AM IN DIRE NEED OF FANFICS TO READ!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_PLEASE TELL ME OF ANY ONES THAT YOU HAVE READ OR WOULD RECCOMEND!!!!!!_

_I'M BEGGING YOU TO TELL ME OF ANY INUYASHA, NARUTO, OR FRUITS BASKET FICS!!!!!!_

_But, just as an afterthought, i'll also mention that i've also gotten into the mood for a good, non-AU or non-High Schoo, SasukexSakura fic. Anybody know any? It'd be a HUGE help! Please!!!!_

_But it doesn't have to be. I'd like any Inuyasha, Naruto, or Fruits Basket fic. Just please tell me about one and i'll be happy. _

_I'll be indebted to you! Is that good enough motivation?_

_But, anyways, Ja ne!_


	24. Preordained Meeting

**Lord Destroyer: Nope! Miroku is NOT going to steal Kagome's bow! So, i'm sorry, but you're wrong! n.n Anyways, about Inuyasha riding on Kagome's back. . . . well. . . you see, I decided I really didn't like that and that it was kind of weird for a guy to ride on a girl's back so. . . . I decided I wasn't going to use it after all. . . n.n' eh heh heh heh. . . but I might use it later! Who knows? Maybe Inuyasha could get injured or something when it's only him and Kagome and she has to carry him. . . I don't know but I don't really think i'll have Inuyasha riding on Kagome's back. It just seems kind of weird now that I think about it. . . . **

**Nessya: evil laughter. Yes! What will Miroku do? That you will have to wait and see for! evil laughter. Anyways, i'll show you that drawing as soon as I can get it up on deviantart, so deal! I'll try to update soon!**

**NefCanuck: Yep! That's how Kanna is alive! What Miroku is up to? Hm. . . . Those inquiring minds will just have to wait and see. . . .**

**Pharoph: I'm glad you think it's cool and you can't wait! If you can't wait, that means you like it! n.n Yay! Really? You were just thinking about it and then it was there on your email? Cool! Ah. . . what would we do without technology? giggle. It's okay if you can't reccomend any stories and I have been looking at a few C2's but that's not how I look for stories. First, i'll be reading a story and if I like it, then I go to the author's profile. I'll see if they have anymore stories I like, read 'em if they do, and then go to their favorites list. Usually, they'll have a story i'll like and I read that, then I go to that author's page when I finish, and continue on like that. It's worked for me for a long time but lately i've been coming up with stories i've already read and dead ends on the authors pages because some people don't put stories as there favorites. . . . sigh. But anyways! Thanks for at least mentioning about my need for stories! Nobody else has done even that. DX Why people?! Why?!**

**iamsouledge: Okay, Sango is so violent to them, that even if she knows it's not their fault, she still gets very frustrated about it, and so ends up taking her anger out on them. That help your confusion? Ooh! Thank you for the fanfics! I'll be sure to read them! Yay! Anyways, about the band of seven... I haven't seen those episodes so I don't know much about them except what i've seen in stories so thank you so much for that idea! That sounds really cool! Hm... I wouldn't mind making Jakotsu a lesbian. It's not any worse than him being gay, is it? I really like that idea and I hope you don't mind if I use it but first... I've gotta go watch those band of seven episodes! I've always thought Jakotsu was funny though! And i'd already had the idea of Jakotsu being a girl floating around in my head and hitting on Kagome and Sango. Lol! But I didn't think of the whole BAND being girls! I think I might use that! Hope you don't mind!**

**x0SilverFeathersx0: Thank you! I'm so happy that you like it! n.n Yeah! I liked it too! That was one of favorite parts to write! Oh! Thank you SO much! I really appreciate you giving me those reccomendations! I'll go read 'em right away! lol. Thanks for reviewing! **

**fire-tiger-c: Yes, I know! Cliffy! Glad to know it's worth it, though! I'm glad you think it's getting so good! That makes me happy! I'll try to upadte soon! **

_WARNING: PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!_

_A/N: Time for a little break from the Inu-tachi everybody! I know you probably hate me for leaving you off like that but... XD What can I say? I'm evil! evil laughter. _

_But anyways, here I switch over to someone who's only made an appearance twice in this story. This is what has been happening to them while the inu-tachi have been dealing with all those things they've been dealing with. This chapter is during the second day that Inuyasha and Kagome are unconcious, two days before Kagome wakes up and transforms into a human and 5 days before out last chapter so. . . . yeah. Any guesses on the character? Well, you can guess in your mind! Because you are about to find out!_

Japanese Volcabulary:

inuyoukai: dog demon

* * *

**Episode 24: Preordained Meeting**

The night was dark, the forest quiet, the waning moon above, soon to become the half moon. A single figure walked through the forest, wide awake, not one to sleep much anyways, so having no need to stop at night. The figure's dark brown eyes lay half closed in an aloof kind of way as always. Straight black hair trailed behind, as dark as the sky above. Against the dark hair, pale skin shone white with the glow of the moon above.

The figure was followed silently by another shorter figure, who could always be found not far behind. Beady black eyes seeming to be always agitated under a bony, ridged brow, surrounded by yellowish-brown scales. A staff, many times the short figure's height, was held in its usual place in its right hand.

The powerful, female inuyoukai continued her walk, having no true destination in mind, just traveling as she always did. But suddenly, she stopped, standing as her follower stopped behind her.

"What is it, Lady Kikyou?" Tolkein asked, squinting his eyes to try and peer into the dark trees to find what had caused his lady to stop.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes slightly before turning her head towards the right of them.

"What do you want?" she said, calmly.

Tolkein continued to try and find who his lady was talking to when two pairs of glowing poison green orbs appeared in the shadows of the trees. The lizard demon jumped, startled by their sudden appearance.

"Who are you?" Tolkein called out, regaining his composure as he stomped his snake staff against the ground. "What buisness do you have with Lady Kikyou?"

The green eyes ignored the lizard demon, still trained on Kikyou. "Ah. Kikyou... Lady of the Northern Lands. We've finally found you..."

Tolkein furrowed his bony brows puzzled. "We?..."

Then, pairs of the similar poison green eyes appeared around the clearing. Tolkein took a step back, looking around a bit nervously, while Kikyou merely stared with a bored air about her.

"I will ask you only once," the female inuyoukai said calmly. "What do you want, cat?"

Tolkein looked up, surprised. _'Cat?...'_ He narrowed his eyes, turning his gaze back to the green eyes glowing around them. _'Ah! Now I see, those are the same eyes as those of the Cat Demon tribe.'_ He furrowed his brows. _'But what do they want with my Lady?'_

The green eyes narrowed at Kikyou's question but the cat demon's voice was amused. "You really have to ask?"

Kikyou merely lifted her hand in front of her face, claws glowing red. "Alright then. If you really wish to fight. . . ." Her eyes narrowed slightly. ". . . .then prepare to die." And with that, she sent out a red wave of energy. . . .

...and the cat demons pounced.

* * *

The village bustled with people in the streets, doing what they did every day. It seemed like any normal village, peaceful, or as peaceful as it could get, given the times. But in one part of the village, some people were gathered together, speaking together in nervous tones.

"Did you hear about what happened in that village a week back?" one man said.

"Yeah," a second replied. "My wife's brother lived in that village."

"How'd your wife take the news?" a third one asked.

The second shook his head. "I haven't told her, yet."

The first shook his head as well. "It's terrible. Not a soul survived."

The third nodded. "Everyone slaughtered, including women and children, too."

"You think it was a demon attack?" The second man asked.

"Didn't you hear?" the third said. "It wasn't made by any demon's claws. It was made by some kind of weapon."

"I think I heard that it was a scythe, maybe?" The first shook his head. "I'm not sure but I do know that it wasn't a demon."

The third nodded. "It wasn't any bandits either. I wonder who or what it could have been."

The second sighed. "We may never know what killed them but in the meantime. I have to get back to my wife. She'll have my head if I don't get there soon."

The other two men nodded. "See ya, tomorrow then, Keichi."

Keichi nodded, before walking off. The two men turned to leave when the third man stopped, spying something. "Oi, Tomo. Take a look at that."

"Hm?" Tomo turned around. "What is it, Soiku?"

Soiku pointed and Tomo turned his head in that direction. His brows raised when his eyes reached their destination. "Who's that?"

Walking along the edge of the crowds was a young boy, maybe no more than ten. His dark brown, almost black hair was pulled high on his head in a short ponytail. He also had dark brown eyes and freckles were sprinkled aross the slightly tanned skin of his nose. He wore a rough sleeve-less brown kimono, reaching mid-thigh. It looked worn and dirty, matching well with his calloused bare feet, as if he had been traveling a lot. Something glinted at his waist on the far side from them. All in all, he looked like any normal peasant child except for one little thing. Dried blood was splattered on his skin and clothing alike, yet there didn't seem to be a wound on him, at least, none that could be seen.

Their eyes followed the boy until he finally disappeared around the corner of a hut and down another street. The two men stood there for a few moments, still staring.

"What d'you think happened to him?" Tomo asked, brows lifted. "You think that there might have actually been a survivor from the village?"

Soiku's brows furrowed. "I don't know but I've got a weird feeling about that kid."

Tomo rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. He's just a kid splattered in blood. Nothing too abnormal about that. Maybe he's just a survivor from a youkai attack. Who knows?"

"Yeah," Soiku replied. "Maybe."

_'But I can't help but wonder...'_

* * *

The lady of the Northern lands panted, sweat coating her brow. Her clothing was ripped and torn, blood splattered everywhere, some from the cat demons and some from herself. Three deep claws marks dripped blood on her right shoulder, matching the claw marks on her lower left leg. A thin cut stretched across her forehead, blood dribbling from it to stain her pale skin red.

She gritted her teeth as she struggled to stay standing. How had it gone so badly? One minute she had been doing so well, attacking cat demons left and right, next thing she knew, she was surrounded by more than she could count. Where she destroyed one, two more appeared to attack. She still fought them off, ending up with them running away but she sustained some bad wounds. She would heal but it was going to be a while.

Kikyou darted her eyes somewhere to her left as she recalled Tolkein having been sent flying off somewhere that way. She was on her own here. She took a step foreward but her left leg buckled from pain and, as much as she stuggled to keep herself upright, fell to her side, jarring her right shoulder. She gritted her teeth, unable to grasp it, since she was still unable to move her left arm. She quickly rolled onto her back, relieving the pressure on her wounded shoulder.

She glared up at the darkened tree tops and the pieces of starry night sky that appeared between the gaps. How could she have been so foolish, so weak, to have let this happen?

Kikyou closed her eyes as she remembered words of her teachings so long ago. _'Never underestimate your opponent and don't get cocky. Just because you're powerful, doesn't mean that your opponent is not powerful, either.'_

She sighed, quietly. She had done exactly what she had been told not to do. She had underestimated the cats, thinking that they were weak and foolish to take her on but in the end, she had been the one to be weak and foolish. They had been more powerful than she had expected and on top of that, they'd had a plan. A very good plan actually. She'd never expected them to have more cats waiting.

Kikyou opened her eyes again, narrowing them. _'Have I really grown so foolish? There is still so much more I have to learn.'_ She furrowed her brows. _'So much that Mother was supposed to teach me. . . '_ She glared angrily up at the stars. _'Stupid half-breed, it's all her fault. . . and she doesn't even know it. . .'_

With that, Kikyou closed her eyes in an attempt to regain her strength.

* * *

The sun shone brightly, its rays stretching across the land. Dark brown eyes opened, then squinted against the bright light. The young boy shifted against the tree he was leaning against, scratching the back of his neck with one hand, the other stretching above his head, a yawn escaping from his lips.

He turned his head towards the river where he had washed his clothes and skin the day before. His brows furrowed. He still didn't know how that blood had gotten on him. Like always, he had woken up in the forest he had stayed in earlier that day and then, as usual, he found himself blood splattered. He was actually surprised he hadn't woken up like that again. He looked down as if to check himself for blood and, just as he thought, no blood splatters.

He shook his head. He didn't understand it so it wasn't all that important. His hand went to his right hip, checking that his only possession was there, other than the clothes on his back and was satisfied to feel cool metal beneath his finger tips. His fingers trailed along the smooth blade and interlocking chain, smiling slightly. It was all he had left since his family had been killed.

The boy sighed, before getting up and walking over to the river. He splashed the cool water on his face, before cupping his hands to take a drink. After he'd had his fill, he walked to a berry bush nearby and had breakfast. He wiped his hand with his mouth as he straightened from his crouch to pick the berries.

He turned away from the bush and walked off into the underbrush to continue traveling. He pushed through the undergrowth, the leaves of tree branches and bushes brushing his arms. As he reached a sudden clearing, he stopped, before quickly jumping behind a tree, eyes widened in surprise at what he had seen. When he heard no movement or noise, he slowly peered around the trunk of the tree to get a good look at the sight before him.

Laying on the ground, unmoving, was a woman who could have been no more than eighteen. She was covered in blood and she looked as if she had been in a battle but it was obvious she was very pretty, even in the state she was in. How could she not be, with her long black hair, pale skin, and her aura that demanded respect?

The boy cocked his head curiously, and forgetting his feelings of cautiousness, stepped out a bit from behind the tree. Since her eyes were closed, he couldn't tell what her eye color was. He shook his head in slight amusement at the random thought. He looked at the woman once more. She was obviously wounded and it looked like she would need medical care.

He took a step foreward, a twig snapping under his foot, but he was startled when the woman's eyes snapped open and she rolled on her side quickly to growl warningly at him.

_'So that's what her eye color is,'_ the random thought crossed his mind, as her brown eyes mixed with red, glared at him.

He stood still in the spot as he stared, wide eyed, as if he'd been frozen. As they stood there for a few moments, the red in her eyes faded and the growling died down. She continued to glare but she seemed a little wary as if trying to decide if he was a threat or not. Eventually, she seemed to decide he wasn't worth the bother and closed her eyes, laying back down.

The boy stood there a moment longer, before taking another step foreward and stopping. The woman didn't move. It looked like she'd fallen asleep. He took another step foreward to be sure, and when she still didn't move, he stepped foreward, feeling more confindent, until he was only a few feet away. He crouched down as he stared at her, now noticing that she didn't quite look human.

For one thing, her ears weren't rounded like human ears, they were pointed at the tips. And her hands... sharp claws rested at each fingertip instead of blunt fingernails like his own. Then, there were the strange markings on her face. An indigo stripe slashed each cheek and a red star tatooed her forehead. Her clothing also looked different from those of people he had seen. He furrowed his brow. They looked like a warrior's but she had the air of a royal princess.

The boy frowned and shook his head. This strange woman was definitely puzzling. He cocked his head at a sudden thought. She was obviously not a human... so maybe she was a demon.

"Hm..." he muttered. "She could be..."

He nodded. "Yeah, she probably is but any guess is as good as mine..."

"Hm..." He took another glance at the woman. "I wonder if I could help her..."

"I don't need your help human."

The boy's eyes widened in surprise as he returned his gaze to the woman who still had not moved except that she had turned her head to glare at him, eyes now opened.

"She's still awake," he murmured.

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Are you going to continue muttering over there or are you finally going to leave me in peace? I can hear every word you're saying as clearly as if you were talking right to my face. Oh, and by the way, I never was asleep. I don't _need_ to sleep."

The boy stared at her, surprised. The woman had gone for so long just laying there quietly, and now she was pretty much telling him that she could hear every thing he said which was _definitely_ not something a human could do.

Kikyou closed her eyes as she growled lowly to herself. She needed to keep a grip on her temper. The fight had put a lot of stress on her mind and body, and having this boy disturbing her rest wasn't helping.

The boy finally got over his surprise and smiled slightly at the woman before speaking. "Hi. My name's Kohaku. Can you tell me your name so I know what to call you?"

Kikyou paused, turning to look at the boy, disbelieving. This little human was really telling her his name without fear of her and actually daring to ask for her's?

_'The way he asks it,' _she thought, narrowing her eyes_,' you'd think that we were equals or something of that sort.'_

"Miss?" the boy asked, or Kohaku, as he called himself.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes at the boy, once more. "That is Lady to you. You stand before royalty. You speak to Kikyou, the great Lady of the Northern Lands and daughter to the former Lady of the Northern Lands."

"Ah," he nodded with a smile. "Lady Kikyou it is, then. That would also mean Bellflower, wouldn't it? That's a nice name."

Kikyou frowned at the human. He was _NOT _acting the way a human was supposed to act. He was not supposed to be asking her name or smiling or any of these things. He was supposed to have run in terror from the moment she growled at him with her red eyes.

_'Humans are such strange creatures,'_ she thought, still puzzled.

"So..." said Kohaku. "Are you hungry? I could pick you some berries or something like that if you want."

Kikyou narrowed her eyes as she stared at him for a few moments. Then, she closed her eyes and turned her head away from him. "Do whatever you like, human. It matters not to me."

Kohaku's smile faded as he stared at her, curiously, for a few moments. "You don't like me, do you?" It wasn't really a question, more like a statement.

Kikyou was silent. She wasn't sure how to answer the little human boy. The tip of her elven ears twitched slightly as she heard him stand up and sigh.

"It's okay," he said. "I'll leave you alone since I'm obviously bothering you." Kohaku turned around to leave but stopped when he reached the edge of the clearing. "But... I still plan on helping you. Even if you don't like me, I wanna help." He turned his head and smiled at her, even though she couldn't see it from where her head was turned. "I'm not sure if you're a demon or not, but even if you are, I still wanna help." He turned around and exited the clearing with only the promise that he'd be back.

Kikyou furrowed her brows, extremely confused. _'What is going on with this human? Why does he act so strangely? He is so different from the other humans... Why... Why is he trying to help me?'_ She narrowed her eyes as she banished her confusion. _'I don't need his help. Foolish human. Doesn't he realize that as soon as I am healed, I can kill him?'_ She closed her eyes, brows once again furrowed. _'I will never understand humans...'_

* * *

_A/N: Feel free to kill me now! Reviewers descend with red eyes._

_But! Reviewers pause._

_Don't forget that if you do... you'll never find out what happens next! evil laughter. _

_Reviewers grumble and walk away._

_Starts singing "I"ve got the power." Lol! Please review!_


	25. Strange Sight

**angelofdarknessfire: Lol! Why thank you! That's nice to know!**

**Lord Destroyer: When I first started reading your review, I was confused because I didn't know what you were talking about. But then, I remembered what I had written in the review reply! Lol! I guess I had a blonde moment there! (Even though I'm not blonde... light brown, actually...) But anyways! I thought it would be weird to everybody else so I didn't want to do it but if nobody else thinks it's that weird, then I wouldn't mind adding more of Kagome carrying him on her back! Though, I'd have trouble trying not to laugh at the mental image of Inuyasha who is about a head taller than Kagome, riding on her back... The proportions are just a little humorous to me... so that's why I thought nobody else would like it! But before adding anymore, I'd like to see what other people think about the idea before adding it again. Maybe I'll do a little poll at my livejournal account... n.n You never know. Oh! I forgot to mention that another reason I didn't add that anymore was because I was afraid of the reactions... I'm not really that good with handling negative comments or criticism... so I'm hesitant at what I put in the story at times... I thought more people wouldn't care if I didn't put anymore of that... I didn't think anyone would actually be disappointed about it. It came as a surprise to me but I'm glad you told me! It's nice to know about these things!**

**cdsa: Thanks!**

**NefCanuck: Lol! Don't worry! I've never thought of Kohaku as the chatterbox type anyways... I've always thought of him as more of the quiet, polite type, you know? **

**iamsouledge: It is a nice twist, isn't it? But, no... Kohaku's doesn't exactly have another personality... It's similar to that though so you were close! Plus, it was a bad guess either! I wouldn't have guessed that! n.n But, thank you! It's nice to know that I'm doing well! Now, how will Kikyou deal with Kohaku's little... problem?... That, you will find out in this chapter! What do you mean, what am I going to do with Rin? I already have Rin in the story, remember? She replaces Kaede and is Sesshoumaru's adopted little sister. Plus, I don't mind the double review! That's fine with me. Kikyou's equivelant of Tenseiga?... chuckle. Glad you mentioned that... Actually, I did give it a very small mention in the 5th chapter when describing Kikyou. I mention a weapon that she carried at her hip but it wasn't something I'd think anyone would have caught... But her weapon IS mentioned in this chapter so you will learn about that...**

**Pharoph: Yep! Kohaku is Kikyou's Rin! That's okay, I'm just glad that you'll read it eventually! Thanks! Nobody else has badgered me about it surprisingly enough but it's nice to know that you won't! I'm going to try and make sure I never turn into one of those people who don't update for like a year! sigh... Finding those stories makes me sad because I never know what's going to happen next...**

**Nessya: Well, the picture is up on deviantart if you want to see it! It's the one titled, Flipped: Inu vs. Sess-Chibis! It's pretty funny... or at least I hope so... n.n; Anyways, yep! Kohaku took Rin's place! Yeah, he's pretty cute, ain't he? n.n I'll try to update soon! **

**fire-tiger-c: Yeah! I know! Kohaku is Rin! Lol. I loved that episode too! Sess and Rin's little relationship is so cute! But in a father daughter way. I'll read a Sess/Older Rin pairing but I prefer Sess/Kagu. sigh. Thanks! Glad to know I did good! n.n Jakotsu? Ooh! iamsouledge mentioned a very intereasting idea for Jakotsu and the band of seven. It was in a review last chapter that they mentioned it. I thought it was a VERY neat idea! But before I do anything at all with the band of seven, I'm going to have to watch their episodes! I remember watching an episode once where one of them died, this brown haired guy, and Jakotsu took his shards. Also, Inuyasha went through this barrier thing and turned human. It was something about Mt. Hakurei, I think? I could have sworn Jakotsu was a girl when I first saw it and didn't know who he was! Oo Pretty believable, huh? But anyways! I saw a clip for Jakotsu and how he hit on Inuyasha and Miroku... LOL! Omg! It was hilarious! Miroku's like "Inuyasha don't kill him!" Jakotsu like "You're cute monk but I love the dog ears better" Miroku: TT Lifts windtunnel hand. "Let's kill him." LOL! I loved that! It was so funny! And Sango and Kagome's faces? Lol! But anyways, I can't wait for the next chap either and I'm glad to know you can't! It means it's good! Yay! **

_A/N: So here we have the next chapter! I'm really proud of it and I hope you guys enjoy it! Here we go! _

Japanese Volcabulary:

Ja-ne: See ya

-sama: Lord or Lady

Junsei no kon: Pure Soul

Yuryoku no zako: Powerful Treasure

Kurenzama: Cleanser

inuyoukai: dog demon

Hai: Yes

ne: sort of like if you add "eh" to the end of a sentence. Example: "So I guess you're okay then, eh?" (It's not really supposed to mean anything though...)

* * *

**Episode 25: Stange Sight **(It'll make sense at the end) 

As promised, Kohaku returned with food and herbs to help heal her. Kikyou wasn't sure how but the human boy had managed to put the herbs on her wounds without her realizing it.

'Those cats must have wounded me worse than I thought,' the demoness thought, after the boy had gone with the promise to return tomorrow, eyeing the mixture on her wounds. She furrowed her brows. 'I don't even remember him doing it.' She closed her eyes. 'How did he do that?' Then, she growled. 'Why am I even thinking about this at all? Who cares. I'll heal soon anyways. I didn't need the herbs.'

She opened her eyes and let her gaze drift to where he had set some food for her to eat. She curled her lip in disgust. 'Ugh. Human food. How disgusting.' She turned away from it, wrinkling her nose. 'Does he really expect me to eat it? I don't need to eat it. I barely eat anyways.'

She paused at that thought. 'Come to think of it... My last meal was about...' She paused again. 'Hm... I can't remember...'

She suddenly shook those thoughts away. 'What am I doing?! Why am I thinking about my last meal that was probably decades ago?!' She sighed. 'All the blood loss must be making me delusional. Maybe that's how the human managed to get these herbs on me...'

* * *

Kohaku smiled as he walked through the forest, away from the woman he had just helped. Lady Kikyou was different, a little cold towards him and a little wary, but she really didn't seem all that bad. She didn't kill him and, despite her appearance, she did have an air about her that seemed to prove that she was most likely much more powerful than she was in her current state. She may have not been able to kill him but she could have tried to. Plus, there was just something about her that really didn't seem bad or evil and she did let him put the herbs on her. She may not have liked him but that didn't make her evil. 

He eventually reached the clearing he had slept in that morning and realized that the sky had grown dark. It seemed that helping Lady Kikyou had taken much longer than he thought. His stomach grumbled in sudden hunger and he ate some more of the berries he had found earlier that day. Having his fill, he took a drink from the river, and went to settle down against his tree. As usual, he brushed his fingers across the metal of his only possession, and seeing that it was still in its place, he closed his eyes for sleep.

He lay against the tree for a while, as his breaths became even in sleep, face peaceful. Then his brows furrowed slightly and he turned his head to the side. He shifted a little, a moan escaping his lips. He shifted again, brows furowing further as he gritted his teeth. His eyebrows twitched as he seemed to fight an inner struggle, his jaw clenching further. Then his features cleared, growing blank and his jaw relaxed its grip. He lay still for a few moments, his breathing even once more, seeming to have gotten over whatever inner battle he had been fighting.

But then, he sat up, lifting his hand to his hip where his possession lay. He grasped his fingers around the cool metal of the handle as he pulled himself to his feet. He stood for a few moments, eyes still closed, when they finally opened.

In place of the former brown eyes, was a pair of dull red orbs, almost mahogany, glinting dangerously.

He pulled his possession from its place at his hip and held it in his grasp. He walked forwards and removed himself from the clearing, heading in the direction of the village, opposite from where Lady Kikyou lay.

As Kohaku walked, a smirk stretched across his face, eyes glowing to become a bright red. 'Good... I will surely enjoy this, as always... the fresh scent of blood... the human's screams... watching the life die from their eyes...' His eyes narrowed as the smirk grew wider. 'This is going to be fun...'

* * *

Kikyou lay on the ground, her body slowly healing. It wouldn't be too much longer until she was fully healed now and it was not because of the human's herb mixture. She never needed it. 

'Hm,' she thought,' The human has not arrived, yet. He said he'd arrive in the morning...' She growled in frustration as she shook the silly thoughts from her mind. 'It's no concern of mine what that human does or does not do.' She turned her head away, the thoughts driven from her mind for the moment.

Then, she caught the scent of the human. Kohaku he had called himself. Didn't that mean Amber? Interesting...

She prepared herself to ignore him when she caught a familiar scent around him. She turned her head, suddenly filled with curiousity, but masking it.

'Blood?' the demoness thought. 'Well, isn't that interesting? What kind of blood?' She took a quick sniff and her eyes widened very slightly. 'Human blood? But it's not his own...' Her brows furrowed a little as she realized something else. 'There's another scent too. I've smelled it somewhere before but I can't place my finger on it...'

Her thoughts were cut off as said human stepped into the clearing with his food and herbs. She narrowed her eyes at him and put on her usual 'superior youkai' mask.

Despite that he greeted her with a smile as he kneeled beside her. "Hello, Lady Kikyou. Are you feeling any better today?"

She lifted her chin a bit to look down at him. "You need not have bothered coming back, human. I will heal just fine on my own and I will not eat your human food."

He just smiled. "That's okay. I still wish to check up on you, all the same."

"Hmph," Kikyou turned her head away," You're a fool."

"Maybe," he replied," But at least, I feel good knowing that you're doing okay."

Kikyou paused at that. 'What is wrong with this human? Why would he care?' She furrowed her brows in confusion, and seeing as she was turned away from him, he couldn't see the emotion. 'And on top of that, why do I care?' She mentally shook her head. 'What am I saying? I don't care. I am a great and powerful inuyoukai, Lady of the Northern Lands who does not care for others.' She closed her eyes. 'Hmph. Caring is a human emotion. Caring makes you weak. Look how mother ended up because she did...'

"There we go," Kohaku said, interrupting her thoughts once again. "You heal pretty fast. At this rate, it may be only a few more days."

Kikyou mentally widened her eyes while keeping her mask on. "Don't state the obvious, human. It only annoys me." She had spoken calmly but inside was a different story. 'He did it again! He put those herbs on my wounds without my notice... How does he do that?!'

He nodded. "Alright. I'll remember that for future reference. It wouldn't do good for you to get angry at me because I annoyed you. It could put unnecessary stress on your wounds although they are healing." Kohaku stood up. "I've left some food for you, in case you ever want something to eat it. I promise to come back tomorrow, alright?"

He turned to leave with a smile and a wave. "Ja ne, Kikyou-sama!" And with that he was gone off into the underbrush, leaving a severely confused demoness in his wake.

'He is most definitely one of the strangest humans I've ever had the misfortune of meeting,' she thought to herself.

Then, her mind was brought back to the scent she had caught on him earlier. 'Human blood and blood not his own to top it off...' She turned her head to stare at where he had disappeared, curiously. 'Why would he have the scent of human blood if it's not his own? He obviously washed it off but by the strength of the scent despite this, he must have been coated in it...' She shook her head.

'He is an odd one... So very strange... Yet intriguing... Yes. Very intriguing...'

* * *

It had been two more days and Kikyou was finally healed. It was a good thing too because she was getting restless. Kohaku had returned once again as promised and had managed to put the herbs on her and left food. That was yesterday. Now, it was morning and he had not arrived. Kikyou had just realized that she was fully healed and was surprised to find that the human hadn't arrived yet. He was usually there by now and for reasons unknown to herself, she was still standing in the clearing although she could leave now that she was healed. 

'Why am I still waiting here?' the demoness thought, annoyed at her own actions. 'I should be traveling right now with Tolkein following my lead, though it would be pretty nice if he ended up lost in the forest so I could live without that voice of his for a while...' She mentally sighed. 'It's like two rocks grating endlessly in my ears...'

She mentally shook her head. 'But I still shouldn't be standing here and that's the point. Why am I still standing here?' She narrowed her eyes. 'That's it. I'm leaving right now, whether the human has arrived or not.' She lifted her chin, closing her eyes. 'I do not care what happens to the human. It does not matter to me.' She gave a short nod and turned on her heel, exiting the clearing.

She had only been walking through the forest for a short while when the sharp, coppery scent of blood caught her attention. She paused, taking another quick sniff, and her brows lifted slightly when she also caught the scent of the human, that Kohaku boy, that had "helped" her. She turned her head towards the scent.

'There it is again... That human boy mixed with the scent of human blood not his own,' She thought, staring in that direction, curiously. 'Again I wonder, why is he with that scent?'

She paused, furrowing her brows in thought, as if trying to come to a decision on something. Then, she gave a brief nod and headed towards the scent.

'This human boy and this mysterious blood scent he carries has attracted my curiousity,' she thought, continuing her trek. 'I will do nothing but observe but I must know...' Kikyou narrowed her eyes. 'What is the truth behind this boy and this scent of blood? And what is with that other faint familiar scent?' The demoness mentally shook her head in confusion before lifting her head in determination. 'I will find out and nothing the boy says or does will keep me from doing so.'

The scent of blood grew stronger as she grew closer, causing her to wrinkle her nose in distaste. 'The stench of human blood is revolting.' It was then that she finally reached her destination and faced the scene before her.

The scent had led the demoness to a human village but it wasn't like most human villages. This one was not filled with bustiling villagers or humans who would have been screaming and running for their lives at the mere sight of her. No... it was far from that...

Dead bodies littered the ground. Glazed lifeless eyes of men, women, children, and elderly alike watched nothing. Scarlet blood was everywhere. Splattered on the sides of huts, coating the corpses of the dead, staining the earthen ground, everything. All was consumed with the dark blanket of death... all except one...

The figure stood, his back to the demoness, blood splatters on every inch of his body. Dark brown hair pulled up high and tanned skin stained red. At his side, held in his hand, lay the weapon of choice; a metal scythe, the handle in its owners grasp, chain dangling down as rivlets of blood dripped from its blade. Then, without a sound, the figure turned his head to gaze over his shoulder with dull red orbs at the inuyoukai woman behind him, revealing a starkingly familiar face.

A silence stretched between the two as Kikyou narrowed her eyes. Finally, she spoke. "So, this explains the blood scent. Well, isn't that interesting from you, human."

Slowly, a smirk crossed the boy's face as his eyes glowed and became a bright red. "Ah... Lady Kikyou of the Northern Lands." He turned around, smirk firmly in place. "So you grew curious, did you? Wondering about this human?" His eyes narrowed. "It couldn't be that you care about this human boy, could it?"

Kikyou narrowed her eyes. The human boy's voice was slightly different, like another voice was interlaced into it... She smirked slightly in sudden realization.

"Ah," the demoness said," Now I understand what that other scent was. You have possessed the human's body." She observed him for a few moments. "And seeing how much control you have over him and that his eyes have already reached such a scarlet state, he has been possessed by you for quite a few months now."

Kohaku, or the demon, smirked again. "My, my. You are a sharp one, aren't you?" He nodded. "You are correct. I have had this human's body for a long while." His eyes narrowed in glee. "It was so easy. The foolish boy had wandered alone in the forest and all I had to do was take him. He has no idea that he's possessed. Right now, he's locked away inside himself somewhere while I'm in control." Kohaku laughed. "I had him kill women, children, entire villages, even his own parents, and he has no idea! He'll wake up in a forest blood splattered and he still doesn't know! He never questions the blood or the black outs!" Kohaku grinned, evilly. "But then again, that may be some of my own doing."

Kikyou's eyes narrowed again. "So, the human has no idea of your possession... You live unnoticed in his body, taking control, killing entire villages to satisfy your lust for blood and lust for the taint each slaughter brings his soul, and he goes along, unknowing, as you continue to darken and taint his soul until you can consume it and leave him as nothing more than an empty shell in a fate worse than death."

Kohaku cocked his head with a smirk, red eyes glowing. "You know quite a lot about my kind, don't you? How knowlegable you are. Yes, that was my plan..." Kohaku got in a battle stance, scythe ready. "... but it wouldn't hurt to have a little battle. Think of what people would say when I defeat the Lady of the Northern Lands and in a human body, no less."

Kikyou stared coldly at the demon possessed boy. "You truly dare to challenge me? You truly dare to think you could deafeat me?"

Kohaku grinned, eyes squinting. "In a manner of speaking, yes, and I will win." With that, he charged at her.

The demoness narrowed her eyes. "And your cockiness will be your undoing."

Quickly, Kikyou reached over to her left hip and grasped the hilt of a sword, usually hidden behind her large sleeve. She narrowed her eyes at her actions almost changing her mind, but was stopped by a soft whisper in her mind.

_'Do it. It is the only way.'_

Then, as the demon leapt in the air before her, she swiftly unsheathed it and slashed at the human. With a flash of white light, the boy's eyes widened, the light seeming to wash away scarlet to reveal dark brown. A dark cloud escaped from his lips, only to dissapate when it came into contact with the light. Then, the boy was blown backwards to crash to the ground and fall into unconsciousness.

Kikyou stared down at the boy before turning her gaze to the sword held in her hand, eyes running over its white silken hilt and the creamy white gem carved into the shape of a tear drop, embedded at the top, with a soft white tassel hanging above that. It had been so long since this sword had been from its sheath. She had almost forgotten she possessed it.

'Basically all mother left to me...' she thought, narrowing her eyes, '... the Junsei no kon...'

The Junsei no kon, the weapon passed down from her mother to her. One of her Mother's two treasured weapons, the other being the Yuryoku no zako. The Junsei no kon was much different from the Yuryoku no zako. The Junsei no kon was very different from any other weapon known. Though, the Yuryoku no zako was a weapon of protection, used for those the wielder held dear, the Junsei no kon was a spiritual sword. Rather than working on the physical body of a person, it worked on their spiritual body, or their soul.

The sword could be used two ways. One was to harm. Since the sword worked on the soul rather than the body, it was far more dangerous. If used to harm, the sword can literally shread someone's soul, or even destroy it completely, leaving someone an empty shell, alive yet not, in a fate worse than death. But it can only be used this way on people of the sword's choosing.

Its other use was to cleanse. This was one of the true beauties of the sword. If someone had gone through a truly traumatic experience, that effected them so much the it reached their soul, then their soul can be cleansed. In doing this, their soul is completely cleansed of anything and everything that tainted it. When complete, the soul is left purer than snow. Purer than the soul of a newborn child's. The person that houses the soul will be left feeling lighter and more at peace than they've ever felt before because their soul has no more taint.

This is precisely the use the demoness objected on the human boy who still lay unconscious a few feet before her. It had been the only way to destroy the demon that had possessed him. She could have killed the boy but that wouldn't have rid of the demon. It would have only moved on to another body.

That's what Kikyou told herself.

The demoness sheathed the sword and stared down at the boy for a few moments, silently. After a long while, she lifted her head to the bodies and wrinkled her nose. "How I despise this stench."

She lifted her right hand, closing her eyes and concentrated. Slowly, the hand glowed a soft pink and she opened her eyes again.

"Kurenzama," she said, softly, waving her hand slowly through the air before her.

A pink vapor trailed after her hand, spreading before the demoness. It washed over everything. The human boy, the ground, the huts, the villagers, the entire village. It seemed to still before settling to the ground and absorbing into everything, glowing a soft pink. The bodies slowly started to dissapate as the blood faded from the huts, the ground, and Kohaku, almost as if cleansing everything. Then, the glow died down, leaving no evidence that a slaughter had ever occurred.

Kikyou lowered her hand, satisfied that the stench was gone and she could breath easier. She mentally smirked and thought,' This always has been my favorite power. To be able to rid myself of such filth when it bothers my delicate inuyoukai senses.'

Then, the Lady of the Northern Lands once again turned her gaze to the human before her. She was silent for a long while and blinked in surprise when she found herself sitting down nearby. She was silent for a few moments longer, puzzled. 'Why am I sitting here? I have no more business here. I found out what the blood scent was and I destroyed the demon who dared to challenge me... so why?'

"Lady Kikyou!"

The demoness mentally groaned as she turned her head to see Tolkein running towards her. He stopped beside her and bent over, panting.

"Lady, Lady Kikyou," he panted out," I, I finally, caught, caught up with, you."

"I can see that, Tolkein," she replied, turning her gaze forewards.

"Ah!" he said, nodding. "Of course! Of course! Hm?"

It was then that Tolkein spotted Kohaku on the ground.

"What is this?" he said, walking towards the human boy and staring down at him, curiously. "A human?" Tolkein grasped his snake staff and reached out with it to poke the boy in the side. "Is he alive?"

Kohaku then chose that moment to wake up with a shift and a moan.

"Lady Kikyou, he's waking up!" the lizard demon cried.

Kikyou had to force back a roll of the eyes as she stood up and stared down at the boy, slipping on her original "superior youkai" mask.

Kohaku slowly cracked open his eyes, blinking quickly. He sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "What happened?" he murmered.

"Do you remember nothing, human?"

Kohaku eyes widened as he looked up to see the inuyoukai he had helped. "Lady Kikyou?"

"How do you know, Lady Kikyou?" Tolkein demanded, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Kohaku blinked and looked down at Tolkein. "Who are you?"

Tolkein looked offended and drew himself up. "I, am Tolkein, the most trusted leige of Lady Kikyou, Lady of the Northern Lands. I have been serving her longer than you have been born and you best show respect!"

"Ah," said Kohaku, smiling. "So, would that be Master Tolkein?"

The lizard demon blinked and stared down at the boy. "Um... well... I suppose so."

Kohaku nodded, standing up with a grin. "Alright then! So there's Lady Kikyou and Master Tolkein. Right!"

Kikyou observed Kohaku as he interacted with Tolkein. He seemed different... almost as if a burden was gone from him, like he was lighter... happier...

'Well, he should be,' she thought. 'That's exactly what the sword did to him. It cleansed his soul completely of all taint so he should seem lighter.' She narrowed her eyes. 'Though I can't say I can ever think of a human as pure whether their soul has been completely cleansed or not.'

With that thought, she turned away and started walking.

"Ah?!" Tolkein cried, running after," Lady Kikyou! I'm coming!"

"Ah," said Kohaku, in surprise as he stared after.

He hesitated for a moment before running and shouting after her. "Lady Kikyou! Wait! Please! Wait up!"

Kikyou suddenly stiffened, freezing in her tracks. Her eyes were wide as she stared unseeing ahead.

"Lady Kikyou?" Tolkein questioned, uncertain.

But Kikyou didn't hear him because she recalled another child speaking the same words as Kohaku so long ago...

* * *

_"Wait! Please! Wait up!"_

_The thirteen year old inuyoukai narrowed her eyes as she continued walking ignoring the cries._

_"Please! I'm sorry! Don't leave me!"_

_The last words came out as a whimper and the demoness stopped as she sighed in annoyance, before whirling around._

_"Keep up, half breed!" she barked," Or I'll really leave you behind!"_

_A young black haired girl of no more than five ran up with teary brown orbs. She emitted a whimper as she nodded. "Hai, Hai!"_

_The teenage demoness rolled her eyes and spun on her heel to head back in the direction they were going. The young girl followed behind, stumbling on the long sleeves of her green kimono. It was still a bit long on her because she still needed to grow into it. Good thing it could be fitted to any height or stature. _

_The young girl ran forwards to catch up with the inuyoukai as she got ahead. She reached the young demoness' side where they both walked in silence. The young girl stared down at her bare feet, dirty from walking, quietly. Finally, with furry black ears drooping, she whispered, a tear trailing down her round cheek," I'm sorry you hate me."

* * *

_

"...ikyou? Lady Kikyou? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

The female inuyouaki blinked, brought back from her distant reverie. 'That was so long ago. Why am I thinking of it now?' She simply shrugged it off, thinking nothing more of it and instead, turning her attention to the lizard demon looking up at her.

"What is the matter, Lady Kikyou? Are you alright?" Tolkein repeated.

She trained her eyes foreward and continued her walk with a simple," I'm fine."

"I'm glad you're okay."

Kikyou's brows lifted in surprise, as she turned her head to the side opposite Tolkein and was met with a pair of shining dark brown orbs and a toothy grin.

"You had me a little worried when I first saw you," he continued. "You were so badly wounded..." He trailed off, his grin fading, but then he brightened up again, smilng up at her. "But I guess I shouldn't have been so worried, ne?" He tilted his head to the side, beaming. "But I'm just glad you're okay."

The demoness stared down at him, disbelieving. Why was this human boy following her? Her brows furrowed, slightly, still watching Kohaku walk contently beside her. He reminded her of someone else who looked at her that way once...

She mentally shook her head and lifted her chin, looking ahead. That was in the past. It no longer mattered and besides... she let her eyes drift to the human boy who walked silently but smiling... he seemed like he could be quiet enough (or at least quieter than Tolkein could be sometimes) so maybe it wouldn't be so bad having him along after all...

"Lady Kikyou," said Tolkein," Why is that human following us?"

CRACK!

And so they continued on, a lizard demon(with a fast growing lump), a human, and a powerful inuyoukai, Lady of the Northern Lands. Certainly, a strange sight to behold. Yes. A strange sight, indeed...

* * *

_A/N: There you go! No more Kikyou and Kohaku! Or at least, for the moment... starts brainstorming Anyways, if anyone's curious, I mentioned Kikyou's sword in Chapter 5! In the description of her, you'll see just the barest of mentions! n.n I never expected anyone to catch it so don't feel bad or anything!_

_Check out my deviantart account, please! I have added a LOT of pics! There's also a pic that was inspired by Nessya! It's titled, Flipped: Inu vs. Sess-Chibis. It's pretty cute and I like it! I'm also planning on adding new pics soon so keep a lookout! _

_Go to kiotsukatanna(dot)deviantart(dot)com, Okay?_

_That's it and next chap is back to the Inugang! . The torture will be over soon! I also have 7 more days of school left! Yay! Also, the day after the end of school I'll be heading away somewhere with my family with no internet so I won't be able to write the next chap but I'll have time after that, at least until July 16th when I go to a creative writing camp. Then, I'll be back on the 20th and ready to go again! I may even be able to get the next chap in before I leave with my family, who knows?_

_Ja ne, minna! (See ya, everyone!)_

_katanna tagurasha_


	26. Step One down

**NefCanuck: Thank you! I'm glad you think so!**

**Shannon: Thank you! Yeah, it is pretty funny isn't it? A female Naraku... Hm... Demon girl chasing Inuyasha? Yes. I have plans for that. Random? No. It's actually someone people will know and probably be laughing at the thought of it. But thanks! I'm glad you like it and I'm glad to know that I've gotten you to think about reading more Inu fanfics. n.n I've changed someone's life today! Lol. **

**iamsouledge: It's okay! I don't blame you for forgetting Rin! It would seem like the logical thing to ask if Kohaku was taking Rin's place, ne? Oh no! T.T I'm sorry that it's feeling rushed! I must fix it! Inuyasha hasn't talked to his friends yet because I'm not ready for him to do that quite yet. I have a plan... And it won't take place for about another 23 days in the story. No characters have been skipped. I'm just doing the story in a different order than the anime and the characters just haven't had a chance to pop up yet. If you're talking about any minor characters, I'll probably replace them with my own. If you're talking about main characters, they haven't come up yet, but they will. I'll try to work on slowing it down though, okay? Thanks for mentioning it in the first place so I can work on it! n.n There might be other reviewers feeling the same way as you but they just haven't said anything yet. So, thanks again!**

**iamsouledge(2nd review): Hm... Excorcising or Purifying? I guess it has both in it. It had the power to purify anyone's soul human, demon, or hanyou if the sword chooses to do so. And it's the sword's choice if it destroys or saves a soul. Not the weilder's. And in the story, only demon's who are truly evil, as in their soul is pure black, such as Narakuna, can possibly be chosen by the sword to have their soul destroyed. So, in a way it's neither. Okay, let me try to put this better. I'm not sure if that made any sense. If someone has a dark soul, human or demon, the sword can choose to destroy their soul. Kikyou doesn't have any control over who is chosen so the sword seems useless to her. Yuryoku no zako on the other hand, the weilder does have control over what it is used for. Junsei no Kon does not let the weilder have control. That's why she wants Kagome's weapon. She doesn't like to have a weapon that is dominant over her. She wants to be dominant over it. So, the sword may be powerful but what good is a sword that you have no control over? No control over what it is used for? Does that make any sense? About the exorcising and purifying. Only in special cases when the trauma is so bad it reaches their soul does the sword work to purify there soul. The sword also works on demon possessions. Demon possessions affect the person's soul so the sword is able to work on them. Demon possessions are a kind of trauma so the sword isn't exactly a exorcising or purifying sword. Does that make sense, either? I'm sorry if I've only served to confuse you further. Tell me if I have and I'll work to clarify what ever you are still confused about, okay? **

**Nessya: Yep! Kikyou has already treated Kagome that way before, sad as it is. Yes, poor Kagome... Would you believe that I have a whole background for just that scene and a whole story about what happens before and after?... eh-hm. Anyways, yes! I know! Kohaku is just so adorable! I've always loved his character and it made me so sad that all of those horrible things had to happen to him... But anyways, thanks! I'm glad you liked the picture! I liked drawing it! I'll be sure to come to you if I need any ideas though with they constantly pop in my mind at all hours of the day, even at night, I don't think that will be much of a problem... sweatdrops. Ooh! Tell me if you make any drawings! I'd love to see what you come up with! n.n Thanks for reviewing! **

_A/N: Okay guys! This chap is earlier than normal because the 22nd is my last day of school(Half day! Woohoo!) and the day after that, I'm leaving somewhere with my family and I won't be able to have contact with a computer of any kind so I won't have a chance to write any. _

_So, I wrote this chap for all of you wonderful reviewers out there! One for being patient and Two because I wanted to make sure you guys got a chapter before I left for my trip! _

_Even better, this chap heads back to the Inugang! Yay! n.n So, here's the next chap! Enjoy!_

Japanese Volcabulary:

taijiya: slayer

inuhanyou: half dog demon

Hai: Yes

Episode 26: Step one down...

The sun was shining above as the shard hunters made their way down the dirt road. After Miroku had returned, they had headed back to the room and slept through the rest of the night. The large villager had been taken care of by the Inn keeper and the next morning, they had headed out after hearing of a shard rumor in a village a few days from there. So now they were walking down the road on the look out for any clues that might link to the shard they'd heard about.

Meanwhile, a certain taijiya was still thinking over the night's events, ending up with him a little quieter than normal, and looking at the group sadly when he thought no one else was looking. His behavior did not go unnoticed. In fact, practically the whole group noticed and questioned it in their minds.

Miroku stared at the ground before him as he walked, clothed in the casual violet robes he'd donned, concealing the slayer's uniform he wore underneath. He frowned as he once more thought over what he had to do.

'Why?' he thought, mournfully. 'Of all the things I'd have to do, why does it have to be that? I wouldn't mind doing anything else.' He closed his eyes. 'I have friends and such great friends they are.' He opened his eyes again, shooting a sorrowful glance at said friends. 'Why must I do the one thing that will hurt them the most?' He lowered his eyes to the ground. 'I'd almost even welcome death then the kind of pain I'll be inflicting. Why?... Why?... Wh-'

"Miroku?"

Miroku quickly lifted his head and turned to look at who had spoken. In turn, he was met with concerned dark brown orbs.

"Miroku?" Sango questioned again. "Are you okay?"

Miroku blinked in surprise before forcing a smile. "Now why would you ask something like that?"

The female monk frowned and furrowed her brows at the smile. "It's just... you've been acting a little strangely and we're all a little worried."

"'We're?'" Miroku said.

Sango nodded. "All of us have noticed how you've been acting."

Miroku suddenly tensed as his mind raced, frantically. 'No! They can't have noticed! Oh no! They must suspect something... What am I going to do?! If they figure out what's going on... They can't figure it out! Or Kanna...'

He didn't want to think about it. But even as he was fearing that they may figure out that something was amiss, he was half hoping they would figure it out too.

As quickly as he tensed, the taijiya forced himself to relax again, hoping that his female companion had not noticed. Unfortunately for him, she had noticed but didn't mention it and only responded with a frown, which he didn't notice.

"So back to my earlier question," Sango said," are you okay?"

Miroku nodded with false cheer, grinning with the forced smile. "No need to worry, Sango! I guess..." He paused as he racked his brain for an explanation.

"You guess what?" Sango asked, concern still evident in her eyes.

Miroku bowed his head as if sad, while internally he grinned at the sudden idea. "I guess I'm still a little sad about my sister and my village, you know? I know it's been a while but..." He trailed off, mournfully.

Sango lifted her brows in surprise but nodded. "Oh. I guess that explains it."

Miroku nodded. "So you have no need to worry. There's nothing you can do."

Sango stared at him for a few moments almost as if she wasn't completely sure if that was the real reason. Eventually she nodded and headed back up where the others were.

As soon as she was out of hearing range, he released a relieved sigh. 'That was far too close for my liking.'

Sango, meanwhile, had rejoined the others and Inuyasha turned to look at her. "So what's up with Miroku? Did he give a reason why he's acting weird?"

The female monk furrowed her brow but replied," Yes. He said that he still feels a little upset about what happened to his sister and his people, despite that it's already been a couple of weeks."

Kirara nodded. "Oh. So that's why he's been acting a little weird."

"But why is he just now acting strangely?" Kagome questioned. "It seems a little odd that he'd just now be acting this way after all this time."

"Maybe it's finally caught up to him," Inuyasha pointed out. "Maybe it's just never hit him that they're really dead." Inuyasha suddenly frowned, turning his gaze forward, but with a strange look like he wasn't really there. "For some people, when someone close to them dies, it's like they become numb to what happened. Like they don't fully realize that the person's dead. Then, one day they wake up and it hits them." His voice got softer. "They're gone... and they're never coming back."

Things were quiet for a few moments before Sango broke the silence, saying a little uncertaintly," I guess you could be right..."

The female monk darted her eyes behind her where the sullen taijiya walked quietly. 'What's wrong Miroku, and why won't you tell us?' She thought back to when his behaviour started and released a silent sigh. 'What happened that night you disappeared?...'

--------------------------------------

Later that day, the group stopped for lunch. Luckily, and after quite a lot of arguing, it was decided that instead of the usual peanut butter sandwiches, they would have fish after a vote of 5 to 1 (Shippo included).

So, now it was to be decided WHO would get the fish.

"The brat should do it," Kagome argued. "She's the cat demon and don't cat demons just LOVE fish?"

"Just because I'm a CAT demon doesn't mean you can automatically assume I like fish!" Kirara hissed angrily.

"If you don't like fish, then we should have just eaten peanut butter sandwiches!" Kagome barked back.

"I never said I didn't like fish!" the young cat demon retorted. "I just said you can't automatically assume I do because of what kind of demon I am!"

"Well then, you can go catch the fish!" the female hanyou growled. "Just transform into your true form and snatch a few with your claws!"

Sango sighed and said to Inuyasha. "Are we sure eating something else is even worth this much trouble?"

"You just read my mind," Inuyasha muttered, watching the two demons with an exasperated expression.

"Well then, why don't one of you go?" Kagome said, glaring at the two humans. "You're the ones who wanted the fish in the first place!"

Inuyasha snorted. "You kidding me? I don't trust you not to dig in my backpack. Knowing you and how much you worship those sandwiches, you'd probably try to nab a couple."

Kagome growled. "Then, why can't the monk or slayer go?"

Sango frowned. "Monk? Slayer? Since when did I go from Sango to Monk and Miroku to Slayer?"

"Since you all decided to go and tick me off," Kagome gritted out.

While this was going on, Miroku was debating a problem in his mind. 'Should I start what Narakuna told me now?... Or could I wait a little longer?...' He sighed internally at that thought. 'It won't be long before they grow suspicious again. There's no point stalling much longer...' He lifted his head to look at the fuming inuhanyou. 'I guess it's now or never...'

"Why don't you go, Kagome?" Miroku spoke up.

The female half demon turned to glare at him. "Why should I have to go? I never wanted the fish."

"You're the strongest and most capable of this group," the slayer replied standing up. "So it's logical that you would be the one to go. But if you're so against it, I could go with you and help."

Kagome frowned and crossed her arms with a growl. "But I don't wanna..."

"Just stop arguing about it!" Inuyasha said, exasperatingly. "Miroku's offered to go with you so just go catch the fish. We're all dying of hunger here."

Kagome was silent for a few moments before sighing, and turning towards the forest.

"Oh, all right," she said, grudgingly. "I'll go catch your stupid fish." She turned her head while she continued. "Come on, Miroku! I smell a stream this way! Let's see if that 'training' of yours ever did anything to help with your fishing skills."

Miroku nodded and followed but without looking at anyone. He didn't notice the pair of dark brown eyes that had been the only one to notice his avoidance and followed him as he walked away, carrying an uneasy expression.

'Miroku...'

--------------------------------

As they made their way through the underbrush, Miroku continued his thinking on how he was going to do this. 'Now how should I go through with Narakuna's plan?...' Miroku frowned in guilt and sadness but pushed it away knowing that nothing was going to change what he had to do, no matter how much guilt or sorrow he felt. He mentally sighed. 'I can't believe I'm actually going through with this. But if I don't... Narakuna will ki-'

"These fish aren't going to catch themselves!"

Miroku blinked and stared at where Kagome was perched on a rock that lay in the middle of the stream, glaring at him. "You said you were gonna help, so help!"

Miroku nodded and pulled off the robes to reveal the taijiya uniform before walking towards the stream. "Hai, Kagome!"

Kagome rolled her eyes before turning her attention to the water, muttering something about 'humans' and their 'fancy uniforms.'

After wading out into the stream a bit, Miroku knelt down and sat very still, ignoring the cold water as it bit into his skin. He'd been trained in worse enviornments. He narrowed his eyes as he struggled to concentrate on catching the fish but it was diffucult when he knew what he was going to have to do soon. Despite his struggle, he and Kagome soon had a few fish between themselves, though Kagome ended up with a larger haul.

"That should do it," said Kagome, eyes roaming over their catch, which was laying on Miroku's robes which they were using to carry them.

Miroku nodded but drifted his eyes to Kagome, saddened. 'Do I really have to do this? Why did Narakuna pick such a task for me to do?' He closed his eyes. 'I'm so sorry to all of you... But mostly to you Inuyasha... Please forgive me...'

He reopened his eyes to the sight of Kagome getting ready to pick up the robe with the fish and return to camp. He took in a deep breath.

"Kagome," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

The hanyou lifted her brows in surprise and turned to the slayer. "Hm? What is it?"

He closed his mouth and swallowed down any resistance he felt to his mission. 'Now.'

With that, he lowered his hand and brushed his fingers across Kagome's own. Kagome stiffened and her eyes widened but then she whirled around and turned to the fish. "We should take this back to the others now."

Her voice had shaken so very slightly that he almost didn't catch it but he forced down the guilt once more and stepped before her. She turned her eyes downward, confused about what he was doing, with a pink tinge across her cheeks.

He swallowed down another wave of guilt and instead picked up the fish with a look as if he was concerned and confused. "Are you okay, Kagome?"

Kagome lifted her head, eyes wide in more confusion and surprise and the pink tinge was gone. "Wha-?"

"You were right," said Miroku. "We should take this to the others, but I'll carry it."

Kagome still looked puzzled but nodded, passing him to lead the way. She did shoot a slightly wary look at him, but afterwards she seemed to shake off the feeling, probably mistaking his actions for an accident... which they were NOT.

They continued to walk thorugh the forest until they reached the clearing where they had made camp and where their friends waited.

"Finally!" Kirara said. "Took you long enough, but what do you expect from a mutt!" She glared at Kagome, thought no real fire was behind it. "Never send a dog to do a cat's job."

"Why you little-" Kagome growled. "This is the thanks I get for going to the trouble to catch your stupid fish?!"

Inuyasha stood and sighed. "We're grateful, alright? We're just hungry..." He moved his head to look behind her. "So where's the fish?"

Kagome sighed, annoyed, and muttered something like 'ungrateful humans and their appetites' but pointed to Miroku.

Inuyasha's eyes lit up at the fish and licked his lips. "Mm. I can already taste it."

Kagome sighed again and said," Your going to have to cook it first, stupid. Knowing how weak humans' stomachs are, you all have to cook it before you eat it." As she said this, Kagome reached for the robe Miroku held with the fish. She paused for only a split second as she shot a quick wary glance at him before grasping it in her hand.

The pause had been less than a second but Miroku had still noticed.

Miroku turned his gaze down, the guilt and sorrow pooling inside him. 'Why did it have to be this?...' He lifted his eyes to where Inuyasha was grinning at Kagome grabbing the fish to hand to Sango to cook. Kirara retorted to something Kagome said and Kagome growled while Inuyasha tried not to laugh at what Kirara had said. This ended with Kagome glaring at both of them,stalking toward one of the logs where her companions had been seated and sitting with a huff.

'My mission had to be the one thing that will hurt them the most... the one thing that will hurt INUYASHA the most...' He mourned in his head, watching them as he forced down the sorrowful emotion and any others. 'Why did my mission have to be...' He clenched his eyes at the painful thought. '...to act out false affections for Kagome?...'

Unnoticed by Miroku, Sango was watching the expression that crossed his face. Almost as if he was in pain. The look only added to her confusion and she furrowed her brows as she went to prepare the fish for cooking. 'Miroku, what is going on? What was that expression and why did it hold such pain?' She turned concerned eyes to the slayer. 'Are you hiding something from us?...' She frowned and turned to her task at hand. 'What's going on in you head?...'

As the slayer watched the group go about ignorant and happy, him unknowing of Sango's troubled thoughts, he sighed internally.

'Step one down... Who knows how many more to go...'

_A/N: Now what could happen next?... Guess you'll have to wait and see until after my trip! Sorry I had to leave it as a little shorter than normal set up chap AND a cliffy(in a ways) but... shrugs at least you know what Miroku has to do, right? Okay now, see ya!_


	27. The Final Step

**iamsouledge: LOL! Yes! Yes, Narakuna is EXTREMELY evil! Will Sango figure things about before it's too late? Will she fix them? We'll just have to see about that... Hm... Well, the Junsei no Kon could have a few reasons for not shredding Narakuna's soul and I know the very one that I'm using and none of you can ever know... evil laughter. Or maybe something could happen as in Narakuna finds some kind of protection? Hm? What do you think about that idea? I still have in mind what the reason for why Kikyou can't just go out and find Narakuna and shred her soul with the Junsei no Kon is. There are a few reasons why Junsei no Kon wouldn't want to but that... won't be revealed for quite a long time and the reason is something Kikyou doesn't know about the sword... You may now listen to me laugh evilly. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! ... eh-hm. So anyways, No! Don't get a life! Then, that would mean you wouldn't think about these things and I won't have such awesome reviews from you anymore! fake teary eyes Lol. So, thanks for reviwing! Did you know that I always look forward to yours? n.n**

**NefCanuck: Happy to know you think it's interesting because that means it keeps you interested and you'll keep reading! n.n Thanks for reviewing!**

**Pharoph: I didn't expect that anyone would figure out that he had to do that, so no worrys! You can thank Atelaar for helping with such a cool idea! n.n She's my personal hero. I'm glad you liked the chapter and I'll be sure to keep up the updates! Nothing's going to keep me from finishing this story! **

**Nessya: Thanks! I'm glad you thought it was excellent! I know! It's so sad... I feel so bad about doing this to him but... It must be done for the good of the story! In love with someone?... Hm... Not quite yet... but we're getting close to that... wink I'm feeling bad for Inuyasha too and what I'm going to make him go through! sigh. Yeah, this journey really has just barely begun even though 26 chapters have been done... There's already so many things I have yet to explore with this story and, even though some of the things to be done to the extent that sometimes people will want to scream at the angsty-ness or tear their hair out at the frustration or maybe even cry in relief or joy, I'm going to enjoy writing it. These next chaps are going to be angsty... or as angsty as I can be. I've never been much of an angst person because I just want to scream in frustration or cry at the pain the characters are going through but this time it's different. I know the outcome so maybe I won't be so bothered or tense about it. Who knows? But I know it's going to be big... clears throat. Anyways, onto to happier things! I can't wait for you to draw that pic! n.n I can't wait to see it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**sHArPXAzXAxSp0oN: Lol! Thanks! I'm glad you think so! **

_A/N: I am SOOOOOO sorry for the long delay! I had a miniature writer's block for this chapter and it had me out of service for a long while... But good thing I have Atelaar to help me out! She is so great! She filled in the blanks for this chapter and I'm so grateful to have her help! So, give thanks to her for the inbetween steps and the fact that this chapter is up!_

Japanese Volcabulary:

Nani: What

hanyou: half demon

Hai: Yes

taijiya: slayer

Episode 27: The Final Step

After lunch the group continued on, still heading towards their destination of the village where there was a shard, or so the rumor said. They travelled for most of the day until they reached a village and decided to stop there for the night, still having a couple of days journey until they reached their destination.

Sango sighed, with a smile. "It's nice that we arrived at this village before it got dark. There's nothing like a warm bath and bed after a long day's walk."

"Hmph," said Kagome. "We barely walked at ALL today. Geez. You humans really are weak." But despite her words, a teasing glint was in her eyes.

Sango raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "Oh. Is that so? Well, without these WEAK humans, you'd be nothing."

"OH really?" said the female hanyou. "Without you WEAK humans, I'd have arrived at that village DAYS ago."

"Sure you would," Inuyasha joined in. "But without THIS weak human, you wouldn't even be awake to GO to the village."

Kirara giggled. "It's true, you know."

Kagome closed her eyes and stuck up her nose. "Hmph. Don't flatter yourself. I would've found a way to be free."

"Suuuurrreee," said the cat demon. "And a human will land on the moon."

"Actually, that's already happened," said Inuyasha.

Sango choked at that before turning wide eyes to him. "Nani?! A human's been to the moon?!"

"Well, yeah," said Inuyasha. "His name was Neil Armstrong."

Three pairs of widened eyes stared in disbelief. Then, Kagome snapped out of it to let out a chuckle. "You're kidding, right? HUMANS, on the moon?"

Kirara shrugged. "I'll believe it, when I see it."

Sango scratched her head. "O-kay then... So, let's get ourselves a place to stay then, shall we?"

Kirara nodded. "Hai!"

"Now, let's just find an inn..." the female monk trailed, letting her eyes drift around.

As all this was going on, the fifth member of their group trailed in the rear. _'I'm going to have to continue my mission. I should probably take the next step tonight... but I have to be slow about it. I can't scare her off...'_

He raised his sad violet orbs to the female hanyou in question.

_'Baby steps, Miroku... Baby steps...'_

----------------------------

It was easy enough to follow Kagome on one of her midnight patrols. Miroku had been having trouble sleeping in any case, so he heard the hanyou slide open the door to the room she shared with the other girls and pad out into the hall.

Miroku checked on Inuyasha before he followed. The white haired boy lay curled on his side, one hand tucked under his cheek, face relaxed in sleep.

The taijiya left the room as silently as he could, satisfied that Inuyasha would not awaken to ask what was going on. It did take some time to find Kagome, though. Miroku had a bad moment when he thought she had gone up onto the roof to sit as she sometimes did, for he had no good excuse to climb onto the roof after her. But luck was with him, she was just rounding the far end of the inn, scenting the air carefully.

"Hsst! Kagome!"

The hanyou turned his way and tilted her head. "What? Is there a problem, Miroku?"

"No. Couldn't sleep. Can I... can I join you?"

The half demon blinked in surprise but shrugged. "I've finished out here. I was just going back in."

"Sit with me a moment, will you?"

They sat down together on the porch and gazed up at the stars. Miroku shifted just a tad closer to Kagome, making it look as if he were just getting comfortable.

"So you think Inuyasha was telling the truth about men on the moon?" he said, to get a conversation going.

Kagome shrugged, half paying attention as she continued staring up at the stars. "Maybe. There isn't much we know about his time and I doubt he'd make something like that up."

"I wonder what it's like on the moon?" Miroku mused.

The female hanyou furrowed her brow. "I don't know. Probably pretty rocky."

"Well, how do you think they got all the way up there?"

"How should I know? Go ask Inuyasha." Kagome yawned. "Why don't you keep him up with your questions instead of me? I'm going in."

Kagome got up and went back into the inn. Miroku sat outside a moment more. Well, it wasn't too bad a beginning...

--------------------------

Over the next few days, Miroku sought Kagome out more often, walking with her when Inuyasha was busy with Kirara (She had grown to turning to Inuyasha for entertainment as of late), helping Kagome hunt for their meals, anything he could do to keep around her without raising any eyebrows.

They had turned back when the shard rumour turned out to be a dead end and Inuyasha began to speak of going home for a visit. This seemed to catch the hanyou by surprise, and althought made no arguements against his going, she seemed sad and disappointed and even seemed to be avoiding Inuyasha. This made it even easier for Miroku to move in closer and closer.

Miroku took things to the next level when by chance, both he and Kagome leaped at the same time for a grazing deer. They collided in mid-air and the deer got away, but Miroku found himself sprawled over Kagome in a very compromising position if Inuyasha should happen upon them at that moment.

Kagome was a little dazed, her head had hit the ground pretty hard, so it didn't occur to her to start pushing at the taijiya right away. She stared up at him, her eyes slightly glazed.

"I never noticed before, but you have real pretty eyes," Miroku said, cringing inside. That sounded a bit forced, but it couldn't be helped.

She didn't seem to have heard him as she came out of it, growling as she shoved him away from her. "Geez! Didn't you see that I had the stupid deer? Now we have to find something else," The half demon pouted almost like a small child as her stomach growled," and I'm hungry."

Miroku scrambled to his feet, rushing to help the half demon up, nearly tripping both of them again. Kagome went off in a huff, stamping her feet in her anger.

--------------------------

"I'm only gonna be two, three days at the most, okay?" Inuyasha was trying to wheedle Kagome into at least a ghost of a smile for him, but none was forthcoming. He knew Kagome had felt jumpy these last few days, but he had put it down to their wasted trip.

He tried to take her hand, but she avoided it, leaving him to grasp nothing but air.

Inuyasha frowned, thinking of her behavior after he mentioned his leaving. Could she really be sad that he was going? "Come on, Kagome. I won't be gone that long. I promised my Mom I'd come back every so often and we're out of peanut butter, remember? We just used up the last jar and I know how much you like those sandwiches."

"I know," the hanyou muttered. "You don't need to remind me of anything. I just..." The hanyou gave a next to unnoticable sigh as her ears drooped just a tiny bit further.

"You just what?" the boy asked.

Kagome shook her head. "It's nothing, nothing at all." _'Liar. You just don't want him to leave...'_

Inuyasha let it go as he brushed her dark hair away from her face. This time the hanyou didn't avoid the contact. "Okay then, I'm on my way. Maybe I can bring you and the girls back something special, ne? How's that sound?"

"Okay."

There, finally, was a small smile for him. He wished she would tell him what was really bothering her, but she could be more closed-mouthed than a marble statue at times. Inuyasha bent his head towards hers, hoping to get in a kiss to her cheek, but she was already moving away from him. Inuyasha watched her walk away before he dropped down the Well, shaking his head with a sigh. He made a note to himself to find out what was bothering her when he got back.

--------------------------

Two weeks had gone by already and Miroku was prepared for the final step. All the work and the preparation, all those in between steps that now seemed like a blur to him would now lead to this. Inuyasha was set to return from his time today, Sango and Kirara were off doing odd jobs for Rin, and Rin herself was off doing something or other. He hadn't thought to ask. So that left only him and Kagome.

Now all he needed to do was make sure he was alone and in position with Kagome when Inuyasha returned.

Miroku took a deep breath and then let it out. He could feel himself becoming uneasy but he couldn't hesitate when the time came. If he didn't do it, all would have been for naught and Kanna would die.

He pushed back any stray emotions, or truthfully any emotions at all (He was getting good at that.), and turned towards Rin's hut, where he knew the female hanyou lay.

The taijiya took another deep breath and released it, before making his way towards the hut. He paused just before the door for a few moments before entering.

As he stepped inside he spotted Kagome sitting against the wall, noticing that she tensed immediately and shot a quick wary look towards him. If he had been anyone else he probably wouldn't have noticed but years as a demon slayer taught him to have a watchful eye on the things around you.

He stood there for a moment, staring as he thought over once again what he was to do.

"What do you want?" Kagome finally said, voice only slightly tremulous.

Miroku observed her for a moment. _'She's nervous.' _"Do I need a reason to come to Rin's hut? She did say we are always welcome."

Kagome didn't look at ease as she stood up and started to walk towards the door.

Miroku stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "Where are you going? Is there something wrong?"

The female half demon didn't look at him, eyes straight ahead as she spoke. "I'm going outside and yes."

The slayer lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "What is it? Is there a demon attacking?"

"No," the black haired hanyou said, before turning accusing eyes to him. "There's something wrong with you."

Miroku's eyes widened before relaxing again, brows furrowed. _'So she noticed, did she? Well, I guess there really is no reason to go slow anymore. This IS the final step after all. Just need to get it over and done with...'_

But the taijiya continued on with his innocent act. "What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with me."

Kagome quickly turned towards him, dislodging his hand. "Yes, there is! You're acting... You've been..."

"What?" said Miroku, almost emotionlessly. "I'm acting, what? I've been, what? Oh. Did you mean this?"

And with that, he walked steadily forwards until he had backed her against the wall. He braced one arm beside her and placed the other on her shoulder, before lowering his face so it was close to hers.

"Did you mean I was acting like this? Strange?..." Miroku spoke, having no struggle or answer from Kagome who was still frozen in shock, eyes wide like a doe in headlights. "...In a way that frightens you?"

He moved his hand from her shoulder to her cheek as she stared up at him with wide frightened orbs. "Why haven't you gotten angry? Yelled? Punched me?"

The female half demon didn't answer as expected. "I know why," Miroku spoke. "In the past two weeks as I've observed you, waiting for this moment, I realized something. Inside... you are nothing but a frightened little child... I wonder if Inuyasha knows this..."

Kagome continued to stare up at him, still frozen.

_'Am I going too far with this? She really seems so scared...'_ the slayer thought, brushing his thumb across her cheek. _'But I have to keep her like this until Inuyasha arrives and this seems to be the only way...'_

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard footsteps coming closer. He listened closely and when he heard the newcomer speak to someone outside, he determined that it was Inuyasha.

_'Alright, I have to do this now!'_ he thought, turning his eyes back to Kagome. The half demon almost seemed relieved at hearing Inuyasha's voice. He smiled sadly. _'You shouldn't be relieved, Kagome. It's what I needed to complete the final step...' _

The footsteps were VERY close by now. _'Now!'_ thought Miroku.

And with that, he did the ultimate betrayal, the one thing that would hurt Inuyasha most, especially coming from him, the cruellest thing he could have ever done, the most painful, the most hurtful. The final step.

Just as Inuyasha stepped through the door...

...Miroku kissed Kagome.


	28. The Betrayal

_A/N: Hiya, everyone! No, you're not imagining things! I have really posted a second chapter! Lol! Two chapters, A double feature! You guys have all been so patient while I got through my mini Writer's Block that I just HAD to do something nice for you! So, here's two chaps at once! Yay! I've never done this before so... enjoy!_

Japanese Volcabulary:

hanyou: half demon

taijiya: slayer

Episode 28: The Betrayal

The moment Miroku's lips touched Kagome's, he felt the wretched emotions that any traitorous person would feel were they to betray a friend, ram forcefully against the barrier that he had put up to keep back any and all emotions that may keep him from his mission. He could hear his conscience screaming out its objection in his mind.

He desperately wanted to pull back, spill out Narakuna's whole plan, act as if nothing had happened, turn back time, have them all suffer from a severe case of amnesia, anything! Anything at all that would stop this madness, have this betrayal never happen, keep him from having to face the vile emotions he knew he'd have to face, keep him from having to see the pain and betrayed face he knew Inuyasha would have, keep Inuyasha from having to feel that in the first place! He begged every god he knew that something, ANYTHING, would happen!

. . . But he guessed none were listening for nothing happened.

No severe case of amnesia, no time turning back before this whole thing happened, nothing. . . .

Nothing was heard expect that the footsteps had halted, an almost silent choked sound of disbelief, and the soft thump that was Inuyasha's backpack as it dropped from his lax fingers.

Knowing that it was all too late, knowing that the ultimate betrayal had been done, knowing the final step had been completed, and knowing... knowing all that was to follow, all the pieces that were going to fall into place to complete Narakuna's villianous and drastically cruel plan, knowing all this...

And despite all he knew, Miroku knew one more thing... The moment he broke the one sided kiss and released Kagome...

All hell would break loose.

------------------------------

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He couldn't believe it at all... but there it was. The horrible scene that lay before him in front of his very own eyes.

Everything he had in his mind, vanished. Poof. Like a puff of smoke. He was no longer thinking back to his recent trip back home or the good news he had been told while there, or finding out what had been bothering the female hanyou he'd grown to love, or the things he'd brought back for the girls, or even the words he'd been prepared to speak before he'd stepped inside.

All that was left was the shocked disbelief he felt wash over him, leaving him with a numb feeling.

His mind was blank, unable to comprehend what he saw. The sight of one of his close friends lip-locked with the girl he loved.

It was then it hit him, like a bucket of icy cold water had dumped on his head, drenching him with the painful return to reality.

Miroku, the one who had grown to be his close friend, the one who had helped him to realize his feelings, the one who he had TRUSTED, had just betrayed him in the worst kind of way.

It felt like a punch to the gut as the feeling of betrayal hit him hard. Miroku had BETRAYED him. He KISSED Kagome despite knowing how Inuyasha felt about her. . .

Then, a fierce scorching rage consumed him, mixed with the painful feeling of betrayal. It burned through his veins, scorched his skin, and he could have sworn his vision now held a tint of red.

Before he knew it, he'd grabbed Miroku and torn him away from Kagome to hit the ground. He glared down at his traitorous friend. He has angry. He was mad. He was hurt. He was betrayed. He was so many things...

And every single one was directed at the taijiya before him.

Miroku.

-----------------------------

The demon slayer sat on the floor where Inuyasha had thrown him. He truthfully didn't expect Inuyasha to react any less than he had. The boy of the future was pretty good at holding his temper, but the moment it was unleashed, it truly was a force to be reckoned with.

Miroku kept his head bowed. He was sure that if he were to look up into the eyes of his betrayed friend that the already stretched thin barrier, that held back the miserable emotions that pounded desperately against it even now, would be broken and then all those emotions would come ramming into him at once. If that were to occur, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep himself from breaking down and spilling everything. The only thought that really did hold him back from revealing anything and letting slip the emotionless mask he wore, was the thought that if he did, Kanna's life would be lost... and he knew there was no way he could allow that to happen again.

The taijiya unconciously noticed that Kagome had slipped away sometime earlier. Shaking the absent thought from his mind, Miroku braced himself against what he knew was to come, feeling the anger that was practically rolling off Inuyasha in waves.

There was a long moment of silence, the tension in the air thick enough to be cut with a knife, as Miroku felt Inuyasha's gaze burning holes in the top of his head.

Then, after a moment longer... the words came.

"How could you, Miroku?" the white haired boy gritted out, the anger, betrayal, pain, everything, heard clearly in his voice.

When the slayer didn't answer, Inuyasha continued louder, slowly unleashing his anger.

"How COULD you, Miroku?!" Inuyasha started. "What? Were you planning this all along?! Were you PLANNING to betray me like this?! Even back then, when you made me realize how I felt?! You knew how I felt about Kagome! You KNEW! You were THERE when I..." The boy paused, struggling for a moment. "You... You... I thought... I mean... You kissed her, Miroku! KISSED her! You kissed Kagome! You know that I lo..." He shook his head, angrily. "You KNOW how I feel! I thought I could trust you! Hell! I DID trust you! Was it all an act?! Were you just PRETENDING that you wanted to help me?! Did you WANT to hurt me like this?! Did you... I..."

Inuyasha choked as the anger slowly drained away. He tried desperately to grab at it, to stay angry, so he wouldn't feel the terrible ache of betrayal and the pain that came with it. The white haired boy swallowed hard. Why couldn't he stay angry? Why couldn't he stay mad? Why?

"I trusted you, Miroku," Inuyasha said softly, voice filled with pain and betrayal.

He turned his gaze to the bowed head of the slayer before him. The taijiya still hadn't looked at him.

"Miroku..." the boy of the future said, voice still pained. "Look at me."

The slayer paused hearing those words. It was a simple enough request but he wasn't sure if he could do it.

"Look at me, right now," Inuyasha repeated, but this time, forcefully.

Miroku tightened the barrier forcing back his emotions and turned emotionless eyes up to Inuyasha. When he caught Inuyasha's gaze, his barrier almost slipped but he held on tight.

When the taijiya complied, Inuyasha didn't expect the unemotional expression he got. He had been expecting anything, a triumphant glint to his eyes, a smug smirk. Maybe even regret or shame. But he received that emotionless gaze instead and somehow...

...that made the ache even worse.

Miroku watched as the pain, hurt, and betrayal darkened Inuyasha's eyes further and he could have sworn he saw regret in that golden brown gaze for a moment. But then, an anger that almost seemed forced, snapped in place to cover the painful emotions.

The taijiya watched as Inuyasha's hands became tight closed fists and his jaw clenched firmly. Somehow, it didn't seem like those two guestures were done in the supposed anger in his betrayed friend's eyes, but instead were done to hold something back.

He didn't give it much more thought as Inuyasha turned and walked away to exit the hut, but the boy paused just before the door. Inuyasha turned his head sideways, so Miroku could see his face but without actually looking at the taijiya, pained eyes staring at the floor.

Miroku watched, inwardly puzzled as to why he had stopped. But then, Inuyasha spoke in a voice so soft that the taijiya almost didn't catch it.

"I thought I knew you, Miroku," the boy spoke. "I really thought I did..."

Then, he bowed his head, bangs shadowing his eyes, as a wry grin tugged at his lips.

"Guess I was wrong."

And with that, Inuyasha left.

Miroku stared after him, his emotionless mask still in place. He knew when he finally freed his emotions from the barrier that held them back, he was going to be in for a world of pain.

Fortunately, yet Unfortunately at the same time, the plan was not fully complete. Yes, Inuyasha was gone, feeling betrayed, and from what he could tell, was heading in to the forest alone, just as Narakuna had planned.

Glancing around the room, he confirmed that Kagome really had left the building. Inuyasha hadn't noticed in his anger. Thinking back to just after Inuyasha had torn him away from Kagome, he remembered her frightened and pained gaze just before she had left the room in a blur of green and black. Kagome was pretty closed up when it came to emotion most of the time and so he knew he had done a great deal of damage for her to have shown emotion so openly. That wasn't going to help him feel any better.

Now, she has probably reverted to the way she was before Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, distrusting, closed up, planning for a life of lonliness... Or at least, that is what Narakuna had planned.

Now for the final pieces of the puzzle...

Miroku closed his eyes.

With Kagome as she was and Inuyasha soon to fall into the next part of Narakuna's plan(She hadn't told him exactly what that was.) all that was left was Sango and Kirara. . . . .

_'When they learn what I've done, they will hate me...' _Miroku thought, with as much emotion as his expression held. _'... Just according to plan. All I can do is wait and brace myself for their betrayed words of malice that is expected.'_

After that was to be done, Sango, learning the two main members of the group were gone, the two that kept them all together, she would have no reason to stay in Rin's village and it was expected that she would revert back to the wandering monk she had been before.

Kirara, who had grown to have a close bond with Inuyasha, would run off, angry at Miroku for ruining the last thing she had that was even CLOSE to a family.

Narakuna had observed all the members closely and had determined how each one would react. Miroku would have thought it a very good and clever plan, if it were not so cruel and evil at the same time.

Miroku's mouth tightened into a thin line. In truth, he didn't really have to stay and take their words. Narakuna had actually told him to come back to her once the final step was complete. But some part of him felt he deserved the words they would cry out in the betrayal, hurt, and anger, and he couldn't bring himself to leave without getting what he felt he deserved.

Sango and Kirara may hear what he'd done from Inuyasha but if they didn't, he'd be the one to tell them. He must reveal nothing and take their abuse. That's exactly what he deserved. Every. Single. Bit.

Miroku stood up and headed towards the door. He wouldn't leave the village but if he didn't leave the hut, Narakuna could grow angry and kill his sister for his disobedience. That was not what he wanted.

He would make sure that they found out before he left and was given the tongue-lashing he deserved. Then, Narakuna would be satisfied, his conscience would perhaps lessen its continued cries, and the guilt he knew he was going to eventually feel be alleviated, if not but a little.

With all this in mind, he pushed aside the bamboo mat that was the door and took a step outside, one step closer to the confession he was to make and the punishment he deserved.


	29. Confusion and Suspicion

**Metizalism: Oh! Hi Pharoph! I didn't recognize you with the new penname! Thanks! I would say Happy 4th of July to you, too but... it's not 4th of July anymore... Thank you! I'm so happy you liked it! I worked hard on it! I'm a Mir/San person myself! In the original plot, I prefer the canon pairings... but when it comes to Sesshoumaru, he's an exception. I prefer him with Kagura but I don't really care who he's with, just as long as it's not someone like Kagome or Sango. No worries! I don't do that kind of thing! First off, Inuyasha's a guy and from what I hear, most guys would rather fight than run (well, sorta fight). Second, Inuyasha just doesn't strike me as the type of person to run away, you know? So, you're welcome! I'm glad you thought so and nothing will stop me from updating this story! NOTHING!!!!! ... Though, Writer's Block is the exception as you found out, recently...**

**iamsouledge: Yes! I really do look forward to your reviews! I mean, why wouldn't I? They're long, ask good questions, and are never written in a negative way! What's not to like? But anyways, Junsei no Kon... well, I'm not completely sure about that stuff, but I have a few ideas and I think I just figured out one that was better than the original. I just think up stuff as I go along! It's how I work. lol. Okay, first, reacting in different ways? Mm... You're kind of close, I think, but not quite. Avoid the whole Sango/Kohaku paralell with Miroku spilling and Kanna dying? Hate to break it to you, but I've got plans for them. Well... sort of. I don't exactly have anything solid... I'm not completely sure though. I may do just that but then, where'd be the angsty-ness or drama in that? It feels almost anti-climatic, and I'm not so sure I could kill off Kanna again anyways. She's just such a sweet little girl. Poor Kanna... Thank you for your review and I can't wait 'til I have the next chap up to get another one! n.n **

**Nessya: Your welcome! I know! It's so sad... I just realized recently that I've been very mean when it comes to this story! I had a little girl killed(Kanna), Miroku watch his little sister die, Kirara have her family killed, Sango lose her parents when she was younger, have Sango going to die a VERY painful death if she doesn't kill Narakuna, Miroku lose his whole family, Kagome lose her parents when she was younger, have Kagome betrayed by the guy she loved, have Miroku going to be hated for something he HAD to do, have people in near death encounters, have Kagome hated by her older sister, have a young boy (Kohaku) kill innocent people without even realizing it, and so many other things that I haven't mentioned! You see how mean I've been? It was saddening self realization, but somehow I think it's really cool at the same time. I can write really sad, dramatic, or angsty things... but it doesn't affect me. Maybe it's just because it's my story and I know what's going to happen... Hm. It's okay! I hope you can find out what's wrong with your scanner! I can't wait to see your mini comic! n.n**

**NefCanuck(Chp. 27): Thank you! I'm glad you thought so and I can't wait for what you say about the next chap! n.n**

**NefCanuck(Chp. 28): Well, that's just how I imagine THIS Kagome. Kagome was frightened, and fear has been known to make people not think straight. It isn't that she took off when Inuyasha showed up, she took off when she was freed from Miroku. There's a difference. She wasn't thinking anything about explaining. She just knew that she wanted to get away from Miroku, as fast as she could. That's really all I can say. Miroku mentioned partly why she acted the way she did. She really is just a kid inside. This is something I've had in mind for a long time and I'm thinking of having Kagome mention it this chap but here is a truth about Kagome... "I was forced to grow up, when my childhood was stolen... But that young child never left..." Does that help any? I'm sorry if none of this has been any help but I've tried the best I can. Now, about them both off in the forest? I never said Kagome went in the forest... I just said she went off alone and I sad that Inuyasha went off in the forest. But you never know. Maybe she's in the forest, Maybe she isn't. Will they run into eachother? Hm... Maybe. **

**InuyashaLuver1224: Lol! No worries! This story WILL be continued! **

**Harteramo: Thank you and Yes. Narakuna is far worse than Naraku... giggles evilly.**

**InuyashaxKagome1994: blink. blink Um... wow. Thank you and don't worry. This story is going to be finished and thank you for all the faves!**

_A/N: Hello everybody! Okay, don't have much to say except thank you Atelaar for editing this chapter and thank you to all my reviewers! I love you all so much! Don't forget to review this story! I love it when you do! Now, enjoy this chapter!_

Japanese Volcabulary:

hanyou: half demon

taijiya: slayer

Episode 29: Confusion and Suspicion

Inuyasha walked slowly through the forest, each step feeling heavier than the last. The ache still filled his chest despite how much he wished that it would go away. He sighed.

He'd never felt so betrayed before and it was not a feeling he particularly enjoyed. He clenched his fist but with no real anger behind it. He shook his head. Why couldn't he just be angry? Why couldn't he just stay mad at Miroku?

He lifted his weary gaze upwards, but without actually seeing anything. He'd welcome anger to the ache he felt right now.

He frowned with mournful eyes. Miroku had been his friend. His FRIEND. How could he do this to him? I mean, it wasn't like Miroku had ever shown any feelings towards Kagome other than friendship... right?

Inuyasha furrowed his brows as doubts began to creep into his mind. Come to think of it, Miroku did seem to be spending more time with Kagome recently and he had been acting strangely...

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly. What if... What if Miroku had fallen in love with Kagome? Inuyasha wasn't completely sure what to think of that thought. Having Kagome still in love with Sesshoumaru was bad enough, but to have another guy to worry about and one who he had thought was his friend on top of that?

The white haired boy felt his shoulders slump as a guilt-ridden thought filled his mind. If Miroku had indeed fallen in love with Kagome... then what right had he had to yell at the slayer? If he loved Kagome, then he was going to want to kiss her, right? How would he have felt if he had been in Miroku's place?

He felt his shoulders slump further from the belief that Miroku had fallen in love with Kagome. It explained everything and now he was feeling guilty.

Then, he had a thought that struck fear in his heart. What if... What if Miroku got Kagome to fall in love with him before Inuyasha managed to? Inuyasha didn't like that thought. He didn't like it one bit.

Inuyasha stopped as he suddenly realized where his feet had taken him. He lifted his gaze up to the great tree, that he now stood before, where he had first laid eyes on Kagome and where he'd gone to for comfort many times, in a time that was the past to him but wouldn't happen for many centuries here.

Inuyasha felt a slight smile tug at his lips. Funny that he'd come here of all places exactly when he needed it. Inuyasha's smile faded. He sighed as he recalled his thoughts of before and leaned forward to press his forehead against the smooth patch on the trunk of the tree, allowing his eyes to close.

He frowned as he released another sigh. How is it that his life had become so complicated in as little as two months?

Inuyasha felt a smile tug once more at his lips. Two months? He lifted his head up to stare at the branches of the tree. Was it really possible that all that had happened, all the meetings he'd had, the friends he'd made, the battles he'd fought, the adventures he'd had, and the realizations he'd made... had all happened in two months? He smiled slightly. It almost seemed unthinkable but he knew it to be true. He had the memories to prove it.

He sighed but paused as a flash of black caught his gaze in the branches above. He squinted his eyes as he stared hard at where he'd seen it and felt his eyes widen in surprise.

"Kagome?" He said softly to himself.

But... hadn't she been in the hut with Miroku... His eyes widened. Wait a minute. Now that he thought about it, she hadn't been in the room when he'd left Miroku there. His eyes suddenly widened further in panic. Wait! What if she'd heard all that he'd said to Miroku?! But thinking back he realized that she'd left almost immediately after he'd thrown Miroku away from her. He felt relief wash over him. So that meant she hadn't heard what he'd said to Miroku. He'd made some... close confessions he didn't want her to hear... at least not for a LONG while...

Inuyasha sighed but turned his gaze back to where Kagome was. He couldn't see her very well because of all the leaves but he could tell enough that she hadn't moved at all as he'd gotten lost in his thoughts. He frowned. This wasn't like Kagome. She must've known he was here by now...

"Kagome?" he said, knowing that she'd hear him, or at least she should've been able to. But she remained unmoving as if she hadn't heard.

Inuyasha frowned but called again. "Kagome?"

Still no answer. The boy of the future furrowed his brows. Okay. Now he knew something wasn't right. He called a couple more times just to be sure but after receiving no answers he finally took matters into his own hands.

Inuyasha emitted a soft grunt as he heaved himself up onto the low branch. He reached an arm up to the next one and lifted himself up onto that branch before reaching up for his next handhold. He mentally thanked the fact that he'd climbed this tree and many others in his childhood, and in recent years as well, as he made his way up to where Kagome sat.

He eventually reached a limb just below Kagome's branch, and with one last effort, he pulled himself up to where Kagome was. It was a wide branch that left space for both him and Kagome to sit along with plenty of room to spare. Inuyasha sat for a moment, allowing himself to catch his breath. It was a tall tree and Kagome was on a very high branch. When he was finished, he turned to Kagome and was surprised at the sight he saw.

Kagome was sitting with her knees held tightly to her chest with her arms wrapped around them, hands in clenched fists. Her head was buried in her knees and her ebony dog ears were flattened tightly against her head.

_'Well, that would explain why she couldn't hear me,'_ Inuyasha thought absently, staring at the furry, black appendages clasped tightly to her skull.

Inuyasha shook his head of the thought as he observed the girl before him. Finally, he reached a hand out to touch her shoulder.

"Kagome?"

The female half demon tensed, pulling back from the contact. Inuyasha stared at her in concern and crawled forwards on the branch so that he was now sitting beside her with his back against the trunk. Inuyasha frowned before reaching out to brush a hand across her hair.

"Kagome?" He said, brows furrowed. "Look at me."

The girl seemed to pause as if trying to decide something.

"Kagome," he repeated, almost pleading. "Please look at me."

The black haired hanyou was still for a moment, but then she slowly released her knees, unclenching her fists, letting the arms fall limply at her sides. She paused, but Inuyasha reached out a hand and grabbed her chin as he had done the night he had first kissed her cheek, and turned her face towards him. What he saw almost broke his heart.

Light brown orbs stared up at him, wide with pain and fear. It reminded him of the Kagome he'd seen in the clearing the Celestial Jewel was made in and the Kagome he'd seen in this very clearing after Sesshoumaru had tried to kill her.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha murmured, with pained eyes of his own.

Before the female half demon could protest, he pulled her into a fierce hug, as if trying to shield her from the very things that had caused that look to appear in her eyes. Kagome tensed for a moment but then relaxed, allowing him to hold her. As Inuyasha held her, he realized that Kagome was trembling very slightly. He pulled her closer as he frowned. This was the third time he'd seen this Kagome and he couldn't completely say he liked it. Everytime he saw this Kagome it was because she was pained or sad and he hated seeing her like that.

He placed his face in her hair, closing his eyes. Kagome looked so vulnerable now and those other two times. It kind of scared him a little.

"Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as he stared down at her head, ears no longer flattened but drooping instead.

There was a moment of silence before Inuyasha replied," Kagome?"

"I'm sorry..."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise but then swirled with confusion. "Sorry? Wha-? What are you sorry for?"

"It's my fault," Kagome replied.

"Kagome," said Inuyasha, confused and a little frightened by the un-Kagome like way she was acting. "You're not making any sense."

"I didn't push Miroku away... I could've, but I didn't..."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as that thought registered. Did she... Did she WANT Miroku to kiss her?

"I'm sorry. I don't know why. I just... I just froze. I knew he'd been acting strangely but... I didn't think he'd do that... It wasn't because I wanted him to..." Inuyasha relaxed. Okay. So she hadn't wanted Miroku to kiss her. But then his eyes widened and he felt a flash of anger. So Miroku had forced himself on her? He frowned. That didn't sound like Miroku...

While Inuyasha was thinking this, Kagome was thinking of a few things of her own. _'You DO know why you froze. You've known it for decades.' _Kagome clenched her eyes shut._ 'You froze because... when you were young, your childhood was stolen from you... but because of that the young child never left.'_ How many times had she thought of that after she'd made that realization? The secret she'd held in her heart so long and had tried so desperately to hide. She furrowed her brows as she recalled the two most recent times that the young child had returned. Once in the clearing outside Miroku's village and the other in this very clearing after Sesshoumaru had tried to...

She shook her head of the thought. That didn't matter. What mattered was the fact that this side of her had been coming out more times after she'd met Inuyasha, than in all the years she'd been alone put together. She frowned. Why was it coming out now of all times? Her brows furrowed. What was happening to her? She brushed the thought aside as she turned her thoughts back to that other side of her. Why had that side of her, that young child, decided to come out when Miroku had come on to her? Why? But it didn't matter. It was too late. Because of that fact, Miroku now knew her secret... She frowned sadly. If only she'd tried harder. If only she'd pushed Miroku away. If only... But it didn't matter. It was all her fault... It's always the half breed's fault, isn't it?

"It's not your fault, Kagome..."

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she sucked in a harsh breath of air in shock.

"And even if it were your fault, which it isn't... I forgive you."

Kagome's eyes widened. Had he just...?

Inuyasha wrapped his arms tighter around her. "I'm not sure what's going on with Miroku. Something doesn't feel right about this. But I do know that it's not and never was your fault, do you understand?"

Kagome merely nodded, unable to speak.

Inuyasha smiled. "Good." Then, he released his hold on her, turning his gaze over the side of the branch to the ground below. "Now, I think we should probably get down from this tree, ne?" But then, he flitted his gaze to hers, a teasing glint in his eyes. "That is, if you think you can."

The female half demon blinked in surprise, but then felt a smirk creep across her face. "Oh please. If anyone wouldn't be able to do it, it'd be yo-" She suddenly paused as a thought struck her. "Wait a minute!" She narrowed her eyes at him. "How did you get up here in the first place? ...You didn't climb to all the way up here, did you?"

The boy of the future whistled as he looked upwards innocently. Kagome glared at him with a growl. "You idiot! Do you know how high up we are?! You humans are so clumsy, it's a wonder you didn't slip and fall! And knowing how fragile you humans are, you would've broken you neck! You could've been killed if you'd slipped even once! Do you know how stupid that was?!..."

Inuyasha just smiled as she continued on with her rant. Now there was the old Kagome. He supposed he'd rather have her yelling and lecturing him on how stupid he was rather than the frightened, pained Kagome any day. It struck him how strange that thought was. Preferring to have her yelling at him and telling him how stupid he was... He chuckled.

Kagome stopped mid-rant and glared at him. "And just what is so funny?"

Inuyasha chuckled some more as he shook his head before turning to her with a smile. "Nothing. Just thinking that it's nice to have the old Kagome back."

The black haired hanyou blinked in surprise. "Wha-?"

Inuyasha shook his head with a smile. "Don't worry about it, Kagome." He held out a hand. "Ready to get down from the tree, now?"

Kagome stared at the hand before smirking. "How about I show you the fast way to get down a tree?"

The white haired boy blinked in surprise as Kagome crouched down beside him and grabbed his arm. She turned her head to smirk at him. "Get ready."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as Kagome leapt off the branch, pulling him with her. He watched as Kagome leapt from branch to branch on her way down, doing it so quickly that the world seemed a blur. Before he knew it, they were on the ground and Kagome was releasing his arm. Inuyasha blinked in surprise, turning his gaze up to where they had been sitting only moments before. He stared a few moments before a grin split his face, turning his gaze back to Kagome. "Okay. Now THAT was cool." He turned his gaze back up to the branches with a sigh. "It's things like that, that make me think of how cool it'd be to be a half demon."

Kagome stared in surprise at Inuyasha. Cool to be a half demon? That was a new one. She furrowed her brows, turning her gaze to the side, confused. No one wanted to be a half demon and those who were half demons cursed themselves for it. So, why...?

Her thoughts were suddenly cut off as she heard a thud and a low groan from Inuyasha. She snapped her gaze to where he'd been only moments before only to find him gone. Her eyes widened in shock. What? But- But... Where was Inuyasha? What happened?

She sniffed the air, trying to catch a scent and frowned in confusion. She caught a scent but...

The female half demon fell down on all fours, sniffing where Inuyasha had been standing. 'It smells similar to Narakuna's scent but...' She frowned again. '... it smells like the scent of wind...'

-------------------------

Miroku trudged through the village, his face still holding little emotion but he could feel the barrier that held back his emotions stretching thinner. Although he didn't show it, he was growing anxious. Though the anxiety wasn't actually felt because of the barrier, he was still able to acknowledge its existence. But the reason for this emotion was that it wouldn't be long before he reached the village outskirts and he still hadn't seen hide nor hair of Sango and Kirara. He needed to confront them before he returned to Narakuna. He needed to confess his traitorous deed. And he needed to receive the punishment he deserved.

When he finally did reach the outskirts, he allowed one more look around. He acknowledged the presence of the disappointment he'd feel later, when he still found no sign of them. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he turned around to leave when twin cries met his ears, stopping him in his tracks.

"Miroku!" "Miroku!"

He heard two pairs of feet rush up behind him and come to a halt.

"Hello Miroku!" He heard that to be the cheerful voice of Sango.

"Hey Miroku! Where are you going?" He heard the high pitched voice of Kirara question him.

He knew now was the time for him to finally turn around and confess his deeds but... he suddenly found himself frozen in place. Why couldn't he move?

"Miroku, what's wrong?" he heard Kirara ask in a confused tone.

"Miroku?" he heard Sango question, confused as well.

It seemed that was what it took to unfreeze him as he slowly turned around to face them.

Two pairs of eyes widened at the sight of Miroku's emotionless expression as the slayer took in their expressions of complete and utter confusion.

"Miroku?" the young cat demon said uncertainly.

The taijiya studied them for a few moments and came to the obvious conclusion that they did not yet know of what he'd done. He was surprised to realize that a small part of him had been hoping that they'd already been told and that he wouldn't have to take on the task of telling them himself. He pushed that small part to the side and steeled his resolve. Now was the moment of confession and after would come the moment of punishment.

"Mi..ro..ku?..." said Sango slowly and hesitantly. "Is... everything alright?"

Miroku moved his lips into a smile but no emotion was behind it. "Alright? I suppose you don't know what I've done if you're asking if everything's alright."

Kirara's eyes widened. "Wha-What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

He turned his gaze down to Kirara and the young cat demon shifted uncomfortably under the emotionless stare.

When he didn't answer, Kirara gathered up her courage and repeated," What do you mean?"

"Miroku?" Sango questioned.

Miroku did not speak as he allowed his gaze to drift back and forth between the two of them. What was he waiting for? Why was he delaying what must be done?

At that thought, he steeled his resolve once more and spoke. "You speak the name of a traitor. I have done something gifting me of that title. I've done something with a dark motive in mind." An emotionless smile crossed his lips. "Wouldn't you like to know what I've done?"

Sango stared with wide eyes. "Wha-?"

"Wha-What've you done?" Kirara said, narrowing her eyes.

Miroku stared at them with that emotionless smile.

"Answer me!" Kirara barked. A bad feeling was growing inside her and she was starting to feel frightened.

"I have done a terrible thing for a terrible reason," Miroku whispered.

"Well... What is it already?!" The young cat demon growled, more from fear than anger.

There was one long ominous pause before Miroku finally spoke.

"I kissed Kagome... and made sure Inuyasha was watching."

Kirara and Sango's eyes widened. Whatever they'd been expecting, this wasn't it.

"What?" Kirara whispered, staring at Miroku in shock.

"But...why?" Sango questioned, equally shocked.

"Why?" Miroku said, an emotionless smirk on his face. "For one purpose and for one dark purpose only... to tear this group apart in the cruelest way."

Perhaps what he spoke of was not completely true... but it was the closest he could get to his confession without spilling Narakuna's whole plan. He was toeing the line as it was.

Kirara recoiled backwards as if he'd hit her. This... This wasn't right! Who was this person? Where was the Miroku who'd helped relieve her of her silly crush? Where was the Miroku who'd helped her decide the goal to helping Inuyasha with Kagome? Where was the Miroku who'd smiled and been so loyal to his friends? She looked up at Miroku, feeling betrayed as tears stung her eyes. Were they all just lies? Was the person she'd thought she'd known him to be been a lie?

Then, she felt anger grip her as she pushed back her tears. Why'd he do this? Why? Why? To tear them all apart? To... to what? Her anger burned hotter as a thought struck her mind. If... if that was his goal... then he was trying to destroy the closest thing to a family that she had left! She trembled with the force of her anger, hands in tight fists.

"You... You traitor! You liar!" Kirara cried. "You... You always acted so nice... You were just pretending, weren't you?! Answer me!"

She received no answer. She trembled harder as she gritted her teeth, unable to stop the tears pooling in her eyes, as she stared up at him. "You... you... I..."

Kirara shut her mouth, unable to speak further.

Sango wasn't paying attention to Kirara's words as she stared at Miroku. Rather than anger or betrayal, she felt confusion. Miroku?... Kiss Kagome?... Why would he want to tear their group apart? Why would he wish such a thing? She knew he wasn't evil. She could sense no dark aura about him. So why?... She frowned, brows furrowed, as she narrowed her eyes at the slayer. Something didn't feel right about this. It didn't feel right at all... And somehow, she felt that it was connected with the night of Miroku's disappearance.

_'What happened that night, Miroku? What?'_ she thought, not for the first time.

Miroku noticed the look on Sango's face. Neither betrayal or anger was seen. Only confusion and... was that suspicion?

'No...Oh no!,' the slayer thought. 'Sango suspects! This isn't good! This isn't good!'

For the first time since the mask had been placed, an emotion crossed Miroku's face... panic.

Sango caught the emotion and narrowed his eyes. Okay. She was getting very suspicious by now.

"I don't believe you," Sango finally spoke.

Kirara turned a wide eyed gaze up to the female monk. What was she talking about? Miroku just confessed himself. Why would he lie? She paused. But then again... why would he tell?

The young cat demon turned her gaze up to the slayer and found instead of the emotionless mask, panic was written on his face. Her scarlet eyes widened. What was going on? Did this mean... that Miroku had lied about what he'd said?

Kirara had no more time for thought as Miroku suddenly took off.

Sango's eyes widened. She hadn't been expecting that but immediately took off after him with a cry. "Miroku! Wait!"

"Hey!" Kirara cried out as she followed. "Wait for me!"

Sango didn't pay attention to Kirara, keeping her eyes trained forward on the black and purple clothed taijiya as she followed. She didn't notice that they'd left the village and were headed towards the forest as she struggled to keep up with the slayer disappearing farther and farther ahead of her. Sango had liked to grace herself with the thought that her training as a monk had made her a lot faster than most people, but it was obvious that Miroku was faster still from his own training. It wasn't long before she lost him in the dark greenery of the trees, and she finally came to a halt, as she bent over, panting.

"Sango!" she heard Kirara cry out, coming up beside her.

Sango glanced up at the young cat demon, feeling a little envious that Kirara's demon blood had made it so she wasn't quite as tired, though Sango could hear her breathing harder. Perhaps if she'd had demon blood, she wouldn't have lost sight of Miroku or she might've even caught up with him.

Kirara turned her gaze to the direction Miroku had been heading. "Looks like we lost him."

Sango nodded her agreement, straightening after she'd finally caught her breath.

"Do you... Do you really think he was lying?" Kirara questioned, hesitantly.

The female monk turned her gaze down to the young cat demon and nodded. "I'm almost sure of it and I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the night he disappeared."

Kirara's eyes widened in surprised. "You mean, that night at the Inn?"

Sango nodded. "Yes."

"Sango! Kirara!"

Both who's name had been cried, turned their heads to see Kagome land in front of them.

"Kagome!" said Sango in surprise. "What-"

"Inuyasha's been taken!" Kagome interrupted.

"What?!" Kirara cried. "What happened?!"

Sango suddenly was hit with the thought of Miroku's words.

_"I kissed Kagome... and made sure Inuyasha was watching."_

"Kagome," said Sango, turning to the half demon, determinedly. "Miroku spoke of having kissed you with the intent that Inuyasha saw." Kagome stared at Sango in surprise. "Yes. We know what he did but we don't know all that happened. Kagome, it is important that you tell me everything that you remember about Miroku's behaviour since the night of his disappearance at the Inn and of what happened today, up until Inuyasha was taken."

Kagome furrowed her brows in confusion and paused as if thinking Sango's request over, but she nodded after a few moments before she went on to recount all that happened. All that occured. Everything she could remember since the night Miroku's mysterious behaviour started.

Sango listened through it all. What Miroku did, how he acted, the traitorous kiss, the aftermath, Inuyasha's disappearance, the strange scent, everything.

When Kagome finished, Sango frowned, mulling over Kagome's words. It just... it didn't fit. Miroku had been acting so sad and quiet shortly after his disappearance, then he's all around Kagome, and then he kisses her with the intent that Inuyasha was watching? She furrowed her brows. This didn't feel right... It didn't make any sense at all...

"It doesn't make any sense," Kirara spoke, unknowingly mirroring Sango's thoughts.

"Well, Inuyasha did say something didn't feel right about Miroku's actions," Kagome said, furrowing her brows. "I didn't really understand what he meant but now..." She trailed off, frowning thoughtfully.

"I agree. This doesn't fit at all," said Sango, but then she pounded a fist into her hand, a determined look in her eyes. "Which is why we're going to get to the bottom of this."

"What?" Kagome snapped from her thoughts, glaring at the female monk. "But what about Inuyasha? We still don't even know who took him!"

"No worries," Sango replied. "I think that Inuyasha's disappearance and our mystery with Miroku may not be too distantly connected to each other. I mean, think about it. Don't you think it's strange that Inuyasha would be taken the same day that Miroku decides to "betray" us?"

Kagome frowned. "Well... it could just be a coincidence, couldn't it?"

Sango shook her head. "I don't think so. I think this is just a bit too big to be a coincidence."

"So... what are we gonna do then?" Kirara questioned.

"Follow Miroku, of course," the female monk replied. "Maybe we'll find something that will help us figure this out and perhaps we'll even find out who took Inuyasha in the process."

"But we don't know where Miroku went," the cat demon pointed out.

"That, is where Kagome will come in," said Sango, turning to the female half demon. "Do you think you could track Miroku, Kagome?"

Kagome suddenly shifted uncomfortably. "Well... I would. Except for just one little problem..."

"What is it?" asked Sango, confused.

"Well..." Kagome said. "Tonight is not a very good night for me and because of that my senses aren't exactly... in top shape."

"What do you-" Kirara paused, eyes wide. "Oh! Tonight's-"

"A half moon," Sango groaned. "This isn't good."

"Hmph," Kagome replied, frowning. "You're telling me. You're not the one who's going to become weak and useless tonight."

Sango sighed. "Why do your senses have to weaken throughout the day?..."

"Why don't you tell me?" the female half demon said, irratably. "I've been asking that question for decades now."

The female monk shook her head, releasing another sigh. "Well... I suppose nothing can be done about it. I guess we'll just keep walking in the direction that Miroku was headed. Maybe we'll find him by chance?"

Kagome groaned as she leaned her head backwards. "That's it. We're _doomed_."

"Hey!" Kirara protested. "I've got a nose, too, you know!"

Sango brightened at that. "That's right! Kirara can track down Miroku!"

Kagome scoffed. "Are you kidding me? She may be a demon but a cat's nose isn't nearly as good as a dog's and on top of that, she's just a kid so her senses aren't even fully developed yet. So all in all, she's got a weak nose compared to mine."

Kirara glared at her. "My nose isn't that weak! It's still strong enough that I can track down a scent!"

"Mm-hm," the black haired hanyou replied. "Whatever."

"So you can track down Miroku's scent?" Sango asked.

The young cat demon replied with a nod of her head as she sniffed the air. It took a few moments but she eventually caught on to Miroku's scent. So, with Kirara in lead, they all followed Miroku, hoping that they might finally recieve some answers...


	30. A Chapter Ends and A New One Begins

_A/N: Not even bothering with an Author's Note this time. Enjoy._

Japanese Volcabulary:

taijiya: slayer

nii-san: a way of saying older brother

Episode 30: A Chapter Ends and A New One Begins...

Miroku's feet pounded on the forest floor, closely matching the frantic rhythm his heart was beating out. His breath came out in harsh pants as he continued on. He knew that he'd lost Sango a long ways back but he couldn't stop running. He was sure that if he did, his emotions and reality would catch up and crash down on him.

He didn't want to face the facts he now knew to be true. Narakuna's plan was ruined. He'd accidentally messed it all up because of the hope that he'd held that he might be able to alleviate a little bit of the guilt he'd feel. So what if he'd done as Narakuna had told him to with Kagome and Inuyasha, and that he'd technically filled out his end of the deal? He didn't think Narakuna would see it that way.

He clenched his jaw. He knew for sure what was going to happen. Kanna was going to die... and it was going to be all his fault...

His thoughts were cut off when his foot caught on a tree root that he hadn't seen because he was too deeply immersed in his thoughts. He tried to catch himself but instead ended up twisting so that he ended up hitting the ground hard on his side and putting the foot caught by the tree root at an odd angle, which ended up being not so good as he gritted his teeth in pain.

He pushed himself up, wincing as he checked his side. It didn't feel like it had been damaged too badly, though he was probably going to have a bruise. He couldn't say the same for his foot though...

The taijiya carefully untangled his foot from the root and pulled it closer so he could examine it. He grimaced as he felt a jolt of pain when he tried to press down on it. He braced himself on the trunk of a tree nearby as he used it to lift himself into a standing position, gingerly placing the foot down. He winced when another jolt of pain ran through it. He leaned back against the tree, releasing a deep sigh. This just wasn't his day, was it?

He turned his gaze up to the tree tops, mournfully, with only his thoughts as company, which he'd rather not have at the moment. He closed his eyes.

Kanna was going to die and it was all his fault. That morbid thought filled his mind. He'd failed his little sister, not once, but _twice_ now. How would he be able to live with himself after this?

_'That's the thing,'_ Miroku thought, opening his eyes. _'I'm not sure I_ could _live with myself after this.'_ He tightened his mouth into a thin line, brows furrowed, but with sorrowful eyes. _'I've condemned my sister to death for _my_ mistake. What kind of big brother am I? What big brother destroys his sister's one chance at life because they were so selfish that they ruined everything because they just wanted to alleviate some damn guilt?!' _He clenched his eyes shut. _'What kind of big brother, I ask myself? _I'm _that big brother...'_

"What have I done?" the slayer whispered.

"Oh yes. What have you done?"

Miroku's eyes shot open as he snapped his head upwards. Narakuna was sitting on the branch above him, her back leaning against the trunk as she smirked down at him.

"Oh, do go on," she said, the smirk not leaving her face. "Don't mind me. Do tell what you've done, slayer."

Miroku found himself unable to speak as he stared up at Narakuna with wide eyes, a tiny sprig of hope blossoming in his chest. Maybe she was unknowing of the fact that he'd accidentally ruined her plan... He thought that over. If it was true, then he could go along and pretend that he'd returned immediately after he'd done the deed with Kagome and Inuyasha, just as she'd told him, too. Then, she wouldn't kill Kanna and he'd have his sister back. Miroku forced back a smile. He couldn't give it away. This was his last hope. If it turned out she was just toying with him well... he'd be back where he'd started, wouldn't he?

"Hm... Cat got your tongue, slayer?" Narakuna said, smirking darkly.

Miroku's gaze turned determined. "No, but I would like to know what you've done with my sister."

Narakuna mock sighed, as she leapt down from her perch to land in front of the taijiya. "You're no fun, slayer. Did you know that?"

"Where is my sister?" Miroku said in a low voice, glaring at her.

The demoness mock sighed once more. "Oh, fine. Here she is." She snapped her fingers and purple smoke billowed around her. When the smoke cleared, Kanna was held in Narkuna's grasp.

Miroku's eyes widened. Kanna's eyes were just as emotionless and blank as when he'd first seen her at the Inn. He glared again at the demoness. "What did you do to her?"

Narakuna turned her gaze down at the emotionless violet orbs on the young child's face. "Oh, right. Forgot about that."

Kanna's eyes then lost their emotionless look. "Wha-?" She then spied Miroku with a gasp. "Nii-san!" She tried to run towards Miroku but found that Narakuna was holding her back with a hand to her shoulder and a set of claws now across her neck. Kanna's eyes widened as she recalled the familiarity of this position. Her eyes turned pained as she recalled what had happened last time she'd been in this position.

"Nii-san..." the little girl whispered, tears pooling in her eyes.

Miroku once more found tears stinging his own eyes. "Kanna..." He then noticed the set of claws across her pale neck. He swallowed hard. Did Narakuna know...?

The demoness smirked. "Don't worry. I remember our deal, taijiya, but that is what I want to talk about." Her mahogany orbs flashed. "Did you do as I said?"

Miroku steeled himself. "Yes," he said coldly. "I did just as you asked with Kagome and made sure that Inuyasha saw." He glared at her. "I've done my part of the deal. Now you do yours."

Narakuna chuckled darkly. "I don't think so, slayer..."

Miroku froze. "Wh-What?"

She smirked coldy. "Things did not quite go as planned..."

Miroku's eyes widened. 'She knows...'

"It seems that two of your former traveling companions met up together," the demoness said. "Two who were _not_ supposed to meet up together."

The slayer felt his mouth go dry. This was it. She knew. Kanna was going to die. It was over. This was the end...

"The half breed and the reincarnation of Sesshoumaru met up, it seems," Narakuna said. "You know what my plan was. What do you have to say about this... predicament?"

Miroku felt hope spring up in him again. She was talking about Inuyasha and Kagome! She didn't know! He paused. But wait... they'd met up? So that meant... Narakuna's plan was basically ruined anyways... It didn't matter... Kanna was still going to die.

"No..." The taijiya whispered.

Narakuna smirked. "Oh yes, slayer... I suppose I would kill your sister..." Her claws flexed over Kanna's throat, threateningly, as the young girl swallowed frightened. "But... despite the fact that my plan to tear apart your group was ruined... that was not my true goal in the first place..."

Miroku's eyes widened. "What?" Not her true goal? Then what was...?

"Yes," the demoness grinned, evilly. "My true goal was completely different. My true goal was..." Her eyes narrowed. "...to take the reincarnation of Sesshoumaru..."

"Wh-What?" Miroku said in shock. "But... why? What do you want with him? Do you want him for the shards?"

Narkuna chuckled. "Oh no, little slayer. It had nothing to do with the shards, although that is a bonus..."

The slayer furrowed his brows. "Then, why...?"

"Simple, taijiya," Narkuna purred. "Very simple." She smirked. "If I can't have Sesshoumaru himself... why not use his reincarnation as a replacement?" She turned his gaze upwards as if in thought, as she grinned hungrily. "I can think of so many things to do with him that I never had a chance to do with Sesshoumaru..."

Miroku's eyes widened as he reeled back in a mixture of shock and disgust. Wa-Was she implying what he thought she was implying? He shuddered. He didn't want to think about that.

"You'll never take Inuyasha!" Miroku said. "He won't let you and if that's not enough, Kagome won't let you either!"

The demoness chuckled again. "It's a little late for that when I already have him in my grasp..."

"Wh...What?" Miroku whispered with wide eyes.

"Yes," said Narakuna. "That's right. My plan is complete, slayer... And there's nothing you or your friends can do about it..." The demoness smirked. "But it will be oh so much more fun when I have the half breed watch..."

Miroku allowed a shudder to pass through him as he stared at Narakuna horrified. He'd thought that it had been cruel and evil when Narakuna had forced him to kiss Kagome and make Inuyasha watch but... having Kagome watch and be helpless as Narakuna did whatever she was going to do to Inuyasha? He shivered. That was by far the cruelest, most despicable, evil thing he could think of. He shivered again.

But then, the demoness turned her gaze down to Kanna with a smirk. "Now that I have no use for you, slayer, I see no more need to keep your sister around..."

Miroku's eyes widened as Narakuna pulled her hand back to slit Kanna's throat. "Kanna!!"

Suddenly, Narakuna leapt backwards, pulling Kanna with her as a golden blur passed through the area that the demoness had been only seconds before. It was halted with a thud as it connected with a tree in the way. Miroku saw the object to be a familiar golden staff with a thin red diamond dangling from the diamond shaped hoop at the top, blue beads wrapping around it...

"Looks like we have company, slayer," Narakuna spoke, narrowing her eyes. Kanna released a shaky breath at her near brush with death.

It was then that Sango, Kagome, and Kirara appeared from the undergrowth, but with Sango missing her ever familiar staff which was the one sticking from the tree trunk.

"Narakuna," Kagome spat, speaking the name as if it was some deadly poison.

"Ah..." Narakuna said. "If it isn't the half breed, monk, and young cat demon. So nice to see you, albeit a little sooner than expected, but..." Her eyes drifted across the group as her eyebrows lifted in mock surprise. "What is this? It seems you are missing a member..." She smirked. "Searching for a certain reincarnation of Sesshoumaru, perhaps?"

"What'd you do with Inuyasha?!" Kirara cried out, glaring.

The demoness turned her gaze down at the young cat demon. "Brave little one, aren't you, to speak to me that way?"

Kirara paused, swallowing, but did not lessen her glare.

"What've you done with Inuyasha?" Kagome growled, eyes narrowing. "I know that you're the one who's been behind all this."

Narakuna clucked her tongue. "Oh, come now. You wouldn't want to ruin the surprise, would you?"

"Answer me!" The black haired hanyou barked.

"Don't worry, little half breed," the demoness replied with a smirk. "You'll see him eventually..." Then, Narakuna turned her gaze to Miroku, smirking as she flexed her claws over Kanna's throat. "And don't worry, taijiya. I'll keep your sister, nice and safe..."

Miroku's eyes widened. "No!" But it was too late as purple smoke billowed around Narakuna and Kanna, and when the smoke cleared... his sister was gone...

Miroku stared at the spot as he slowly slid down the trunk, until he was sitting on the ground. "Kanna..." he said in a choked whisper, bowing his head.

But then, he felt a hand on his shoulder. The person was quiet for a few moments before finally speaking. "Why didn't you tell us, Miroku?"

The slayer turned his head away from Sango. "How much did you three hear?"

Sango sighed. "Enough to know the real reason for your actions..."

Miroku slumped further against the tree. How could they even stand to look at him after what he'd done? He'd picked his sister over them. Didn't they understand that?

"How can you stand to even speak to me?" Miroku whispered. "Do you not know what I've done?"

"Of course we do. How can we not?"

Miroku winced as Kagome spoke. What he'd done to Kagome and Inuyasha had been terrible...

"But we know that you didn't really want to do it..."

Miroku turned his head to the female half demon in surprise.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and wouldn't meet his eyes. Miroku winced. He should have expected as much...

"Kagome's right," Kirara spoke, standing beside Sango who was kneeling beside him. Kirara turned her gaze downwards as if ashamed. "So... I'm sorry I said those things to you Miroku... You didn't deserve them..."

Miroku was shaken from his surprise at those words. He shook his head. "No Kirara. Don't apologize. I _did _deserve them, that's why I had hoped so that I would meet up with you and Sango. So that I could recieve those words..." He bent his head so his eyes were hidden. "So I could recieve the punishment I deserved..."

"Stop with the pity party," Kagome interrupted, glaring. "I'll admit that I really didn't like anything that you did, but the way I see it, you had to do it or Narakuna would've killed your sister. Now, did you _want _to do what you did?"

Miroku shook his head, numbly.

"Then, I don't see how you deserve any punishment. This is Narakuna's fault, _not yours_. Do you understand me?"

Miroku nodded, still unable to speak.

Kagome nodded her head, crossing her arms. "Good. Now, you are going to stop beating yourself up over this, come with us, and help us find Inuyasha. That is not a suggestion. That is an order. Got it?"

Miroku nodded again.

"Good." And with that, Kagome turned around and started to walk away.

Miroku just stared after the female half demon in something akin to shock. Kagome had been the last person he'd expected to forgive him. True, she hadn't exactly said she'd forgiven him, but knowing Kagome, that was the closest he was going to get. He suddenly felt the strangest urge to grin.

"Wow," said Kirara, brows lifted. "I hate to admit it, but the mutt's _good_."

Sango chuckled after the hanyou, but then turned to Miroku with a smile as she stood, holding our her hand to help Miroku up. "I suppose you'd better do as she says, ne?"

The slayer stared at the gloved hand held out to him for a few moments, before grabbing it and allowing her to pull him up. He let out a hiss of pain when he accidentally put too much pressure on his injured foot.

"Are you okay?" Sango asked, frowning.

Miroku lifted his violet orbs to her own concerned brown ones. He stared at her for a moment feeling warm inside. It was kind of nice to know that someone felt concern for him, despite the terrible things he'd done.

"Miroku?" she spoke again. "I asked if you were okay."

He blinked in surprise. "Oh. Sorry. I'm fine, I just injured my foot on a tree root, earlier."

"Well, here," Sango said, putting her arm around him and giving him her shoulder. "Let me help."

Miroku paused for a moment but accepted the shoulder, but leaning against her with as little weight as he could.

"Are you three coming or not?!" Kagome shouted back at them.

Kirara rolled her eyes. "We're coming, okay! Miroku hurt his foot!"

Kagome repeated Kirara's action. "Ugh. You humans are so fragile..."

Sango frowned. "I take offense to that!"

Kagome scoffed with a slight smile. "Of course you would. You're a human. Now come on!"

Miroku watched this, a sense of normalcy creeping over him. Something he hadn't felt in a long time... and for the first time in two weeks, he felt a genuine smile cross his lips.

And with Sango helping him along, they headed off to find Inuyasha, with the feeling that a chapter of their lives had just been finished but also... that a new one was just about to start.

**End of Part One**

_A/N: Yep. This is the end of Part One of Flipped. Part Two will be started... soon I hope. I have tons of ideas! How about this for a teaser..._

_There will definitely be two new love intreasts(Not telling who for, but I think you can guess...), A little secret that will be revealed about Inu(Ever wonder about his coloring?), A little more Mir/San fluff for you MirSan fans out there, we meet some new characters, some more tidbits from Kag and Kik's past, a little secret about Kik and Nara, a little bit about Inu's family and life before the well, and more! _

_wink Now how does that sound? (Note: Some of these things are subject to change. You have been warned.) _

_OH! And I can't forget that we learn what happens to Inuyasha! What will Narakuna do? Can the others stop her before she does? Will Inu ever learn the truth of Miroku's deeds? _

_Tune in for..._

_Flipped: A different Inuyasha story - Part Two! _

_Okay, Now about any questions you'd like to ask._

_**If you have any questions or if you leave any reviews, I will write a review reply and answer you as best I can, since there will not be another chapter in this story (but there will be a Part Two). **_

_**So, leave a review if you have a question or comment. I will write you a Review Reply. **_

_**Understand? Good.**_

So, I hope to see you all in Flipped - Part Two!

'Til then,

katanna tagurasha


	31. Sequal Alert, Contest, and Pictures

n.n Hello, everyone. Now I know you're probably wondering what this is all about. -grins- Well... There's just a little something something I think you'd like to know...

-takes deep breath-

FLIPPED: A DIFFERENT INUYASHA STORY, PART TWO IS FINALLY UP!!!!!! YAY!!!!!! n.n

Yep. That's what I wanted to tell you in case you don't have me on Author Alert but have this story on Story Alert. So, yeah.

OH! I also wanted to mention something else! I've been thinking and I want to hold a... little contest of sorts. Not really a contest but kinda. Here goes.

I'd like you, my fans, to think about what you want for Part Two and draw a picture or write just a little story about it. n.n You don't have to but the idea that I like the most will be the one that I will add in my story and you will have a special chapter dedicated to you when your idea appears in the story. n.n How's that sound? Is that fair enough? I hope so... I'd really like to see something from you guys. I hope this wasn't too much to ask.

Okay. Now I also wanted to add that I have pictures for this story. So, if you want an idea of what the characters look like or just want to see some pictures about them, go to...

kiotsukatanna(dot)deviantart(dot)com

n.n Got it? Good. You can go check that out if you want. So... yeah. That's about all I can think of. Well, I hope to see you in Flipped: A different Inuyasha story, Part Two!

-katanna tagurasha (fanfiction(dot)net)

animecrazedgirl (mediaminer(dot)org, animespiral(dot)com, ficwad(dot)com)


End file.
